No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Fair
by JohnDFanFics
Summary: Greg Universe is a 40 year old down on his luck former musician and car wash owner and attendant living in his van. Jasper Lazuli is a 36 year old former solider, house wife and unappreciated mom. Bonding over the struggles they're going through, their unlikely friendship just may become something more. (original summary abbreviated due to character limit)
1. Always Somethin'

**Chapter 1**

 **Act 1**

 **Always Somethin'**

"Pearl what do you mean I can't take him this weekend?" Greg asked irritably as he tried to grab the cereal Steven liked from the top shelf. "It's my weekend."

"You think after that bullshit you pulled in Keystone that I'd let you see my baby unsupervised." Pearl growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Garnet's parents were watching him the entire 45 minutes I was gone, Pearl." Greg grunted as stood on his tippy toes trying to grab the cereal.

"That's the POINT GREG! You were supposed to be watching him. Not Ruby. Not Sapphire. You!" Pearl squawked, "Then you let him -"

"Here." a strong feminine voice grunted grabbing the Crying Breakfast Friends cereal off the top shelf and handing it to Greg.

"Um thank you." Greg said quickly as he turned to properly thank the person who helped him. Unfortunately his mystery helper had already disappeared.

"Greg are you even listening to me?"

"Yes Pearl I am." pushing his cart along he let out a sigh, "It's just this seems a bit harsh don't you think?"

"Harsh! You thinking I'm fucking acting harsh!" Pearl shouted causing Greg to wince, "You told him if you didn't come back in an hour to call the goddamn police!"

"It was a joke Pearl." Greg said grabbing a carton of milk, "He even laughed about it. Heck he was the one who brought up the notion the guy I was meeting could be a serial killer." He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as Pearl begin to shout numerous profanities.

"Greg, it's Garnet." A calm English accented voice suddenly said over the phone while a string of curses carried on in the background.

"Hey Garnet, how's it going?" Greg asked letting out a sigh of relief that Garnet had taken the phone from Pearl.

"Steven is sick and that's why he can't go over this weekend." She said calmly, "I know you were both looking forward to this weekend but I guarantee that your next weekend he'll be a okay and ready to go."

"Alright thanks for telling me Garnet." He said somberly, "Can I at least drop by and see him?"

"No you most certainly can not." Pearl angrily said over the phone, "He's sick and doesn't need his rest disturbed by you."

"Alright, *sigh* well when he wakes up tell him I love him and that I hope he gets better." Greg said getting into line.

"Fine". Pearl muttered.

"Tell Greg I said hey!" A muffled voice said in the background.

"Good bye Greg." Pearl spat.

Before he could reply Pearl hung up. Letting out a sad sigh he looked at his phone's wallpaper. It was of Steven in his birthday crown. He let out yet another sigh thinking about his son. He was kind, caring, incredibly trusting and able to see the good in everyone.

Even his piece of shit old man whose only noteworthy accomplishment in his entire useless life was helping create a sparkling ball of sunshine named Steven.

"You're a dollar short ma'am." The cashier said suddenly pulling Greg from his thoughts.

"Shit. Gimme a second I know I got a dollar here somewhere." The woman in front of him said angrily reaching into her pocket.

She was very tall at least 6'5 and built like brick house. She had wild bleached hair and beautiful tanned skin that was covered in stripes of vitiligo that paired with her fierce catlike eyes gave her a tiger like appearance.

She's like a tiger alright strong, fierce, powerful and entirely majestic at the same time.

Shaking that thought from his head Greg handed the cashier a dollar and gave the woman a kind smile as she gruffly said thanks. Grabbing her bags and her receipt the woman walked off leaving Greg wishing he had gotten her name.

Jasper enjoyed the short walk from her apartment to the grocery store. In that 15 minute walk she was free from all of the burdens life has dumped on her. She wasn't Jasper Lazuli bitter house wife. She wasn't Jasper Lazuli tired and underappreciated mom. She especially wasn't Jasper Lazuli the former solider who suffered from PTSD and blamed herself for the death of her commanding officer.

No she wasn't that woman at all.

She was simply Jasper Ramirez, the 36 year old woman who went to the Beach City Super Market every other Friday. She enjoyed just being Jasper Ramirez. She didn't have a jealous wife, no angry teenage daughter, no guilt, and no real worries. She loved that feeling and absolutely cherished this walk because the moment she set foot in the apartment complex she lived in. She would make her way back to reality and be Jasper Lazuli, house wife, mother, and ex-military.

Making the right turn that led to block where her apartment complex was, Jasper let out a tired sigh. The four story brick building meant that her brief time as Jasper Ramirez was at an end. What made the situation worse was seeing the ruby squad's dark red Dodge Aspen running in front of the building.

The ruby squad as Mala had labeled them years ago due their matching ruby necklaces and odd infatuation with the color red had been their neighbors for years. They were quintuplets and preferred to go by the nicknames they picked up in the military instead of their actual names. There was Doc who had been a medic in the Army. Army who had always simply said she served in the Army never clarifying as what. Leggy who had lost her leg due to an IED explosion. Navy who like Doc had been a medic except she had been in the Navy. Then there was Eyeball. She had actually been in Jasper's unit and had been there when their commanding officer had died.

She had lost her left eye sometime after her second tour and never told anyone the specifics of how.

"Hey Jasper." Eyeball said happily as she opened the door for her.

"Hey Eyeball." Jasper replied knowing she had to keep their conversation short and sweet. While she enjoyed talking to her neighbor she knew that if Lapis found out they had more then a two minute long conversation there'd be hell to pay.

"How's it going?" Eyeball asked ignoring Doc as she began to honk the SUV's horn.

"It's going." Jasper replied tiredly.

"One of those days huh" Eyeball said before holding up her hand in attempt to tell Doc to hold on.

"Yup."

"Well I'll see ya Jasper. Tell Mala and Lapis I said hi." Eyeball said with a smile.

"Will do. See ya Eyeball." Jasper said making her way up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"We get the best view of the ocean from this apartment besides they're fixing the elevator meaning you wont have to walk up the stairs for much longer." Jasper said impersonating Lapis, "Oh okay then let's get this apartment besides this is only temporary right. It's not like we're gonna live here for the next eighteen years. It's not like we'll raise our daughter here."

"Hell stairs won't even be a problem because the landlady is gonna fix the fucking elevator soon. Besides its not like I'm gonna enlist in the Army and take a bullet or three to my left leg making it a little difficult to walk up these goddamn stairs with the groceries."

Home sweet home Greg thought bitterly he as pulled into the parking lot of the carwash. Parking his van Greg laid back in his seat wondering for the umpteenth time what life would be like if Rose didn't die.

Would he be able to see Steven more than every other weekend and the occasional surprise visit his son gave him? Would they actually have been a family? Would it have been him, Rose, Pearl and Steven living on the beach having delightful misadventures? Hell would he and Pearl finally reconciled their differences and actually become civil towards one another?

"Earth to Greg! Is anyone there? Come on Greg snap out it man!" A voice accompanied by a pair of snapping fingers brought him out of his thoughts and freaked him out a bit.

"Geez Amethyst you almost gave me a heart attack." Greg said turning towards the lavender haired woman in his passenger seat, "And how many times do I have to tell you knock instead of just hopping in my van."

"Yeah, yeah I know Greg." Blowing a raspberry Amethyst put her seat back, "So what really happened in Keystone?"

"Exactly what I said happened Amethyst." Greg says irritated.

"So you left Steven by himself in the middle of the night at the motel," Amethyst said nonchalantly, "and then let him run off because you didn't want to have to deal with one of his panic attacks."

"What! GOD NO!" Greg shouted, "I left him with Ruby and Sapphire for 45 minutes while I picked up the brushes for the carwash and got a pizza for us. Also it was two in the afternoon." Greg said seriously, "Hell I was the first person to run after him when he had started having his panic attack."

"Don't worry Greg I'm just messing with you. Ruby and Sapphire both told us what happened. Pearl's just looking for an excuse to be a bitch to you."

"I know." letting out a sigh he looks at the picture of Rose he has on his visor, "I wish I didn't though."

"It'll be okay Greg." Amethyst says with a smile, "Well I better head back home before Pearl pops a gasket."

"Alright I'll see you later Amethyst." Greg says watching her leave.

"See ya Greg." She says with a wave.

Leaning back in his seat Greg thought of the woman he loved and wondered what she would have thought of Pearl's behavior. She would have probably made us sit in a room together until we both pretended to be civil.

Or perhaps she would take Pearl's side. She did leave clear instructions in her will that Pearl was to receive full custody of Steven in her the event of her death.

As he begin to drift off into a dreamless sleep he began to wonder if Rose had really loved him or if he was merely a means to an end like Pearl had often insisted.

The moment Jasper told Mala that Eyeball had said hi, everything went downhill. It turned out Lapis had gotten off of work early and had heard Jasper telling Mala what Eyeball had said. Lapis had never liked Eyeball or her friendship with Jasper. She had always insisted that the woman had feelings for Jasper.

The rest of the night she had been cold and incredibly distant towards her. Ignoring her attempts to reassure her that nothing had or would ever happen with Eyeball.

After tucking in Mala, Jasper begin the agonizing walk to her and Lapis's bedroom knowing that tonight was going to be one of those nights.

"So how long have you been fucking her?" Lapis asked venomously the moment Jasper closed the bedroom door.

"How many times do I have to tell you Eyeball and I are just friends." Jasper whisper shouted in an attempt to prevent Mala from hearing yet another argument.

"Just friends?" Lapis shouted, "You don't think I know that little one eyed bitch wants to fuck you!"

Well so much for that idea Jasper thought angrily.

"Who cares if she wants to fuck me?" Jasper asked angrily.

"I care!" Lapis shouted back, "I know you don't love me or even want me anymore! I know that on your little shopping trips that you flirt and chase other women!"

"That's not -" Jasper began.

"Yes it is!" Lapis growled slapping Jasper across her face, "Tell me was that little one eyed slut tighter than me huh? Did she scream your name as you FUCKED HER in our bed huh? TELL ME!" She screamed slapping Jasper again.

"Lapis stop it!" Jasper growled grabbing her wrists tightly, "You're the only person I've ever been with and you know that!"

"Don't lie to me!" Lapis spat struggling to get out of Jasper's iron grip, "I know you're a LYING CHEATING WHORE!"

"FUCK YOU LAPIS!" Jasper growled hurt at the fact Lapis had called her a whore, "Fuck you!" She said again narrowing her eyes as she unintentionally tightened her grip on Lapis's wrists

"Jasper let me go! You're...you're hurting me." Lapis whimpered as she tried to get out of Jasper's grip.

As soon as Jasper realized that she was hurting Lapis she quickly let go of her wrists. Letting out a gasp as she saw the bright red hand prints that now covered her wrists. Jasper tried her hardest to form a coherent apology but the words kept dying in her throat. As guilty as she felt about hurting Lapis she felt that she deserved the pain she was in. Lapis had went too far this time. Calling her a lying cheating whore had most definitely crossed the line.

Lapis could scream until at her voice was hoarse. She could hit her until she was black and blue. She could accuse her of fucking the entire apartment complex if she wanted to but calling her a whore wasn't okay. Lapis knew how she felt about that word. She knew the circumstances that had led her to hate that MOTHERFUCKING word and she had used it. She could of course justify it's use by saying in her fit of jealous rage that she had slipped up and didn't mean it. Yet the way her voice sounded when she said it. It was cold and full of malice as if she wanted to purposely hurt her.

"I-I-I'm sorry Lapis I didn't mean to hurt you it's just...what you said it...you know how I feel about that word." Jasper said hanging her head.

"I know and I'm so sorry, my love." Lapis whispered softly as she intertwined her hand with Jasper's.

"It's okay." Jasper whispered pulling away from Lapis.

"I didn't mean to call you that word." She said softly as she pushed Jasper onto the bed beginning to gently kiss her neck as she straddled her, "Let me make it up to you. Let me show you how sorry I am and how much I love you."

Jasper wanted to say no. She wanted to push Lapis off of her and tell her to go straight to hell but she couldn't. She couldn't push away the woman she loved. She couldn't push away the woman who had said her vitiligo had made her even more beautiful than she already was. The woman she had married and promised to be with till death do we part. The woman she had hurt because of a stupid fucking word.

"Okay." she whispered before Lapis kissed her deeply.

Breaking the kiss Lapis gave her a soft smile before whispering "I love you Jasper Lazuli."

"I love you too Lapis." Jasper whispered back wondering if she really meant it.

Smiling Lapis got off of her and locked their bedroom door. Turning to face Jasper she slowly slipped out of her navy blue sundress. Looking at her wife's beautiful sun kissed skin and her dainty figure Jasper began to take off her t-shirt.

"Nun uh." Lapis said wagging her finger, "I'm going to undress you and cherish every single second of it."

Jasper merely nodded as she dropped her shirt and watched Lapis turn and take off her bra. Using her left arm to cover her breasts, she slowly made her way back to Jasper in only her dark blue panties.

"Do you want to see them?" She asked seductively as she sat in Jasper's lap.

"Yes I do."

"As you wish." She said softly as she moved her arm revealing her supple full breasts.

God they're fucking perfect. Jasper thought as she gently felt them running her rough calloused thumbs over Lapis's nipples.

"Do you like them?" Lapis purred as began to grind her hips against Jasper's.

"I love them." Jasper replied before she kissed Lapis. She slowly broke the kiss and begin leaving a trail of soft pecks down Lapis's neck and chest before she gently sucked on her right nipple.

Letting out a soft moan Lapis stopped grinding her hips and began to lift Jasper's shirt. Pulling it off she threw it into the corner before she took a moment to admire her wife's body. It was absolutely amazing. Her broad shoulders were complimented by her well defined muscles. The stripe like patches of her vitiligo stretched over her muscles making her appear fierce and wild.

"You are so beautiful my love." Lapis whispered softly as removed Jasper's bra freeing her large breasts.

"No I'm not." Jasper muttered quietly as Lapis gently pushed her onto her back.

Lapis frowned as she heard her wife's comment. She would make her feel beautiful then she thought as she begin leaving a trail of soft kisses and gentle bites down her neck and onto her chest as she slowly made her way south. As she reached her waistline she quickly pulled off Jasper's jeans and kissed her lower lips through the orange colored fabric of her incredibly moist panties.

"I love knowing I can get you so wet." Lapis purred seductively into wife's ear nipping it before she lowered herself to her face her damp panties.

Ripping off Jasper's panties with her teeth she savored the intoxicating scent of her wife's warm and inviting sex.

Lapis grinned as she began to trail several hungry lust fueled kisses on the inside of Jasper's powerful thighs causing her release soft gasps as she begged for Lapis to stop teasing her. Cracking a wicked grin Lapis began to slowly explore her wife's warm and inviting folds with her tongue causing Jasper to moan softly.

While Jasper's scent was intoxicating the taste of her wetness was truly addicting. It tasted as sweet as honey on her tongue.

Each lap of her tongue over and in her wife's moist cunt made her ache as she struggled to ignore

the steadily increasing heat between her thighs. She wanted Jasper's strong hands to caress her as her talented tongue tasted and teased her until she was given sweet release.

She would have to wait though because she needed to give Jasper this. She had hurt her badly and she needed to make it up to her.

Spreading her wife's folds with her fingers Lapis quickly found her clit and began to lap at it with her tongue before she sucked on it gently causing Jasper to buck her hips slightly. Smiling Lapis started to increase the pace of her tongue mixing in slurps of her wife's delicious wetness which caused Jasper to release guttural moans of pleasure.

"Oooh Lapis! Don't...don't stop." Jasper moaned as she arched her back and raised her hips as Lapis inserted her two of her saliva lubricated fingers into her sopping wet entrance.

Slowly pumping her slender fingers, Lapis whispered, "This is all for you my love." Jasper merely nodded as she ran her hands through Lapis's hair. Pulling it she softly cried out Lapis's name as she began to ride the tidal waves of her first orgasm.

The sound of her name escaping her wife's mouth in utter ecstasy made Lapis's wetness pool even more in aching sex. Slipping her free hand down her own soaked panties she began to pleasure herself. She struggled to stay focused on pleasuring Jasper as she increased the pace of her fingers in own cunt.

Breathing heavily she pulled her sticky wet fingers out of her sopping wet sex. Making eye contact with Jasper she began to sensually lick the wetness off of her fingers.

"Do you want to taste me my love?" Lapis asked as she slowly curled her fingers inside of Jasper.

"Ye...ye...ooh...yes!" Jasper moaned as Lapis traced her wet fingers over Jasper's lips as she lowered her head slowly sucking on her clit, "Lapis!" Jasper cried as her next orgasm swept through her entire body causing her toes to curl as she arched her back and locked her thighs around Lapis's head.

Lapis began to absolutely drown in the sticky wet juices of her wife's utterly delicious pussy. Quickly pumping her fingers into Jasper she focused solely on getting her wife to come for her one last time. Pulling out her fingers she began quickly running her tongue up and in her magnificent cunt while making sure to occasionally stop and suck on her clit.

With a loud cry of pleasure Jasper rode out her last orgasm pulling Lapis's soft blue colored hair with reckless abandon. As her orgasm finally ended she looked at her beautiful wife who was giving her a kind and gentle smile.

"That was amazing." Jasper said basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, "Do you want me to make you feel as good?"

"You don't have to." Lapis said as stood and got in to their bed curling up in Jasper's arms.

"Are you sure honey?" Jasper asked quietly as Lapis rested her head on her chest.

"Don't worry about pleasing me my love." Lapis whispered as she traced an unseen pattern along Jasper's arm with her finger, "All of this was for you. I didn't mean to hurt you and I promise I'll never do it again."

"Okay." Jasper replied as she looked at the ceiling and began to wonder how many times over the past twenty years that they had this very conversation and how long it would be before she heard it again.

* * *

 **Okay I think this is the best chapter to say this. This fic is complete, a few years old and is part of an archive piece so any spelling errors or line spacing issues might have to stay the way it is (unless it's completely story breaking). I am NOT the original author so I will not be able to answer any story related questions for you. (I only uploaded the story here so that it would not be lost on the internet, and could be more easily found on it and a lot of people do not go on AO3) If you need any more information about this, please check out my profile. Thank you.**


	2. Deadbeat

**Chapter 2**

 **Deadbeat**

I need to become a multi-millionaire and retire before this car washing gig kills me Greg thought as he begin to hose down Mayor Dewey's reelection van.

"You know Greg, I'll think Beach City's voters will check my name on the ballot this year just because of how you make my reelection van look amazing." Mayor Dewey said confidently looking at the ridiculous vehicle with his head on it.

"Well I try my hardest to make every vehicle that I wash look it's best Mr. Mayor." Greg turning off the hose.

"I've noticed that Greg." He replied as he got into his reelection van, "Thank you and don't forget to vote for me in this year's election."

Watching as he drove off and began playing that annoying Mayor Dewey recording Greg let out a tired sigh. Rolling up the hose he thought about how this was yet another weekend of his that he couldn't see his son. Which meant that Pearl had even more fuel for the "Greg's a Useless Deadbeat" fire. A fire that seemed to grow every year despite all the evidence to prove other wise.

He paid his child support, acted entirely civil with Pearl, never missed a court date, and always met the standards set by CPS.

Sure it looked bad that he primarily lived in his van and was a forty year old car wash attendant but he had proved to the system that he was perfectly capable father.

Why couldn't Pearl see or understand that? How long was she going to blame him for Rose's death? How long would he have to fight to be more involved in his son's life?

Just a few more years Greg and he'll be eighteen. You won't have to worry about Pearl dictating every single thing he does anymore because he'll be a legal adult.

While that was entirely true it wasn't good enough for Greg. He wanted to be there for his son all of time not just every other weekend, not when he was a grown man with his entire life ahead of him. He wanted to properly watch his son grow up. He wanted to see him laugh and play and just be the unbelievably kind ball of sunshine he constantly was with no restraints or worries about losing his limited visitation. He just wanted to be the best father he could possibly be for his son.

Letting out another tired sigh he bent over to pick up a brush he had left on the ground.

"Hello Greg." A soft voice said suddenly

Looking up he saw that the voice belonged to a short caramel skinned African-American woman with an square afro wearing a red flannel and a pair of black jeans with red Converse hi-tops.

"Hi Navy, how's it going?" Greg asked as he stood.

"Good. How are you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm alright. I just wish I had stayed a musician. Washing cars isn't as easy as it used to be." He answered popping his back.

"Oh come on Mr. Universe if you had stayed a rock star we would have never become friends." Navy said with a smile.

"You got a point there."

"Yup." Navy said with a smile, "So where's my other buddy Steven?"

"He got sick so he couldn't come over this weekend." Greg said sadly.

"Oh." Navy said with a sad nod, "Why don't you drop by the apartment later and woo us with us your karaoke skills."

"I'd like too but I think I'm just gonna stay home."

"Come on Greg don't be like that."

"Like what?" Greg asked confused.

"All mopey and sad." Navy said crossing her arms, "I know that you don't get to see Steven as much as you'd like to but moping around when he isn't around isn't good for you."

"I'm not moping." Greg protested.

"Yes you are Greg. Now come here and give me a hug." Navy said spreading her arms.

Hugging the short woman Greg let out his trademark tired sigh. Chuckling at this Navy tightened her hug.

"Now I expect your big butt to be at mine and my sister's apartment at 2100 hours." She said breaking the hug, "Not a minute after or a minute before."

"Heh heh. Alright Navy." Greg said watching Kevin drive up in his car, "I'll see you later then."

"Don't work too hard." Navy said as she walked off.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

"I'm going to take Mala to see Steven later." Lapis said standing on her tippy toes and kissing her wife on the cheek before she sat down at the dining table.

"Oh you mean your little Beach Summer Fun Buddy." Jasper said mockingly.

"He's a good kid and I enjoy being his friend." Lapis replied with an angry smirk.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that you enjoy spending time with our thirteen year old daughter's friend?" Jasper asked as she made breakfast.

"You haven't met Steven, Jasper. He's such a kind and caring kid that goes out of his way to make you feel like you're the most important person in the whole world." Lapis said with a smile as she thought of her Beach Summer Fun Buddy.

"Ma's right Mom," Mala said sitting at the table, "Steven is easily one of the nicest people to ever exist."

"I highly doubt that." Jasper grunted in response thinking about how people said the same thing

about Rose.

"It sucks that his dad's a deadbeat though." Mala said bitterly.

"Mala!" Lapis scolded, "You don't know anything about Steven's dad and shouldn't be badmouthing him."

"Well Steven's mom said he was a deadbeat and that's why he only sees Steven every other weekend." Mala explained matter of factly.

"Pearl also said Rose was a saint whose shit didn't stink," Jasper said turning off the stove, "and never hurt a fly."

"Jasper!" Lapis said angrily.

"What? It's entirely true." Jasper said placing a plate of in front of Mala.

"While I agree that Pearl is incredibly biased I don't think it's appropriate to use such language in front of our daughter." Lapis scolded as Jasper placed a plate in front of her.

"Sorry Mala." Jasper said rustling her daughter's wild hair eliciting a giggle from the usually angry teen, "Who are you and what you done with my daughter?"

"Nothing I'm just having a good day." She replied blowing a raspberry.

"Is there anyway you can have a good day everyday?" Jasper said with a smile, "I like seeing you happy and actually smiling instead of being all dark and broody."

"She's not dark and broody." Lapis said coldly narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not." Jasper said calmly in an attempt to keep the peace as she sat down. Lapis shot Jasper a cold angry look that said we will have a talk about this later.

Mala hung her head as she saw the look out of the corner of her eye. She hated that her parents would fight every few days over the stupidest little things. She just wished they could be happy and stop fighting for a change. She liked when they actually were the happy family they pretended to be in public.

"Ma can we bring mom with us when you drop me off at Steven's? So she can meet him." Mala asked Lapis quietly.

Lapis wanted to say no. She wanted to keep Jasper as faraway from Steven as possible. She didn't want the kind hearted boy who had made her feel like she was important and actually worth something to meet Jasper. She didn't want that kind innocent boy to meet her bitter damaged wife. But as Lapis looked at the hopeful look in her daughter's bright green eyes she just couldn't say no.

"Okay. We'll bring mom with us when go to drop you off." Lapis said with a kind smile watching her daughter feel overjoyed at her response.

"Yes! Mom you'll love Steven he's funny and nice and he even said he thought my vitiligo was beautiful." Mala said happily to Jasper.

"Well he's right about that Mala," Jasper said smiling at the joy that just seemed to radiate from her usually angry daughter, "your vitiligo is beautiful."

It was moments like this when Lapis saw the girl she had fallen in love with in high school. The kind soft spoken girl who had bounced from foster home to foster home. The girl who knew just the right words to say to make you feel better. The girl who had me feel like I was the most important person in the world.

If she only was always like this Lapis thought bitterly as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

While Kevin was an obnoxious womanizing teenage snob to most people, he was almost always kind to Greg.

"Thanks Greg for making my baby shine." Kevin said looking at his freshly washed car.

"No problem Kevin." Greg said wiping sweat off his forehead.

With a wink and a thumbs up Kevin sped off. Greg waved goodbye before he began to pick up the hose when he heard someone running towards him.

"Dad!" Steven shouted as he wrapped his arms around Greg.

"Hey Stuball." Greg said hugging his son, "I thought you were sick."

"He's gotten a bit better," Garnet said calmly as she approached them, "and we thought it'd be nice to pay you a visit."

"Thank you Garnet." Greg said gratefully as he listened to Steven tell him about what he had been learning about this week.

"Did you know there's a gem called a rose quartz?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yes I did Stuball." Greg answered happily.

"It so pretty right!" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Yup it is. It was actually you're mother's favorite gem." Greg told him.

"Really?" Steven asked shocked.

"Yup, she had a belly button ring with one in it."

"Wow! Can I get a belly button ring with one in it?" Steven asked.

"Yes you can when you're older but only if it's also okay with Pearl." Greg answered despite knowing Pearl would go ballistic when she found out.

"How much older?"

"At least sixteen." Garnet answered, "A body piercing is a big responsibility."

"But Mala got her ears pierced last year and she's the same age as me." Steven said crossing his arms.

"Getting your ears pierced is a little bit different then most piercings Steven." Greg answered.

"Can I get my ears pierced then?" Steven asked softly.

"Hmm I don't know Stuball." Greg said rubbing his chin, "How have you been doing in your classes?"

"Great you can even ask ma and she'll tell you." He said excitedly.

"Alright I believe you and it's fine with me," Greg said watching Steven jump for joy, "but you have make sure it's okay with Pearl as well."

"Do you think she'll let me Garnet?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yes she will." She said confidently.

"Yes!" Steven said excitedly, "Mala and Connie are gonna freak out when I tell em I'm getting my ears pierced."

"Don't forget you still have to get Pearl's permission first." Greg said simply watching Steven call Connie.

"I'm sorry about what happened Thursday, Greg." Garnet said quietly so Steven wouldn't hear.

"It's alright Garnet, it wasn't your fault." Greg said watching Steven excitedly tell Connie about getting his ears pierced and his mom's belly button ring.

"While Pearl's behavior was unacceptable, you need to understand she just worries about a lot about Steven." Garnet explained as Steven called Mala.

"I understand, Garnet." Greg said bitterly, "She just needs to understand that she's not the only person concerned with his wellbeing."

Instead of replying Garnet gave Greg a sympathetic nod as Steven said goodbye to Mala.

"Well we better get going, Steven" Garnet said softly, "We'll see you later Greg."

"See ya Garnet." Greg said with a wave before turning to Steven, "Come over and give your old man a hug before ya go Stuball."

"Bye Dad, I love you." Steven said hugging Greg tightly.

"I love you too Steven, be good and make sure you eat your vegetables." Greg said holding back tears as he hugged his son.

"I will Dad." Steven said before he the hug and begin walking with Garnet back to the beach house.

His son lived less than a mile and a half away from him and yet it felt like he was a million miles away.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Ma. Steven's gonna get his ears pierced." Mala squealed as she got off the phone with Steven.

"Really! That's awesome." Lapis said slipping on a pair of sandals with a blue diamonds on them.

"We can wear matching earrings now!" Mala said excitedly.

"You'll both look so cute." Lapis replied with a smile thinking about her daughter's not so secret

crush on Steven, "My love are you ready yet?"

"Yeah I am honey." Jasper said walking out of their bedroom wearing a black tank top that stretched tightly around her strong chest and black shorts that hid the bullet wounds on her left leg. Her wild bleached hair pulled into a pony tail.

"You look nice mom." Mala said looking at Jasper before she ran to her room to put on her shoes.

"Thank you sweetie." Jasper said with a kind smile as she began looking for the car keys.

Walking behind Jasper, Lapis wrapped her arms around her waist and stood on her tip toes to whisper to Jasper, "You look amazing my love. Just wait till we get back from dropping off Mala at Steven's."

Jasper let out a soft gasp as Lapis slowly moved her left hand down the front of her shorts and gently ran her fingers over and in her warm and inviting lower lips.

"Lapis don't. Mala could walk in and see you." Jasper whispered resisting the urge to tell Lapis to keep going.

"She won't see us my love." Lapis said softly as she pulled her hand out of Jasper's shorts, "Now shush and kiss me." she whispered putting her left pointer finger on Jasper's lips as she turned around.

Jasper just nodded and pulled Lapis into a deep kiss slowly lowering her hands to grab her behind. Squeezing it gently she broke the kiss and smiled as Mala hopped out of her room struggling to put her shoe on.

"Come on let's go." Mala said oblivious to the mischievous looks her mothers were giving her each other.

* * *

"I can't believe you took my baby out to see that deadbeat while he's recovering from a cold." Pearl told Garnet angrily.

"He's Steven's father and he deserves to at least get a chance to see Steven because he couldn't get him this weekend."

"Greg isn't Steven's father. I'm his father and his mother." Pearl growled jabbing her finger into Garnet's chest, "I'm the one who takes care of him, teaches him, cooks for him, tucks him into bed, and comforts him when he has nightmares. Me, Garnet not that deadbeat. He's nothing more than a glorified sperm donor."

Taking off her sunglasses Garnet rubbed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Pearl he's not a deadbeat."

"Yes he is Garnet. He a forty year old man that lives in his van for fuck's sake." Pearl said angrily, "Not to mention he washes cars for a living."

Garnet wanted to defend Greg. She wanted to tell Pearl that he was in fact a good man and an excellent father. That her hatred of the man Rose had fallen in love with was blinding her to the truth. She wanted to make Pearl realize that he wasn't in anyway responsible for Rose's death and had suffered just as much if not more from her death.

But Garnet couldn't bring herself to do it.

She couldn't bring herself to make Pearl see the truth. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Pearl. She had already suffered so much her entire life. She had been used and hurt by so many people and Garnet refused to be one of them.

So she just nodded and hung her head. She just let Pearl continue to belittle and insult Greg. It wasn't as of she were the only person to do so. Almost everyone in Beach City who had known Rose, secretly talked about how big of failure Greg was and how lucky Steven was to have his mother Pearl. How it was absolutely shameful that Greg was a man in his forties washing cars and only attempting to be a part of his son's life when it was convenient.

How all Greg was after all was just a another deadbeat.


	3. Greg And Jasper Properly Meet At The End

**Chapter 3**

 **Greg And Jasper Properly Meet At The End Or At Least I Think They Do**

Jasper had always fucking hated this goddamn car. Sure it had great gas mileage and had won awards for safety but it was too fucking small. She was 6'5 and 200 hundred pounds of pure badass for fuck's sake. She deserved to be in an SUV or at the very least a minivan. Yet Lapis had insisted on buying this fucking Prius.

It's good on gas, she had said.

It's safe, she had said.

Oh my god! It's the prettiest shade of blue she had squealed.

So of course Jasper had caved and agreed with her wife to purchase it. After all Mala's safety was her biggest concern. Sure she had to squeeze herself into the passenger seat. And sure she had barely managed to get the seatbelt to fit over her massive frame but it wasn't that bad because Mala was safe and Lapis was happy. Hell Mala even fit in the back seat comfortably.

That was until Mala hit her growth spurt when she turned ten.

As it turned out Mala didn't only inherit Jasper's wild mane and vitiligo but she had inherited Jasper's height and stocky build as well. Only thirteen and she was already as tall as Lapis and wider then most boys a few years older than her.

Which meant that she like her mother often ended up being smushed in the the back seat of the baby blue Prius.

So that's why Jasper had practically flew out the car the moment Lapis parked in front of Steven's home. Stretching her sore limbs she looked at Steven's home.

Steven lived in a modest looking house located on the outskirts of Beach City. The secluded beach house had an excellent view of the ocean as a large cliff shielded it from the rest of Beach City.

So this is where women who get their commanding officer killed live Jasper thought angrily. Talk about adding insult to injury. It was bad enough that Rose had gotten off scot free for Sgt. Diamond's death but she had settled down in her own private slice of heaven.

"Steven's house is so nice right mom?" Mala asked happily as got of the car.

"Sure is." Jasper said trying to ignore the sound of the tide as it slowly crashed on the beach's soft sands behind her.

"It's okay, my love." Lapis whispered taking her wife's hand and squeezing it, "It can't hurt you over here."

"I know, honey." Jasper said as she focused on catching up with her daughter who was running up the porch's stairs right past a statue of a six armed woman with a star on her chest.

Jasper stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw the statue. Gritting her teeth she struggled to overcome the fury that she had begun to feel as she saw it.

"Just ignore it Jasper." Lapis whispered as she squeezed Jasper's hand, "Please just ignore it, if not for me do it for Mala. Please." Lapis pleaded quietly as she led Jasper up the porch steps.

Jasper nodded exhaling through her nose as she watched Mala excitedly knock on the screen door. A few moments later a short tan skinned woman with wild, lavender, dyed hair opened the door before pulling Mala into a bear hug.

"Mala! How many times do I have to tell you to stop growing? You can't be a member of the shorty squad with me, Steven, Connie and Peri when your as big as a tree!" The woman happily shouted.

"Too many times Amethyst!" Mala replied laughing.

"Hey Lapis, and lady I'm assuming is Lapis's wife." Amethyst said acknowledging them with a wave.

"Jasper Lazuli," Jasper said shaking Amethyst's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Amethyst Rivera. Now come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Amethyst said gesturing for them to come in, "Steven! Mala's here!"

A short chubby boy with curly black hair wearing a red t-shirt with a bright yellow star on it came running down from his room and embraced Mala in a hug.

"Mala!" He said as he hugged her.

"Steven!" Mala said kneeling down to hug him back, "How are you? Your mom said you were sick for the past couple of days."

"I'm good and feeling a little bit better." He said before he began smiling as he saw Lapis, "Lapis!"

"Hello Steven." She said softly as he hugged her.

"I've missed you Lapis." He said pulling out of the hug.

"I've missed you too Steven." Lapis replied with a sad smile as she saw Steven acknowledge Jasper.

"Wow! You have vitiligo like Mala." He said looking at the stripe like patches on Jasper's arms and nose with wide eyes.

"Steven!" A sharp shrill voice scolded, "Apologize to Mrs. Lazuli this instant young man. I'm sorry about that. Sometimes Steven just says the first thing that comes to mind." A pale, tall, skinny woman with strawberry blonde hair said walking into the living room. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lazuli. I didn't mean to be rude. I just think your vitiligo makes you look really pretty like Mala's does." He said sadly with his head down.

"It's perfectly okay Steven and please call me Jasper." Jasper replied calmly noticing the blush creeping into her daughter's cheeks, "Mrs. Lazuli is my mother in law."

"Okay Jasper." He said with a smile.

Turning Jasper shook the tall woman's hand as she introduced herself, "Hi I'm Jasper Lazuli, I'm Mala's mom."

"Pearl Quartz, I'm Steven's mother." Pearl said shaking her hand trying to think of where she had seen Jasper before, "Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"No thank you Mrs. Quartz." Jasper replied as she watched Mala follow Steven up to his room. "We actually were about to leave."

"Please call me Pearl and are you sure?" Pearl asked, "It's actually quite nice to have company over for a change."

"We'd love to Pearl but we promised a friend we'd help her move." Lapis answered quickly as she took Jasper's hand and stood slightly in front of her.

"Oh okay." Pearl said, "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Jasper and it was nice seeing you again Lapis."

"Likewise." Jasper said shaking Pearl's hand as Mala came down from Steven's room to say goodbye.

"Bye Mom, bye Ma." Mala said quickly.

"Bye sweetie." Jasper said fist bumping her daughter so she didn't embarrass her in front of her friend and his family.

"We'll pick you up around seven. Is that okay, Bunny?" Lapis asked kissing her daughter on the cheek as she hugged her.

"Yes it Ma." Mala said with a blush feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Bye Lapis. Bye Jasper." Steven said waving. Waving good bye Lapis and Jasper got into their car and drove back to their apartment neither of them saying anything the entire ride.

* * *

"So when are you gonna get your ears pierced?" Mala asked still feeling embarrassed from Lapis's hug and kiss.

"My ma said on Monday when we have to go to Empire City." Steven as he got out his mineral and gemstone book.

"Alright send me a picture when you get them." She said sitting down on his bed, "So what did you want to show me?"

"This." he said pointing to a picture of a blue stone with white stripes, "It's called malachite and reminded me of you."

"Wow it's really pretty." Mala said with a smile trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"Yup it is." he said with a smile, feeling overjoyed that he had made Mala happy. She was almost always sad or angry when she came over.

"Then there's a gem stone called a lapis lazuli." he said turning to a picture of a blue teardrop shaped stone. "It reminded me of your mom."

"Wow that's so pretty." Mala said looking at the picture wondering if her mom knew about the pretty stone she shared a name with.

"And there's also a gem stone called a jasper." Steven said excitedly looking for a picture of the orange stone, "Just like you're other mom."

"Wow that's so cool." Mala said sliding closer to Steven.

"I know right and let me show you the rose quartz. It was my mom's favorite gem and she had a belly button ring with one on it." He said excitedly leaning closer to Mala so she could see the book better.

Pearl was in the kitchen making the children a snack watching their entire exchange. Her baby was just like his mother absolutely kind and caring. He could see the good in everyone. While she wasn't the biggest fan of his friendship with Mallory, (the girl had a short fuse and clearly came from a troubled home) her baby's happiness was her number one priority in life so she allowed them to remain friends.

"Oooh she likes Steman so much." Amethyst whispered said sitting at the counter looking at the two teens look at Steven's mineral and gemstone book.

"Of course she does Amethyst." They are friends after all." Pearl said matter of factly.

"No she LIKE likes him." Amethyst said mischievously.

"Amethyst! They're thirteen!" Pearl scolded.

"That's when I started noticing girls and boys." Amethyst said with a chuckle, "That's also when I noticed Mrs. Sugi's tig ol' bitties." Amethyst said raising her eyebrows.

"Amethyst that's inappropriate!" Pearl hissed.

"Come on look at her Pearl." Amethyst said, subtlety gesturing to Mala and Steven, "She's blushing and finding an excuse to get closer to him."

"Amethyst she's THIRTEEN!" Pearl hissed, "She probably can't see the book that well so that's why she's leaning next to him."

"Whatever you say." Amethyst let out a sigh, "So why are we heading to Empire City on Monday?"

"Steven, Garnet and I are going to Empire City on Monday. You are going to stay here and find a new job." Pearl said setting out plates on the counter.

"Okay." Amethyst said with a shrug "So why are you guys going to Empire City on Monday."

"I am going to have a meeting with Ms. Holly and Mrs. Diamond and Garnet is going to watch Steven and take him to get his ears pierced." Pearl explained simply.

"Why are you having a meeting with Steven's caseworker and her supervisor?" Amethyst asked suspiciously.

"That is none of your concern, Amethyst." Pearl said as she was about to call the kids down.

"You're going to report Greg for what happened in Keystone! Aren't you?" Amethyst said angrily.

"Like I said that is none of your concern. You should be focused on getting a job." Pearl said calling the kids down from Steven's room.

"We will talk about this later Pearl." Amethyst whispered angrily before storming off.

"No, we won't" Pearl replied absent mindedly.

-"Are you okay my love?" Lapis asked as she and Jasper walked into their apartment.

"I'm fine." Jasper grunted thinking about how Pearl didn't even recognize her.

Pearl had been there with Rose, at Sgt. Diamond's funeral smiling smugly as they put what was left of her in the ground.

"I know something's on your mind. You know you can talk to me Jasper." Lapis said putting her hand on her wife's back.

"I said I'm fine." she growled angrily at Lapis. "No you're not." Lapis said softly, "Talk to me Jasper. Please talk to me my love." She pleaded taking her wife's hand.

"I said I'm fucking fine!" Jasper growled yanking her hand from Lapis's grip.

"I know how you feel about Pearl and Rose but you shouldn't be taking it out on me!" Lapis hissed.

"How am I fucking taking it out on you huh Lapis?" Jasper shouted "I just said I was fine and you

kept insisting I wasn't."

"I was just trying to be there for you! I was trying to stop you from fucking bottling up what was bothering you like you always fucking do!" Lapis screamed back getting in Jasper's face.

Jasper had wanted to scream that she was perfectly fine. She had wanted to deny that something was bothering her with every fiber of her being but she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you Lapis." Jasper said sadly, "I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Lapis asked squeezed her wife's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jasper replied, I...I'm going to take a shower honey."

"I'll join you," Lapis said softly thinking about Jasper's fear of water, "because I remember promising you that we'd do something after we dropped off Mala." Lapis said seductively forming a sly smile.

"And what was that?" Jasper purred into Lapis's ear as if the previous five minutes hadn't happened at all.

"I was going to make slow and passionate love to you," Lapis said softly slowly tracing her fingers down Jasper's back, "but now I'm thinking I should just FUCK you instead." Lapis growled squeezing Jasper's ass as she said fuck.

"How are you going to fuck me?" Jasper whispered picking up Lapis.

Wrapping her legs around Jasper's waist Lapis kissed her roughly before replying, "I'm going to push you against the shower wall and let the steaming hot water fall over us as I fuck you with my fingers before I fall to my knees and taste your absolutely soaking wet pussy. I'll make you scream my name as you pull my hair while I bury my face in your cunt and run my nails down your lower back and outer thighs."

Instead of replying Jasper kissed Lapis roughly nipping her lower lip as she broke it heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Pearl we need to talk."

"About what Amethyst?" Pearl inquired as she began cleaning up the kitchen counter.

"About you trying to get Greg's visitation taken away from him." Amethyst said seriously.

"Amethyst that is none of your business." Pearl said coldly, "Now drop it."

"I'm not gonna drop it Pearl." Amethyst hissed, "Greg isn't a bad dad and you should give him a fucking chance."

"Watch your mouth Amethyst!" Pearl screeched, "I don't want Steven learning that kind of language. As for Greg he's a good for nothing LOSER! Whose only accomplishment in life was giving Rose and I an amazing son."

Amethyst was about to fire back when Garnet put her hand on her shoulder.

"Amethyst I need to talk to you. Outside. Now." Garnet commanded.

"Fine." Amethyst replied shrugging off Garnet's hand and giving Pearl a cold look.

Walking out the door she turned gave Garnet a cold irritated look.

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stop antagonizing Pearl." Garnet said simply.

"Im not antagonizing Pearl," she replied sarcastically, "I'm defending Greg. She constantly talks shit about him and how's he a loser and shit. When all he wants is to be a part of Steven's life." Amethyst said angrily.

"I understand what you're doing Amethyst." Garnet said calmly, "What you don't understand is that Rose was Pearl's wife and that Pearl is still grieving over her death." Garnet explained.

Amethyst scoffed at Garnet's explanation.

"Amethyst it's true."

"Of course it is." Amethyst said throwing her arms up. "I mean she's the only person who was affected by Rose's death right? It's not like we lost her too."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Garnet growled.

"Sure I do." Amethyst said storming off.

Garnet let out a tired sigh watching her storm off knowing that she'd be back in the morning after talking with Vidalia.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Greg felt nervous. Yes he enjoyed spending time with Navy and her sisters. They were good people who had never failed to make him and Steven feel like family. They had even claimed them as family and insisted that Greg and Steven do the same.

Despite all of this he had always felt like he was intruding and over staying his welcome whenever he visited. After all he was just Greg Universe and not anyone of actual importance.

"Greg!" Doc said happily pulling Greg in a hug, "Come on in buddy."

"Greg! You came!" Navy said with a squeal of delight as Doc led him into the living room where was Eyeball was loudly singing into the karaoke machine's mic while Army and Leggy were watching her struggling to hold back their laughter at their sister's enthusiastic performance.

 _Come with me_

 _You have to see_

 _The ugly one eyed girl_

 _She'll kiss for free_

 _She's so ugly_

 _She'll screw the whole wide world_

 _And maybe she_

 _She winks at me_

 _She sleeps with boys and girls_

 _Come with me_

 _Get hurt for free_

 _Get got by the one eyed girl_

"Of course I came." Greg said with a chuckle, "You think I'd miss out on Eyeball singing her heart out." Eyeball flipped him the bird as she continued to sing, "Heh heh! Not cool Eyeball, not cool."

"Sit down Greg, make yourself at home." Doc said pushing him towards the couch where Navy was sitting.

"Oh okay." He said slightly flustered as he sat down next to Navy.

"You want a beer Greg?" Army asked.

"Um no I'm fine Army." Greg said quickly as Doc sat next to him and pushing him closer to Navy.

"Come on! It'll put hair on your chest Greg." Army said puffing out her chest.

"Is that why everyone mistakes you for an Ewok, Army?" Greg shot back jokingly.

"Oh!" Army said as her sisters laughed, "So you got jokes now huh Greg?"

"Always." he said with a chuckle.

"Come on Greg one beer won't kill ya," Doc said calmly "and if you don't feel confident enough to drive home, we'll have Navy take you because she hasn't had a single drop of alcohol tonight."

"Ya know what I'll drink one beer." Greg said with a shrug, "Just one though. That's it."

"Alright!" Army cheered grabbing him a beer, "Now is there a reason our little buddy. No. Scratch that. Is there a reason our nephew," Army said putting an emphasis on the word nephew, "Steven isn't with you tonight?"

"He had gotten sick so he couldn't come over this weekend." Greg said sadly, "Although he was feeling a little better and saw me earlier."

"Well that sucks," Leggy said sadly sipping her beer, "at least you got to see him."

"Yeah." Greg said with a sigh.

"Well it's like you say if every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hot dogs." Navy said leaning her head on Greg's shoulder, "So instead of being mopey about what had happened let's have a good time and show em how karaoke is done."

"You know what you're right." Greg said quickly chugging his beer trying to ignore how close Navy was to him, "You know what Army get me another beer."

"Yeah! That's the Greg we know and love!" Army shouted as the others cheered.

"Come on Greg, pick a song and sing for us." Leggy said taking the microphone from Eyeball.

"Um sure." He said taking the mic and the remote looking through the karaoke machine's list of songs.

\\\\\

Stumbling out of Navy's apartment, Greg wondered how one beer had become twelve so quickly. Leaning against the wall he took a deep breath before he started to slowly stumble down the corridor again.

"Greg wait up!" Navy said quickly running after him, "Let me help ya out there buddy." She said helping him stand up straight.

"It's okay Navy," Greg said confidently "I can totally make it to my van by myself."

"While I don't doubt that Greg. I'd think it be better if I help you out." She said calmly trying her hardest to ignore the heavenly scent of his cologne, "Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you stumble out to your van by yourself?"

"Still a pretty *hiccup* good friend Nancy." He said slowly as the world began to spin..l

"Shh don't tell everyone my name Greg. It's supposed to be our secret." She said with a giggle secretly loving the way he said her name.

"Sorry Nan...I mean Navy." He said with a chuckle, "You know I thought this weekend was gonna *hiccup* suck because I couldn't see Steven but I really had a good *hiccup* time with you and your sisters."

"While we had a pretty good time with you too." Navy said happily.

"You know I don't deserve to have have friends as good as you guys." He said sadly, "I-I-I'm just a forty year old loser that can't even see his son. I really don't deserve your guy's kindness." He sobbed sitting down on the stairs.

"Greg, that's not true you're a great guy and while it sucks that Pearl won't let you see Steven, that doesn't mean things won't get better." Navy said reassuringly knowing that despite his carefree attitude Greg was secretly incredibly depressed.

"You're wrong Navy I am a loser hell everyone says so." He sobbed drunkenly, "They think I don't know but I do. I know everybody thinks I'm a fucking loser."

"Well fuck everybody else Greg because that's not true. You're a good guy and a great dad." Navy said hugging him, "Now let's get you to your van since you're too cool to crash with us."

"I'm not too cool," he said with a sad laugh, "I just don't want to over stay my welcome."

"You could never overstay your welcome Greg." Navy struggling to help him up.

"Do you need some help?" a voice said suddenly.

Looking up quickly Navy saw Jasper looking at her and Greg with a smirk.

"Yes please." Navy said quickly as Greg tipped a bit to the left as he stood up.

"Hi I-I-I'm...woah!" he said wobbling, "A...a little *hiccup* drunk right now."

"I can tell," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Jasper." Navy said appreciatively, "Greg this is Jasper, Jasper this is Greg."

"Nice to meet you Jasper." Greg said leaning against the tall woman.

"I think we met already Greg." Jasper said realizing she had helped him at the grocery store the other day.

"We did?" He said confused as they stopped so Navy could open the door to apartment complex.

"The grocery store." Jasper said as Navy gestured to Greg's van.

"Oh that's right." He said as Jasper helped him into the passenger seat, "Well thank you for helping me get to my van Jasper."

"No problem." Jasper replied before looking at Navy, "Do you need anymore help Navy?"

"No I'm good. Thanks though Jasper." She said.

"Alright. See ya Navy, see ya Greg." Jasper said closing the passenger door.

"See ya Jasper." Navy said as Greg did a half hearted wave before leaning against the car door and falling asleep.

The ten minute drive to the carwash was quiet for the most part. Greg's quiet snore filled the

silence as Navy thought about what he had said. Parking the van, Navy gently woke Greg up and led him into the car wash's back office.

"Here we are Greg." Navy said quietly.

"You can take my van Nancy so you don't have to walk back." Greg said as he sat down.

"It's alright Greg I don't mind walking back." Navy said quietly watching Greg lay down on the bed he had set up in the back office for Steven, "Good night Greg."

"Good night Nancy." He said before he fell asleep.

Navy wondered why good people like him always got the short end of the stick. Greg was a good man and an awesome father yet Pearl always found an excuse to fuck him over. Shaking her head she began the long walk back to the apartment complex singing the song that had been in her head all day.

 _If you'd realize_

 _That baby it's real life_

 _Then you would turn right_

 _around And Look what you found_

 _And give it a try_

 _Baby why would you stray_

 _I'll meet you all the way_

 _Darling they go without_

 _But you hold me down_

 _And I'll show you what I'm about_

 _But you won't turn around_

* * *

 **Lover 1 : I love the pics u sent me XD**

 **Lover 2 : I knew you would**

 **L1 : OMG! U are just so sexy!**

 **L2 : Thank you :)**

 **L1 : I can't wait to see u again ;)**

 **L2 : Neither can I**


	4. Fuel To The Fire

**Chapter 4**

 **Fuel To The Fire**

Agatha Holly was a hardworking, no nonsense woman. That is what everyone said about her. Well they didn't use those exact words, she thought with a smirk as she got into her car.

 ** _Overachieving scary bitch._**

Those were the words most people used to describe her.

You be the case manager for the lost causes and hooligans that slipped through the cracks of the system and not become someone who valued discipline and hard work.

She had been given the very worst of the worst and she had helped almost all of them become respectable citizens and stop bouncing from foster home to foster home. Her reputation spoke for itself and anyone who felt the need to use immature and very often, vulgar words to describe her should take a long hard look at themselves in the mirror before placing judgement upon her.

Parking her car in her hard earned parking spot she confidently walked into the tall office building where she worked. Her three inch white heels echoed throughout the entire lobby making everyone turn and look her way. Ignoring the hushed whispers and nervous glances she was given, she made her way to elevator. Pressing the up button she patiently waited for the elevator knowing today was the day she would finally receive the recognition she was due.

Stepping into the elevator she pressed the button for the fourth floor. Yes today was her day and she would be damned if anyone was going to sabotage that.

* * *

"Steven! Are you almost ready?" Pearl shouted as she walked into the living room dressed in a simple navy blue suit.

"Yes Ma." Steven said coming down from his room.

"Oh you look so handsome let me get a picture of you." Pearl squealed looking at her son. He was dressed in light pink button up shirt and had on a pair of simple blue jeans. Instead of his sandals he was wearing a pair of black shoes with black socks. "There we go. I think I have a new wallpaper." Pearl said as she kissed Steven on the cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"You look very nice today Steven." Garnet said giving the blushing teenager a thumbs up.

"So do you Garnet." He replied kindly looking at her.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with a maroon flannel over it and a pair of black jeans with black Converse All Stars that had neatly tied dark red laces and her black Aviators that protected her light sensitive eyes.

"Thank you Steven." She said rustling his curly hair.

"Looking good little man." Amethyst said whistling, "Try not to break too many hearts out in Empire City."

"My baby would never break anyone's heart Amethyst." Pearl said confidently as she picked up

her car keys, "He's a proper gentleman."

Steven merely tucked his head as his blush spread over his cheeks. With a chuckle Garnet took Steven to the car.

Amethyst's cheery attitude and laid back demeanor disappeared the moment Steven was out the door. It was replaced by an ice cold fury directed at Pearl.

"Pearl you don't have to do this."

"Do what exactly?" Pearl asked confused.

"Fuck over Greg." Amethyst said coldly, "He's a good guy whose busting his ass to constantly jump through the hoops you insist on setting up for him."

"Ugh! I don't understand why you insist on defending him Amethyst?" Pearl said narrowing her eyes as a cracked, barely functional lightbulb suddenly flickered on in her head, "You're not sleeping with him are you?"

"What!" Amethyst screeched feeling like she had just suffered from a minor heart attack as Pearl uttered her accusation.

"I asked if you were sleeping him?" Pearl asked coldly before jumping to an ill conceived conclusion, "Amethyst he's a loser and you most definitely could do better."

"I'm not fucking Greg!" she shouted utterly appalled at the accusation as Garnet turned on her heel and headed back to the car.

"Then why do you insist on defending him?" Pearl asked clearly confused by Amethyst's loyalty to a man she had absolutely terrorized after Rose's death.

"I defend him because he has always and I mean ALWAYS been there for Steven. Amethyst said still angry at Pearl's accusation, "Yet you act like he's this goddamn monster hell-bent on avoiding his responsibilities."

"As much as I'd just love to continue this conversation," Pearl said sarcastically looking at her watch, "I have to go and you need to go job hunting."

Walking off Pearl didn't see Amethyst pull her hair as she thought about what Greg was gonna do when he found out Pearl tried to get his visitation taken away yet again.

Would he go on a massive bender like he did after finding out that Rose hadn't left him custody in her will?

Or would he just continue to bury his true feelings while struggling to be entirely civil with Pearl as Steven's case worker Ms. Holly made yet another "surprise" inspection.

Her large white heels loudly clacking on the concrete as she inspected Greg's residence asking people who knew him how he had been treating Steven.

Would he be able to take this shit much longer or would he finally get fed up with Pearl's shit and tell her how actually felt?

* * *

"Mrs. Diamond," her secretary's soft melodic voice said over her private intercom, "Judge

Diamond is here to see you."

"Send her in Ms. Pearl." Azul said as she attempted to understand how an absolutely vile woman like Jade Smith was somehow able to retain custody of her son Jonathan despite the evidence an official investigation had yielded proving that Jade had physically and verbally abused her son.

"I hope you didn't mind me dropping by Azul." A tall woman with blond hair, wearing a yellow suit said walking confidently into Azul's office.

"Of course not Jaune, please sit down." Azul said looking up at her sister, the honorable and notoriously by the book Judge Jaune Diamond.

"So how have you been?" Jaune asked sitting down.

"Fine until I saw my itinerary and read this." she said irritably passing the document she had been reading to her sister.

"Hmph." Jaune said reading the document, "Appeal it Azul and request a change of venue. One that has a judge with a spine and isn't swayed by the promise of money."

"You make it sound so easy." Azul said with a chuckle, "Besides I was certain that Judge Judith would never accept a bribe."

"Apparently you were wrong. So what was so troublesome about you're itinerary that it ruined your day?" Jaune asked curiously, "Was it lunch with Gwyn?"

"No thank god for that," Azul said with a sad smile before sighing, "It's a meeting with Pearl Quartz."

"Oh." Jaune said softly though the look in her eyes was murderous at the mention of her sister's murderer's wife, "Well the reason I dropped by is to ask if you had plans for lunch."

"No unfortunately." Azul replied with a sigh.

"Well then I will see you at the Pink Palanquin at 12:30." Jaune said standing up.

"Of course." Azul said with a smile.

"Good luck with Mrs. Quartz." Jaune said kindly as she left.

"Lord knows I'll need it." Azul muttered looking at the file of her latest ward of the state.

 **Stephanie Mahesiverse**

 **Case Number : 011617**

 **Age : 16**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Nationality : Indian**

 **Height : 6 foot 4 inches**

 **Case Worker : Cindy Peetle (Former)**

 **Case Worker Notes : Stephanie is a kind, compassionate, intelligent, young woman (I refuse to acknowledge her claims that she identifies as neither gender) but has made it nearly impossible to place due to her habit of running from every foster families she's been assigned too in the past eight years. She claims that she just hasn't found the right family and will continue to run until she is placed with the proper family.**

 **placed with the proper family.**

Looking at the case picture of the tan skinned young woman (correction) young person Azul knew that after her meeting with Mrs. Quartz she would have to take the time in finding not only a suitable case worker but a proper foster home for this particularly troubled teenager.

* * *

"So Steven have you thought about what kind of earrings you're going to get today?" Pearl asked calmly while she internally fuming that Greg had filled her baby's head with the idea of getting body piercings at such a young age.

"I wanna get some like Mala's." He replied looking out the window at all the tall buildings in Empire City.

"Well, which one's specifically? Mallory wears several different pairs honey." Pearl asked hoping he didn't want ones similar to her infernal eye earrings. The two additional eyes made Mallory's appearance a little unnerving.

"The ones with the four different colored diamonds that make the big diamond." He said happily.

"You'll look very nice with those." Garnet said matter of factly.

"Ya really think so?" Steven asked excitedly.

"I know so." Garnet said smiling as Pearl parked their minivan in front of a large office building.

"I'll be back sweetie," Pearl said looking back at Steven, "Remember stay with your Aunt Garnet and don't talk to strangers."

"I know Ma." Steven said in his Serious Steven voice.

"Alright. Now give your mother a good luck kiss before she goes into her important meeting." Pearl said softly hoping that everything would work out for her son's sake.

Kissing her on the cheek Steven told her happily, "I love you mom and good luck."

"I love you too Steven." Pearl said trying to stop her voice from breaking as she wondered what she had done to blessed with such a perfect son, "I'll call you to come get me when the meetings over. Ok Garnet?"

"Okay Pearl." Garnet getting out of the car and getting into the drivers seat.

Watching as Pearl walked off Steven asked Garnet, "Why are Ma and Amethyst fighting?"

Garnet let out a sigh before she lied, "Amethyst not cleaning her room."

"Are you sure?" He asked worried, "They've never fought like this over her cleaning her room before."

"There were several of Pearl's things in her room." Garnet added feeling awful for lying to Steven, "Don't worry about it cutie pie."

"Okay." Steven said sadly knowing that they were fighting about something important and he was most likely the cause of it. He was already the cause of the fights between his Ma and his Dad now he was making his aunt and his Ma fight as well.

Taking out his phone as Garnet drove them to get breakfast. Steven decided to text Connie and

Mala in an attempt to take his mind off of Amethyst and Pearl fighting.

 **Steven : Hey! How's it going? :)**

 **Connie : I can't talk right now Steven. I'll text you at lunch.**

 **Mala : Awful! I freakin hate school so much! :[**

 **S : Okay Connie :)**

 **S : School can't be that bad Mala**

 **M : It is! XD**

 **M : Why can't your mom just home school you me and Connie so I can learn and hang out with my jam buds all day! XD**

 **S : That'd be so awesome! :)**

 **Garnet : Steven, you shouldn't be texting Mala when she's in class B-)**

 **S : Sorry but I gotta go Mala :'( I'll send you a picture of my earrings when I get them :)**

 **M : okay :[ I can't wait to see you with your ears pierced :P**

* * *

"Hello I have a meeting today with Ms. -" Pearl began to say to the woman in the lobby when a tall woman with snowy white hair with streaks of light grey running through it interrupted her.

"Hello Mrs. Quartz." she said with a smirk acknowledging Pearl, "On time as usual."

"Oh hello Ms. Holly." Pearl said quickly, "How are you today?"

"I'm excellent Mrs. Quartz, now please come with me to my office." Agatha said gesturing for Pearl to follow her.

Nodding Pearl followed Agatha to the elevator. Waiting patiently for the elevator Pearl begin to think about a future without Greg in it. A future where she was able to live her life without having to worry if this weekend her son would get hurt by Greg or his negligence.

A future where her son wouldn't be burdened any longer by his deadbeat father. The very man who had not only ruined her life but had taken her beloved wife from her.

Getting into the elevator Pearl behind Agatha tried to ignore the fast paced beating of her heart as the elevator slowly climbed to the fourth floor. Following Agatha she passed by several cubicles on the very familiar walk to Agatha Holly's office.

How many times in the past thirteen years have I made this walk? Pearl thought as Agatha opened the door to her office.

Walking in Pearl was caught off guard by the man sitting in the chair on the left.

"Greg what are you doing here?" Pearl asked utterly confused.

* * *

Taking the elevator down to the fourth floor where Agatha Holly's office was. Azul couldn't help but wonder what complaint Pearl Quartz was here to bring up today.

She understood the woman's maternal instinct regarding her son's health and well being but she couldn't understand her utter dislike of Gregory Universe. He was a kind and caring man who desperately wanted to be a part of his son's life. While he had made mistakes earlier on in his life like sleeping with a married woman. He had more than made up for his past transgressions.

Nodding to the various case workers as she walked to Agatha's office, Azul put aside her bias for Gregory and contempt for Pearl and prepared to do her job to the absolute best of her abilities. After all the physical, mental, and emotional well being of Steven Quartz Universe became her number one priority the moment she set foot in Agatha's office.

* * *

 **Lover 2 : I miss u ! :(**

 **Lover 1 : I miss you too**

 **L2 : Then come see me! :)**

 **L1 : I can't**

 **L1 : Not yet anyway**

 **L2: WHY NOT!**

 **L1 : I just can't take any time off of work right now**

 **L1 : Ugh! fine :(**

 **L2 : The moment I get the chance I'll make sure I'll cum see you ;P**

 **L1: Ugh! I can't wait! XD**

 **L2 : Neither can I**


	5. Imprint

**Chapter 5**

 **Imprint**

The events of Saturday night, well to be precise early Sunday morning had been playing over and over again non-stop in Jasper's head since the moment she had watched Navy drive off in that utterly ridiculous van.

She couldn't explain why she kept thinking about Greg or the kind appreciative look in his eyes when she helped into his van. That absolutely ridiculous van with the words Mr. Universe proudly displayed on the side as if it were the tour vehicle of some moderately famous entertainer.

She of course had told Lapis about the van and helping it's inebriated owner excluding the bits about the alcohol fueled heartbroken confession to Navy on the stairs something she felt incredibly guilty for overhearing. Also how despite the strong smell of alcohol on him, the way his cologne had this strangely pleasant smell she couldn't but enjoy as she helped him get to his van.

Shaking the thought of his cologne from her mind she begin to think about what Lapis had told her about Greg.

It turned out that he was Steven's supposedly deadbeat dad. The owner and attendant of the local carwash. Before settling down in Beach City he had been a musician hence the design on his van and had been in a relationship with Rose. After Rose had died she had left Pearl full custody of Steven and Greg had fought to receive visitation so he could be a part of his son's life.

According to Lapis, Greg actually appeared to be a decent father despite Pearl's insistence that he was a deadbeat loser who shirked his responsibilities.

Vacuuming the floor Jasper thought about everything she had learned about Greg so far and began to wonder if he was just another person that had been used and abused by Rose.

 _I-I-I'm just a forty year old loser that can't even see his son._

Even with his drunken slur he sounded absolutely broken and defeated as he told Navy that. The tears running down his face as he had called himself a loser was heartbreaking. She recognized that pain immediately. It was the pain she had felt for years until she had met Sgt. Rosa Diamond.

"Not today. I will not think about her today." Jasper said as a flood of memories made there way to the forefront of her mind.

 _Chin up Lazuli, you'll make it through this._

 _What happened wasn't your fault Lazuli. We can't save or protect everyone._

 _Stay with me Lazuli it's just a flesh wound. It's just a goddamn flesh wound._

 _Lazuli meet our support for this mission. Quartz, Bismuth, Bigs, Crazy Lace, and Snowflake. Or as most people know them as the Crystal Gems._

With a soft crack the plastic handle on the vacuum cleaner broke in Jasper's hand.

I should of been there. If I was there Rose would never have gotten her killed. If I hadn't been shot through the femur I would have been there. Her death was all my fault Jasper thought as she fell to her knees sobbing thinking of the dark pink casket Rosa was buried in.

A dark pink casket with a neatly folded and pressed American flag on it and covered in pink hibiscuses.

A dark pink casket that had only been opened once. That one time was to place the charred broken and incomplete remains of her commanding officer inside of it.

The dark pink casket that she and countless others watched make it's silent descent into the grounds of Beach City Cemetery.

* * *

"Come on pick up Greg! Pick up!." Amethyst said irritably as she paced back and forth. "Son of a bitch!" she shouted as the call went to voicemail again.

She had called Greg over five times and each time it had went to his voicemail each time. Letting out a sigh she fell back onto the couch. Greg had no idea about what Pearl was doing Amethyst thought as someone began knocking on the screen door. Opening the door she let Ruby and Sapphire into while wondering why they had showed up.

"Um hey guys what's up?" Amethyst said calmly.

"Not much we just need to talk to Pearl." Ruby asked nonchalantly as she sat on the couch.

"Well she's not here." Amethyst said wondering what they wanted to talk to her about.

"Where is she?" Sapphire asked softly.

"In Empire City for a meeting with Steven's caseworker Ms. Holly and her supervisor Mrs. Diamond probably trying to get Greg's visitation revoke yet again." Amethyst said blowing a stray strand of hair out her face.

"Mrs. Diamond. As in Azul Diamond?" Sapphire said slowly.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" Amethyst asked confused.

"Know her! That evil bitch wouldn't allow us to adopt Garnet!" Ruby growled viscously, "She said we were two inexperienced twenty-two year olds who failed to meet the criteria to properly adopt her! Us! We had our lives completely together and knew exactly what we were doing!" Ruby fumed as she paced and forth.

"Honey it's okay calm down." Sapphire said calmly taking her wife's hand.

"It's not okay! Greg's going to lose his visitation rights because of US!" Ruby screamed.

"What do you mean because of us?" Amethyst asked suspiciously noticing Ruby and Sapphire's nervous glances at one another.

"The reason Steven started to have a panic attack at the diner was because Ruby and I were

fighting and he thought it was his fault." Sapphire said quietly putting her head down in shame.

"Why didn't you fucking tell us that!" Amethyst shouted,"So Greg's been getting grilled by Pearl for no fucking reason then." she muttered to herself as she began to pace back and forth.

"Amethyst we're so sorry." Sapphire said softly as Ruby sat down gritting her teeth holding back tears.

"You're telling the wrong person sorry!" Amethyst growled.

"We know it's just -" Ruby began.

"It's just what? You didn't want us to know that Steven's panic attack happened because of you guys!" Amethyst shouted furiously

"We wanted to tell the truth," Sapphire said hurt "but Greg said he'd cover for us."

"He was furious that we'd hurt Steven but he didn't want Pearl to stop letting Steven see us." Ruby said ashamed, "He said it would break Steven's heart if he couldn't see us anymore and he didn't want his son to lose anymore family."

"Your lying." Amethyst said pulling her hair, "You have to be lying because Greg wouldn't...he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't risk losing his limited visitation because of someone else's fuck up."

"He did Amethyst." Sapphire said quietly brushing her blonde bangs out her face looking at Amethyst with her one good eye, "You have to believe me."

Instead of replying Amethyst grabbed her phone and shook her head at what she been told.

"Lock the door when you leave." She shouted over her shoulder as she stomped out of the house slamming the screen door behind her.

* * *

Mala was sitting in Mrs. Opal's history class struggling to stay awake as the tall soft voiced woman explained how King Louie XIV established absolute power during his reign as the King of France.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy history it was probably her favorite subject right up there with gym. Not to mention Mrs. Opal was one of the few teachers who preferred to give short and understandable lectures mainly because of her tendency to forget things. It was just that she wasn't feeling it today.

Mom and Ma had gotten into yet another fight yesterday about god knows what. She hadn't listened. What would be the point of listening. It was always the same argument over and over again. Ma accusing Mom of cheating or some little stupid thing that one of them said or did that set the other off. Then ten minutes later they were having...UGH...sex and everything was good until the next fight.

God she hated being Mallory Ann Lazuli.

Most days she wished she was someone else with a different and moderately normal family. Maybe she could be Connie's sister. That'd be nice. After all her parents were nice but somewhat strict people who had always been kind and considerate to her when she visited. Not to mention she'd be able hang out with Connie all the time instead of just sometimes and she could still be friends with Steven.

She could even still like Steven and instead of keeping it a secret, she could tell Connie about it. She could tell her about how she liked the way he laughed and the way he smiled when he laughed. The way stars seemed to form in his eyes when she talked to him about Crying Breakfast Friends or about her day. It'd be their secret because that's what sisters did right? They shared secrets and told each other about their crushes and did other sisterly things.

Except she wasn't Connie's sister. She was just her friend.

The friend with the weird parents and the vitiligo that other kids made fun of. The weird friend that had a short temper, broad shoulders and was taller then most kids their age.

A mild vibration from her pocket brought Mala out of her thoughts as Mrs. Opal continued to explain the effects of absolute power had on French society.

Quickly pulling out her phone and hiding it in her binder she read the text Steven had sent her.

 **Steven : Hey! How's it going? :)**

Smiling she quickly replied making sure Mrs. Opal didn't see her on her phone.

 **Mala : Awful! I freakin hate school so much! :[**

It seemed like it was only a few seconds after she sent the text that she had gotten a reply

 **S : School can't be that bad Mala**

If he only knew she thought as she quickly typed out a reply. Sending the first text she thought about how it be nice to be homeschooled with Connie and Steven.

 **M : It is! XD**

 **M : Why can't your mom just home school you me and Connie so I can learn and hang out with my jam buds all day! XD**

Reading Steven's reply she smiled brightly only for that smile to fade as she received the follow-up message.

 **S : That'd be so awesome! :)**

 **S : Sorry but I gotta go Mala :'( I'll send you a picture of my earrings when I get them :)**

Quickly replying Mala didn't hear Mrs. Opal quietly walk up behind her.

 **M : okay :[ I can't wait to see you with your ears pierced :P**

Clearing her throat Mrs. Opal, caused Mala to squeak, "Miss Lazuli I believe you know the rules about phones in my classroom."

"Yes I do." Mala said as a dark blush rapidly filled her dark tanned cheeks.

"Then I don't need to tell you the punishment for breaking said rule." Mrs. Opal said giving Mala, a stern but understanding look as she clearly struggled to remember her own rule.

"No Mrs. Opal." Mala said quietly trying to ignore the rest of the class looking at her.

"You can have your phone back after school." Mrs. Opal said calmly taking Mala's phone, "As for the rest of you, did I not you give an assignment you should be working on."

Hanging her head Mala watched as Mrs. Opal walked off. Her periwinkle heels softly clacking on the marble floor as she placed Mala's phone on her desk and wrote a sticky more than likely to remind herself why it was there. Letting out a sigh she hoped that she would call her parents about having her phone out in class. Mom would flip and Ma would probably rush to defend causing them to have yet another fight.

"Nice job Stripes." Alexandra sneered from the seat next to her, "Do the stripes make you not only ugly but stupid as well?"

As badly as she wanted to reply to raspy voiced girl she didn't. She remembered the advice her Mom had given her.

Never give a bully power over you. Ignore their stupid rude comments because if you don't you'll give em power over you. Then they'll use that power to drag you down and keep you in chains as they mock and belittle you.

So instead of replying she ignored Alexandra. After all it wasn't her fault that she was born with vitiligo. It was like most things in her life out of her control. If it had been up to her she wouldn't have had vitiligo. It's not anyone thought it made her look nice or different in a good way.

That's not true. Mom likes it and so does Steven. Remember when he first told you he did.

 _I like the pale white stripes on your arms and nose Mala._

 _You don't really mean that Steven._

 _Yes I do. because they're really pretty and nice._

 _No they're not Steven. My vitiligo is ugly and awful. I hate it!_

 _Well I love it and I don't think it's ugly and awful Mala. I think it's beautiful and makes you look really nice. You know what I wish I had vitiligo so I could look as nice as you._

Smiling at the memory Mala reminded herself that it didn't matter what Alexandra thought or said because she had someone in her life that thought she was great and made her feel less like herself and more like someone else. Someone far better Mallory Ann Lazuli.

* * *

"What are you doing here Greg?" Pearl asked utterly confused.

"I notified him of the meeting we were having today and asked him to come." A calm commanding voice said suddenly before Greg could reply, "After all he the party that was responsible for your complaint, Mrs. Quartz."

"Hello Mrs. Diamond." Agatha said, attempting to keep her excitement under control.

"Hello Ms. Holly." Azul said, moving the chair on the far left next to Greg to the side of Agatha's well organized desk, "Hello Mr. Universe, Mrs. Quartz."

"Hello Mrs. Diamond." Greg said with a kind nod.

"Hello Mrs. Diamond." Pearl said trying her hardest to suppress her anger at the bastard next to her.

"So let us get down to business." Agatha ordered, struggling not to squeal like a school girl receiving her first kiss as the esteemed Azul Diamond sat next to her, "Mrs. Quartz filed a complaint about an incident that occurred on April 23rd. The incident occurred when your son Steven Quartz-Universe in your care Mr. Universe. Is that correct Mrs. Quartz?"

"Yes it is." Pearl said attempting not to sneer thinking of what had happened.

"Would you like to clarify what happened Mrs. Quartz?" Agatha asked as Azul looked at the incident report.

"Yes. Greg had taken Steven and two family friends Ruby and Sapphire Richards with him to Keystone to pick up brushes for his carwash." Pearl explained, "Spending the night at a motel Greg left Steven with Ruby and Sapphire in the middle of the night and then the next day he let Steven run off when he began to suffer a panic attack brought on by being in an overly cramped diner. Ruby and Sapphire were the ones to actually calm him down and bring him back while Greg stayed in the diner."

"Is that what happened Mr. Universe?" Azul asked as Agatha wrote down what Pearl had said.

"Not exactly." Greg said ignoring the cold look Pearl gave him.

"Can you please clarify?" Agatha asked as looked up from her notes.

"While like Pearl said I did leave my son with Ruby and Sapphire but it wasn't in the middle of the night." he said with a sigh, "It was two in the afternoon and I was actually going to take Steven with me until Ruby and Sapphire volunteered to watch him for the thirty minutes I was gonna be gone. I ended up being gone for forty five minutes because I picked a up a pizza for us to eat."

"The next day as we had breakfast at a diner and Steven ran out the door as he started to suffer a panic attack. I immediately followed after him with Ruby and Sapphire behind me. Calming him down he claimed that his panic attack was caused by being in the cramped diner. But it turns out that he had lied to me so I wouldn't get mad at Ruby and Sapphire."

"They had gotten into an argument the day before when they were watching Steven and he felt it was his fault and that was the actual cause of his panic attack." He finished somberly.

"You're lying Greg and should be ashamed of yourself." Pearl uttered venomously, "Trying to blame your own incompetence on Ruby and Sapphire."

"Mrs. Quartz, please calm down." Agatha commanded as she finished Greg's statement, "Is there anyway we can get verify either one of your statements?"

"You can call Ruby or Sapphire and they'll tell you the truth." Pearl said bitterly.

"Mr. Universe did you tell Mrs. Quartz the same story you told Ms. Holly and myself?" Azul asked as Agatha began to dial Ruby's number.

"No he didn't." Pearl growled ignoring the look Azul gave her.

"No I didn't." Greg said quietly, "I didn't want Pearl to stop my son from seeing Ruby and

Sapphire because of what happened. He's already lost his mother and he only sees me every other weekend or occasional visit I make to Pearl's home. I don't want him to lose anymore family."

Pearl wanted to scream that Greg was a lying piece of shit but she couldn't do it. She couldn't accuse him of lying because she recognized the sad hurt look in his eyes. It was the one she and he both had the week after Rose died.

Perhaps I was wrong about him Pearl thought as Agatha began speaking to Ruby over the phone. Maybe he has Steven's well being in mind after all.

"Ms. Holly, Mrs. Diamond, I would like to rescind my complaint." Pearl said softly as Agatha hung up the phone.

"Are you certain Mrs. Quartz?" Agatha asked calmly.

"Yes I am absolutely certain." Pearl said standing up and facing Greg, "I am sorry about jumping to conclusions about what had happened Greg."

"Apologize accepted Pearl." He replied.

"Well I believe our business is concluded then." Azul said shaking Greg's hand and then Pearl's before you bid Agatha adieu and left the office.

Shaking Greg and Pearl's hands Agatha led them out of her office and to the elevator with a simple goodbye.

Standing in the elevator Pearl looked at Greg and said, "While I still do not like or trust you Greg, I will give you a chance."

"That's all I ever wanted." Greg replied curtly.

"Would you like to accompany Garnet and I to get Steven's ears pierced?"

"Yes I would."

"He told me about how he wanted to get a belly with a rose quartz in it just like Rose's. I take you told him about it."

"Yes I did Pearl. I also told him about how a rose quartz was her favorite gem."

"I know he told me." Pearl said thinking about the stars in her son's eyes when he had told her.

* * *

As the final bell of the day rang Mala quickly made her way to Mrs. Opal's classroom. Shuffling through the sea of students Mala was actually happy for a change that she had an incredibly stocky build. It allowed her to cut the time it would normally take to reach Mrs. Opal's class in half. Walking into the classroom she was the tall white haired woman singing a song about a giant woman.

"Excuse me Mrs. Opal." Mala said softly, "I'm here to pick up my phone."

"You were texting in my class Mala?" Mrs. Opal asked slightly confused as she made her way to her desk.

"Yeah sorry about that." Mala said quickly.

"It's okay Ms. Lazuli. Just make sure you don't do it again." she said handing Mala her phone, "Before you leave Mallory I want to know if Alexandra has been bullying you."

"No she hasn't Mrs. Opal." Mala lied not wanting to make things worse not only with Alexandra but her parents because they would most definitely have a gigantic argument about how to deal with the situation.

"I want you too know that if Alexandra, ever and I mean ever bullies or attempts to bully you to tell me immediately Mallory." Mrs. Opal said in a serious tone, "I don't you or any of your classmates put into a situation where you or they don't feel safe in my classroom."

"Okay Mrs. Opal." Mala said as she waved before leaving.

Watching her leave Mrs. Opal picked up her black pen and proceed to quickly write a couple of note to herself.

 _ **Schedule a meeting with Mallory Lazuli's parents ASAP!**_

 _ **She may be being bullied by Alexandra Sugar.**_


	6. Plant The Seed

**Chapter 6**

 **Plant The Seed**

"Mrs. Diamond, Ms. Holly is here." Ms. Pearl said softly over the intercom.

"Please send her in Ms. Pearl, thank you." Azul said calmly watching as Ms. Holly walked in nervously, "Hello Ms. Holly. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Diamond. How are you?" Agatha asked attempting to remain calm.

"I'm good but I wanted to talk to you about your performance, during your meeting with Mr. Universe and Mrs. Quartz earlier today." Azul said calmly noticing the way Agatha clenched her fists nervously, "You handled yourself well and remained professionally while making sure the well being of Steven Quartz-Universe was your first priority."

"Take you, Mrs. Diamond." Agatha said attempting to keep her excitement under wraps.

"Not to mention your record as a case worker has proved itself to be exemplary," Azul said grabbing Stephanie Mahesiverse's file, "and because of both of these factors I am personally assigning you the responsibility of being the case worker of a particularly difficult teenage ward of the state." Azul handed her the file before continuing, "Their name is Stephanie Mahesiverse, and while they will be difficult to place I have the utmost confidence in your ability to find them a proper foster home if not even a proper family."

"Thank you for your confidence in me. I will try my hardest to place Stephanie." Agatha replied looking through Stephanie's file.

"That's what I like to hear." Azul said happily, as Agatha stood up.

"Good bye Mrs. Diamond." Agatha said smiling before leaving.

"Good bye Ms. Holly." Azul said confident that she had made the proper choice.

* * *

It never failed to confuse Jasper how three people could make so much dirty laundry.

Seriously there were only three of them and every time laundry day rolled around it seemed like she washing clothes for a house of six or seven. Not to mention the extra added smack to the face of laundry day, the laundry mat. Which just happened to be about a half mile away from the apartment complex.

"Why does laundry day have to be on a Tuesday?" she grunted to herself as she carried two large black trash bags of dirty clothes and a blue laundry basket down the stairs, "Why couldn't it be on Saturday or Sunday, when Mala and Lapis are here with me. Oh that's right! It's because EVERYONE goes to the laundry mat on Saturdays and Sundays." She said sarcastically as she reached the second floor.

"No one goes on Tuesdays except me and Vidalia. Even then Vidalia is in and out in an hour and a half tops. I'm there all fucking day because for some odd reason three people go through a ridiculous amount of laundry in the course of a week." She growled to herself as she propped the apartment complex's front door open with her basket.

Slipping through the door she picked up the basket as she made her way to the laundry mat. Ignoring the pain in her leg she thought about how Mala had seemed a little off yesterday. She was angrier than usual as if something had happened at school. She of course denied anything happening at school claiming that is was a fairly uneventful day but the fact that she snapped at Lapis meant that something in fact had happened or perhaps this was just that rebellious phase sitcoms often claimed teens went through.

I'll have to ask Vidalia. She has a teenage son after all, maybe she can help me out?

Setting down the laundry basket Jasper went to open the door only for Greg to hold it open for her.

"Do you need a hand?" He asked kindly.

For a brief moment she wasn't able to form a coherent sentence, instead saying a mumbled mess of word salad before she merely nodded watching him take the blue laundry basket after he held the door open and let her in.

After the shock of seeing Greg wore off Jasper was yet again surprised to not only see Vidalia but the lavender haired woman from Steven's house, Amethyst.

"Hi Jasper!" Amethyst said happily.

"Hey Jasper. How's it going?" Vidalia asked with a simple wave.

"Hi Amethyst and Hi Vidalia. I'm um...good...ugh how are you?" Jasper replied as Greg's cologne caught her attention.

"I'm good." Vidalia said with a smile, "I was just telling Amethyst about how I just became a foster mother."

"Really?" Jasper asked surprised as she began loading her laundry into a washer.

"Yup their name is Smokey and they are thirteen." Vidalia said with a smile.

"They?" Jasper said confused as she sat down trying her hardest not to let the absolutely heavenly smell of Greg's cologne distract her.

"Smokey is non-binary and doesn't identify as male or female." Vidalia said with a simple shrug, "They are a really sweet kid and I hope their first day of school goes well."

"You said they were thirteen?" Jasper said thinking about the possibility of them having class with Mala.

"Yeah. Isn't that how old Mala is?" Vidalia asked.

"Yeah." Jasper said simply, "I'll text her to be on the lookout for Smokey."

"Thank you." Vidalia said happily, Smokey has only been in town for two days and they already have two potential friends.

"What do you mean potential?" Amethyst said looking up from her phone, "Mala and Steven will probably smother Smokey in friendship. Hahaha heck they'll probably introduce them to Connie right away too. Meaning they'll have three friends."

"You really think so?" Vidalia said hopefully.

"I really know so." Amethyst said noticing the smile that was creeping onto Jasper's face at the positive things she had to say about Mala, "Soooo Greg can I ask you a question?"

Looking up from a magazine he was reading he just nodded.

"What kind of cologne do you use?" Amethyst asked leaning towards him and inhaling deeply not noticing the jealous glare Jasper unintentionally sent her, "It smells so good!"

"I don't wear cologne." Greg said simply, "I think it's just the soap I use at the carwash." He said with a shrug.

"Dude!" Amethyst said inhaling again, "Can people use this soap like in the shower and stuff? Cuz it smells so good!"

"Um I'm not really sure Amethyst." Greg said feeling slightly uncomfortable as Vidalia and Jasper watched them with a smile.

"Okay." She said calmly, "SO Greg this is Jasper, Jasper this is Greg. She said needlessly introducing them, "Jasper is Mala's mom and Greg is Steven's dad."

"Um we've met." Greg said giving Jasper a small wave.

"Yeah. We met at the grocery store." Jasper said waving back at Greg.

"And she helped me get back to my van the other night after I left Navy and her sister's place." Greg said sheepishly.

"Oooh you were spending time with Navy." Amethyst cooed earning herself a smack on the shoulder from Vidalia, "What! She totally likes him."

"Amethyst!" Greg exclaimed "We're just friends."

"No you and I are just friends. You and Vidalia are just friends and I bet you and Jasper are just friends but you and Navy aren't just friends." Amethyst explained matter of factly, "Just friends don't find any excuse to be next to you or to touch you." She said wagging her eyebrows, "Besides it's been thirteen years you need to get back out there."

"I'm perfectly fine." Greg said blushing at the thought of Navy liking him.

Jasper let out a chuckle at Greg's blush which was rapidly spreading across his cheeks while struggling to ignore the strange pit forming in her stomach. It started when Amethyst leaned next to Greg and smelled him but then it started to grow faster as Amethyst mentioned Navy liking him. She wasn't jealous was she? No that'd be utterly ridiculous because they had only talked for a total of maybe five minutes and she was married.

She made a promise, no a commitment to be with Lapis, till death do they part. This feeling in her gut was something else entirely it was just nerves. That's it she was just nervous. After she really didn't have a lot friends well to be honest any friends outside the apartment and this was just her being nervous and unsure about being around new people. That's what this was it wasn't in anyway jealous about a man she didn't even know.

"Are you okay Jasper?" Vidalia asked softly as Greg and Amethyst looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine." Jasper lied, "It's just Mala's been really angry well angrier then usual and I think something is going on with her at school but she just doesn't want us about it."

"Talk to her teachers and see if they've noticed anything going on." Vidalia said calmly.

"I can try and talk to her as well." Amethyst said concerned, "Not to mention if someone is picking on her I'll help you beat em." She finished putting her fist in her palm.

"Amethyst no one is beating anyone up." Greg said authoritatively, "Jasper take Vidalia's advice and if that doesn't work talk to her and tell that the truth. You're worried something may be bothering her and you'd like to know what it is."

"Thank you for your advice everybody and Amethyst I'm sure I won't need your help to beat up a teenager." Jasper said gratefully.

"You say that now," Amethyst said with a smirk, "but when a teenager is kicking your ass don't call me for help."

"Hahaha! Come on Amethyst." Greg said with a cheesy smile, "Look at Jasper. It'd take an army of teenagers to stand a chance against her."

Jasper chuckled softly at Greg's comment noticing the way his dark brown eyes absolutely shined as he laughed. The way his arms and legs showed muscle build up dispite his hearty gut saying he didn't have the most healthy lifestyle.

"You better not let Navy hear you complimenting another woman Greg." Amethyst teased, "She just might beat you up for it heh heh."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm perfectly happy being single Amethyst." Greg said flustered trying to shake the idea of Navy being interested in him.

"You know Yellowtail and I can introduce you to someone Greg." Vidalia said happily, "Besides when do you ever go out and do stuff?"

"I um play cards with Barbara, and I do karaoke nights with Navy and her sisters, and um...ugh...well that's that's about it." Greg admitted.

"Does Navy know about Barbara?" Amethyst teased eliciting a chuckle from Vidalia.

Shaking his head Greg stood up and quickly checked how much time was left on the dryer where his clothes were spinning.

"Does Navy actually like him?" Jasper asked feeling a rage fill her at the thought of them together.

"Yeah I really think she does." Amethyst said with a chuckle, "They'd be really cute together." she added softly, "He also deserves to be happy for a change."

"Why wouldn't he be happy?" Jasper whispered feeling curious about the man who was pulling his clothes out of the dryer.

"He doesn't get to see Steven as much as he'd like." Amethyst whispered sadly, "Not to mention Pearl and other members of our family blame him for Steven's mom's death." Amethyst hung her at that head at that confession.

"Oh." Jasper said as Vidalia rubbed Amethyst's back.

"You're not the same woman that you were after Rose died." Vidalia said softly, "Greg's forgiven you for what you've done."

"I doubt that." Amethyst said with her head down, I did so much awful shit to him because I was convinced it was his fault that Rose died."

Jasper felt a fire swell in chest at the mention of Rose's name. Even in her death she had hurt people. It was as if Rose was some sort of a plague that corrupted everything it touched turning into a warped reflection of itself.

"Well I'll see ya later." Greg said with a wave before he left carrying a pink laundry basket to his van.

Picking up a magazine Jasper began to wonder how a good man like Greg became involved with a cruel heartless bitch like Rose.

* * *

"Excuse me. Can I sit here?" a tall dark brown skinned girl with wavy black hair and freckles wearing a red t-shirt with a yellow star on it asked Mala and Connie suddenly.

"Sure." Connie said calmly.

"Yeah of course." Mala said quickly.

"I'm Smokey." the girl said sitting down holding out her hand.

"I'm Mala."

"And I'm Connie."

"You don't want to sit with them new girl." A raspy voice said suddenly, "This is the loser table where only Four Eyes and Stripes sit." Alexandra said hatefully.

"If this is the losers table then why aren't you sitting here?" Smokey shot back quickly, "Also for your information I'm not a girl, I'm non binary."

"Hmph, fine hang out with the losers new GIRL." Alexandra said before walking off.

"That's Alexandra Sugar, she's a bit of a bully." Connie said quietly to Smokey.

"I could tell." Smokey said calmly.

"Just ignore her." Mala as she received a text. "Is Vidalia your foster mom?" Mala asked looking up from her phone.

"Yeah how did you know?" Smokey asked confused.

"My mom just sent me a text to look out for you." Mala answered.

"Really?"

"Yup." Mala said showing Smokey her phone.

"Wow that's crazy!" Smokey said reading the text, "So are we like friends now?"

"If you want to be." Connie said softly.

"What she said." Mala said with a nod.

"Alright." Smokey cheered, "Like I said before I'm Smokey and I can lick my elbows and I know a lot of tricks with my yo-yo. So tell me about yourselves."

"I'm Connie, I can play violin and I like the Unfamiliar Familiar series." Connie said somewhat confidently.

"I'm Mala, and I like swimming, history, and drawing." Mala said calmly.

"That's awesome I wish I could swim or play violin but I'm pretty much useless with everything else but my yo-yo." Smokey said with a chuckle.

"I don't think that your useless." Connie said patting Smokey on the back.

"You stood up Alexandra and nobody does that." Mala added quickly.

Smokey cracked a smile as a dark blush filled their freckled cheeks, "Awwh shucks guys."

"So can you show us some of the tricks you know with your yo-yo." Mala asked excitedly.

"Alright." Smokey said pulling out a dark brown yo-yo with a with smokey white explosion shape in it's center, "I call this one Sad Baby In A Diaper!"

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Peridot muttered to herself running her hand through her messy blonde hair, "I keep telling you Ms. Pearl, the cluster virus on Judge Diamond's computer has been removed and is no longer a problem."

"I am afraid that isn't true, Ms. Myers!" Ms. Pearl squawked over the phone, "Judge Diamond still cannot access any of the files on her computer."

"Have you tried restarting the computer?" Peridot asked irritated at the snobbish sound of Judge Diamond's assistant's voice.

"We have tried several times Ms. Myers and it still doesn't work, your sub-par performance has hindered Judge Dia-" Ms. Pearl began.

"Ms. Pearl, please let me speak with Ms. Myers." A calm commanding voice said suddenly in the background.

"Yes, Judge Diamond." Ms. Pearl said softly clearly intimidated by the Judge.

"Ms. Myers, I was told that you were the best possible person to ask for when dealing with technology related issues." Judge Diamond said calmly continuing before Peridot could respond, "Yet I am still unable to access any of the files on my computer due to the Cluster Virus. A virus you had claimed to have dealt with earlier today."

"I do not appreciate being lied to Ms. Myers, and I most definitely don't appreciate someone doing a sub-par job and still insist that I pay them for it. Until the Cluster Virus is removed from my computer, I will not pay you."

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists Peridot refrained from calling the judge a stupid fucking clod.

"I will be right over to deal with the issue." She said angrily hanging up the phone.

Clods almighty if she had known that she would be dealing with vindictive judges and prissy

Clods almighty if she had known that she would be dealing with vindictive judges and prissy assistants she would never have opened up her own tech repair company. Shaking her she picked up her phone and keys noticing that she had received two texts from Her.

Smiling wickedly Peridot forgot about her pissed off customer temporarily as she wondered what her lover had texted her.

 **Lover : I'll be able to see you in two weeks! :)**

 **Lover : I can't wait I've missed you so much. XOXO**

Peridot smiled at the thought of seeing her lover in two weeks thinking about how it had been over a month since they last seen each other.

 **Peridot : I can't wait! XD**

Smiling as she walked to her lime green bug her phone went off again except it wasn't a text from her lover it was from Amethyst.

 **Amethyst : Hey babe! What time do you get off work? Muah! :P**

Texting back Peridot smiled knowing Amethyst was thinking about her.

 **P : Should get off at 4 :) I can't wait to see u! Muah!**

Getting into her car Peridot drove to the court house feeling loved.


	7. On 2 Someth'n

**Chapter 7**

 **On 2 Someth'n**

Lapis absolutely loved her job. Being a swimming instructor was amazing. There was something about water that was awe inspiring and absolutely freeing. She loved the way you could float weightless through it as gently moved beneath you. The way it could be powerful and absolutely terrifying as it made waves that crested high in the air before crashing down violently creating ripples that seemed to extend on forever. If she was being honest with herself it was one of the few things in her life that she truly loved.

Watching as her class left the pool and went to the showers Lapis began thinking about the list of things she truly loved,

Mala, Steven, the ocean and weightless feeling she felt while being in the ocean were the only things she could come up with.

It should have bothered her that her wife wasn't on the list but for some reason it didn't. As if it was perfectly okay to not have her wife of 18 years on the list of things she truly loved. It wasn't that she didn't love Jasper because she did.

At least she thought she did.

No, she knew that she loved Jasper. It was just that didn't love the woman Jasper had become after leaving the military. A broken shell of the woman she used to be. She wasn't the kind and compassionate woman who gruff voice only had kind words to share with her. The woman who had shed tears of joy when she had been proposed to on her eighteenth birthday. She wasn't the woman who had been timid and afraid the first time they had made love.

No, she wasn't that woman anymore. Now she was the woman who would suffer from flash backs at the sound of fireworks or the back firing of a car muffler. The woman who felt like it was her fault that her Sargent had been killed by a grenade. The woman who often fantasized about another woman when she slept because she had fallen out of love with the woman she had promised to be with for the rest of her life.

That was the woman Jasper was now. A cold hearted, damaged woman who merely shared the appearance of her beloved.

The only thing this imperfect doppelganger hadn't give her was a precious baby girl with the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. A baby girl that was absolutely perfect in every way and deserved only the best the world had to offer. A baby girl that was riddled with insecurities because instead of seeing her own reflection she saw her mother's. Instead of seeing a queen she saw a damaged solider.

It broke Lapis's heart more and more every time she saw her daughter's shoulders slump when she looked in the mirror. It was Jasper's fault her daughter didn't see her own worth and beauty. It was Jasper's fault that Mala couldn't find the courage to stand up to bullies that she refused to admit existed despite the evidence to prove otherwise.

How many times had she insisted that Jasper go to a therapist? How many times had she insisted that Jasper not call Mala moody or bleak? How many times did she ask Jasper to comfort Mala when she was in pain? How many times did Jasper actually make an attempt to actually be a mother like she was?

Too many that's how many times. Too fucking many for every question except for the last one because Jasper very rarely made an attempt to be a mother.

* * *

Two days that's how long Amethyst had been gone. Two days of her making everyone worry. Two days of wondering if this would be the visit when Vidalia had enough of Amethyst's freeloading and moping finally kicking her out.

Two long days in which Steven worried that his aunt had left because he had done something wrong.

Letting out a sigh Pearl watched her baby boy mope about as he kept looking to the door waiting for Amethyst come back home.

This is my fault Pearl thought somberly. I just had to tell her about what I was going to Empire City for. I just had to open my mouth and accuse her of fucking Greg. I just had to push her away just like I push everyone else away.

"Ma are you okay?" Steven asked her suddenly.

"I'm fine sweetie." She replied looking at her baby's worried face.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking up at her with heavy sad eyes.

"Positive." She replied trying her hardest not to let her anxiety show.

"Do you miss Amethyst too?" He asked sadly.

"Yes I do," Pearl said sadly watching as Garnet walked into the house, "but I know that she'll be okay because she's at Vidalia's."

"Come on Steven." Garnet said, "I want some donuts and you always pick out the best ones."

"Okay." He said cheering up a little bit.

Watching them leave Pearl sat down at the kitchen counter. When she was certain they were gone she began to sob. It felt like a lifetimes worth of tears flowed freely from her.

Yet again she pushed away someone she loved.

"Why am I such a fuck up?" she asked herself angrily, "Why do I fucking push everyone I love away? Is it because I'm not meant to be happy? Is that it? Am I supposed to be bitter and alone for the rest of my life?"

"Maybe." a gentle voice replied softly, "Though I personally doubt that my precious Pearl."

Looking up Pearl saw the woman who had shown her that she wasn't worthless. The woman she had fallen in love with so long ago. The woman she had lost 13 years ago when their precious son was born.

Rose Quartz.

"You...you...you're dead. You can't be here." Pearl said to the tall plump pink haired woman in front of her.

"You're right Pearl I am dead." Rose said calmly, "Though that doesn't really matter right now. What matters is that you're going through yet another difficult trial in your life."

"I pushed Amethyst away Rose." Pearl said deeply ashamed, "I pushed her away just like I pushed you away. Just like I push everyone away."

"You never pushed me away my precious Pearl." Rose said cupping Pearl's cheek, "And I doubt that you pushed Amethyst away either. Just because you two are fighting doesn't mean that she won't come back home."

"What if she doesn't Rose? What if this was the last straw?" Pearl said shakily, "I feel worse that it because of me trying to get Greg's visitation revoked and it turns out he actually was being a responsible father for a fucking change." Letting out a sob Pearl continued, "What makes everything worse is that Steven thinks it's his fault. Our precious baby boy thinks it's his fault that Amethyst left!"

"Tell Steven the truth Pearl." Rose commanded gently, "Lying to him will only make things worse. As for Greg I am certain he isn't the man he used to be Pearl."

"Maybe he isn't Rose but he still took you away from me." Pearl said with her head down.

"No he didn't Pearl." Rose said gently lifting Pearl's head to look at her, "I love you Pearl." Rose whispered before kissing her softly.

Waking up with a slight jump Pearl realized she was in her room on her king sized bed with one of Steven's slumber companions wrapped under her right arm. Looking to her right she saw Steven laying next to her on top of the covers. His breathing was slow and soft as he snuggled with MC Bear Bear. His eyelids gently fluttering as he peacefully slept.

Slowly slipping out from under the covers so she wouldn't wake him Pearl gently kissed his head as she covered him with the blankets that were covering her before she left her bedroom. Her footsteps were almost completely silent as she made her way down the hall. Years of ballet had made her graceful and light on her feet which was a blessing because she heard hushed voices coming from the living room. Stealthily leaning in the hallways entrance she began to listen to what the voices were saying.

"...to apologize to Steven when he wakes up." Garnet commanded

"I will Garnet." Amethyst replied her voice hollow and sad, "I didn't mean to make him think it was his fault."

"Well you did." Garnet said harshly.

"I'm sorry okay!" Amethyst replied angrily, "I get it I fucked up again!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Garnet replied, "We were all worried about you Amethyst."

"I know Garnet I know." Amethyst said quietly, "It's just I'm tired of Pearl pretending Greg's this awful fucking person. I get that he fucked Rose behind Pearl's back and that he used to drink a lot and get high almost every day but he's not that guy anymore. He told me to forgive Ruby and Sapphire for what happened in Keystone for fucks sake."

Hanging her head Pearl began walking back to her room feeling even worse than before. Gently sitting on her bed she watched Steven sleep.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Pearl said to herself as she watched his breathing hitch for a moment before leveling out again.

"Eavesdropping isn't very polite Pearl." A calm English accented voice said suddenly.

"I'm not always polite." Pearl replied with a snort, "Is Amethyst still here?"

"She's on the couch waiting for Steven to wake up." Garnet said calmly, "You should go talk to her."

"I will." Pearl said standing up after she kissed Steven on the forehead again.

Walking past Garnet she made her way to the living room where Amethyst was sitting on the couch. Her hair was messy and she had heavy bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept recently. Her black tank top was dirty with what appeared to be pizza stains and her black leggings were torn.

"Hello Amethyst." Pearl said sitting next to her.

"Hi Pearl." Amethyst said sadly scooting away from Pearl.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked concerned wondering why Amethyst had moved away from her.

"I'm fine. How's Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"He's...well he's not so good Amethyst." Pearl said taking a deep breath before continuing, "He really was worried about you. He thinks that it was his fault that we were fighting."

"Oh." Amethyst replied hanging her head.

"Amethyst I'm sorry for what I said and did." Pearl moved closer to Amethyst before continuing, "I just worry about Steven so much. He's the most important person I have in my life and I...I don't want him to get hurt physically or emotionally."

"Greg wouldn't hurt him Pearl. He'd die before he'd let anyone hurt Steven." Amethyst said, "He told me what happened in Empire City. I'm glad you realized he deserves a chance."

Nodding Pearl grabbed Amethyst and pulled her into a tight bone breaking hug.

"AMETHYST!" Steven shouted running into living room, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too little man." Amethyst said squeezing him back as tears began run down her face, "I'm so sorry I made you worry." she said softly.

"It's okay." Steven said hanging his head, "I didn't mean to make you and Ma fight."

"Sweetie you didn't make me and Amethyst fight." Pearl said softly, "We were fighting about some important grown-up things."

"You could never make us fight Steman." Amethyst added watching as Steven's mood began to brighten up.

"Are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

"Positive." Pearl said happy that her baby was filling better.

"Yup." Amethyst replied, "Now come on we've got two days of videogames and TV to catch up on." She finished rustling Steven's hair.

* * *

Whistling to himself Greg was overjoyed to be having a good day for a change. It was a pleasant sunny day and he had washed three cars before noon and all three owners had tipped him for his services. Oh yeah today was a really good day.

Looking up as he was rolling up the hose Greg saw a baby blue Prius drive up. Parking it a woman with beautiful sun kissed skin and dark blue hair wearing a blue tube top and a pair of jean shorts stepped out of it.

"Hi Greg." Lapis said kindly thinking about Jasper saying she had met him over the weekend.

"Hey how's it going Lapis?" Greg replied feeling relieved that she drove a Prius it'd be a piece of cake to wash it.

"Good, I'm just her for the usual wash and wax." She replied softly.

"Alright." He said as began to get the brushes and other car washing supplies.

Leaning against the carwash's office wall she begin to soak up the sun wondering why Pearl didn't like such a nice guy like Greg. Hearing her phone go off she reached into her pocket and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Honey it's me." Jasper replied.

"How are you?" Lapis asked suddenly worried that Jasper had another flashback and had hurt herself again.

"I'm fine honey I just felt like calling you." Jasper replied soothingly as if she knew what Lapis was thinking.

"Oh okay." Lapis replied relieved, "So what are you doing my love?"

"I just finished cleaning the house. I'm seriously convinced that there is another family secretly living in our house." Jasper said with a hearty chuckle.

"I'll talk to Bunny about cleaning up after herself when she gets home." Lapis said smiling as she thought about Mala, "Did she seem a little a different to you this morning my love?"

"A little bit, why?" Jasper replied.

"I don't know it's just odd that Mala actually wanted to go to school." Lapis thought about her daughter's unusual eagerness to go to school today.

"I think it has something to do with her new friend Smokey." Jasper said with a chuckle, "She really seemed to like them."

"Maybe." Lapis said with a smile watching as a red Dodge Aspen pulled into the carwash with loud music blaring from it.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked as she heard the sound of the music.

"I'm at the carwash." Lapis said watching as Navy got off the car and begin to talk excitedly to

Greg, "Are Greg and Navy together?" She asked watching the blush growing on Greg's cheeks as he talked to Navy.

"Navy? As in our neighbor Navy?" Jasper asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah at least I think that's the one that's talking to Greg right now." Lapis said trying to remember how she used to tell the Richard sisters apart.

"Well I guess Amethyst was right, she does like Greg." Jasper said with a hint of jealousy.

"You talked to Amethyst?" Lapis asked suspiciously thinking of how the lavender haired woman looked at Jasper on Saturday.

"Yeah she was at the laundry mat with Vidalia apparently they're friends or something." Jasper said unfazed by Lapis's tone.

"Oh, I see." Lapis said still suspicious before continuing, "You know what let's invite Navy and her sisters over for dinner tomorrow and invite Greg as well."

"No Lapis we are not going to play match maker like we used to. Look at out Julie and Cindy Peetle ended up." Jasper commanded.

"I don't know my love. Navy really seems interested in Greg and it'd be nice to see the poor guy be happy for a change." Lapis said watching them both.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work out it's on you." Jasper replied clearly not interested in fighting.

"It'll work out trust me." Lapis said confidently.

"I love you honey and I'll talk to you later." Jasper replied with a soft laugh at Lapis's confidence.

"I love you too bye." Lapis replied thinking of how it seemed Jasper really didn't want Greg to be with Navy.

Shaking her head of the thought she began walking towards Greg and Navy.

* * *

 **Peridot : So what do u want to do when we see eachother?**

 **Lover : I want it to be a surprise ;)**

 **P : Such a tease I swear!**

 **P : I can't wait! XD**

 **Lover : Neither can I**


	8. Questioning One's Self

**Chapter 8**

 **Questioning One's Self**

"You seriously invited both of them to dinner tomorrow night?" Jasper scoffed, "I thought you were joking about trying to get them together."

"I was dead serious my love." Lapis with a shrug, "Besides Greg and Navy would be a good couple."

"I doubt that," Jasper scoffed at the idea of them being together.

"Is there a reason you don't want them to be together?" Lapis asked suspiciously thinking of how Jasper seemed jealous on the phone.

"It's like I said on the phone if it doesn't work out it's on you. Besides don't you remember what happened to Cindy and Julie." Jasper said ignoring the pit forming in her stomach.

"Jasper what happened with Cindy and your sister happened 15 years ago." Lapis said irritated.

"I know it's just -" Jasper started.

"Just what Jasper?" Lapis asked coldly, "Do you think Greg's a useless asshole just like everyone else does? Or do you wanna fuck Navy, like you want to fuck her sister?"

"Lapis I don't wanna fight." Jasper said softly trying to figure out why the idea of Greg and Navy being together bothered her so much.

"Then tell me the fucking truth!" Lapis growled.

"I said I don't -" Jasper began.

"Then tell me the fucking truth! Are you fucking Navy? Is that why you don't want her to be with Greg?" Lapis hissed, "That's it isn't it? You're fucking Navy and you don't want anyone else to have her!"

"Lapis that's not why!" Jasper shouted, "Cindy was toxic to Julie and broke her fucking heart and that's she became a...well you know and that's why I don't want you to try and get them together! I just don't want Navy and Greg to get into a toxic relationship because you think they'd be good together."

"Oh my god! It's not my fucking fault Cindy was an abusive bitch Jasper! It's not my fault she broke your sister's heart! It's especially not my fucking fault your fucking sister started sucking dicks for a goddamn living!" Lapis said jamming her finger into Jasper's chest.

"It is your fucking fault!" Jasper roared at Lapis, "If it wasn't for you my sister wouldn't have become a goddamn whore!"

"Fuck you, Jasper!" Lapis shouted slapping her and leaving a handprint on her face, "It's always somebody else fault and never your goddamn own!" She screamed slapping Jasper again.

"I didn't convince my fucking sister to be with Cindy!" Jasper snapped back.

"And you didn't help when her when she got the shit beaten out of her either!" Lapis said

throwing a cup that was on the living room table at Jasper, "You just let Cindy hit your sister because of you were on some stupid fucking guilt trip over Rosa's death."

"Fuck you!" Jasper growled struggling to stop her self from doing something stupid taking a deep breath she went to the door, "I'm going to get some air."

Slamming the door behind her she didn't exactly hear what Lapis screamed after her it was something about seeing her whore.

"Fuck!" She growled to her self as left leg begin to hurt as she quickly made her way down the stairs.

Ignoring the pain she made her way out of apartment complex trying to figure why Greg and Navy being together bothered her. Sure she was afraid of a repeat of what happened with Julie and Cindy but that wasn't the only reason. While Navy was easily the nicest of her sisters and had always been nothing but kind to her, Lapis and Mala she didn't want her to be with Greg. He seemed like a nice enough guy and his smile was positively infectious and there was his strong looking arms. She could imagine the way it would feel to be in his arms as he kissed her and held or gently caressed her. Not to mention the way he smelled, it was absolutely amazing and she wished she could have that heavenly scent on her all the time.

Wait!

What am I thinking? Jasper thought suddenly feeling ashamed and disgusted at her thoughts about Greg. I'm a married woman and Greg is Mala's best friend's dad. Hell not to mention the way Amethyst had talked about him and Navy's friendship. There was clearly something between them.

Something that made her feel jealous for an unexplained reason.

Shaking her head again Jasper kept walking wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

I'm a married woman and shouldn't be thinking about anyone this way besides Lapis.

Maybe Mother was right.

Maybe I'm just a useless whore like mine and Julie's birth mother was.

* * *

Pulling up to the beach house Greg was surprised to see Vidalia's white minivan parked out front. Walking to the front door he was almost given a heart attack as Steven and a tall dark brown skinned girl barreled out of the house almost knocking him over.

"Steven! Be careful!" Pearl's shrill voice said suddenly.

"I will Ma!" Steven replied before looking at Greg, "Dad! What are you doing here?" He asked hugging Greg.

"I'm here to talk to your Ma." Greg said hugging Steven back, "Now tell me who's your friend?"

"I'm Smokey, Vidalia and Yellowtail's foster kid." They said shaking Greg's hand.

"Well nice to meet you Smokey, I'm Greg, Steven's dad." Greg said smiling as he shook Smokey's hand surprised by the teenagers firm grip.

"Pearl! Greg's here." Amethyst shouted as she saw him talking to Steven and Smokey.

Walking into the house Greg gave Garnet, Amethyst and Vidalia a kind wave before walking up to Pearl.

"Hi Greg." Pearl said trying to be civil, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Um well I know this is really short notice," Greg said nervously "but I was invited to a dinner tomorrow night and told to bring someone with me and -"

"YES GREG! I'LL TOTALLY BE YOUR PLUS ONE!" Amethyst shouted happily wrapping her arms around his neck, "So where are we going? Is it somewhere fancy?"

Pearl looked confused as Garnet and Vidalia snickered as Greg sun burned cheeks turned a dark red color.

"Um...actually Amethyst I...um...was here to ask Pearl if I could take Steven." Greg said mildly flustered.

Garnet let out a hearty chuckle and Vidalia let out a snort as Amethyst pretended to faint on the couch at the news.

"And here I thought we were friends Greg. It's okay I'll just go to a fancy dinner with someone else." She said in a mock hurt tone getting Greg to laugh as he realized that she was joking.

Still confused Pearl turned to Greg, "Who is this dinner with and at what time is it occurring?"

"It's with Lapis, her wife, and maybe Navy and her sisters at Lapis's apartment at seven." He explained, "Like I said I'm sorry it's on such short notice but I'd like to take Steven with me."

"Okay you can take him but he has to be back before his bedtime which is at 9:30. Not a minute after. Do I make myself clear?" Pearl asked commandingly.

"Crystal." Greg replied simply.

"So Navy's gonna be there huh Greg?" Vidalia said wagging her eyebrows.

"Oooh Greg and Navy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Amethyst begin to sing joyfully.

"It's not like that." Greg quickly replied feeling flustered and suddenly very warm in his cheeks as Pearl chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Don't pay any attention to them Greg." Garnet said patting him on the back, "It's perfectly fine to have feelings for someone."

If it were possible Greg would have died of sheer embarrassment because the notion of him having feelings for Navy was entirely ridiculous. Though this wasn't the first time he wondered if it was okay to move on from Rose?

She had been gone for almost fourteen years now and while he told everyone he was okay and perfectly fine with being alone. He really didn't feel that way. He missed having someone in his life and while he knew no one could replace Rose, he wondered if he could fall in love with someone again.

Saying goodbye to everyone Greg got into his van and turned on the radio hoping to get his mind off the thought of moving on.

"Tune in at 10/9 central tonight for Sara's groundbreaking interview with Beach City entrepreneur Gwyn Diamond with a special musical appearance by Mike Krol on Sara Donyx Tonight." The radio blared making Greg wonder when was the last time he listened to Mike Krol.

* * *

"Soooo I met Steven yesterday after school." Smokey said cheerfully to Mala and Connie as they played with their yo-yo, "You guys shoulda told me he was such a sweetheart."

Mala and Connie both just chuckled thinking of how sweetheart was easily the best way to describe Steven.

"I'm super jealous of his G.U.Y.S collection too." Smokey added before doing the yo-yo trick they called Walking the Dog is Just My Day Job Until I Get That Callback.

"Of course your jealous because you wish you were a g-u-y new girl." Alexandra sneered as she walked by them.

"Don't you have anything better to do then harass us?" Mala asked looking at Alexandra angrily.

"Don't act tough in front of your new girlfriend Stripes." Alexandra said pushing Mala back as she put an emphasis on the word girlfriend, "Remember you're just a stupid dyke loser with hideous patches of white skin."

"Leave her alone!" Connie commanded grabbing Alexandra's arm.

Throwing Connie to the ground Alexandra narrowed her eyes before walking off as Mala clenched her fists and Smokey put her yo-yo away stepping towards her.

"I'm going to kick that stupid bitch's ass!" Mala growled as she began stomping after Alexandra.

"Mala stop." Connie and Smokey said in unison grabbing her arms struggling to hold her back.

"Let me go!" Mala growled.

"Mala she's not worth getting in trouble over." Smokey said struggling to hold Mala back.

"She had no right to insult you Smokey or to push Connie to the ground." Mala said angrily getting out of their grip.

"Mala please don't do this." Connie pleaded, "I know that Alexandra is a ignorant hateful jerk but getting into a fight with her will solve nothing."

"Fine." Mala grunted, "But if she makes fun of either of you again I'm going to kick her ass."

"No your not." Smokey authoritatively commanded, "You're just gonna ignore her because if you ignore her she'll stop."

"I agree with Smokey." Connie said calmly as she dusted herself off.

"Besides who cares if someone picks on a loser like me." Smokey muttered to themselves as Mala begin to calm down.

"You're not a loser Smokey." Mala said softly looking at them.

"Whoever told you that you were a loser is dead wrong Smokey." Connie said patting Smokey on the back.

Cracking a kind smile Smokey pulled Mala and Connie in a tight hug while Ms. Opal pulled Alexandra to the side to speak with her.

"Ms. Sugar please tell me that I didn't see what I thought I just saw." Ms. Opal said sternly.

"What do you mean Ms. Opal?" Alexandra asked innocently.

"I am talking about you pushing Ms. Lazuli and then throwing Ms. Maheswaren to the ground when she told you leave her alone." Ms. Opal said authoritatively, "While I don't think the it was appropriate for Ms. Maheswaren to grab your arm throwing her to the ground was uncalled for and unnecessary."

"Ms. Opal I only pushed Mala because she called me," lowering her voice Alexandra continued, "a dyke."

Nodding Ms. Opal replied, "I will be speaking with Mallory about what happened and I will get to the bottom of this. Bullying by any of my students will NOT be tolerated."

* * *

 **Peridot : Are u ok?**

 **Lover : I'm fine**

 **Lover : just thinking about you**

 **P : awwh! :)**

 **Lover : I bought some green lingerie for when we meet up ;)**

 **P : Oooh I can't wait to see u in it! XD**

 **Lover : I'll send you a pic just for you**


	9. Everything You Want

**Chapter 9**

 **Everything You Want**

She wasn't a virgin. She hadn't been one since junior prom when Jessica Opal had her thighs spread and her knees hanging over her shoulders in the back seat of her station wagon as she gently kissed, sucked, and licked her virgin sex until she was brought to her first climax. Softly moaning Jessica's name over and over as she rode the waves of mind numbing bliss which had left her in a state of euphoria for the rest of the night.

Then where was of course the various liaisons with women over the years since then.

Wild nights in the lustful throes of passion. Rough kisses and gentle hands caressing her. Tasting their delicious wetness of her tongue as she gently played with their clit's with her fingers. Filling their warm and inviting openings with her strap on. Roughly fucking them as she ran her nails down their backs feeling the heat pool between her thighs in her throbbing core as they cried out her name.

This was entirely different for her though. It was gentle and slow and instead of lust there was love.

He had gently stripped off her clothes.

Taking his time to savor every second he was given to spend with her. As soon as her caramel colored skin was bare, he had pulled her into a gentle kiss that allowed her to bask in the scent of his heavenly smelling cologne. Breaking the kiss he gently laid her onto to the bed before kissing her forehead. Then her eyes before kissing her again on the lips except this time the kiss was rougher and filled with raw untamed passion.

Leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites down her neck and across her collar bone he began to gently suck on her small dark almost chocolate colored nipples. She felt a soft moan of pleasure escape her throat as he took his time with them.

"Oooh! That feels amazing Greg!"

With a soft chuckle he stopped sucking on them and ran his tongue in a circle over the left making it even harder and sensitive to touch before doing the same to right. He made her release a deeper more gutteral moan as he softly squeezed her plump and round ass slowly running his tongue through her warm and wet lower lips.

"Please!" she moaned softly, "Please Greg! Don't...hffft...ohh...tease me."

Listening to her plea he began to slowly explore her folds with tongue. She let out soft moans and gentle yips as his tongue delved into her and slowly ran over her clit.

"Oooh yes! Right there!" She moaned grabbing his wild gray hair.

"Right here?" he asked as he ran his tongue over her clit again.

"Yes!" She yipped in response.

Spreading her luscious moist lips Greg quickly began to suck on her dark caramel colored clit causing her buck her hips slightly. Burying his nose in her curly black public hair he picked up pace of his tongue savoring the taste of her sticky juices. Running his tongue up the length of her

slit he gently slid a finger into her.

"You're so tight." he whispered as he began to pump his finger inside of her.

Slowly rolling her hips she began to establish a rhythm with Greg's finger before he lowered his head and began to slurp her wetness. Gently inserting another finger he began to rapidly pump them both before sucking on her clit once again.

Tightening her thighs around his head she slowly moaned Greg's name as she began to feel an orgasm begin to spread from her core throughout the rest of her body.

Removing himself from her thighs he slowly kissed his way up to her mouth gently nipping her bottom lip before he kissed her allowing her to taste the deliciously sweet nectar that had remained on his tongue and lips before he slumped off the juices on his fingers.

Sitting up she began running her nails down his large chest as she slowly guided her right hand to his rock hard erection. Taking it her hand she slowly ran her thumb around the tip eliciting a soft gasp from him. Pushing him on his back she lowered herself to his throbbing erection. Looking him in the eyes she slowly ran her tongue up the length of his seven inch shaft. Kissing the tip before she ran her tongue in a circle around it making him gasp yet again. Smiling mischievously she slowly began to crawl towards Greg.

Softly kissing him she slowly lowered herself on to his dick releasing a soft gasp as her moist velvet walls began to slowly stretch to accommodate him.

"Oooh!" She moaned as she felt him inside of her while he began to gently squeeze her breasts.

Slowly rolling her hips she began to establish a rhythm as she rode him. His breathing slowly became heavier as she began picking up the pace. Sitting up slightly he began to suck on her nipples before gently biting the left causing her breathing to hitch in her throat.

"Do you like that?" He asked with a soft growl.

"Ye..yes!" She said softly as felt him begin to gently bite the right as he slapped then squeezed her ass.

"Nancy!" He whispered into her ear as she slowly lifted herself off of his engorged member and laid on her back beckoning him towards her.

"I want you to fuck me me Greg!" she said seductively as he guided his dick into her eager and wet cunt, "I want you fuck me, because I've been a very bad girl Greg."

"How bad Nancy?" He asked before he kissed her neck.

"Ooh...So bad!" She whispered as he began to slowly and gently thrust into her, "I've played with my...ooohh...tight little...ooohhh pussy and thought of you. Ooohh yesss...because I want you all to myself." She said wrapping her legs around his waist as he began to roughly thrust into her.

"Nancy, you're so beautiful." he said quietly as he leaned into kiss her.

"Nancy! Come on Nancy! Wake up Nancy!" A voice said loudly as her and Greg's lips connected.

Navy shot up in her bed suddenly. Instantly feeling downtrodden that she really wasn't with Greg.

"Nancy you're gonna be late for work." Doc said looking at her.

"What?" Navy asked confused, "Denise slow down. What time is it?"

"0700 meaning you got ten minutes to get ready for work and ten minutes to get there." Doc explained quickly.

"Alright." Navy said rubbing her eyes as Doc left the room she and Leggy shared to allow her to get dressed.

Throwing off the blankets Navy began to notice that she had an aching feeling in her core. Grinding her thighs together she tried her hardest to ignore the urge to make that damn ache to go away.

Ugh! Why don't I ever finish these fantasies she thought to herself irritably as she quickly got into the shower ignoring Doc's protests about her being late.

Letting the hot water fall down her back she let out a soft sensual moan as she realized she was pretty tightly wound up from the dream of her and him being intimate. She begin to feel butterflies and a soft heat rise in her cheeks as she thought about him. He was sweet and kind and funny and handsome of course. Maybe just maybe he felt the same way about her.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a dark maroon towel around herself before running to her room. Slipping into her red scrubs and black tennis shoes she looked at the clock on the wall.

 **7:14**

I can do this she thought to herself as she ran down the stairs and out the door getting into the passenger seat of the Dodge Aspen. Doc looked positively livid her brown eyes practically jumping out of their sockets behind her light yellow sunglasses.

"Ten minutes I said!" Doc fumed as began speeding towards the hospital, "Ten fucking minutes and now you're going to be late."

"I am not going to be late." Navy said calmly as they ran yet another red light.

"I am not going to be late my ass." Doc said through gritted teeth, "You are going to be late Nancy."

Navy was about to reply when she saw the time on the radio clock.

 **7:19**

"Okay maybe you're right I might be late." She replied as the hospital parking lot came in view.

"Damn right I am." Doc mumbled as she pulled up to the hospital, "Have a nice day sis."

"I will." Navy said simply getting off the car.

Walking into the hospital Navy thought about how it'd be nice to actually be with Greg instead of just fantasizing about him. Maybe tonight at dinner at Lapis and Jasper's she'd get her chance.

* * *

While Connie knew she shouldn't be texting Steven in class she did it anyway because she knew that when she got home she was going to be in trouble.

Ms. Opal had not only talked to her, Mala, and Smokey about what had happened that morning

with Alexandra but she had called their parents and told them what had happened as well.

While Alexandra was rightfully suspended for bullying them. Connie was also punished for the events of that had occurred. She was given three days of detention for forcibly grabbing Alexandra's arm as she told her to leave them alone and that's why she was more than likely losing her phone privileges for at least a month.

 **Connie : So what earrings are you wearing today?**

She felt like she barely sent the text when she received a reply. Making sure Ms. Kane the tall pale skinned red headed woman who taught Pre-Algebra didn't see her she read his reply.

 **Steven : The Morose Bacon ones :)**

While Connie wasn't the biggest fan of Crying Breakfast Friends she did appreciate the level of detail the merchandise had.

 **C : That's awesome :)**

After she sent the text she quickly hid her phone as Ms. Kane turned and looked directly at her. Ms. Kane's green eyes seemed to peer directly into her soul as if she knew that she was texting her best friend in the middle of her class.

When Ms. Kane's class ended she checked her phone and saw three texts from Steven and two from Smokey. The first text from Steven was a selfie of him with the Morose Bacon earring in clear view. The cartoon piece of bacon was an almost picture perfect match to it's design in the show.

 **S : Pearl and Garnet both say I shouldn't be texting you when you're in class :(**

 **S : I'll text you after you get out of school though :)**

Reading the texts from Steven she made her way to Mr. Rogers' class. Sitting in her seat in the middle row she quickly read the texts from Smokey feeling a pit form in her stomach as she did so.

 **Smokey : Mala totally has a crush on Steven! Like a massive crush!**

 **SM : oh my gosh they'd be so frickin cute together! XD**

While she wondered how long Mala had feelings for Steven her biggest question was why Mala never told her? They were best friends and only a handful of topics like their parents were off limits to talk about. Other than those handful of topics that were off limits they shared everything. Mala's love of the ocean and Connie's desire to learn how to fence like Steven's mom Pearl did yet Mala hadn't told her about her feelings about Steven.

Was it because she was afraid Connie would make fun of her like Alexandra and the other kids did?

Or did Mala know that she had the very same feelings for Steven?

Letting out a sigh she wondered what she was going to do.

* * *

Unlike most Thursday's where the walk to the grocery store was freeing and took her mind off of

all of her problems, today wasn't like that at all. Mala's teacher Ms. Opal had called her earlier and told her about how she was being bullied at school by a girl named Alexandra Sugar.

While she had been calm and understanding on the phone call she had been actually feeling positively fucking livid. Some stupid ass little snot was bullying her daughter.

Then of course when she had called and told Lapis about what had happened. Lapis had insisted on talking to Mala about it so they could find a solution that didn't involve Mala kicking this girl's ass. Because Lapis thought a strongly worded letter or other nonconfrontational route was the way to go.

Maybe Mala could have a heart to heart with Alexandra, where she admitted she only picked on Mala because she secretly was jealous of her and not at all because she saw a kind hearted girl with low self-esteem who was just a little bit different from everyone else

Gritting her teeth she knew that after the dinner tonight her and Lapis were going to have to deal with this issue.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Greg felt a nervous fluttering in his chest. This was really happening he was going to have dinner with Lapis's family, Navy and her sisters and Steven.

As he waited for Jasper or Lapis to open the door he began to wonder if this was all a dreams had to be a dream. There was no way Pearl had actually let him take Steven on such short notice to a dinner with friends of his. There was no way his luck was finally turning around.

"You okay dad?" Steven asked concerned right before Lapis opened the door.

She was wearing a sky blue sun dress with dark blue diamonds around the bottom and navy blue sandals.

"Greg! Steven!" She said leaning down and wrapping her arms around Steven pulling him into a hug before she shook Greg's hand, "Come on in."

Walking into the apartment Greg noticed the baby blue painted walls and the paintings of the ocean and pictures of Mala over the years that covered them.

"Greg! I'm so happy you and Steven could come." Jasper said walking up to him and shaking his hand noticing how he was cleanly shaven and how he had laugh lines that his five o'clock shadow normally hid making him appear younger and even more handsome.

"Yeah." He said looking Jasper in her beautiful hazel colored eyes trying his hardest not to focus on her large muscles that seemed to stretch her tight black button up shirt or the blue jeans that hugged her hips, "Thanks for inviting us, it really means a lot."

"It's no big deal Greg." Lapis said walking up to them, "Besides it's always nice to have friends over." She said happily when someone knocked on the door. "That must be Navy and her sisters." Lapis practically squealed as opened the door letting Navy, Army and Leggy into the house with a warm smile.

With a quick exchange of pleasantries, Navy explained that Doc and Eyeball both had to work graveyard shifts and were unable to show up.

"Well that's terrible. At least you were able to show up." Lapis said calmly watching as Steven and Mala went into her room happily chatting away.

"It's nice to know Mala has a good friend like Steven." Jasper said recognizing the cloudy eyed distracted look in Mala's eyes.

"Yup." Greg said with a nod ignoring the nervous glances he was getting from Navy.

"I don't think he knows that she likes him though." Army said with a quiet chuckle shooting a glance at Navy and Greg.

"Oh they'd make such a cute couple." Navy said giddily.

Jasper let out a laugh as Lapis smiled telling everyone to make themselves comfortable while she finished dinner.

* * *

As the night went on Jasper quickly built a proper friendship Greg. He was a kind hearted man with a great sense of humor who clearly cared about his son. She didn't completely understand the jealous feeling that filled her every time that Navy found an excuse to touch or get near him but she ignored it especially since Lapis seemed to subtly encourage it by sitting them next to one another and asking them questions about how they met and knew each other. Then in what felt like the blink of an eye dinner was over and Greg, Steven, and the ruby squad left leaving to face the issue that had been bubbling up all day.

Jasper wasn't the only person who felt saddened when the dinner had ended. Greg had an excellent time and for the brief hour and a half he and Steven were there he forgot all about everything going on in his life as if the past thirteen and a half years had never happened. It was just him and Steven being a father and son enjoying the company of friends. Old friends like Nancy and new friends like Jasper.

Unfortunately the harsh truth was that as soon as the dinner was over he would have to take Steven back to Pearl's. Then after that he would drive back home and listen to Zeppelin or maybe watch a movie before he went to went to bed in the back of his van wondering for the umpteenth time why Rose didn't trust or love him enough to at least give him some way to see his son.

Unlike Greg and Jasper, Navy felt utterly ecstatic as she and her sisters left Jasper's apartment. She and Greg had a few moments together during dinner and it was nice not to mention that Lapis had made sure they talked and been seated right next to each other. Perhaps she had a chance after all.

* * *

"So are we going to talk to Mala now or later?" Jasper asked Lapis leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I think we should give a her a little bit of space and talk to her when she's ready Jasper." Lapis said biting her bottom lip.

"Okay." Jasper muttered angrily in response before letting out a sigh, "Why Mallory? What did our little girl do to deserve being picked on?"

"I don't know my love." Lapis said glad that an argument had avoided for a change, "Lets go tuck her in and then go to bed."

"Okay." Jasper whispered kissing her.

"I don't need you to tuck me in." Mala hissed walking past the kitchen, "I'm thirteen not a damn baby."

"Bunny, are you sure?" Lapis asked concerned.

"I said no! I'M NOT A GODDAMN BABY!" Mala screamed angrily at Lapis before storming off to her room.

Jasper was about to follow her when Lapis stopped her.

"Just give her some space." She whispered sadly.

 _ **End Of Act 1**_


	10. Nightmare (Interlude)

**Chapter 10**

 **Nightmare (Interlude)**

Blue.

It absolutely surrounded her. The various shades and hues all crashing and collapsing in on themselves in an utterly hypnotic kaleidoscopic type effect. The smell of salty sea air was carried on a gentle calm breeze that filled Jasper's nostrils as she looked around in wonder.

"Where am I?" she asked softly as the colors faded away and were replaced by a gentle seafoam foam color.

Looking around she saw an endless seafoam green landscape. A mirror like floor rippled with each tentative step she took as she tried to make heads or tails of the landscape around her.

Looking down at the floor Jasper let out a gasp as she she saw her reflection. She wasn't a grown woman in her thirties anymore. She was an eight year girl with her auburn colored hair neatly pulled into pigtails and was wearing a orange dress with rainbow colored socks and black dress shoes.

"Careful Jasper." A kind voice said suddenly, "You don't want to get your dress dirty."

"I won't get my dress dirty Skinny. I promise." Jasper replied without meaning to watching a water like version of older sister materialize out of the glass like floor. Her wild hair cut and her tall lithe frame highlighted by a tank top and bell bottom jeans.

"Jasper!" A woman's voice hissed, "Don't you ever call your sister that name! Do you hear me?"

"Yes mother." Jasper replied quietly hanging her head.

"Skinny is what they called your whore birth mother." The woman's voice said coldly, "While Julie is almost entirely useless she's not a whore. Now apologize to her."

"I'm sorry Julie." Jasper said hanging her head.

"It's okay Jasper." Skinny's double said softly.

"Now come with me Jasper." The woman's voice said softly, "You're nothing like Julie or your whore birth mother. You're useful and intelligent but you're fear of water is holding you back. So I want you get out of your dress and get into the bathtub now."

"But mother I almost drowned." Jasper whispered quietly.

"But nothing Jasper!" The woman's voice hissed as chains of water suddenly emerged from the mirror like floor wrapping around Jasper's wrists, "This silly and incredibly pathetic fear is holding you back. Now you get out of that dress and get into that tub NOW!" The woman's voice screamed as Jasper was drug screaming into the mirror like floor into a vast dark abyss where water filled her lungs as she floated in that dark abyss feeling absolutely weightless.

* * *

Pink.

The clouds, the walls, the floor, it was all pink. Cotton candy hues in the clouds and soft matte shades of pink on the walls and floors. A gentle and relaxing atmosphere directly radiated from the room. The scent of fresh roses wafted throughout the circular shaped room reminding Greg of a woman he lost years ago.

"It's been so long since I've been in your room Rose." Greg whispered softly as the clouds slowly begin to move around the room.

"You know Mr. Universe I've never met a man quite like you." A soft gentle voice said joyfully.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He replied softly remembering this night perfectly clear even though it occurred almost fourteen years ago.

Unfazed he watched the clouds slowly float and change shape. Soft fluffy pink clouds becoming large plump curves complimented by a long flowing white dress. Her pink dyed curls bouncing softly as she walked towards him. Her full lips pulling into a gentle smile as her wide hips swayed as she walked towards him. Gently taking his hands in hers she leaned down and kissed him.

"Care to dance Mr. Universe?" She asked as she broke the kiss.

"Of course Rose." Greg replied softly as he laid his head on her chest feeling her slow and steady heartbeat.

Swaying with her to a gentle melody he absent mindedly watched as the ceiling became a starry cloudless night sky with the moon full and bright above them. The floor became sand beneath their feet as walls became the beach outside of Rose's home.

"I have to tell you something important Greg." Rose whispered quietly

"Really?" He asked nervously as he felt her heartbeat began to speed up, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath she stopped their dance and looked directly at him.

"I'm pregnant." Rose said seriously.

"R-r-really?" He stammered excitedly recalling the ecstatic feeling the night this actually happened.

"Yes really." She said as the room began to change yet again.

The beach became an attorney's office. The sky an imposing ceiling and the sand a polished hardwood floor with a desk in the center. Suddenly he was sitting in a chair across from Rose who was wearing the uniform she was buried in. Her eyes were empty and devoid of life.

"Unfortunately for you, Greg," Rose began her voice cold and hollow, "you'll never see him. You'll never be a part of his life."

"R-r-r-rose." He stammered unable to stand up.

"R-r-r-rose." she mocked coldly, "Did you really think I'd leave mine and Pearl's son with a fucking loser like you Greg? Did you really think you were special to me, like Pearl was?" She asked standing up, "You were just another means to an end, Greg. Nothing more and nothing less."

Unable to stand up he begin to weep as the room changed once again this time into Beach City Cemetery the day she was buried but instead of Rose being put into the ground.

It was him.

Feeling the dirt cascade over him he saw the light slowly fade as he was buried and forgotten.


	11. Issues

**Chapter 11**

 **Act 2**

 **Issues**

"I'm pleased to finally meet you Stephanie." Agatha said gesturing for them to sit down.

"That's what Ms. Peetle said and," Stephanie said with a shrug, "look how that turned out."

Letting out a single dry laugh Agatha looked at Stephanie. They were wearing a brown leather jacket with soft white lining with a red midriff top with a yellow star on it. Underneath the midriff was a faded yellow t-shirt. Their long curly black hair was pulled into a braid that reached past their shoulder blades.

"Yes I am very aware of the situation with...Ms. Peetle." Agatha said scoffing at the former caseworker.

"So what's the plan Ms. Holly?" Stephanie asked bored raising an eyebrow clearly implying this was a routine for them.

"I have a foster family for you to meet with." Agatha replied simply.

"Meet with?" They asked confused.

"Yes meet with." Agatha repeated somewhat irritably. She hated repeating herself.

"I never met with my other foster families before placement." Stephanie said confused.

"I believe in having every charge of mine properly meet their foster family. After all your physical, emotional, and mental well being are my utmost responsibility." Agatha explained calmly with an icy edge.

"What's the family's name?" Stephanie asked eagerly.

"The Maheswaren's." Agatha said regaining her composure having a feeling that this would be the foster family that Stephanie wouldn't run from.

* * *

Garnet was carrying the groceries into the house when her phone went off.

"Shit." She grunted under her breath when the missed call tone went off as she laid the groceries on the kitchen counter.

Getting her phone out of her pocket she saw who had called her. Letting out a sigh she frowned when she saw yet another call from Mum attempting to apologize for what had really happened in Keystone.

The third call today and seventh this week.

While Garnet knew that her mothers were sorry what they had done. A simple apology couldn't fix what they had done. They had almost caused Greg to lose his visitation because they had chosen the easy route. They had let Greg take the blame instead of coming forward until the last

possible minute.

"Ruby or Sapphire?" Pearl asked calmly walking down from Steven's room holding a pile of dirty clothes.

"Sapphire." Garnet answered.

"Have you considered answering their phone calls? Pearl asked calmly.

"No I haven't." Garnet replied coldly, "Calling us on the phone and trying to apologize isn't going to make things better."

"They're your mothers Garnet." Pearl said giving the tall woman a sad look, "You can't ignore their calls forever."

"You're right Pearl." Garnet said knowing her roommate and best friend was right, "Though I will be ignoring their calls for the foreseeable future."

"Why don't you just answer the phone and tell them to come over and talk to us." Pearl said calmly.

"Because it's not that simple Pearl." Garnet said struggling to keep her anger in check, "If they really wish to apologize they can make an actual effort with out being told to."

"Fine." Pearl scoffed walking past her and heading to the laundry room.

Garnet wanted to ask Pearl why she was so calm and utterly complacent with Ruby and Sapphire's behavior. She had removed the safety tip off of her fencing sword and almost ran Greg through with it when he had told her what had "happened."

At first she thought that Pearl was acting calm for Steven's sake but she really wasn't acting. She really was calm and forgiving of what Ruby and Sapphire had done because they weren't Greg. He could end world hunger and find the cure to cancer and still be a dead beat bastard in Pearl's eyes.

Running her hands through her hair, Garnet exhaled softly thinking about how Greg really wasn't that good of a person. He had not only slept with a married woman but carried on a relationship with her for six months before Pearl had caught them dancing on the beach outside of his van. Then there was the drinking and copious amount of weed he smoked.

No Greg wasn't a good man and he didn't deserve her sympathy.

* * *

"I've never seen this one before." Steven said holding up a CD.

"I've never released that one." Greg said taking it from Steven.

"Really?"

"Yup. I finished it a month and a half before you were born." Greg said looking at it sadly, "I received this sample copy of what they would look like pressed the day before you were born."

"Oh." Steven whispered knowing that his birthday wasn't a very happy occasion for anyone in his family.

Looking at the CD, Greg let out a sigh. Written in a neat cursive script that extended from a single

Looking at the CD, Greg let out a sigh. Written in a neat cursive script that extended from a single pink rose were the words Rose's Rebellion. Underneath that were six woman. The first was a short lavender haired woman with purple skin and a black whip with purple accents. In the center of her chest was a purple gem. Next to her was tall lithe strawberry blonde haired woman with pale white skin and holding a light blue spear. Embedded in her forehead was a oval shaped white gem. In front of her was a very short woman with blonde hair and blue skin holding a pair of spiked gold knuckle dusters with with dark blue gems in them. Her gem was obscured. The woman next to her was also very short but she had dark red skin, a cube shaped afro and had a red and black gauntlet with a yellow star in the center. Like the woman next to her her gem was obscured. Behind her was a tall woman with a large black cube shaped afro and cercise colored skin. On her hands were red and black gauntlets with yellow stars in the center. Her gems were nowhere to be seen. Standing in the center was a tall plump woman with curly pink hair holding a large pink sword and a pink shield. In the center of stomach where her belly button should be was a pink gem.

"Vidalia did the artwork." Greg said with a smile, "I used your aunt's and mothers as the basis for the music."

"Really?" Steven asked looking at the women on the cover.

"Yup." Greg said happily, "Since your mom's and aunt's names are that of different types of gems, I came up with the idea of them being alien warriors of a different planet called Homeworld."

"Wow that's so cool." Steven exclaimed.

"Yeah. Your mom really liked the idea." Greg said remembering Rose listening attentively to him telling her about the concept, "Heck your Ma even liked the idea. She actually did the chorus and bridge for the song Rose's Knight."

"Ma sang on a song with you?" Steven asked shocked not knowing his Ma could sing.

"Yup she really did Stuball. She has a really nice singing voice." Greg said thinking about how that was actually the only time he and Pearl had actually gotten along after he had found out that she was married to Rose, "You should ask her to sing you." he continued.

"I will!" Steven said excitedly.

"Mr. Universe are you here?" a commanding voice asked knocking on the van's door.

"Yeah." Greg said stepping out of the back of the van seeing a woman with shortly cut snowy white hair in a pale grey suit standing next to his van, "Hello Ms. Diamond."

"Please Mr. Universe call me Gwyn." Gwyn Diamond said holding out her hand.

"Of course Gwyn," Greg said shaking her hand, "and please call me Greg."

"Of course Greg." She replied with a kind smile as Steven got out of the back of the van, "Do tell me Greg, who is this handsome young gentleman?"

"This is my son Steven." Greg said happily, "Steven this is Ms. Diamond. She owns The Big Donut, the grocery store, and a few other businesses in town."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Diamond." Steven said extending out his hand.

"It's also nice to meet you Steven," Gwyn said shaking his hand, "and like I told your father please call me Gwyn."

"Okay Gwyn." Steven said with a smile, "I like your name. It's nice."

"Well thank you." Gwyn said with a chuckle, "It's Welsh for white actually."

"That's awesome!" Steven said wishing he could speak Welsh.

"My mother named me and my sisters after different colors." Gwyn explained, "Now if you don't mind Steven I need to to speak with your father about something important in private."

"Okay." Steven said walking off to the side of the van.

"Gwyn, I've already told you I am not selling the carwash." Greg said watching Steven out of the corner of his eye.

"Greg, I understand that you have invested every penny you had into this establishment but don't you think it'd be nice to just be a manager instead of attendant, owner, and manager all at once. I am giving you an opportunity to actually make a steady living for a change. Wouldn't you like to be able to afford proper home for you to live in?" Gwyn said confidently, "I've even raised my offer from last time." She said handing Greg a slip of paper.

Looking at the piece of paper Greg struggled to stop his jaw from dropping but then he thought of the family that had owned the grocery store, and the family that had owned the local clothing store. Not only had Gwyn purchased their businesses for several thousand less then she had offered she had also filled the management positions they been promised with her own people.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to have to refuse." Greg said handing her back the slip of paper.

"Alright" Gwyn said calmly, "Just know that this offer will be on the table for the foreseeable future, if you decide to reconsider."

"Alright." Greg said shaking her hand as Steven walked up to them holding a fluffy tabby cat that had a bored expression on it's face like it didn't care for your measly attempts at affection, "Steven! Put that cat down right now!" He exclaimed hoping it hadn't bit or scratched Steven.

"But look at him he's so cute!" Steven said as Greg gently took the cat from him.

Gently scratching the cat behind it's ears Gwyn smiled, "This little fuzz ball reminds me of the cat I had had as a girl."

"What was it's name?" Steven asked as Greg put the cat down only for it to rub against Steven's leg and purr.

"Lionel." She replied watching the cat shoot Greg a furious look as he tried to shoo it away from Steven.

"I'll call him Lion." Steven said picking up the cat and hugging it to Greg's utter dismay.

"Well that's a great name." Gwyn said with a smile, "I'll see you around Steven, Greg." She said waving before she walked off.

Waving bye Greg went to grab the cat when he heard a loud confident laugh.

"See Peri Peri Quite Contrary I told ya Steven was a pussy magnet."

"Nyeh heh heh heh!" Another voice laughed.

"Amethyst!" Greg scolded clearly irritated as he took the surprisingly calm and decent smelling

"Amethyst!" Greg scolded clearly irritated as he took the surprisingly calm and decent smelling alley cat from Steven.

"What! That was funny!" Amethyst said letting out a laugh as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"No it wasn't," Greg said with a smirk trying not to laugh at the joke, "it was inappropriate though."

"Who are you? And what have you done with Greg?" Amethyst asked suspiciously squinting her eyes at Greg, "The Greg I know woulda been laughing his ass off at that joke."

Greg groaned as Steven took Lion and showed him to Peridot.

"His name is Lion and he's my cat and I'm going to get him a bed and a pink collar and gonna -" Steven began telling her excitedly.

"Steven you can't keep him." Greg said calmly although he felt incredibly guilty.

"But Dad look at him." Steven said holding up Lion, "He's so fricking cute."

"He really is." Peridot said with a nod.

"No Steven." Greg said shooting a glare at the messy haired blonde who was wearing a t-shirt with a cartoon green alien on it and green basketball shorts with yellow stripes on the side.

"Let me see him." Amethyst said taking Lion from Steven before turning him towards Greg, "Pwease Gweg wet Steven kweep meh. He's my bestest fwrend evar!" She said in a low voice moving the cats legs as she talked.

"No." Greg said putting his foot down.

"Pwerl would wet Steven kweep meh." Amethyst said in the low voice.

"No she wouldn't." Greg said thinking about how Pearl would make sure Steven went to the doctor after he dropped him off and told her about the cat.

"Fine be a party pooper." Amethyst replied blowing a raspberry.

Running his hand over his head Greg watched as Steven happily recounted the events of the today and the night before to Peridot.

Maybe I should take Gwyn's offer. Even if she shortchanges me I can afford a proper place to live. After all it couldn't be that hard to find another job could it?

"Holy shit! Greg you actually still have this!" Amethyst squealed happily.

"Amethyst! Language!" Greg scolded.

"Sorry." She said with a shrug, "It's just I remember when you put this together! Heck I posed with Vidalia's hose for like three hours while she painted me as Amethyst the Crystal Gem."

"Crystal Gem?" Peridot asked confused.

"The Crystal Gems the great alien defender's of Earth. Fighting to protect it from the evil Diamond Authority and their Homeworld armadas." Amethyst said putting her left foot on the back bumper of the van and while she flexed her arms. "While I may emerged from my kindergarten hundreds of years after the heinous corruption bomb was dropped, I still fight proudly beside my fellow gems."

"Nyeh heh heh heh! That's pretty cool," Peridot said nodding her head "except you forgot to mention their leader, the Great and Lovable Peridot Slayer of the Cluster and Savior of Earth and Amethyst's Girlfriend!" She shouted pulling Amethyst into a deep kiss.

Greg couldn't help but chuckle at Peridot's enthusiasm as he looked the other way trying not to interrupt their moment.

"Dad, can I be a Crystal Gem too?" Steven asked looking at him hopefully.

"Of course Steven." Greg replied rustling his son's hair, "Except you'd be different than the others. A one of a kind type of Crystal Gem."

"Really?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yes your half gem and half human," Greg said grabbing a pen and paper, "because your mom fell in love with a human. You...um...ugh...have her gem because she...um," Greg stammered suddenly remembering that Rose said the gems bodies should be made of light, "loved you so much she gave up her form so you could exist."

"Wow!" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"Yup." Greg said doing a quick sketch of Steven with a shield and a gem where his belly button should be.

"Do you think mom really woulda done that for me?" Steven asked quietly looked at the drawing.

"Absolutely." Greg replied hugging his son, "You know what Steven, Greg said as lightbulb clicked on in his head, "Later on we'll go talk to Vidalia and get her to paint you as a Crystal Gem."

"Alright!" He exclaimed.

"So Greg I always wondered why the Diamond Authority?" Amethyst asked smiling.

"Um Rose told me about this absolutely dreadful sergeant she had served under in the army for a while." Greg explained, "Her last name was Diamond and that's where it came from."

* * *

Leaving the apartment complex Jasper began her mile run. Well to be precise it was more like a few feet run with a little under a mile of pained limping wondering how a kid who barely got off his mom's tit had decent enough aim to put three bullets through her femur.

Who am I kidding? Jasper thought to herself. That kid was a fucking pro.

After all how many thirteen or maybe fourteen year olds could send three bullets through her femur with an immensely tight grouping from 75 feet away with just an iron sight when she was in the back of her group.

Shaking her head she kept jogging ignoring the pain. This injury had already cost her enough in life. She'd be damned if it cost her anything more.

Pushing herself to the point of tears, Jasper kept running until the pain became positively unbearable. Bringing herself to a stop she let out a tired pained sob as she bent over putting her hands on her knees. Struggling to not only stand up but power through the pain Jasper wondered

what she did to deserve everything that life had done to her.

First she was the daughter of a junkie whore then she bounced from foster home to foster home for years because she and Skinny, couldn't live with Mother anymore. Then she found a woman she loved, only for her to grow to hate her, because of the guilt she carried knowing that it was her fault that Sgt. Rosa had died. Now there was the fact that Mala, had been bullied by some stupid cunt at school, causing her to retreat further into her shell and lash out at any and everyone who attempted to draw her out.

"-sper! Are you okay? Amethyst help me out please." A concerned voice said suddenly as she felt her self being pulling forward before she was suddenly sat down.

Looking up she was surprised to see a few concerned faces looking back at her.

"Jasper, it's okay." Greg said gently squeezing her hand, "Do you want me to call Lapis?"

"Please don't." Jasper whimpered pulling away from Greg's gentle and warm touch.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine Steven." Jasper whispered feeling even worse for having a break down in front of a sweet kid like Steven.

"Um Steven how about we go to The Big Donut." Amethyst said taking Steven's hand.

Giving her a kind smile Greg mouthed thank you as he sat down next to Jasper.

"Will she be okay?" Steven asked walking off with Amethyst and Peridot.

"She'll be fine Steven," Peridot said reassuringly, "she just needs some space."

"Do you want to talk about it Jasper?" Greg asked slowly rubbing her back.

"Not really." Jasper muttered hating the fact that so many people had seen her so vulnerable and broken.

"Alright." Greg said wondering what had happened to make Jasper break down, "So how's it been going."

"Alright." Jasper said quietly.

"You know you can tell me what's going on." Greg said worried.

"You don't have to pretend to care Greg." Jasper said ignoring how good it felt as his oddly soft hand rubbed small circles in her back.

"I'm not pretending." Greg said seriously looking her in the eyes with a look of absolute sympathy.

"Don't lie to me." Jasper growled.

"I'm not lying." Greg answered honestly, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." She growled struggling to stand up, "I'm fine."

Watching her limp off, Greg worried about Jasper's health and well-being. Grabbing his phone he dialed Lapis's number.

"Hey Lapis, it's Greg. Something's happened. No Steven and I are fine, I'm actually calling about Jasper."

* * *

 **Peridot : 3 more days! XD**

 **Lover : I know! I can't wait! :)**

 **P : What are we gonna do?**

 **Lover : A lotta naughty things ;P**

 **P : Like what?**

 **Lover : Kissing biting sucking fingering**

 **Lover : Maybe some fun things with toys ;P**

 **P : Nyeh heh heh heh ;D**


	12. Damaged

**Chapter 12**

 **Damaged**

Jasper knew that after she left Greg's carwash she should have headed back home.

Back to Lapis who could make her forget everything for a few blissful minutes as she turned her jealously and hatred of her into lust fueled passion. Making Jasper arch her back as she felt her wife's gentle hands and skilled tongue quickly bring her to a sweet release.

A release that always made her forget her short comings and past transgressions as she rode the euphoric waves of ecstasy.

Except it was only a temporary solution that disappeared as quickly as it had come.

That's why she was making the absolutely unbearable two and a half mile journey to Beach City Cemetery. Powering through the pain Jasper reminded herself that each agonizing step she took on her journey to Rosa's grave was punishment for failing her commanding officer.

After all Rosa's death was her fault. If she hadn't been injured she could have easily stopped Rose. Hell she could have easily taken the full force of the explosion. Letting the heat envelop her as the shrapnel tore through her flesh like it were made of paper killing her before she hit the ground. It would have been better if that had happened because then Rosa would have lived and Lapis wouldn't have to be married to such a damaged piece of shit like her.

Looking up she saw the large foreboding iron gates of Beach City Cemetery. She remembered following a long line of vehicles through them the day of Rosa's funeral. She remembered flinching as she heard each shot of the twenty one gun salute. She remembered Lapis's cool touch staying her fury as Rose had the gall to place a pink hibiscus on the pink casket.

Making her way past row after row of tombstones she finally made it to Rosa's. In the finest pink marble money could buy was the statue of an angel holding a spear with diamonds etched into it's tip and Latin writing on it's handle. It's large majestic wings spread as if it were going to take flight and seek vengeance against those who had killed the woman it was created to watch over as she slept the dreamless sleep of death.

 **Rosa Annabelle Diamond**

 **May 5th, 1968 - June 12th, 2000**

 **Beloved Sister & Sargent **

**Walk confidently in the light knowing the Creator shall protect you from evil.**

Falling to her knees Jasper began to cry. What would her beloved sergeant think of the failure of a woman she had become after she had died? Would she be sympathetic to her struggles? Or would she be entirely apathetic and disappointed in her?

* * *

Lapis's heart had stopped the moment Greg had told her what had happened with Jasper.

"Thank you Greg for telling me what happened." Lapis said gratefully.

"Don't thank me Lapis." Greg muttered, "I should have followed after her and tried to stop her."

"No Greg you did the right thing." Lapis commanded grabbing her keys, "She might have unintentionally hurt you if you had followed her."

"Alright." he replied with a sigh, "Just let me know what I can do to help."

"Just keep an eye out for her and call me if you see her." Lapis commanded feeling panicked before she took a deep breath, "Again thanks for telling me Greg." She said before hanging up as she began texting Doc, "Mala are you ready?"

"Yeah, why?" Mala asked confused as Lapis practically drug her out the door.

"Bunny I'm going to leave you with the Richard sisters. Okay?" Lapis said knocking on the ruby squad's door.

"I don't need a babysitter I'm thirteen." Mala grunted angrily with arms crossed.

"Who said anything about babysitting?" Leggy said holding the door open, "We're gonna hangout and talk about boys."

"Thank you Doc for being able to watch her." Lapis said quickly as she waved at Mala.

"No problem Lapis we're here to help." Doc said with a smile, "Jasper's gonna be fine I know it." She added in a whisper.

"I really hope you're right." Lapis replied worried.

Making her way down the stairs Lapis knew exactly where Jasper would go. The only place she ever went when she was distressed.

Beach City Cemetery to see Sgt. Rosa Diamond.

Hopefully she didn't take one of the back roads to get there.

* * *

Watching Jasper slowly walk up to then fall to her knees in tears in front of Rosa's grave made her heart ache. Her wife was at her lowest and needed her comfort but when Jasper quickly stood up and wiped her tears as she began tending to Rosa's grave. She remembered why she never liked the woman Jasper had positively gushed over when she called her from overseas.

They had obviously been seeing each other before she had died. How else would you explain Jasper's devotion to her in death?

Shaking her head at the thought of Jasper's utter disregard for her vows Lapis put her Prius in drive and left.

* * *

"Hello Gwyn." Jaune said calmly as her older sister walked from her white sedan towards her.

"Hello Jaune." Gwyn replied looking towards her baby sister's final resting place where a woman with tan skin and wild bleached hair pulled into a ponytail wept slowly picking up any litter that had made it's way there.

"How long?" Gwyn asks looking at Jaune.

"She's been here for at least fifteen minutes." Jaune said coldly. "Leave it to Jasper Lazuli to be

the only person besides Azul, to feel so guilty about something entirely out of their control." Jaune said remembering how Rosa had never failed to mention her loyal little solider in her letters or phone calls.

"It's truly a shame that she carries that unnecessary guilt." Gwyn said sympathetically.

"She could let it go whenever she wants. It's not as if anyone of us begged her to carry that burden." Jaune said coldly.

"Rosa was not only her commanding officer but her best friend." Gwyn replies sternly, "That's why she carries that guilt not because we begged her too."

"I see." Jaune says dismissively.

Out of the corner her eye Gwyn saw a tall lithe woman with light blonde pixie cut hair wearing a canary yellow blouse and skirt with unusually clean yellow heels. It was as if they had been taken fresh off the factory line.

"Hello Ms. Diamond." Ms. Pearl told Gwyn with a nod quickly before addressing Jaune, "Should I call Mrs. Diamond and notify her that'll you'll be late?"

"No, Marigold." Jaune commanded, "We'll be on our way in a minute."

"Okay, Judge Diamond." Marigold said softly, "Goodbye Ms. Diamond." She said with nod before heading back to Jaune's black SUV.

"Would you like to join Azul and I for dinner at 7:00?" Jaune asked.

"If Azul wouldn't mind I'd love to." Gwyn said with a nod.

"Then we'll see you at seven at Azul's home." Jaune said walking to her SUV, "Bring a bottle of Pinot Noir, Azul loves it for some strange reason."

"Alright." Gwyn said walking to her sister's grave.

Jasper felt a felt a cold chill crawl up her spine as she heard the soft sound of footsteps approach her. Making a fist she slowly stood and widened her stance only to turn and see Gwyn Diamond, a local businesswoman and Rosa's oldest sister. Her short cut, snowy white hair remaining still despite the gentle breeze blowing throughout the cemetery.

"Hello Mrs. Lazuli." Gwyn said offering Jasper a kind smile.

"Hello Ms. Diamond." Jasper said quickly unclenching her fist as she straightened her posture.

"You know Rosa would be overjoyed to know that you help maintain her final resting place." Gwyn said placing a boutique of pink hibiscuses at the base of the angel statue.

"It's the least I could do for her." Jasper said as she began to leave knowing Gwyn probably wanted to visit her sister alone.

"Please don't leave Mrs. Lazuli just because I'm here." Gwyn said softly.

"I-I-I um just thought you might want your privacy." Jasper said quietly.

"No please stay." Gwyn said gently patting the ground as she kneeled down, "Rosa wouldn't have wanted you to leave just because her older sister was here."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked tentatively.

"I'm positive." Gwyn said reassuring, "After all my sister's and I weren't the only ones who were affected by her death."

"Okay." Jasper said standing next to Gwyn.

"She was very lucky to have a friend like you Mrs. Lazuli." Gwyn said looking at Jasper in her hazel eyes.

"Please call me Jasper, Ms. Diamond." Jasper uttered calmly.

"Alright Jasper, and please call me Gwyn." She said looking at the inscription at the angels base, "Walk confidently in the light knowing the Creator shall protect you from evil." She whispered softly wondering why Rosa wasn't protected from the evil people who had walked beside her.

"I'm -" Jasper started.

"You weren't at fault Jasper." Gwyn spat angrily interrupting her, "The woman who killed her and the unit she led were responsible."

The very same woman who claimed Rosa was the older sister she never had. The very same woman who had once broke bread with Gwyn and her sisters sharing jokes and stories to brighten their spirits after their mother's death. A Diamond sister not in blood but in bond.

Except she really wasn't a sister.

No she was a murderer who repaid years of friendship and true camaraderie with the blood of a woman who wanted to defend her home.

"Fortunately every member of that murderer's unit has paid the price for their actions." Gwyn growled thinking of Rose's unit's fates.

Jade "Crazy Lace" Lee had died from injuries caused by the explosion that had killed Rosa. Emerald "Bigs" Carson had died from a self inflicted gunshot wound before the court marshal had been announced. Jessica "Snowflake" Brown had died in a car accident and Emily "Bismuth" Kane had...well she had just disappeared as if she hadn't existed at all which was perfectly fine with Gwyn.

"Do you need a ride home Jasper?" Gwyn inquired as Jasper whispered goodbye to Rosa's grave.

"No. I'm fine." Jasper lied struggling not to cry and beg Gwyn for forgiveness.

"Okay." Gwyn said shaking Jasper's hand before she headed back to her white sedan.

If only Rose had been more like Jasper, Gwyn thought herself bitterly. Maybe just maybe we wouldn't be here.

* * *

Walking home from the cemetery Jasper felt exhausted. The angry numb feeling in her leg made worse with each step. Then as if to add insult to injury it began to rain. The cold wet droplets begin to bombard Jasper making her stop in her tracks.

Blue.

 _A world that was tinted a shimmering blue color that's what she saw. At least at first because it hurt to keep her eyes open underwater. How long have I been under? Has it been longer than Skinny's record?_

"Jasper." Greg whispered wrapping his arms around her.

No not just his arms a blanket. A really warm nice blanket and he was saying something about colds and sick and Lapis. Struggling to focus she followed Greg to the back of his van. Getting in she saw Steven looking at her worried and Peridot furiously texting someone before she put her phone in her pocket and moved into the passenger side seat.

"Where to first Greg?" Amethyst looking at her from the driver seat.

"Lapis's apartment." Greg answered gently shutting the van's back door as he sat in between Steven and Jasper.

"Got it." Amethyst said with a thumbs up.

Greg looked at her with worry lining his face. Reaching to the side he grabbed a towel and passed it to her not saying a word.

"Did you forget to bring umbrella with you today?" Steven asked Jasper with genuine concern.

"Yeah." Jasper mumbled as she began drying her hair.

"I always check what the weather's gonna be like before I leave the house just in case." He said calmly.

"I'm going to do that from now on." she replied noticing how worried he looked.

"That's good." He beamed, "You probably won't get caught in the rain again."

"Hopefully not." she said as she finished drying her hair realising that Greg was on the phone with Lapis.

"-ah we're heading to your place now." Greg said tired, "Do you wa- um...huh. She musta lost service cuz of the storm." Putting his phone into his pocket, Greg looked at her, "Sorry the van's heater sucks. I've been needing to get it fixed."

"It's fine." Jasper whispered noticing that he wasn't looking at her angrily because she of her obvious fuck up but with a level of concern she wasn't familiar it.

"Alright." He replied calmly not failing to notice how Jasper seemed unnerved by the almost deafening sound of rain and thunder outside. "It'll be okay." He said reassuringly as he took squeezing her hand getting to crack a nervous smile.

"We're here!" Amethyst shouted over the sound of rain hitting the roof of the van.

"Thanks for the ride guys." Jasper said gratefully hoping she wouldn't be paralyzed (yet again) by her fear of water as the rain hit her.

"No problem." Greg said handing her an umbrella before he opened the back door, "Be safe Jasper." he said with a kind smile as he watched her slowly make her way out of the van and

towards the apartment complex.

"Alright, off to Peri's house we go!" Amethyst shouted as Greg closed the door.

Sitting down he began wondering what the hell was the cause of Jasper's breakdown today was?

It was then he thought of Lapis. The way she had sounded worried when he told her about Jasper breaking down in tears. Yet she seemed uncaring and cold when he told they had found Jasper as if she could care less about what happened to her wife?

Could it be that something was going on between her and Lapis? Were they fighting or maybe it was something far worse than fighting? After all physical violence isn't the only way to abuse someone he thought to himself darkly.

Hopefully Jasper would be okay because she seemed like someone who had already been through the ringer in life.

* * *

Walking into the apartment Jasper placed the wet umbrella to the side as she slipped out of her soaking wet sneakers.

"Mom are you okay?" Mala asked looking at Jasper whose clothes was still very wet from standing in the rain before Greg picked her up.

"I'm fine Mala." Jasper said relieved that her daughter was somewhat worried about her, "I'm gonna go lay down because I'm tired as hell though."

"Okay." Mala said quietly knowing a fight was on the horizon.

Walking to her room Jasper opened the door and saw Lapis sitting on their bed with a look of contempt on her face as if Jasper had done something wrong.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked coldly.

"No not really. I had a nervous breakdown in front of Steven, Greg, and a couple of people they were with and then," Jasper said letting out a painful sigh, "I was caught in the rain. I was caught in the fucking rain and if it wasn't for Greg, I would have stayed out there in the rain feeling like I was drowning yet again." Jasper sobbed sitting down.

"Oh, okay." Lapis replied dismissively as she laid down scooting away from Jasper.

Frowning Jasper stripped out of her wet clothes and got into a warm tank top and a pair of shorts. Laying down she wondered what she had done to make Lapis mad this time and why she didn't seem worried about her at all?

* * *

 **Lover : Everything's fine I swear**

 **Peridot : Okay I was just worried about you :(**

 **Lover : I know but Tuesday will be here soon enough**

 **P : I look forward to it ;P**

 **Lover : Though I may have some extra free time tomorrow *Wink wink***

 **P : What will you do with it?**

 **Lover : I dunno know maybe see a sexy blonde with beautiful green eyes...**

 **Lover : And fuck her brains out before I see her on Tuesday! ;P**

 **P : Nyeh heh heh heh! I really can't wait! :)**


	13. Friendship

**Chapter 13**

 **Friendship**

Sunday had been an absolute disaster for Jasper. First she had spent the entire day walking on razor sharp eggshells with Lapis because of something that happened yesterday. Lapis had assured her that it had nothing to do with her minor breakdown. Though Jasper highly doubted that.

Then there were the disastrous attempts to talk to Mala about her feelings that had ended with Mala screaming and blaming everything wrong with her on Jasper. After all she was the reason Mala had vitiligo and a tall stocky build.

Then to top it off there was the rain. The stupid fucking rain that poured and poured making her feel antsy, irritable, and incredibly paranoid.

So it was no surprise when Monday had started off with Mala and Lapis giving her the cold shoulder and silent treatment respectively. So imagine Jasper's surprise when she heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Greg wearing a black Pink Floyd t-shirt and blue denim shorts smiling at her like she was the greatest thing to walk the earth.

"Hi Jasper." Greg beamed.

"Um hi Greg." Jasper said confused all the while gesturing for him to come in, "What can I do for ya?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay and maybe grab a coffee if you were up for it." He explained looking at her hopefully.

"Um I'm fine," she said feeling confused at his honesty, "and honestly I'm really sorry that you guys saw me like that."

"It's fine Jasper sometimes we have off days," Greg reassured her, "there's no need to apologize."

"Alright. So were you serious about that coffee?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Totally." Greg said standing up, "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious."

"Alright I'll take you up on your offer then." Jasper said with a chuckle grabbing an orange hoodie.

"Great." Greg said with a smile as they left Jasper's apartment.

"So I've been meaning to ask. Why are you no longer a musician?" "Jasper inquired.

"The carwash occupies most of my time and after Steven's mom Rose died I haven't had much of a muse since." Greg replied sadly.

"Oh." Jasper replied softly realizing that he had lost someone important as well, "Maybe you can find a new muse."

"Maybe." Greg replied softly as he opened the apartment complex door for her.

"So do you wanna walk to The Big Donut or shall I drive us there?" Greg asked Jasper noticing the way she looked at the water fearfully.

"Um we can walk." Jasper replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" Greg asked worried, "We can take my van if you don't feel like walking."

"No walking will be fine." Jasper said trusting the feeling that Greg wouldn't let the water hurt her.

"Alright then." Greg said taking the lead, "Follow me then." He said puffing out his chest with false bravado.

Letting out a soft laugh Jasper followed Greg. Carefully stepping around the puddles on the sidewalk Jasper listened as Greg begin to hum an unfamiliar melody. It was soft, pleasant and oddly sad. She found herself lost in it as it began to crescendo before stopping abruptly. Feeling angry at Greg for stopping the pleasant melody she looked up and saw that that they had arrived at The Big Donut.

Giving Greg a kind smile as he held the door open for her, she walked in and the intoxicating smell of warm fresh baked pastries filled her nostrils.

Damn when was the last time I had a donut?

"I kinda wish I could make my van smell like this sometimes." Greg said as he stood next to her.

"Dude I'd never leave your van if it smelled like this all the time." A loud enthusiastic voice said from the back room.

"Amethyst?" Greg said confused watching as the lavender haired woman walked out from the back holding a tray of freshly made donuts.

"No, I'm her evil twin sister Amy." She joked as she stocked the donuts, "So what can I help you with today?"

"Two coffees one black and..." He looked at Jasper, "How would you like your coffee?"

"Black is fine." She replied trying not to let her stomach growl as she looked at the donuts.

"Two black coffees. Anything else?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm gonna get me a chocolate donut." Greg said happily, "What about you Jasper? Do you want a donut or something else?"

"Um...Sure" Jasper replied getting a chocolate donut with sprinkles.

Paying for them Greg told Amethyst goodbye as he begin walking with Jasper back to her apartment.

"Thanks Greg." Jasper said taking a large sip of her coffee.

"No problem Jasper." Greg replied with a smile.

"I'm not really sure what to say now." Jasper said honestly.

"Neither do I." Greg replied calmly, "Though we could do the whole getting to know each other friend stuff since we haven't really done that yet."

"Alright then." Jasper said in a mock serious, "Tell me where are you from Greg?"

"I'm from Keystone."

"Keystone really?"

"Yup born and raised." Greg said proudly, "So where are you from?"

"I'm from a small ringy dingy town called Beta." She said with a shrug.

"Lemme guess, you were the biggest baddest chick there." Greg said winking.

"Hahaha! Maybe I didn't live there for very long." She replied, "I moved to Empire City when I was six then here when I was nine. So hmm what's your favorite color?"

"Midnight blue and yours?" Greg said finishing his coffee.

"Orange." She said happily as they stopped in front of the apartment complex.

"Well we're back." Greg said with a sigh.

"Yeah you're right." Jasper said somewhat sadly, "I had a good time though."

"So did I." Greg beamed.

"Same time tomorrow then?" Jasper asked hopefully.

"Most definitely." Greg said with a large smile as he opened the apartment complex door for her.

"Wait!" Jasper said as Greg walked towards his van, "Let me give you my number so you can get a hold of me."

"Ok." Greg replied, "I'll give my number as well."

With a quick exchange of numbers and goodbyes Greg happily got into his van. Checking the time on his phone he was surprised to see he had a text from Amethyst.

 **Amethyst : Have a good time on your play date Greg! ;P**

Laughing he text her back quickly.

 **Greg : I had a great time and it wasn't a play date**

 **A : Sure it wasn't ;P**

Shaking his head he put his phone into pocket and drove back to carwash. He wondered if Jasper had been serious about having coffee again tomorrow. Hopefully she was because he had a good time.

* * *

Azul had always liked Pearl Quartz's home. After all who wouldn't want a nice home that was hidden away from the world and had it's own private beach where one soak up the sun and watch the ocean in peace. Stepping out of her vehicle she noticed a black sedan parked next to the silver minivan.

They must have company over, I'll have to make this visit a short one Azul thought to herself.

As she knocked on the front door, she was surprised to see a fluffy grey cat sitting next to it with a

bored expression on it's face. This must be the cat Gwyn mentioned at dinner Saturday night.

"Hello Mrs. Diamond." Steven said happily as he opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Quartz-Universe." Azul replied kindly as she saw Pearl quickly walking to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Diamond." Pearl said nervously, "Please come in."

"I apologize for dropping bye unexpected Mrs. Quartz but I was in town and wanted to see how Steven was and how things were going after our meeting." Azul said walking watching as Steven picked up the cat and ran up to his room despite Pearl's protest.

"It's perfectly okay Mrs. Diamond." Pearl said guiding her to the couch, "Things have actually seemed to improved with Greg since our meeting. I actually had to convince him that it was okay for Steven to keep his new pet cat."

"Well that is excellent to hear Mrs. Quartz." Azul said with a smile, "I'm glad you and Mr. Universe are being more amicable towards one another."

"It's not easy but I am trying to give him a chance." Pearl said honestly.

"I see. Now would it be okay if I spoke with Steven privately Mrs. Quartz?" Azul asked calmly yet authoritatively.

"Um sure." Pearl said somewhat nervously, "Just go on up."

"Alright." Azul says as she stands up.

Walking up the stairs to Steven's room she notices that there's now a sliding curtain above the short railing on the edge of his room.

Knocking on the wall gently she asks softly, "Mr. Quartz-Universe may I speak with you please?"

"Sure Mrs. Diamond." He replies happily.

"Please call me Azul." She says as she sits next to him and Lion.

"Okay and you can call me Steven." He said hugging Lion.

"Alright Steven. So how has everything been going on with you lately?" She asked softly.

"Good really good." Steven answered happily, "Ma let me keep the cat I found at my Dad's on Saturday. His name is Lion and Garnet said he doesn't have any fleas or ticks either."

"Well that's good." Azul said petting the cat.

"Yup and I met a nice woman whose name is Welsh for white too." Steven recounted excitedly.

"Yes my sister said she had met you." Azul said with a laugh.

"She was your sister?" Steven asked shocked.

"Yes my oldest sister actually." Azul stated calmly, "Now Steven is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Anything that's been bothering you?"

"Well on Saturday when I was with my Dad, Mrs. Lazuli was crying and Dad tried to help calm her down and then later she was walking in the rain." Steven explained quietly.

"I see. Is there anything else?" Azul inquired making a mental note to talk to Gregory about what happened.

"No everything else has been good me and my dad even went to have dinner with Mrs. Lazuli and her family a couple weeks back." Steven said simply.

"Well that's excellent." Azul replied getting a card out of her purse, If there's ever anything bothering you can call me or Ms. Holly. Okay?"

"Okay Azul." Steven said taking the card.

"Well I'll see you later Steven."

"See you later Azul."

Walking back down the stairs Azul was surprised to see Ruby and Sapphire Richards talking to Pearl and Garnet.

Even though it had been at least eight years since she had last seen them they looked almost the same. Ruby was wearing a black tank top and black shorts with a red hand band tightly wrapped around her large black afro. Sapphire was wearing a blue skirt and a blue blouse while her long platinum blonde hair covered her blind eye.

As much as Azul wished to have a few choice words with the couple regarding what happened in Keystone she held her tongue. That was Gregory and Pearl's responsibility not hers. Though Ruby and Sapphire being somewhat irresponsible and letting the blame of something they were the direct cause fall on someone else wasn't surprising at all. That was the number one reason she had initially refused to let them adopt Garnet thirty five years ago.

After all if you couldn't accept the responsibility for your own actions. What made you suddenly think you'd be capable of being responsible for a whole other person?

Then there was Ruby's explosive temper and the suspicious circumstances regarding how Sapphire lost her left eye but that wasn't important right now. What was important was Steven. He appeared to be perfectly happy and healthy. Ignoring the looks she received from both women she made her way to Pearl.

"Again my apologies Mrs. Quartz for dropping by unexpectedly." Azul said shaking Pearl's hand, "Have a nice day."

"Goodbye Mrs. Diamond." Pearl replied watching the tall white haired woman leave her blue heels softly clacking on the wooden porch.

"I hate that woman and her stupid matching blue suits and high and mighty attitude." Ruby growled as Azul left.

"I don't know." Garnet said calmly, "She's always been professional and courteous to me."

"She only acts that way because she feels guilty for not letting us adopt you when we first tried." Ruby grunts.

"I doubt that." Garnet replies wishing she could understand her parents distrust of Azul Diamond.

"That doesn't matter sweetie." Sapphire said taking her wife's hand, "What's important is that we're working things with out Garnet and Pearl."

"You have just explained the situation to me right away." Pearl said calmly.

"You also should apologize to Steven." Garnet added gruffly.

"We will." Sapphire said sadly knowing unlike Pearl her daughter's trust wasn't so easily earned.

* * *

Stephanie wasn't sure what to make of the Maheswaren family. They weren't like any family she'd been placed with before. They seemed legitimately interested in having them be a part of their family and they made no attempt to pretend to be anything more than just a perfectly ordinary family.

Priyanka was doctor and didn't mince or waste words. She was intelligent, confident, followed a straight forward routine each day, and expected to receive the respect she showed everyone. Her husband Doug was a security guard and while he was more laid back then his wife he also followed a straight forward routine and just wanted his wife and daughter to be healthy and happy. Their daughter Connie was twelve, played violin, and while she at first seemed to be on the shyer side, she was actually a really fun smart girl with a heart of gold.

"Are you okay Stephanie?" Priyanka asked.

"I'm fine." They replied with a sigh, "Is it okay if I go outside and get some air?"

"Sure, just be back in an hour." Priyanka ordered as Stephanie put on their jacket and walked out the front door.

Beach City was very different from Empire City. It was quiet and pleasant. The sound and smell of the ocean was carried on a gentle breeze that blew through their hair.

"This might just be the family Stephanie." They whispered to themselves as they saw a large donut shaped sign a ways ahead.

They picked up their pace and walked into The Big Donut. Ignoring the goofy lovestruck look the lanky redhead cashier was giving them. They grabbed two chocolate donuts and paid for them. Leaving they begin the walk back to the Maheswaren's home thinking about the possibility of them being their proper family unfortunately as they were caught up in their thoughts they didn't see the lavender haired woman texting on her phone heading straight for them.

"Oof." Stephanie said struggling to hold onto their donuts.

"Sorry bout that. I wasn't paying attention." Amethyst apologized.

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention either." Stephanie said giving Amethyst a smile.

"I'm Amethyst Rivera by the way." Amethyst said shaking Stephanie's hand.

"Stephanie Mahesiverse." They replied as a wolf whistle suddenly caught their attention.

"Hey sexy! How about ditch the fat ass and hop in my ride." Kevin shouted from his car, "I promise you won't regret it." He finished with a wink.

"Who the fuck is he calling a fat ass?" Amethyst growled clenched her fists.

"It's okay let me deal with this." Stephanie said reassuringly before turning to Kevin, "How about

you leave us alone?"

"Come on baby you know want to be with a man with a penis big enough to fill up an empty package of Pringles." He said with a wink.

"Just leave us alone before we tell everyone about your two inch shrimp." Stephanie shot back.

"What did you just say?" Kevin asked irritated.

"I said leave us alone before we tell everyone you have a little penis and a big mouth." Stephanie said crossing their arms.

"Know what, fuck you! Just stick with the fat ass ya dumb dyke." Kevin shouted before driving off mad as hell.

"Hahaha! Wow!" Amethyst said patting Stephanie on the back, "You really told that asshole."

"He had it coming." Stephanie explained before looking at their watch, "Crap! I gotta go!" They said running off.

"Okay." Amethyst said confused, "Well I'll see ya around Stephanie."

* * *

While Lapis and Mala still gave her the silent treatment when they got home. Jasper still felt good because she had a pleasant time with Greg and she was looking forward to coffee with him tomorrow.

"So how was your day Mala?" Jasper asked as they ate dinner.

"Fine." She replied simply.

"Has Alexandra been bothering you?" Jasper asked concerned.

"No." Mala replied simply with an icy tone.

Ignoring the cold look Lapis gave her she talked to Mala, "That's good. So anything interesting happen in school today?"

"No not really." Mala replied, "Though Connie has a new foster sibling."

"Well that's good." Jasper said with a smile.

"Yeah." Mala replied with a bored shrug.

Realising Mala wasn't in the mood for talking Jasper let the dinner fall back into the tense silence from before. The rest of the night passed with that same tense silence as Lapis avoided her and Mala simply went into her room.

Slipping under the covers Jasper fell into a peaceful sleep that was unaffected by nightmares for the first time in a long time.

Going through her morning routine Jasper was surprised to receive a text from Greg at 9:30 asking if she really wanted to get coffee again.

 **Jasper : Yeah I'd love too**

 **J : When can you get here?**

 **Greg : Awesome I can be there in five minutes**

 **J : Alright and we can finish those getting to know one another questions as well**

Smiling Jasper put on her boots and walked out of her apartment.

"Hey Jasper. How's it going?" Navy said as she stepped out of her apartment.

"Good." Jasper replied happily as she heard her phone go off, "How are you?"

"Good." Navy said happily.

"Well that's good." Jasper replied with a smile as she checked her phone.

 **G : Just got here Jasper**

 **G : Do you wanna walk or take my van today?**

Smiling Jasper quickly replied back.

 **J : Walking is fine**

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before Jasper." Navy said as she began heading down the stairs, "It must be someone special to make you smile like that."

"I'm just texting Greg." Jasper said with a chuckle, "We're going to get coffee."

"Well that's nice." Navy said smiling as she thought of Greg, "Tell him I said hi."

"I will." Jasper replied noticing the smile on Navy's face at the mention of Greg, "You know I can do one better and tell him to text you if you'd like."

"You don't have to do that." Navy said blushing slightly.

"No I will." Jasper said with a smile, "After all you two would make a cute couple."

"Oh! Um...ugh...um...you really think so?" Navy stammered.

"I really know so." Jasper said as she walked down the stairs thinking about how a guy as kind as Greg deserved to be happy and how since she couldn't make him happy directly she'd have to do it indirectly.


	14. Trust

**Chapter 14**

 **Trust**

As she got dressed Jasper thought about how it had been a little over three weeks since that first coffee and donut, Greg had bought for her.

It was hard to believe in that time she and Greg had went from simple acquaintances to close if not best friends. They texted almost everyday and had coffee and donuts three times a week at The Big Donut.

Taking turns on who paid with each visit, despite Greg's insistence that it was his responsibility as a man and a friend to pay for Jasper's coffee and donut each time. If it hadn't been for Jasper threatening to throw him in the ocean from the top of the lighthouse, he would have actually continued paying for her.

Even though she made him stop, Jasper really liked that he had always insisted on paying. There was something great about the way he would go out of his way to be kind and chivalrous for no other reason than he genuinely wanted to. Then there was the way he laughed and smiled both of which were absolutely infectious.

Running her brush through her hair she thought about how they had learned a lot about one another as their friendship grew.

She had learned that he was raised by a single father who had been mad as hell at him when he dropped out of college to you pursue his love of music. How he had spent his entire life savings on the carwash and how his manager Marty had stolen several instrumentals and masters of his songs, after Greg had fired him for not only ripping him off for his show money, but for having sex with random women in the back of his van.

He had learned a little bit about her service in the the military, the cause of her leg injury, the fact that she had a sister, and that she didn't really like water.

What had really surprised her about him was that he had never pressed her for information that she wasn't willing to openly share. He didn't ask where her sister was or what she did for a living and he had never asked what caused her not to like water. He just listened and respected her boundaries and she loved that.

"Will you tell Steven hi for me?" Lapis asked as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist laying her head on her back.

"If he's with Greg, I'll tell him." Jasper said with a smile.

"You know I'm glad you have a friend, my love." Lapis whispered as she listened to Jasper's slow steady breathing.

"Why?" Jasper asked as she shivered as Lapis begin to trace the scars under her shirt.

"You don't have nightmares on the days you get coffee with Greg." Lapis said feeling a scar on Jasper's chiseled core from where a coffee mug she'd thrown had broke and cut Jasper, "Your flashbacks also aren't as severe. Not to mention you smile more."

"You really don't mind that Greg and I are friends?" Jasper asked thinking about how Lapis had never approved of any of her other friends.

"No, I don't mind." Lapis said tracing the long scar on Jasper's side feeling the cold shiver that ran through Jasper's body as she did so, "He's your friend and I respect that."

"Well that's good to know." Jasper said feeling glad that Lapis trusted her for a change.

"I love you, Jasper Lazuli." Lapis whispered feeling a scar on Jasper's ribs that she'd given her in high school after their first fight.

Turning around Jasper pulled Lapis closer to her, "I love you too."

Kissing her Lapis knew that Jasper whole heartedly meant it when she said she loved her.

If she only felt the same way.

* * *

Greg mind had been wandering the entire time he washed Kofi's SUV. No matter how times he tried to focus or think about something else his mind kept returning to the same topic.

Jasper and his friendship with her.

He thought about how quickly they had become good friends and how their conversations seemed to flow so easily between the two of them.

 _So what you're telling me is that your last name wasn't always Universe._

 _Yup. I was born Greg DeMayo. Which is like the worst rock star name ever._

 _Oh and Mr. Universe is better?_

 _A million times better especially since I wrote songs about space and...um...my van._

 _Your van? You wrote songs about your...haha...van. Hahaha!_

 _Laugh all you want but nothing is more awesome than songs about a van. The chicks really dig em too._

 _Oh they do huh?_

 _Yup they really do._

 _Then explain to me why you're single Greg._

 _Not that it's any of your business but I choose to be single._

 _Oh. I see. *cough* you're afraid *cough* of women *cough*_

Laughing to himself Greg thought about how he knew that it was perfectly okay to trust her and tell her things he had only shared with Rose so long ago. The way her gruff voice seemed to purr as she said his name or the hearty booming sound of her laugh.

"Hello Greg." Pearl said walking up to him with Steven right next to her.

"Hi Dad." Steven said excitedly as he waved at Greg.

"Hey Pearl. Hey Stuball." Greg said with a smile as he rolled up the hose before kneeling to hug Steven.

"I hope you don't mind that we stopped by." Pearl said looking at Greg disinterested, "Steven said he left a pink collar he got for Lion in his "room" here and he wanted to get it."

"Here let me get the keys and I can unlock the door for you." Greg said reaching into his pocket.

"I can do it Dad and I'll make sure I lock the door after as well." Steven said in his Serious Steven voice.

"Um okay. Here ya go, Stuball." Greg said handing him the keys and watching him run towards his office, "So um how's the cat treating you guys?" He asked Pearl awkwardly.

"Lion is fine." Pearl said dismissively.

"I'm really surprised you let Steven keep him." Greg said hoping Steven would be back soon.

"Why's that?" Pearl asked venomously.

"Well it was an alley cat and...um...not to mention a pet is...ugh...a big responsibility." Greg said quickly wondering what the hell was taking Steven so long.

"Hmm you have a point there." Pearl said feeling like she had drank bitter medicine, "So Steven tells me you have formed a friendship with Mallory's mom, Jasper."

"Yeah. We have coffee sometimes." Greg said happily.

"You are aware that she is a married woman." Pearl said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I actually had coffee with her and Lapis the other day." Greg said trying to avoid having the Greg you were a cheating asshole argument with Pearl yet again.

"Well that's good. Just remember, it's NOT okay to sleep with a married woman Greg." Pearl said in a demeaning voice as if she were talking to a small child and not a grown man.

Greg was about to reply with a sarcastic remark when Steven ran up to him and Pearl holding a pink collar and his ukulele.

"Sweetie I thought you just needed to pick up Lion's collar." Pearl said looking at Steven's ukulele.

"I did but then I saw my ukulele and remembered I needed it." Steven explained simply.

"What do you need it for?" Greg asked curiously.

"Something important" Steven replied simply.

"Oh okay then." Greg said feeling slightly confused, "Well I'll see ya later Stuball. Remember be good and do as Pearl says."

"I will Dad." Steven said hugging Greg.

"Bye Greg." Pearl said coldly.

"Goodbye Pearl." Greg replied kindly knowing it would drive Pearl nuts.

Watching them leave Greg wondered what important thing Steven needed his ukulele for.

"Pearl giving you a hard time?" Navy said suddenly getting Greg to jump in fear.

"Nancy you scared the hell outta me!" Greg said looking at the angry yet concerned look on her face.

"Sorry bout that." Navy said, So was Pearl giving you a hard time?

"Kinda it's not a big deal." Greg said dismissively.

"If you say so." Navy said angrily thinking about how her and Eyeball could probably take the former ballerina.

"So how's it going Nancy?" Greg asked.

"Well it was going great until I saw a former ballerina harassing you." Navy said irritably.

"Nancy it's not a big deal." Greg said running his hand over his head.

"Yes it is!" Navy shouted throwing her arms up, "She's constantly busting your balls for no reason. Why can't she see that you're a good guy and a great dad?"

"It's just the way she is." Greg said watching as Navy began to pace.

"You know if she keeps harassing you, Eyeball and I are gonna kick her ass. Hell we'll bring Jasper too." Navy said with a grin.

"Nancy stop." Greg said gently grabbing her shoulders, "I'm fine and you don't need to get Eyeball and Jasper to kick Pearl's ass."

"Fine." Navy said hugging him, "Just know if she randomly gets her ass kicked, we totally didn't have anything to do with it."

"I'll remember that." Greg said with a laugh hugging her back.

"So are you having coffee with your new best friend today?" Navy asked.

"Yes I'm having coffee with Jasper." Greg said with a laugh, "Are you jealous that I have another friend Nancy?"

"Me? Jealous. Pfft of course not." Navy said in mock seriousness, "I am just wondering when was the last time we got coffee."

"When we first met you told me you absolutely hated coffee and that's why we never go out for coffee." Greg said matter of factly.

"I'm surprised you still remember that." Navy said with a laugh.

"What kinda friend would I be if I forgot something like that?"

"Still a pretty awesome friend Greg."

"Thanks Nancy. You're a great friend as well." Greg said with a bright smile, "You know I'll be free this weekend. Maybe we can go get a drink. Just you and me."

"I'd like that." Navy whispered lowering her head to hide the blush growing on her cheeks.

"Alright." Greg said happily, "Ya know I don't think Jasper would mind if you came with us to The Big Donut. Heck we could even get you to like coffee."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." Navy said quickly.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll even text and ask her if that'll make you feel better." Greg said calmly.

"Alright I'll go only if it's okay with Jasper." Navy replied.

"Alright." Greg said grabbing his phone.

* * *

Peridot loved hearing Amethyst sing. Her singing voice was soft and melodic and carried the words of a song seamlessly. What made it even more special was knowing that Amethyst never sang for anyone but her.

 _Don't throw away this love we make_

 _Losing you is more than I could take_

 _In the shadows I will wait for you_

 _Baby be a fugitive with me_

 _You and me together_

 _Do this shit forever_

 _Run away with me_

 _Say you wanna do this_

 _There ain't nothing to it_

"I love hearing you sing." Peridot said happily as she took Amethyst's hand in hers.

"That's why I only sing for you." Amethyst said with a smile as she led Peridot to bedroom, "Oh my god! I love your bed it's super comfy." Amethyst said falling on the bed.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! So what do you wanna do now beautiful?" Peridot asked laying next to Amethyst.

"Is you an option?" Amethyst asked getting Peridot to giggle.

"Maybe." Peridot said seriously as she kissed Amethyst.

"Just maybe?" Amethyst asked with a raised eyebrow as she straddled Peridot.

Kissing her, Peridot nodded as she begin slowly tracing a pattern on Amethyst's back with the tips of her fingers.

"How about now?" Amethyst asked as she kissed Peridot's neck before gently biting it.

"Still maybe." Peridot whispered as she nipped Amethyst's bottom lip.

Scoffing Amethyst rolled over and pulled Peridot on top of her. Gently kissing her she quickly took off Peridot's shirt revealing her green and yellow bra. As Amethyst began to kiss her collar bone, Peridot's phone began to ring.

"Ignore it." Amethyst growled feeling mad at the interruption.

"It's work I can't." Peridot said grabbing her phone, "Peridot's Computer Repair. How can I help you?"

Nodding as the voice on the other end of the line explained their problem Peridot got off Amethyst's lap and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shoes.

"Alright I'll be right over." Peridot said before she hung up the phone, "I'll be right back beautiful. I promise."

"Ugh! Why couldn't you tell them to just shove it." Amethyst whined.

"Because it's my job." Peridot explained with a sigh as she kissed Amethyst, "I'll be back in an hour, an hour and a half tops. Then we can finish what we started."

"You better." Amethyst said bitterly, "I hardly ever get to spend time with you anymore because of work."

"I know," Peridot said sadly, "but I also know that I love you and that I will make it up to you."

"Love you too babe." Amethyst said before pulling her into a deep kiss before she fell back on the bed, "I'll be here waiting for you."

Smiling Peridot walked out of her small house to her car. Pulling out her phone she texted her lover.

* * *

 **Peridot : So she's not home?**

 **Lover : Nope :)**

 **Lover : We have the apartment to ourselves for at least an hour ;)**

 **Peridot : Are you serious?**

 **Lover : Dead serious**

 **Peridot : YES YES YES!**


	15. URALYA

**Chapter 15**

 **URALYA**

As Jasper walked out of the apartment complex and saw Greg and Navy waiting for her. Her first thought was that Greg looked a little different than usual. His usually scruffy brown beard was finely trimmed and perfectly accented his round jaw. Instead of his standard white tank top and black shorts, he was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with a black tank top underneath it. He was wearing a pair of simple blue jean shorts and a pair of black sneakers with short white socks. His long wild hair was neatly combed and she realized that it easily reached his waist.

"You look nice." Jasper blurted out suddenly.

"Thanks so do you." Greg said with a smile feeling his heart begin to race as he looked at Jasper.

She was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt that highlighted her strong looking large arms and well defined chest and core. Over her t-shirt was an unbuttoned short sleeved pink and black flannel with a pink diamond on the left chest pocket. She was also wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that hugged her hips and accented her amble backside. On her feet were a pair of weathered and worn black combat boots that were tightly laced.

"Hi Navy." Jasper said with a wave looking at the short woman.

She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her surprisingly muscular arms and her ample chest. On her right arm was a United States Navy tattoo. Her gold chained ruby necklace hanging just above her cleavage. A black bandana with little yellow diamonds on it was wrapped tightly around her square afro. She was wearing black skinny jeans and her red Converse high tops were clean with not a single scuff mark on them.

Jasper felt a pit in form in her stomach as she looked at Navy. They had been neighbors for years and not once had she seen Navy dressed in something that made her look so attractive.

"Hi." Navy said with a kind smile and a wave, "I really hope you don't mind me joining you and Greg for coffee."

"I really don't mind." Jasper said trying ignore the pit in her stomach, "You can actually tell me embarrassing stories about Greg."

"Oh you mean like how we first met." Navy said with a laugh, "I know I told you at dinner but that was the abridged version."

"So...um...what are we waiting for let's go to The Big Donut." Greg said as a dark red blush filled his cheeks.

"I actually want to hear the unabridged story of how you two met." Jasper said mischievously.

"It's really not that interesting." Greg said quickly wondering why in the hell he felt so hot.

"Oh it's super interesting." Navy said elbowing Greg's side, "It's also very embarrassing because Greg got to meet the girls." Navy finished with a wink.

"The girls?" Jasper asked confused watching as Greg turned a dark maroon color before he began walking away quickly.

Navy laughed as she pointed to her chest before following Greg. Jasper felt a fire turn the pit in her stomach to ash replacing it with a flaming rage at the the thought of Greg touching Navy's breasts. Shaking her head she forced the image of Greg and Navy in that situation out of her mind and began following after them catching the middle of their conversation.

"- it. You liked it." Navy said with a laugh, "Otherwise you would have taken your face out of them sooner."

"I was in shock." Greg said clearly flustered.

"Yes the glorious shock of falling face first into a pair of breasts." Navy snickered.

"I-I-I w-w-wasn't in shock like that." Greg said quickly.

"Oh sure you weren't." Navy said punching his arm, "Don't worry Greg I don't mind. I just wish you had brought me dinner and a drink first. Or flowers that would have been nice but I get it you're a hands on type guy who just wants to skip all that mushy stuff."

"I am not like that!" Greg practically squawked, "I swear!"

"Hahaha! I know Greg." Navy said stopping him as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "You're a bug ol' sweetheart."

"Will you two just make out already?" Jasper grunted watching them slightly irritated.

"What!" Greg squawked looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I don't think he's ready for that level of commitment." Navy said before standing on her tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek causing Greg to nearly faint.

While Jasper was practically foaming at the mouth at the display but she couldn't help laugh as Greg stammered trying to find words to justify what just happened.

It was then that she remembered that they were just friends and could be nothing more.

Besides what was wrong with them being just friends?

Nothing.

So instead of being needlessly jealous of someone who just happened to have feelings for Greg. She should just let it go after all he was a good guy and deserved to be happy.

It was then that a lightbulb flickered on in her head.

"Since Greg won't ask you himself I'll do it for him." Jasper said patting him on the back as she looked at Navy, "Will you go on a date with Greg on Saturday?"

"Well we were going to hang out and get drinks as friends but a date sounds like a lot more fun." Navy said with a smile, "He can pick me up at 1900."

"Um what just happened?" Greg said feeling absolutely confused,

"You just got a date." Jasper said with a smile as Navy laughed, "Now tell me how you two met and not the version you told at dinner."

"Alright." Navy said happily.

* * *

Stephanie really wished she could understand why Smokey and Connie were such good friends. They were polar opposites and with the exception of being friends with Steven and Mallory they didn't have anything in common.

Smokey was loud and somewhat impulsive and they dived headfirst into every situation

Connie was quiet and rational and she preferred to think things through.

"Just ask them Connie!" Smokey said as they played with their yo-yo, "I'm sure they'll let you learn how to fence if you just ask."

"You don't understand Smokey fencing is dangerous and they won't approve. They made me take a defibrillator when I when to Steven's house for a sleepover." Connie explained matter of factly.

"I remember that." Mala said with a laugh as she braided Stephanie's hair.

"Wait that really happened?" Smokey said laughing, "Please tell me you found an excuse to use it."

"We did." Mala laughed, "Steven's aunt, Amethyst, used it to make grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Wait you guys used a defibrillator to make grill cheese sandwiches?" Stephanie asked in utter disbelief.

"Yup it was awesome." Mala said with a chuckle.

"Sure it was awesome for you because you didn't have to explain why the battery was half dead to your mom." Connie said angrily, "I was grounded for a week and a half."

"Still that's awesome!" Smokey said happily, "I'm buying a defibrillator just for that purpose. We could have grilled cheese while we watch you fence."

"How many times do I have to tell you they won't let me." Connie said angrily.

"You could always do it in secret." Stephanie said with a shrug, "I mean it wouldn't be the first thing you did behind their backs."

"What do you mean?" Smokey inquired.

"Look at her glasses they don't have lenses. She's been wearing contacts for a while." Mala said as she finished Stephanie's hair.

"That is so cool!" Smokey squealed as she grabbed Connie's glasses, "I am so totally doing this. I mean how smart would I look with glasses?"

"Smokey give those back!" Connie shouted reaching for the glasses.

"Not yet. Just tell me how I look." Smokey said moving back.

"Smokey!" Connie practically screamed as she tried to grab the glasses from them.

"Just tell me how I look." Smokey said again before Connie got a hold of the glasses yanking them away from Smokey as she fell back pulling them with her.

"Guys are you alright?" Mala asked worried.

"Connie, Smokey are you guys okay?" Stephanie asked, before they realized what situation Connie and Smokey had gotten into.

As they had fallen to the ground Smokey had landed on top of Connie. Besides bumping heads they had accidentally locked lips and if the dark blush on Connie and Smokey's faces was any indicator it wasn't a half bad kiss either.

"Here let me help you out." Mala said as she got off of Connie's bed trying not to snicker at the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Connie I didn't mean for that to happen. It was an accident I swear." Smokey apologized quickly as the dark blush on their cheeks filled their entire face.

"Is everything okay in here?" Priyanka asked suddenly standing in the doorway.

"We're fine Mom. I just tripped and Smokey tried to catch my arm and I ended up pulling them with me to the ground." Connie quickly explained notably leaving out the bit where they kissed.

"Alright let me get a look at the two of you." Priyanka ordered as she began examining both of them for bumps and bruises, "You're both fine. You need to be more careful, and Stephanie, please make sure you keep a better eye on them." She finished sternly.

"Okay." Stephanie said hoping that Priyanka wouldn't break out the abacus like she had the last time Connie had shown up late.

"Alright just be more careful." Priyanka ordered as she left.

As soon as she was sure Priyanka was gone Mala gave Connie a mischievous grin before asking, "So Connie on a scale of one to ten how was that first kiss. One being absolutely awful and ten being the best thing ever."

"Mala!" Connie screeched.

"So at least a six maybe a seven." Stephanie said laughing.

"That wasn't a first kiss." Smokey said flustered.

"Yup totally a seven." Mala laughed as Smokey and Connie both hung their heads in an attempt to hide their blushes.

"I wish my first kiss was that good." Stephanie said with a chuckle.

"I hope mine is half as good as that." Mala said happily as she fell back on Connie's bed.

"So you haven't had your first kiss?" Smokey asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" Smokey asked wickedly, "Cuz Steven told me you two kissed underneath the porch the last time you went over."

"WHAT!" Mala squawked, "Th-th-that's not true!"

"You two kissed?" Connie said shocked feeling like she had been punched in the gut.

"No! We're just friends and haven't done that at all!" Mala said quickly feeling flustered.

"Though you really want to. Don't you Mala?" Smokey said with a laugh.

"Wait what?" Mala asked confused.

"You want to kiss Steven don't you?" Smokey asked winking.

"What no. Well maybe. It's not important." Mala said flustered.

"I knew it!" Smokey said before patting Mala on the back, "Tell me how does it feel to be embarrassed?" They whispered to Mala.

Mala just shot them an angry glance as she began to blush.

"So you like Steven?" Stephanie asked Mala wondering if Connie had known about Mala's feelings before today.

"Yes," Mala whispered, "but he's doesn't like me back."

"What makes you say that?" Connie asked.

"It's pretty obvious that he likes someone else and that me and him are just friends." Mala said bitterly.

"Have you asked him?" Stephanie asked.

"No but I can just tell." She replied.

"Ask him." Connie said surprising everyone, "Who knows he may really like you. Besides you two would make a nice couple."

"You really think so?" Mala asked curiously.

"I know so." Connie replied thinking about how that Steven was the only person who had ever made Mala feel good about herself.

"I'll ask next time I see him." Mala said confidently knowing that Connie really was her friend if she was willing to put aside her feelings for Steven so she could have a chance at being happy.

"You better tell us what he says." Smokey said pulling Mala into a hug, "Because I'm a sucker for romance."

"Dibs on being Mala's best man at her wedding." Stephanie said confidently.

"I'm just gonna ask him out not propose." Mala said with a laugh.

"I know it's just I wanna call dibs right now because I got a feeling that the first person you end up with will be the person you marry." Stephanie said with a smile, "So like I said dibs on best man."

"Dibs on being the flower person!" Smokey shouted.

"Since we're calling dibs I'll be one of Mala's groom's men since she's gonna be the groom at her wedding." Connie said imagining Mala in a tuxedo with a sea foam green bowtie.

"Well it's a plan then." Mala said happily "You will all be at my wedding."

"Alright!" Smokey shouted before pulling Mala into a hug that Stephanie and Connie quickly joined in on.

* * *

"So is there a reason why you don't like coffee?" Jasper asked Navy as she sat down at the table outside The Big Donut.

"It's nasty." Navy said simply.

"That's it. That's all you can come up with. It's nasty." Jasper said sarcastically getting Greg to laugh.

"It is though." Navy said with a laugh, "Come on Greg help me out here."

"Nope I'm not getting involved in this." He said with a laugh.

"Of course you're not." Jasper said, "You don't want to make your new girlfriend mad."

"What? No it's not like that at all." Greg said flustered.

"Oh so we're not dating?" Navy inquired seriously

"Um..I..d-d-don't know." Greg stammered turning a deep red.

"It's alright Greg calm down." Navy said concerned.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked worried.

"I'm fine it's just I think it might have been a bad idea to bring my two best friends with me for coffee." Greg said with a sigh.

"Best friends?" Jasper said feeling a warm feeling in her chest at his words.

"Yeah of course you're both my best friends." Greg said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know Greg." Navy said in mock seriousness, "I liked being your only best friend. After all Jasper is not as cool as me."

"Pfft. I'm a million times cooler than you." Jasper joked as Greg just laughed.

"What's so funny Greg?" Navy asked.

"The last time two pretty women fought to be my friend I had all my hair." He joked.

"Was this back when you were singing songs about your van?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Who were these women? Because I'm pretty sure me and Jasper could totally take them." Navy said flexing her arms.

"Too answer your questions, yes Jasper, it was back when I was singing about my van and I don't think you could take Amethyst and Vidalia especially when they were younger." Greg said with a smile.

"What! Amethyst and Vidalia...pfft...I could them in my sleep." Jasper chuckled.

"You haven't seen them when they are raising hell together they are an unstoppable force of nature." Greg laughed, "Hell Rose barely could keep them in check back in the day."

"So Rose was some sort of badass warrior woman?" Jasper asked ignoring the look Navy gave her.

"Yeah she really was." Greg said softly thinking about Rose, "She even served in the Army before we met."

"Really?" Jasper said wondering how much Rose had told him about her time in the Army.

"Yeah she came back to the states after she served a few tours." Greg said simply.

"Oh wow." Jasper said with a nod.

"Yeah." Greg said sighing, "I'm gonna go to the restroom real quick." Greg said standing up walking into The Big Donut.

"He doesn't know that you know Rose, does he?" Navy asked as soon as Greg was out of earshot.

"No, I don't want him to know either." Jasper said commandingly.

"You won't ruin his memory of her by telling him about what happened with Sgt. Diamond." Navy said seriously.

"Yes I will." Jasper growled, "Every time he mentions Rose, his eyes light up like he's some kid on Christmas opening his presents."

"Ask him to tell you what happened between him and her." Navy commanded, "Then tell me how it would disparage her memory by telling him that she was a murderer."

"I already know that she cheated on Pearl with him." Jasper said curtly.

"Did you also know that she accepted his marriage proposal and claimed that her and Pearl were just friends?" Navy asked quietly with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey what cha guys doin'?" Amethyst asked suddenly sitting down next to them.

"Having coffee and donuts with Greg." Navy explained simply giving Jasper a look that said don't mention what I just told you.

"He's in the restroom isn't he?" Amethyst asked.

"Yup." Jasper answered.

"Good because I need to ask you a question Jasper." Amethyst said seriously.

"About what?" Jasper asked worried.

"You and Greg." Amethyst said seriously.

"What about us?" Jasper asked confused.

"Are you two doing anything you shouldn't be?" Amethyst asked suspiciously.

"You're shitting me right?" Jasper said angrily watching as Navy gave Amethyst an angry look.

"I'm serious. Greg does have a reputation after all." Amethyst said matter of factly.

"Sleeping with one married woman doesn't count as a reputation." Jasper growled struggling to keep her temper in check.

"You haven't answered my question." Amethyst said crossing her arms.

"We. Are. Friends you stupid fuck! Meaning NO! WE ARE NOT FUCKING!" Jasper growled grabbing Amethyst by her black tank top, "Just know you are lucky you're an important friend of Greg's because otherwise I would break your fucking neck and piss on your fucking grave."

"Jasper! Calm down!" Navy commanded as Amethyst glared at her.

"Then why are you friends with him?" Amethyst said through gritted teeth, "Nobody in town is friends with Greg without wanting something from him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jasper asked suddenly as Navy pushed her back into her seat.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Amethyst spat.

"Amethyst stop!" Navy commanded,

"No. It's the truth the only reason people become friends with Greg is to use him. Hell even you are using him." Amethyst spat.

"I am not using him." Navy said angered at the implication.

"Sure you aren't." Amethyst said dismissively, "It's not like you want to fuck him or anything?"

"Your right I do want to be with him but I became friends with him because he is a good person not because I'm using him." Navy spat watching as Greg began approaching them, "Now shut your fucking mouth or leave Amethyst because I am not in the mood to fuck up Greg's day by beating your ass."

"Hey Amethyst! How's it gong?" Greg asked happily completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Good." Amethyst said cheerfully, "I was spending the day with Peridot but someone called her because their computer fucked up and I couldn't stand just waiting for her so I came over here."

"When are you going to move in with her?" Greg asked, "You two have been together for a while now."

"I want to move in with her," Amethyst explained, "but it's just I want to do something before I do."

"Are you implying what I think your implying?" Greg asked excitedly.

"Maybe." Amethyst said with a shrug.

"What do you think she's implying?" Jasper asked pretending she didn't want to beat the shit out of the little snot sitting next to her.

"Marriage proposal probably." Navy said calmly as she clenched her fist under the table.

"Yeah that's the plan." Amethyst said propping her head on her hands, "The only problem is that I

don't have the money for a ring."

"Oh." Greg said sadly, "You know if you ask Pearl or Garnet I'm sure they'd help."

"No I want to do this on my own." She insisted.

"There's nothing wrong with getting help Amethyst." Greg said confidently.

"It's not that I don't want their help. It's just Pearl will throw it back in my face later and Garnet's no longer a boxer and I don't want to ask her for money she needs more than I do." Amethyst explained.

"I see." Greg said rubbing his chin, "You know what drop by the carwash later and we can go to my storage unit and see if I have anything that I can sell to help you out."

"You don't have to do that Greg." Amethyst said hanging her head.

"You're right but I want to. After all you and Peridot are a good couple and deserve to be happy." Greg said with a kind smile.

"Alright. So enough serious stuff Greg, tell me how it's been going." Amethyst said as she began wondering what Jasper's intentions with Greg were.

* * *

While Peridot truly loved Amethyst and the way she made love to her. There was something positively amazing about the way Lapis made her feel during their brief escapades. It was absolutely mind blowing and she had never experienced anything like it before.

As she reattached her prosthetic leg she watched as Lapis slowly bent over and picked up her alien print boxers. As she looked at Lapis's round backside she felt a warmth begin to spread through her core. If they only had more time. She would have spread Lapis's legs and buried her face in those beautiful thighs but she had to leave now before Jasper caught them.

She had only met the large woman once, that was the day she had a breakdown near Greg's carwash, but she knew that the woman could easily hurt her if she caught them. So slipping on her boxers she looked around for her pants.

"Here." Lapis said passing Peridot her jeans, "I'm really glad you were able to come over."

"I'm glad you invited me over." Peridot replied putting on her bra.

"You know I wish we could do this more often." Lapis whispered into Peridot's ear as slowly grinded against her.

"I-I-I wish we could too." Peridot stammered wishing she had more time.

Kissing her one last time Lapis sauntered off towards the bathroom making sure she shook her hips as she walked away.

Peridot struggled to stand up as she watched Lapis leave. She knew that after she got home and took a shower, she was going to fuck Amethyst's brains out because Lapis's teasing wound her up pretty tightly.

* * *

"Well I had a good time how about you guys?" Greg said happily.

"Well I had a good time how about you guys?" Greg said happily.

"I had a good time." Jasper said with a smile, "We should do it again."

"I had fun." Navy said kissing Greg on the cheek, "I can't wait for Saturday."

"Um yeah um neither can I." Greg said feeling butterflies fly in his stomach, "Well I'll see ya later."

"See ya." Jasper said with a wave.

"Bye Greg." Navy said with a smile as she watched him leave, "Yes we will talk about what Amethyst said." Navy said before Jasper could ask as she gestured for her to follow her.

"So was she telling the truth?" Jasper asked following Navy to her apartment.

"Unfortunately yes." Navy said letting out a sigh as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Nancy how was coffee with Jasper and Greg?" Leggy asked as she put on her prosthetic leg in the living room not realizing Jasper was with Navy.

"It was good Lynda, until Amethyst showed up." Navy said bitterly, "Make your self at home, Jasper."

"Jasper!" Leggy said looking up, "Hi, how's it going?"

"Good. How are you?" Jasper asked unsure if she should call her by her real name or her nickname.

"Tired and mad that my prosthetic leg got wet because someone thought it would be funny to throw a water balloon at me." Leggy shouted.

"Not my fault you stepped back." Army said nonchalantly, "Hey Jasper."

"Hi." Jasper replied.

"So let me guess Amethyst was being a bigger pain in the ass than usual." Army said to Navy.

"She asked if Jasper was sleeping with Greg because they're friends now." Navy explained.

"Poor bastard." Army said with a sigh, "I'm surprised Amethyst would ask especially knowing about Greg's parents and how he feels about cheating."

"What happened with Greg's parents?" Jasper asked curiously.

"His mom left his dad for another man when Greg was thirteen." Navy explained clearly feeling uncomfortable for sharing one of Greg's private secrets.

"Oh." Jasper said thinking about how he never mentioned his mom and had told her that he was just raised by his dad.

"That's part of the reason he doesn't lawyer up and try to get custody of Steven." Army explained bitterly, "He feels that what he did with Rose was truly awful and that by bending over backwards for Pearl it'll make up for what he did."

"How do you know all this?" Jasper asked doubtfully.

"He told us." Leggy said sadly, "He's really honest when he gets drunk."

"Okay Navy explain to me what Amethyst meant and then tell me what the hell happened with Rose." Jasper ordered.

"Alright. So most people in town believe Pearl's whole Greg's a p.o.s loser spill because he liked to drink and smoke a lot when he was younger and because of that most people belittle and insult Greg. Behind his back of course." Navy explained angrily, "Unless they need Greg to do something for them. After you know what he's like.

"He's a good hearted person who will help with no real questions asked which is something plenty of people have taken advantage of." Army said angrily as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What about Rose?" Jasper growled wishing she knew the people who had used Greg so she could beat the shit out of them.

"I take it you know how they met?" Navy asked.

"Yes."

"Well then after they met he fell for her hard and well they started a relationship shortly after that. One she made seem like two good friends having a good time. After a year of being together he decided he wanted to marry her. She said yes and for the next four months they planned out the wedding until Pearl got suspicious of them and...well...she caught them together." Navy said through gritted teeth,

"Then Rose guilt tripped him into staying with her while she was still with Pearl. A few months later she got pregnant and well Steven was born and she died shortly after due to unforseen complications. Then in the ultimate fuck you her will left Pearl full custody of Steven because according to a letter included with her will. Greg was merely a sperm donor that had supposedly signed away his rights to be a part of Steven's life. That's what happened with Rose."

Jasper wanted to say something.

Anything.

But every attempt to speak died in her throat. Lapis had told her what she knew about Greg and his situation but it wasn't anything like what she had just been told.

What Navy told her made her feel sick to her stomach. She had thought that killing Rosa was the worst thing Rose had done but using a person as kind and caring as Greg absolutely crossed the fucking line.

He had been nothing but kind to her since the first time they met. Hell he had even checked on her after her breakdown because he was actually worried about her. Hell he even subtly made sure that Lapis wasn't abusing her after she had her breakdown. He truly loved his son and made sure he was happy and Rose had taken advantage of him.

"Jasper, please don't tell Greg I told you this." Navy pleaded.

"I won't." Jasper said clenching her fists so tightly her knuckles turned a pale white.

"I want you to know that I feel awful for telling you all of this. It's just you needed to know." Navy said hanging her head.

"Don't feel bad." Jasper growled standing up, "Just know that if you ever try and use him I will

hurt you."

"I know." Navy said softly watching Jasper leave.

"Lapis, where are you?" Jasper asked as she stomped into their apartment.

"I'm in the bathroom my love." Lapis shouted.

Walking into the bathroom Jasper quickly grabbed Lapis by her waist and pulled her into a rough kiss.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked surprised by Jasper's sudden assertiveness.

"No, I'm not." Jasper whispered as she picked up Lapis, "Please Lapis make love to me."

"Is that what you really want?" Lapis whispered softly.

"Yes." Jasper said as she walked out of the bathroom into their bedroom, "Please just make love to me so I can forget."

"Okay." Lapis said before she kissed Jasper letting her towel fall to the ground.

* * *

Sitting in his van Greg began to think about what Pearl had said.

 _Just remember it's not okay to sleep with a married woman Greg._

He knew what he had done was wrong but Rose had lied to him first. It was a detail he preferred to forget. After all who wanted to remember that the woman they loved had lied to them from day one.

 _Don't worry about Pearl, she's just my friend and roommate._

 _Are you sure she seems awful fond of you?_

She worries a lot that's all.

 _Okay. So would you like to go out sometime?_

 _Of course, Mr. Universe._

He remembered how that first year passed by with stolen kisses and hushed whispers that promised an everlasting love.

If only it had remained that way.

 _You can't continue your relationship with Rose, Greg._

 _Why not Garnet?_

 _That's for Rose to tell you. Just know you should end it now and spare yourself unnecessary heartbreak._

He had scoffed at Garnet's advice. After all what did she know about the love him and Rose shared?

 _Rose I love you more than life itself and can't see a future without you._

 _What are you trying to tell me Greg?_

 _Will you marry me Rose?_

 _Yes! A million times yes!_

She had lifted him off of his feet as she pulled him into a tight hug. Twirling him around she had passionately kissed him before she put on the modest gold band with a small diamond that he had spent all the money he had made while touring before he made it to Beach City on. Over the next few weeks they had begun planning their wedding deciding that they would do it on June 19th and it would only be him and her in attendance.

Everything was perfect until that night. The night he learned the awful truth about Rose.

They had been dancing to a soft song on the beach outside of his van. She was wearing the beautiful white dress that accented her thick curves. The one he had bought for her birthday.

He remembered the way his way pounded at a million miles an hour as he layed his head on her chest. The smell of freshly cut roses on her porcelain skin. The sweet honey like taste on her tongue as they kissed. The look of horror on her face as Pearl ran a fencing sword through his right arm as she screamed for him to take his hands off of her wife. The pain he felt as his picture perfect world was shattered into a million pieces as he realized he was the one thing he absolutely despised.

A cheater.

A ruiner of a marriage.

A love struck fool who had spent the past sixteen months having a relationship with a married woman.

 _Did he force you to do anything my love?_

 _Pearl I-I-I c-c-can explain!_

 _I don't give a damn about what comes out your mouth Greg!_

 _Please Pearl don't hurt him!_

 _Why shouldn't I Rose? He had his hands all over you. This sick pig deserves every awful thing I could possibly do to him._

 _Pearl it's not what it looks like!_

 _It's okay Rose I won't let this rapist pig hurt you anymore!_

 _He's not a rapist he's my lover! I had a moment of weakness and slept with him!_

 _You don't have to lie to protect him Rose!_

 _Please Pearl just let me explain!_

 _No Greg you don't get to explain! I am going to call the police and you will receive the punishment you deserve._

He had spent the night in the hospital getting stitches wondering why Rose had lied to him.

"Hey Greg, how's it going?" Barbara asked suddenly before she handed him his mail.

"I'm good. How are you Barbara?" He asked.

"I'm good." She said happily before she walked off.

Looking at his mail Greg was unsurprised to see the usual bills and credit card offers. Yet one envelope caught his attention. It had a bright red stamp that said open immediately. Opening it Greg let out a sigh as he saw who had sent it.

As he read the letter Greg felt his heart stop.

It seemed that the universe had a hard on again meaning that it was going to fuck him in the ass yet again except this time there was no lube and no real warning to make it bearable.


	16. Flashback

**Chapter 16**

 **Flashback**

A lot of people often asked Azul why she had become a social worker. After all she was not only a member of the prestigious Diamond family but an educated articulate woman who could have easily entered into various professions that not only paid better but made better use of her education and status. She of course always answered that she wanted to help the children and young adults who were in the foster care system because despite a large amount getting placed with good and caring families there were still a lot being placed with families that either failed to meet their needs or didn't even attempt to give them the care they deserved.

This answer of course was the honest truth. She had been raised on the belief that she should help her fellow man especially since she was born into a family that was far better off than most.

Yet that wasn't the only reason she became a social worker. There was a more selfish reason that only her deceased wife and a handful of doctors knew.

She was unable to have children.

It had broke her heart into a million pieces when she had learned that unfortunate truth. The one thing she had wanted more than anything else in life taken from her. She could never know the joy of having a life grow and develop in her womb. The happiness that would come from having a family of her very own.

Her beloved, the saint that she had been didn't allow Azul to drown in her misery. She had promised Azul the world, and everything it had to offer and she would be damned before she broke that promise. So she decided that she would carry their child and she would give Azul the family she had so desired.

Azul remembered the tears of joy she had shed as she felt their child kick as they sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office during a check up. She remembered the sound of her beloved laughter as she saw Azul's sheer joy as she held their precious daughter when she had first been born. The gentle kiss she had placed on her wife's lips after she had kissed her daughter's forehead.

She remembered the sound of metal bending and grinding as the passenger side window exploded into a spray of glass shards as their car was hit by a driver who had ran a red light. The horrific sound of her precious daughter's wailing and her beloved wife's screams as their car was thrown violently to the side.

Except the coroner said that they couldn't have screamed because they had both died the moment the car smashed into the passenger side of their vehicle.

After that Azul dedicated her life to her work. She had established a reputation for being stern and making sure that every single foster child that had been assigned to her had been placed with a family that not only met their needs but actually cared for them. She took the time to get to know every last one of them and she had actually formed long lasting friendships with several of them once they had become adults.

If she was being honest with herself she cared about each and everyone of the foster children that had been left in her charge as if they were her own.

That's why she was here making a surprise visit to the Yellowtail's.

While Azul trusted the Yellowtail's and knew that they were a good family despite Vidalia Yellowtail's ridiculously long criminal record implying otherwise. They were the foster parents of a rather unique individual.

Smokey Tucker.

Smokey was a kind hearted person whose charismatic personality could light up a room easily. A smile constantly adorned their face while they absent mindedly played with their brown and smokey white yo-yo while telling jokes. Their charismatic charm unfortunately hid the fact that they suffered not only from low self-esteem but severe depression.

They had been raised by a bitter alcoholic single mother who constantly put down and insulted them about their weight and appearance all the while telling them that their only use involved them laying on their back. When she wasn't insulting Smokey or drowning in the bottom of a bottle she pretended to be an over worked single mother whose child was her only concern. If it hadn't been for a concerned neighbor there was a strong possibility of Smokey either committing suicide or becoming the very thing their mother said they would be.

"Hey! How's it going Azul?" Vidalia said nonchalantly as she opened the door.

"I'm good Vidalia. How are you?" Azul asked watching as Vidalia's youngest son Onion ran through the living room holding a mouse by it's tail.

"I'm alright it's just I'm worried about Smokey. They've been really distant these past couple days." Vidalia said gesturing for Azul to come in, "It happened after they came back from a friend's house and Smokey insists that it's nothing but I refuse to believe that."

"I see." Azul said surprised by Vidalia's honesty usually she had to pry a bit before foster parents opened up about certain things going on, "Is it okay if I speak with them?"

"Of course." Vidalia answered, "Smokey trusts you and might be more willing to up to you then me or her therapist."

Making her way to the second floor Azul knocked gently on the door of Smokey's room. Only a few moments passed by before Smokey opened the door. Their shoulders were slumped and their dark brown almost black colored eyes were heavy and weary. On their bed was an open suitcase that was messily filled with clothes and other possessions.

"I'll be finished packing in a moment Mrs. Diamond." Smokey said quietly their usually joyful, loud voice heavy with grief.

"Smokey why would you be packing?" Azul asked worried.

"Because you're here to take me back to the girl's home since Vidalia and Yellowtail no longer want me here." They said sadly.

"Smokey why you would think that?" Vidalia asked suddenly as she put down a laundry basket down. Her usual laid back demeanor replaced with one of worry and concern.

"I'm just a burden on you two not to mention I'm a fat loser who's completely useless just like my mom said." Smokey replied flinching and stepping back as Vidalia walked toward them.

Azul saw Smokey flinch and took a step forward putting herself in between them and Vidalia. While she was worried about what Smokey had said she was more worried about the possibility of Vidalia attempting to hurt them. Quickly stepping around Azul, Vidalia grabbed Smokey and pulled them into a tight hug.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF AGAIN!" Vidalia scolded squeezing them to both Azul's and Smokey's surprise, "You are not a fat useless loser or a burden on me and Yellowtail and you will never be."

"You don't have to lie to me." Smokey whispered trying to pull away from Vidalia, "I know you don't want me here pretending to be a member of your family."

"Smokey I am not lying to you." Vidalia said hurt.

"YES YOU ARE!" Smokey screamed as she pulled out of Vidalia's grip, "YOU'RE ONLY PRETENDING TO CARE BECAUSE MRS. DIAMOND IS HERE! MY MOM DID THE SAME THING BECAUSE I'M A COMPLETE FUCKING FAILURE! A UGLY FAT USELESS FAILURE THAT'S ONLY USE IS LYING ON MY BACK W-w-wi-i-th m-m-y le..." Smokey didn't finish as they fell to the ground in tears.

"Smokey!" Azul and Vidalia said in unison.

Before Azul could try and comfort them Vidalia was next to Smokey with her arms wrapped around them.

"Smokey I do care about you." Vidalia said softly, "Everyone in this house cares about you because you are a member of this family whether you like it or not. You are not any of those awful things you said you were. You are a beautiful, funny, kind person."

"No I'm not." Smokey whispered, "My mom told me what I was."

"I'm your mom not the useless woman who gave birth to you," Vidalia said sharply, "and I'm telling you that you are all those wonderful things I said and more. Now I want you wipe those tears away, unpack, and then come tell me and Mrs. Diamond what's wrong. We'll be waiting in the living room okay?"

"Okay." Smokey replied hanging their head.

Azul merely gave Smokey a tentative smile before following Vidalia and trying to process what had just happened. Smokey had only been with the Yellowtail's for almost two months and yet Vidalia had said she was Smokey's mom. The soft sincerity in her voice as she said it and the words she used to comfort them it was incredible to know that Smokey was with a family that truly care for them.

"Did you mean what you said Vidalia?" Azul asked.

"Every word." Vidalia replied simply.

Smokey had taken ten minutes to put away their things before they came down to the living room. Their shoulders were still slumped and their footsteps were slow and heavy. Sitting on the couch they avoided looking at Vidalia and Azul.

"Smokey are you ready to talk?" Azul asked concerned.

"No. But I might as well get it over with." Smokey uttered dismissively, "When I was at Connie's house I had been looking at her glasses and she yanked them out of my hand and we both fell to the ground and accidentally kissed and now Connie won't talk to me. She said it was okay and that it was clearly an accident but she won't talk to me." Smokey said hurt, "She said we were best friends and that nothing was gonna change that but now she won't talk to me because like usual I fucked everything up! I MADE MY BEST FRIEND HATE ME BECAUSE HER FIRST KISS

WAS WITH A FAT LOSER INSTEAD OF SOMEONE SHE ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT!" They screamed as they pulled their wavy black hair.

"Smokey stop!" Vidalia ordered as she and Azul grabbed their wrists making Smokey start to struggle and fall on to their back, "I said stop!"

"LET ME GO!" Smokey shouted as Vidalia and Azul pulled their arms down and put them against their side stopping them from pulling their hair.

"No." Azul said angrily, "Not until you calm down Smokey. We will not let you hurt yourself."

"I SAID LET ME GO!" They screamed as they struggled to get free.

"Smokey please calm down." Vidalia pleaded.

"Why? Why can't I just be normal? Why does everyone hate me?" Smokey sobbed as they quit struggling.

"Smokey everyone doesn't hate you." Azul said as she released Smokey's wrist, "We care about you. While it hurts to lose your best friend it doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you."

Smokey just let out a sigh in response as Vidalia squeezed their hand.

"It'll be okay Smokey." Vidalia whispered.

"Hopefully you're right." Smokey replied sitting up and walking to their room.

"What's going to happen now?" Vidalia asked looking at Azul concerned.

"What do you mean?" Azul inquired.

"I mean are you going to take Smokey from us because of what happened." Vidalia said somberly.

"No of course not." Azul said confidently, "I refuse to take Smokey away from a family that loves them. I would like to receive updates on how they are doing every week instead of every two weeks now though."

"Okay." Vidalia said with a nod as she stood up and took Azul to the door, "I just want you to know that we have every intention of adopting Smokey but we don't have the money to do so right now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Azul replied.

* * *

One of Gwyn's favorite perks of being on the board of directors of the First National Bank of Beach City was being able to look at the status of any transaction made by them. While using this information for any personal or business matters was unethical and rather illegal, Gwyn did it regardless. After all it was only illegal if she was caught using this information for anything more then improving her banks services.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the status of Greg's mortgage on his carwash. He was two months behind on his payments which had been raised and his interest rate had been increased by four point five percent which added with the late fees already levied against him meant that her offer (which true to her word had remained on the table for the foreseeable future)

would only be enough to barely pay off his mortgage and even if he didn't accept her offer a foreclosure would more than likely occur before years end. Which meant she could purchase his business at even lower prices because the bank wanted to gain some form of return on their investment.

Despite Gwyn's joy over being able to purchase a business that had the potential to be immensely profitable for several hundred thousand less then it was actually worth. She felt slightly guilty at screwing him over because she personally liked Greg. He was a kind and honest man who worked hard to provide for his son even though he had limited visitation.

She honestly wished she had taken his offer a few years back. It was for a fifty one - forty nine percent partnership where he managed the carwash and oversaw the day to day operations while she handled the finances and potential franchising of It's A Wash. She refused the offer after Greg refused to give her the fifty one percent ownership share.

 _We are Diamonds Gwyn meaning we are either in charge or not involved._ _Because of her refusal he had ended getting the mortgage._

Poor Greg she thought somberly he could have been living a stable life if he had only budged a little bit.

Despite his somewhat slacker attitude he had some business sense like his insistence that he look over any and all paperwork related to the carwash with an attorney of his own before signing. Which was something most of the mom and pop business owners in town who blindly accepted her offers didn't do or even consider. After all if they had simply looked over the contracts with their own attorneys they would see in somewhat vague terms stated that she would be actually paying them less for various reasons such as a deduction for repairs or extermination services.

She took no pride in knowing she had easily hustled the residents of Beach City but she reminded herself that she was not only a Diamond but the eldest of her sisters.

 _Remember Gwyn you are the oldest of your sisters meaning it's up to you to take care of them no matter what._

 _Yes mother._

 _You can tell me yes mother til you are blue in the face but you need to understand that Jaune and Azul will depend on you because you are the eldest especially when me and your father are gone._

 _I understand mother._

 _Gwyn your sisters are truly lucky to have you._

* * *

Pearl had hated the nights like this. The ones when she couldn't sleep because her mind kept coming back to Rose. She didn't hate thinking of Rose she just hated remembering that Rose was gone and would never come back.

Most nights like this she would meditate, organize and clean her fencing swords, or despite everyone's protests watch Steven sleep.

Except tonight was different than most nights. No matter how hard she tried she kept going back to thinking about Rose. It was little things at first like how her smile could brighten up a room or how her hearty laugh was oddly melodic.

Then her thoughts of Rose became less trivial and more intimate. The feeling of Rose's warm breath on her neck as she gently bit her getting her to moan softly. The way Rose would stand behind her slowly running her large soft hands over her breasts. Gently squeezing them and pinching her nipples before slipping her hands down the front of her panties spreading her lower lips before inserting her fingers. Slowly pumping then into her getting Pearl to arch her back and rest the back of her head in buxom chest before she removed her fingers. Laying Pearl down she would kiss and bite her from her neck to her navel before she took off her wet panties with her teeth. Slowly kissing her way up the inside of her thighs before she ran tongue in her wet and aching sex before she nipped her clit getting her entire body to shiver in ecstasy. Then there was the sweet taste of Rose's sex on her tongue as she buried her face in between her glorious thighs feeling her neatly trimmed public hair tickle her nose as Rose carefully tightened her thighs around her head preventing her from doing anything other then exploring her folds with that gentle and precise tongue of Pearls.

Shaking her head of those thoughts Pearl's mind quickly went to a different place. A much darker place. The very place Rose had found and took her from.

Pearl was sixteen when she and Rose had first met. She was very different then the woman she was today. She was quiet and reserved after all she was only meant to be seen not heard. Her long strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, her tall skinny frame, and complete obedience made her the jewel of her mother's eye.

Pearl's mother was a no nonsense woman who demanded only perfection and nothing less. Of course her idea of perfection was something Pearl never could quite reach. She tried of course, oh god she tried her hardest to meet and surpass her mother's standards yet she never could. At first it was little things like her nose which was too pointed and resembled her father's or her rambunctious personality as a child.

* * *

 _Pearl there is no need to scream or make such obnoxious noises you are a lady and a lady is meant to be seen not heard unless she us addressed by her betters or her husband._

So Pearl learned to be quiet unless she was addressed by her mother or her friends. She hung her head so attention would be drawn away from her nose but she quickly learned a lady didn't hang her head. No she held it high because she was proud to display her beauty for everyone to see.

Then as the years when on her mother's desire for perfection began to become more extreme.

 _You will wear your hair long because only whores wear their hair short Pearl. They wish to ensnare men with a rebellious unlady like appearance and you are not a whore are you?_

 _No mother I am not._

 _Exactly you are a lady and as such you must maintain a lady like appearance. Which means what Pearl?_

 _My waist is thin, my hair is long and styled the way my husband desires, and I am seen not heard unless my husband or my betters address me._

 _Exactly. You will make your husband very happy when you marry now we must be going otherwise we will be late to your ballet lessons and we can't have that. Why Pearl?_

 _A lady is never late she is early by no less than five minutes and no more than ten._

 _You are truly on your way to being the perfect lady Pearl. You are already graceful, intelligent and soft spoken now we need to trim down on your weight but that will be dealt with tomorrow because tonight I will allow you to have dessert because you have earned it._

Ballet was where Pearl truly earned her mother's love. Her grace was unmatched even by the twins Celeste and Marigold who had been considered some of the finest ballet dancers in all of Empire City.

 _You're an excellent dancer._

Those were the first words Rose had told her. Those four words were the most important words she would ever hear and the ones her mother would grow to hate because they would lead to her daughter's independence.

Pearl quickly became infatuated with Rose, who was the almost completely the opposite of her mother's idea of lady like perfection. She would casually talk to men and woman treating them as her equals not once considering that a woman was not as equal as a man. She never missed an opportunity to laugh and she had a bad habit of being late. Then there were her thick voluptuous curves that were a testament to her love of food.

Her and Rose's friendship had been a tentative at first because Rose wasn't only two years older than Pearl but because Pearl's mother was worried that Rose might lead her daughter down a road of deviant behavior. Though this thought was quickly scrubbed from her mind when she learned that Rose was not only with a educated gentleman who was going to Harvard to become an attorney but was close with the Diamond family. She then encouraged Pearl's friendship with her but reminded her that she was a lady and should remain as such.

After that Pearl's friendship with Rose had rapidly became a close one. They spent almost everyday with one another. She had met Rose's friends, Emily "Bismuth" Kane, Ruby and Sapphire Richards and their ten year old daughter Garnet.

Rose also began to introduce Pearl to a very different thought process. One that encouraged her to think for herself and that just because she was woman that she didn't have believe that she should only be seen not heard until addressed by someone. She also encouraged Pearl not to deny her urges and feelings toward other women.

 _It's not at all shameful to feel the way you do Pearl. It's just who you are._

 _Are you sure? Mother has told me that a woman should only have these type of desires for her husband and not anyone else especially not a woman._

 _Your mother means well but she's wrong. It's okay to feel the way you do. I even feel the same way about other woman._

 _But you have a boyfriend Rose!_

 _I feel that way about men and woman my precious Pearl especially when that woman is you._

Rose had gently pulled her close and kissed her softly. As much as Pearl wanted to pull away from Rose and tell her that they shouldn't be doing this she couldn't. She wouldn't because she wanted this so much. She felt her heart race as she felt Rose's lips on hers. Rose's hands slipping down her back slowly squeezing her backside.

For the next year and a half they continued their relationship in secret before Rose proposed to her on her eighteenth birthday. She had squealed yes overjoyed that she and Rose were going to take the next step and nothing would take that joy away from her.

That was until her mother had saw the ring on her finger and put two and two together. Before that day she had only used her words to keep Pearl in line but when she saw the ring on her finger she snapped. She beat Pearl black and blue breaking three of her ribs and her arm before she dropped her off at Rose's home calling her every awful name one could imagine and telling her she was dead to her.

Rose and Pearl were married only two months later.

The first four years of their marriage were difficult because of Rose's infidelities and Pearl's insecurities but they overcame those problems and became the happy couple Pearl had always portrayed them as to friends and family.

Then Rose had joined the military along side her good friend Rosa Diamond. She had served for five years before she had been sent home facing charges of murdering her commanding officer in the field. A year and three months of court proceedings later and her beloved had been cleared of all charges and was honorably discharged which had been a blessing.

But every blessing came with a hidden cost.

The particular cost of this blessing was Greg Universe. The one man band who like the parasite he was wormed his way into Rose's heart.

At first Pearl had been tentative to accept their friendship but over time she grew to accept Greg's friendship with Rose until she noticed his unusual infatuation with her wife. The way he would cling to her side or looked at her lustfully.

To her horror he had been having an affair with her. If had not been for Rose's pleading she would have killed him on the night she found them slow dancing outside of his van. Her beloved not only saved his pathetic life but she insisted that he was important to her. That she loved him just like she loved Pearl.

The next few months had been a blur as he became a permanent staple of their lives. Rose then announced she had been pregnant with his child and that him, her, and Pearl would be a happy family living on the beach together raising the child. He had been overjoyed at the news and in

attempt to make himself look good for Rose "quit" his questionable lifestyle as he "prepared" to be a "father".

Little did he know that his preparations had been in vain because after her beloved had died after giving birth to her precious baby boy. A letter included with her will revealed that he was nothing more than a sperm donor who had signed away his rights as father to her son.

Pearl had been overjoyed to learn the truth behind Rose's actions. Every moment spent questioning if her wife truly loved her only to learn that she had planned an immensely elaborate ruse to see if she would stay by her side no matter what.

Yet she still died giving birth to the most precious child the world had seen. A precious baby boy who was as kind as his mother, seeing the good in everyone even the worthless man who had the gall to call himself a father.

If only Rose had lived and seen their son learn, love and grow. If only she hadn't died a mere thirty minutes after she had given birth. Only holding their son once before post birth hemorrhaging killed her.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Steven asked as he wrapped his chubby short arms around her as the tears flowed freely from her.

"I'm fine, Sweetie." Pearl sniffled, "I was just thinking about your mother."

"I'm sorry I took her away from you Mom." Steven whispered as he laid his head on her chest.

"You didn't take her away from me, Steven." Pearl said softly hurt that her baby would think such a thing, "Please don't ever think that. She passed away because it was her time."

"Okay." Steven whispered as he pulled away from her.

"Come on, Sweetie," Pearl said sadly as she stood up taking his hand, "let's go to bed. It's past your bed time after all."

"Okay mom." Steven said following Pearl to her room.

Tucking him in Pearl watched as he quickly drifted off to sleep before she slowly laid down and pulled the covers over her. Turning to her side she wrapped her arms around Steven watching him sleep.

"I love you, Steven." She whispered softly before she drifted off into a dream about a life where Rose was still alive and was the mother she was always meant to be.

* * *

 **Peridot : I had a dream about you :)**

 **Lapis : What was it about?**

 **P : It was about you and I laying in bed together talking about CPH XD**

 **L : Your such a dork lol :)**

 **L : But I love that about you :) XOXO**


	17. Corazon

**Chapter 17**

 **Corazon**

Jasper didn't like crowds. They made her uneasy and loud noises that usually came with crowds didn't make dealing with them any easier.

At least Skinny was here. Her presence calmed Jasper down and reminded her that she'd be okay.

"Skinny where are you going?" Jasper asked nervously as she watched Skinny stand up.

"I'm going to go sit with Cindy." Skinny said calmly, "Why don't you come with me?"

"But Cindy doesn't like me." Jasper whispered watching the long haired teen sitting across the cafeteria shoot her an angry look

"Jaz that's not true. Come on just come sit with us." Skinny said with a sigh.

"It's alright I'll just stay here." Jasper said downtrodden.

"Are you sure Jaz?" Skinny asked concerned knowing her sister's anxiety was a serious was probably going into overdrive because of everyone in the cafeteria, "I can stay here with you."

"No it's okay." Jasper replied hanging her head.

"Okay." Skinny replied sadly, "Don't worry Jaz everything will be fine."

Nodding Jasper watched Skinny walk towards Cindy and beginning talking to her happily. Jasper wished that Skinny wasn't friends with Cindy because she was a cold hearted bitch. Her harsh words were like acid eating through every positive thought Jasper had. Yet she always pretended to be friendly in front of Skinny making it seem that Jasper was just being a weird clingy little sister.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" A voice asked drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Sure." Jasper said looking up and seeing a young man sit across from her.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with a gold star in the center. His long brown hair was wild like hers and reached the middle of his back. His arms were slightly toned and he had a large grin on his round face.

"I'm Greg." He said extending his hand to her.

"I-I'm J-j-jasper." She stammered as she shook his hand feeling her heart race as she looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you. He said happily.

"You as well." Jasper said nervously watching as Skinny gave her a thumbs up and a big smile, "I um haven't seen uh um you around before today."

"Oh I just moved here from Keystone." Greg replied happily looking at her with a smile.

"Cool. What was it like there?" Jasper asked returning the smile.

"It was alright." He replied, "I really like Beach City though. It's nice."

"Yeah." Jasper said ducking her head as Skinny began gesturing for her to get closer to him.

"So what grade are you in?" He asked oblivious to the scene going on behind him.

"I'm a freshman." Jasper said pulling her hand back as it accidentally brushed against his.

"So am I." he replied with a laugh, "Hopefully we have the same classes together."

"Yeah hopefully." Jasper said feeling a blush spread across her cheeks as Greg smiled at her while his left hand brushed against hers again.

Greg's hopes came true because the next four classes they had were with one another. As if some sign by a higher power he ended up seated directly next to her in each class.

She couldn't help but notice the way his dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle as he saw her. The way his smile never left his face as they talked or how for some reason her heart pounded in her chest when he was next to her.

The moment the last bell of the day rang Greg was up and out the door of Ms. Zatara's world history class. Jasper was slightly hurt that he hadn't waited for her but as walked out of the classroom she was surprised to see him casually leaning against the wall.

"Hey Jasper." He said happily giving her a bright smile.

"Um hey Greg." She said feeling her heart begin to pound.

"I was waiting for you." He said sheepishly.

"Really?" Jasper asked shocked because other than Skinny no one else ever waited for her at all.

"Yeah of course." he said getting closer to her, "What kinda friend would I be if I didn't wait for you?"

"Still my only friend." Jasper muttered to herself as they begin walking to her locker.

"I'm pretty sure you have other friends." He said reassuringly making Jasper internally scold herself for letting him hear that.

"I really don't." She said ashamed, "My sister Julie is the only person I hang out with even then she has her own friends"

"Oh." Greg replied softly, "Well I'm your friend and that's all that matters."

Jasper just smiled as she stopped in front of her locker. Looking at Greg she noticed that their hands were almost touching and that he was looking at her with a strange look on his face.

"Is something wrong Greg?" She asked pulling her hand away from his.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked softly.

"Um sure." She replied timidly.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked nervously, "I've wanted to ask...heh...all day because...um...well...ugh...you're really beautiful and I like you."

"You don't mean that." Jasper said wondering if Cindy had put him up to this.

"Yes I do." He said confidently before hanging his head, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"You really want to kiss me?" Jasper said looking at the way he seemed saddened by her response.

"Yes." He said looking up at her hopefully.

"Well then...um...yes." Jasper said timidly, "Just know I've never kissed anyone before so I'm sorry it's bad."

"I haven't either." He replied stepping closer to her.

She was expecting him to be harsh and commanding pushing her against her locker as roughly kissed her running his nails down her back before squeezing her ass as he leaned into her. Yet he was the exact opposite. He took her hands in his gently squeezing them as he stood on his tip toes softly pressing his lips against hers in a kiss that was tentative at first but slowly became more confident.

"HEY! GET OFF MY SISTER!" Skinny shouted grabbing Greg by his hair and yanking him back, "Jasper are you okay?"

Jasper suddenly shot up in bed breathing heavily. What the fuck just happened? Why was she dreaming about the day she met Lapis. Except instead of Lapis it was Greg and it was actually somewhat nicer than what had actually happened.

"Are you okay, my love?" Lapis asked wrapping her arms around Jasper.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare that's all." Jasper lied knowing that if she told Lapis the truth they would have the mother of all fights.

"Oh." Lapis said her voice heavy, "You haven't had a nightmare in a while, my love."

"I know." Jasper said thinking of the last time she had a nightmare.

It was two weeks ago when she, Navy, and Greg had coffee. When she had learned about Rose and Greg's past.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lapis asked.

"No, I don't beautiful." Jasper whispered turning and kissing Lapis the way Greg had kissed her.

The way she wished that Lapis had first kissed her. Gentle and caring not the rough and lustful one that had happened back in high school.

She remembered Lapis pushing her against her locker forcing the padlock into her back before she roughly pressed her lips against hers as she stood on her tip toes. Slipping her hands underneath Jasper's t-shirt and digging her nails into her back breaking her skin before she ran them down down to ass getting Jasper to moan softly. Which allowed Lapis to put her tongue into her mouth exploring it as her hands squeezed her backside before nipping her bottom lip as she broke the kiss and walked off as Skinny and Cindy rounded the corner towards them.

"I love you Lapis." Jasper whispered as she laid down.

"I love you too Jasper." Lapis replied laying on Jasper's chest.

* * *

"Is there a reason you've been blowing everyone off?" Eyeball asked Greg angrily.

"I've been dealing with some things." He replied as he began hosing off Kevin's car.

"That's not enough a good reason!" Eyeball growled, "WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT YOU LITERALLY BECOME A HERMIT!"

"Hey! Greg is Nick Fury here bothering you?" Kevin asked getting the teenage girl wearing green glasses and a dark pink shirt standing next to him to snicker.

"Kevin it's -" Greg began.

"What was that, Limp Dick McGee?" Eyeball hissed.

"You heard me, Lucky the Leprechaun!" Kevin sneered.

"Kevin stop. Elizabeth please calm down." Greg said stepping in between the two of them.

"You're lucky I like and respect Greg, Bilbo Baggins." Kevin said stepping back.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Eyeball growled as Greg grabbed her arms trying to pull her back.

"Elizabeth stop!" Greg shouted.

"Fine." Eyeball huffed before narrowing her eye at Kevin, "Just know the next time Greg won't be here to stop me Captain Fuckstick."

"I look forward to it Smeagul." Kevin said snarkly.

The teenage girl accompanying him just let out a raspy laugh at the interaction.

"It seems that Yoda with an afro is pretty spunky Kev." She said with a smirk.

"Whatever Alex." Kevin grumbled hearing Eyeball mutter something about smartass kids and busting her foot off in somebody's ass.

"You know the only reason I'm here is because Navy and Jasper are BOTH breathing down my neck about your goofy sunburned ass." Eyeball said bitterly as she leaned against the carwash wall watching Greg finish with Kevin's car.

"Both of them?" Greg asked incredulously as he began rolling up the hose.

"Yup." Eyeball said with a shrug watching Kevin give her a glare as he paid Greg.

"I told them I was fine though." Greg said somewhat confused about their concern.

"You also became super isolated the past two weeks." Eyeball added irritated, "Not to mention I'm fine is you're version of wubba lubba dub dub."

"What?" Greg said confused.

"It's Birdperson for I am suffering and in great pain." Eyeball explained, "Whatever it's not important."

"Okay." Greg replied feeling even more confused.

"So what's really going on?" Eyeball asked sternly.

"I don't want to talk about it." Greg said before Eyeball grabbed him by the tank top.

"TELL. ME. THE. TRUTH!" Eyeball hissed, "Is it Pearl? Did she threaten you again?"

"What! No it's the mortgage on the carwash. The bank is increasing the cost of the payments." Greg said quickly.

"So Pearl hasn't been running her mouth?" Eyeball asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Greg lied thinking about Pearl's "advice" from a couple weeks ago.

"Alrighty then." Eyeball muttered, "Now Greg tell me was that so hard to tell me what was going on?"

"No, it's just -" Greg started to explain thinking about he was going to explain that if he missed two more payments or didn't pay the ones he already missed in the next month and a half that the bank would foreclose on him

"Nothing." Eyeball replied dismissively.

"It is something Eyeball." Greg uttered nervously.

"The carwash is doing great and a slight increase in your mortgage payments isn't a big deal." Eyeball explained wondering why Greg was acting so weird about it.

"Elizabeth just trust me when I say it's a big deal but I'm dealing with it." Greg said somberly.

"Shit. It's that serious?" Eyeball said thinking of how Nancy and Lynda were the only one's he addressed by their first names unless it was an absolutely serious situation.

"Yes." Greg replied with a sigh, "Don't tell Nancy or Jasper. I don't need either of them worrying about me."

"Well too late for that." Eyeball grunted.

"Yeah I figured." Greg muttered.

"Remember we're here for you Greg no matter what." Eyeball said seriously.

"I know." He replied simply.

"I won't tell them about what's going on." Eyeball said reassuringly, "Just know you and Steven are coming over for Fourth of July party on Saturday. We're gonna have sparklers and water balloons."

"What makes you think I'll have Steven?" Greg asked.

"You will. Even if I have to beat the big mouth for you get him." Eyeball joked.

"Heh alright then." Greg said with a smile, "Just remember not to burn the apartment down before we get there."

"That's what the water balloons are for." Eyeball said dismissively.

* * *

"I'm surprised you wanted to come with me Mala." Jasper said as they walked to the Big Donut.

"You're having best friend troubles just like me." Mala said honestly, "Hopefully you can me help figure out what to do."

"I'm sure Connie and Smokey are fine." Jasper said reassuringly thinking of how she hadn't seen Vidalia at the laundry mat the past couple of Tuesday's.

"Hopefully." Mala muttered.

She began thinking about how Smokey seemed really off the last time they talked and how she hadn't talked to Connie or hell even Stephanie since she had visited their house. She wasn't the only person not to have contact with them either, Steven had mentioned that they hadn't talked either.

While Mala was worrying about Smokey and Connie. Jasper's thoughts were drawn to Greg. He said he was fine just preoccupied with something and that's why he canceled his date and hadn't had coffee with her. Maybe it had to deal with Steven after all he wasn't able to see Greg the last time it was his weekend because he was going on a family visit to see Garnet's parents or at least that's what he told Mala.

Shaking her head she opened the door for Mala and followed her into the Big Donut. Looking around she was surprised to see a handful of teenagers at the counter talking to Lars and Sadie. While she didn't know there names she had seen them around town before. What was odd was that there was a new person with them. They were tall and kind chunky with dark brown freckled skin. They looked a lot like Mala's friend

"Smokey!" Mala shouted running up and wrapping her arms around them in a tight bear hug, I've missed you!

"Hey Mala." They said surprised by the hug.

"What do you mean, Hey Mala?" Mala asked pulling back from Smokey, "You should be saying Hey Mala I missed you or Hey Mala I love you. Or even Hey Mala I'm sorry for making you worry." Mala said irritably, "Where have you been?"

"I've been at home Mala." Smokey said nervously, "How are you?"

"I'm really good now." Mala said happily, "Now if only Connie would show up I'd be great."

"Why's that? Smokey asked feeling slightly hurt that Mala was only feeling good and not great to see her.

"I haven't see or heard from either of y'all in like forever and Steven had no idea where y'all were." Mala explained as Jasper watched with a warm smile.

This was a side of Mala she rarely saw. A truly happy Mala that was caring and wasn't afraid to laugh or joke. It was really nice to know for sure that Mala had friends she cared about.

Even though Jasper's was happy to see Mala smiling and happy. The looks of the teenagers who with Smokey were giving Mala made her nervous. They were watching Mala carefully as if they were waiting for her to try and do something to Smokey.

"So you haven't talked to Connie either?" Smokey asked seriously.

"Not since the last time we all hung out." Mala replied hugging them again, "Don't ever disappear on me again."

"I'll try not to." Smokey whispered unsure how to react to Mala's statement.

"Okay." Mala whispered hugging them tighter.

Instead of replying Smokey just hugged Mala back trying their hardest not to cry. Mala had missed and was worried about them. Maybe Vidalia was right and there were people that cared about them.

"Mom! Can Smokey go with us to Greg's?" Mala asked as Jasper played for two coffees and three doughnuts.

"Um sure. If they want to come they can just make sure it's okay with Vidalia first." Jasper replied.

"It'll be okay." Sour Cream said simply as Smokey looked at him hopefully.

"Alright! Let's go then." Mala said grabbing Smokey's hand dragging them to the door.

Jasper just let out a sigh watching them run out the door. One teenager she could deal with. Two was gonna be difficult especially when the whole purpose of today was going to make sure Greg was really okay and not in some serious trouble.

 _Is it okay if I kiss you?_

We are just friends, that's it. Friends as in two people who spend time together socially. Not romantically. It's not like there's anything between us. All that was, was just a weird dream. That's it nothing more. Jasper thought to herself as she ran after Mala and Smokey.

* * *

"You know I'm thinking about smoking again." Amethyst said as quit trying to get the long strand of hair out of her face.

"Why?" Peridot asked as she laid on Amethyst's bare chest.

"Just so I can do the whole cigarette after great sex thing." Amethyst said as she placed her hand in the small of Peridot's back.

"So this was great sex?" Peridot asked as she kissed the top of Amethyst's breast getting her to shiver slightly.

"Yes! It was awesome!" Amethyst said excitedly, "I really love the way you fuck me." She added seductively.

"Really?" Peridot asked as slowly ran her hand across Amethyst's stomach.

"Yeah. I loved feeling you plunge so deep into my pussy," Amethyst practically purred as she began tracing her finger across Peridot's back, "and the dirty names you called me as you made

me yours."

"Oh so you like it when I talk to you dirty?" Peridot asked as her hand dipped past Amethyst's stomach to her lower lips which were swollen and sensitive from before hand.

"Yeah I do." Amethyst said hissing slightly at Peridot's gentle caress.

"Well maybe I can talk like that to "- Peridot started before Amethyst's phone went off.

"Fuck! Who the hell is call-oh shit!" Amethyst said shocked as she saw the caller ID, "Greg! What's going on? Are you okay?" Amethyst asked worried, "You haven't talked to anyone in like two weeks that's why I'm worried! You ass!" She shouted into the phone, "Yeah and I'm a real life Crystal Gem. Whatever. What's goi-...No. You didn't inter-...you did-...you really did-."

Letting out a sigh she gave Peridot a mischievous look before she interrupted Greg, "Fine you did interrupt something. Me and Peri were about to have the wildest craziest ball slappity-best sex EVAR! I mean like straight up Peri in a wheelchair for the rest of her life and me unable to use my pelvis ever again type snu-snu. Yes well gimme an hour. No make that two hours and I'll see you then. Yeah bye." She finished with a smile looking at Peridot who was looking at her with a large grin on her face, "So where were we?" Amethyst asked.

"I think we were about to have sex that left me in a wheel chair for the rest of my life." Peridot replied softly.

"Yup." Amethyst replied as she ran her hand down Peridot's left leg stopping at the stump that ended right below her knee, "I love you Peridot."

"I love you Amethyst." Peridot replied as Amethyst leaned down and kissed her stump.

"Now enough of this sappy shit." Amethyst said mischievously, "I need to blow out my pelvis fucking the brains out of a super sexy blonde."

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Sounds like fun!" Peridot replied.

Jasper really wished she could have heard the conversation that turned Greg's face a dark maroon color. There was no doubt in her mind that it was something pretty dirty to make him turn that color.

"You okay Greg?" She asked as handed him a black coffee.

"I'm um well no I'm not fine." Greg laughed, "I just got off the phone with Amethyst and well she told me some things I didn't want to hear."

"That dirty huh?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"Yup." Greg said with a sigh, "I really should took my own advice and bailed from that conversation."

"Because there is nothing wrong with bailing." Jasper scoffed as Mala and Smokey finally made their way towards them.

"Hi Mr. Universe." They said in unison.

"Hey Mala, Smokey." Greg said with a wave, "Please call me Greg."

"Alright." Smokey said happily

"Ok." Mala said wondering again why Steven's dad wasn't at all like Steven's mom said he was.

"After all Universe isn't his real last name." Jasper pretended to whisper towards Mala and Smokey.

"Really?" Mala asked as Smokey feigned shock.

"Yup it's really De-" Jasper began as Greg shot her a look.

"My last name is really Universe." He interrupted, "Jasper is just a liar."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Jasper replied noticing that the carwash's office had a closed sign on it, "Closing a little early aren't you?"

"I'm going to my storage unit to try and find anything I can sell, so I can help Amethyst can get Peridot a ring." Greg explained.

"That's so cool." Smokey said with a smile.

"Well you've got three more people to help out." Jasper said confidently.

"Wait, three?" Mala asked confused.

"Yup. You, me, and Smokey." Jasper replied with a laugh as she followed Greg to his van, "Come on."

* * *

 **Lapis : I can still smell your scent on my lingerie**

 **Peridot : Is that a bad thing? :/**

 **L : No it just makes me think of you :)**

 **L : And when I think of you it makes me want you soooo bad!**

 **P : Well maybe we can do something after the fourth? :)**

 **L : Definitely ;) XOXO**


	18. Combustible

**Chapter 18**

 **Combustible**

"So what you're telling me is that you've been had all of this stuff since before Rose died." Jasper said shocked.

"Well some of it." Greg replied sheepishly looking at his stuffed beyond capacity storage unit, "Most of it I got after she died."

"How about you just sell half for Amethyst and donate the rest to the Goodwill." Jasper said jokingly wondering if Greg knew that he had a bit of a hoarding problem.

"I've honestly thought of doing that." he replied as he found his golf clubs.

"I didn't know you golfed." Jasper said looking at the worn clubs.

"I did at one time gonna be honest I was pretty bad at it." He said with a sigh as he lifted out a broken nine iron.

"You have a t-shirt cannon!" Smokey shouted from further in the storage unit, "That's awesome!"

"I had no idea I has one of those." Greg said as he lifted up a box of old records.

"Here let me help." Jasper replied said taking the box from him, "Queen, Blue Oyster Cult, Led Zepellin, Pink Floyd. I take it you're a lot older than you claim to be." Jasper joked.

"I am only forty Jasper." Greg scolded with a laugh.

"And your dating a woman in her thirties?" Jasper said clicking her tongue, "I'm a little disappointed in you Greg. You should be dating a woman in her twenties."

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" Mala asked as she and Smokey walked out of the storage unit carrying a box of VHS's.

"Yes he does." Jasper answered.

"No I don't." Greg said giving Jasper a glare.

"What would Navy say about that?" Jasper asked mischievously.

"She'd say we're just friends because that's what we are." Greg replied as he began to blush.

"Navy and you are dating that's so adorkable." Mala squealed, "I mean she's all little and you're all big. Seriously that's crazy cute."

"We're just good friends that's all." Greg tried to explain.

"No you and I are good friends. You and Navy are a couple just waiting to happen." Amethyst said as she and Peridot walked up to the storage unit.

Well in Peridot's case, rolled up to the storage unit because she was in a wheelchair with a large green maple leaf on the back.

"Peridot! Are you okay?" Greg asked the moment he saw her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Peridot answered simply with a shrug.

"I told you this would happen." Amethyst whispered to Greg trying not to laugh.

Greg just shook his head as he made his way back into the storage unit grumbling about not funny and lucky he loved Amethyst.

"What happened?" Jasper asked recalling that the short blonde woman had been able to walk when they first kinda met.

"Oh nothing we were just pulling a prank on Greg." Amethyst answered with a laugh as Peridot got out of the wheelchair.

Smokey just shrugged as Mala looked at them confused clearly trying to figure out what the joke was while Jasper just exhaled. She didn't want to know.

* * *

"Oh my god! You still have the Little Butler tapes!" Amethyst squealed.

"I do?" Greg asked confused.

"Yup! We totally need to watch this!" Amethyst shouted.

"What's Little Butler?" Mala asked confused.

"It's like the funniest show ever." Smokey replied absent mindly as they found a t-shirt cannon that had shirts advertising t-shirt cannons, "Well that's weird."

"Smokey is totally right!" Amethyst said excitedly, "Greg you better make some popcorn and make some room in your van cuz we are totally watching this tonight."

"What?" Peridot asked hurt, "Amethyst tonight was supposed to be our night though."

"It will be our night." Amethyst replied, "Except we'll be in Greg's van instead of at your house."

"No you won't." Greg said firmly, "The last time we watched Little Butler together we spent four days straight in the back of my van."

"Four awesome days watching Little Butler." Amethyst replied, "Come on we're adults now. We can totally stop ourselves from binge watching the show."

"No, Amethyst." Greg said sternly, "You can have the tapes if you want them but I am not repeating that weekend."

"BUT IT WAS AWESOME!" Amethyst whined.

"No." Greg said sternly.

"Admit it was awesome!" Amethyst ordered.

"No." Greg replied recalling that it was actually pretty awesome.

"Fine be a dick." Amethyst said dismissively, "Just know me and Peri are still gonna watch in it your van."

"Fine." Greg said giving Amethyst a bored look.

"Fine." Amethyst replied crossing her arms.

"What just happened?" Mala asked.

"I have no idea." Peridot answered noticing that Jasper was stifling a laugh.

"I FOUND A PINK T-SHIRT CANNON!" Smokey shouted suddenly cutting through the tension, "IT'S FRICKIN AWESOME!"

"Really?" Greg asked remembered that Rose had one that was just like that for some weird reason.

"Yup! It's got roses painted on it." Smokey said handing it to Greg.

"I haven't seen this in years." Greg said somberly, "Thanks for finding this Smokey."

"No prob Bob." Smokey replied happily feeling ecstatic that they did something good for a change.

"That was Rose's wasn't it?" Jasper asked feeling a pit form in her stomach as she saw the sad yet overjoyed look in Greg's eyes.

"Yup. I honestly can't remember why she had it though." He said with a sad laugh.

"I don't think any of us knew." Amethyst said quietly as she stood next to Greg.

Mala looked at the oddly happy look in Greg's eyes as he looked at the t-shirt cannon and tried to recall if there had ever been a time when either of her mother's had looked at one another like that. Biting her lip and hanging her head she realized that she had never seen them look at one another. Not once.

Smokey absent mindly took Mala's hand and squeezed it when they saw Mala's head hang.

"What was she like?" Peridot asked.

She was kind, caring, woman who loved everyone and everything. Greg replied sadly.

While Greg didn't notice Jasper's hands clench into fists as he described Rose, Amethyst did.

I'll have to talk to Pearl and find out if Rose knew Jasper. She thought to herself as she looked at the sizeable sell pile. It was full of various knick knacks and other odds and ends Greg had procured over the years and would probably get her at least three hundred dollars. If only Peridot knew what they were really helping Greg for.

"So Greg, where have you been the past couple weeks?" Amethyst asked noticing how Jasper suddenly seemed even more tense.

"I've been at the carwash and just ya know trying to catch up on paper work which is crazy cuz it's a carwash there shouldn't be that much paperwork." Greg explained seriously.

"Oh okay." Amethyst said not believing him for a second, "I was just worried about you because you never just disappear for no reason."

"Sorry for making you worry." He replied sheepishly, "It won't happen again."

"It better be or you'll be using Peri's wheelchair." Amethyst threatened watching Jasper take a small step towards Greg, "So what are you doing for the Fourth?"

"I'm gonna try and take Steven to see the fireworks show at the boardwalk and go to Navy and her sister's party before that." Greg said as carefully put down the t-shirt cannon.

"Well that sounds pretty fun." Peridot said thinking about her and Amethyst's plans for the fourth. A romantic picnic and the fireworks show at the park and maybe some lovemaking afterward.

"Yeah. I hope that Pearl will be okay with it." Greg said hopefully.

"Why wouldn't she?" Peridot asked.

"She's scary protective of Steven." Amethyst answered, "One time she bandaged his entire head when he got a tiny cut on his head."

"I remember that." Mala laughed unintentionally squeezing Smokey's hand which she hadn't let go of.

"I do too." Greg laughed.

"I recall you almost having a heart attack when you saw him." Amethyst scoffed.

"I am considering taking back those tapes." Greg replied.

"You wouldn't dare." Amethyst hissed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Greg replied with a evil grin that was quickly replaced with a look of surprise as Amethyst tackled him to ground holding him a bear hug.

"That's the Greg I know and love!" Amethyst shouted, "Where have you been?"

"No idea but I think a hospital is where I'm heading." Greg groaned as Jasper quickly helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Fine but I think I landed on some-...oh." Greg replied as he saw a cracked picture frame with a photograph of him and Rose in it.

"I'm so sorry Greg." Amethyst said quickly as he picked up the picture frame carefully so he wouldn't drop the glass.

"It's okay Amethyst." He said looking at the picture.

It was taken after her first ultrasound. He remembered standing on Rose's left while Pearl stood on her right watching the doctor apply the jelly to Rose's stomach. He remembered the joy he felt as he heard Steven's heartbeat, the large smile that had filled Rose's face, and the kind look that Pearl had given him.

"I think we should call it a day and go to the pawn shop before they close with the sell pile." Greg said looking up from the photo.

"Alright." Amethyst said following after him as he made his way out of the storage unit.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"Please make sure that you don't let him play with any dangerous fireworks." Pearl ordered Greg as she paced back and forth waiting for Steven to come down from his room.

"Pearl he's going to be okay." Greg tried to reassure her.

"I saw what could happen to him if a firework exploded in his hand. It's not pretty Greg." Pearl said coldly.

"Pearl we're just going to the Navy's and her sisters' place tomorrow and after that we're going to go to the boardwalk to watch the fireworks show there that's all. I promise you that the most dangerous firework he'll be dealing with is a sparkler." Greg explained.

"Just know that if my baby gets hurt in any way and I mean ANY WAY! There is not a force on heaven or Earth that will save you from my wraith. Am I clear?" Pearl said looking at Greg with a murderous look.

"Crystal." Greg said feeling the scar in his right arm suddenly begin to hurt.

"Good." Pearl said suddenly calm watching as Steven came down the stairs.

"You ready Stuball?" Greg asked trying to ignore the phantom pain in his arm.

"Yeah!" Steven said happily as he hugged Pearl, "Love you Ma."

"Love you too." she said squeezing him tightly, "Be good and have a good time Sweetie."

"I will." Steven replied softly before he walked out the door.

"Well we'll see ya on Sunday Pearl." Greg said waving to Pearl as he followed after Steven.

"He'll be okay, Pearl." Garnet said as she walked into the living room.

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked worried, "I don't want Greg incompetence to get Steven hurt."

"He'll be fine I'm certain." Garnet said confidently, "Though I can't say the same for Greg."

"What do mean?" Pearl asked confused.

"Amethyst said he hadn't had contact with anyone for about two weeks. That's unusual." Garnet said wondering if Pearl had been harassing him again.

"You don't think he's going to try and kill himself?" Pearl asked concerned remembering that Rose had told her that Greg had suffered from severe depression due to the toxic relationship with his family and his dad dying before they could reconcile things.

"No but I do think he maybe dealing with something very serious." Garnet replied feeling slightly surprised at Pearl's concern.

"Maybe." Pearl said as she walked to her room.

Sitting down on her bed she began to think about Greg. She despised the man with every fiber of her being but she knew that if something were to happen to him that Steven would be devastated.

She also knew that like her, Steven was the only real family that Greg had left and that it wasn't easy to ask people for help especially when you were so used to being alone.

 _He's not the man he used to be._

I'll figure out what's going on and if it directly affects Steven I'll try and help him. After all he has actually acting like a parent lately.

* * *

Jasper was slightly surprised that Lapis was more than happy to go to the Richard's Fourth of July party.

Then again she had been acting weird the past couple of weeks. She hadn't accused Jasper of cheating or even argued with her. Maybe she was tired of fighting and realized that Jasper only wanted to be with her.

"Come on in!" Leggy said happily as she opened the door, "Guys Lapis, Jasper, and Mala are here!"

"Alright!" Eyeball shouted.

"She's only happy that you're here so you can support her utterly stupid and positively WRONG choice." Doc said dismissively.

"What choice?" Jasper asked.

"Who would win in a Universal Movie Monsters fight and the obvious answer is Frankenstein's Monster." Eyeball said excitedly.

"No it's Dracula." Army said as filled up water balloons in the kitchen, "He could totally kick all the other monsters' asses. So who's your pick Jasper?"

Jasper just laughed and shook her head, "I'm not getting involved."

"Boo!" Army and Eyeball jeered.

"What about you Mala?" Leggy asked.

"I'm with Eyeball, Frankenstein's Monster all the way." Mala said with a shrug as Eyeball ran up and high fived her.

"She knows whats up!" Eyeball shouted, "So what about you Lapis?"

"Creature From the Black Lagoon." Lapis answered with a wicked grin.

"What!" Eyeball screeched as Navy walked into the living room laughing.

"Told you someone would agree with me." Navy laughed as she pulled Mala into a tight hug, "And you need to quit growing Mala. Every time I see you I feel even shorter."

"You are short though." Leggy scoffed.

"So are you!" Navy shot back as she stomped over to Leggy.

"I have an excuse." Leggy said smugly as everyone but Navy tried not to snicker at their heated exchange.

"What excuse?" Navy said gesturing for Army to pass her a water balloon.

"I've got one leg." Leggy said simply.

"You take this round sis just know it won't happen again." Navy said angrily.

Mala's snickering suddenly caught everyone's attention.

"I didn't know that Navy could get angry and I especially didn't know that she'd look so cute when she's angry." She said before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Hahaha! That is easily the cutest thing to ever happen in this apartment." Doc chuckled, "Also the Mummy could totally kick all the other Universal Movie Monsters' asses." She added getting everyone to groan.

* * *

Jasper had thought that Greg was simply really good friends with the Richard sisters but the moment he and Steven arrived it was less like seeing old friends seeing each other again but more like a family reunion.

Steven had been swarmed the moment he set foot in the apartment. A giant group hug filled with questions about how he had been and why he hadn't come over. Which had been followed up by individual hugs and in Navy and Leggy's case kisses on his cheeks that turned his chubby face a bright red color.

Greg on the other hand was scolded not only for his Houdini act the past two weeks but not bringing Steven over recently before being tightly hugged and lightly punched on the shoulder by each one of the sisters.

"So now that everyone is here let's get the party started." Doc said excitedly as she passed out sparklers.

"Are these safe to light in here?" Steven asked worried.

"Perfectly fine buuuttt if we accidentally light anything on fire we have water balloons." Army explained with a mischievous grin, "Also if we don't light anything on fire we could totally just throw the water balloons at my sister's. So ya know win-win."

"You're how old?" Doc asked shaking her head.

"Mid thirties I think though there is a slight possibility that I could be a lot older." Army said seriously, "After all that dream I had about a tall skinny Scottish fellow with great hair in a blue telephone booth could have been real."

"Sometimes I wonder if you weren't replaced with our proper sister at the hospital." Leggy said shaking her head while Army just stuck put her tongue in response.

"So Greg we've asked everyone and we want to who you think would win in a fight out of all the Universal Movie Monsters." Navy said as she lit Steven and Mala's sparklers.

"The Wolfman." He said with a shrug.

"What!" Navy shouted as everyone but Steven began to jokingly boo at Greg, "The Wolfman really? He's just a person sized dog."

"He could totally take all the other monsters though." Greg replied.

"Steven, please tell us that you have more sense then your father and know that the Wolfman, couldn't kick the other monsters asses." Navy said with a chuckle.

"I don't know, the Wolfman, is a werewolf after all but Dracula is a vampire. A really old strong vampire." Steven said deep in thought absent mindly waving his sparkler, "I'm gonna say Dracula. Sorry dad."

"Yes that's one more for team Army!" Army shouted as she squeezed Steven, careful not to get burned by the sparkler.

"Boo!" Mala shouted, "Frankenstein's Monster all the way!"

Jasper just laughed as Greg pretended to be hurt by Steven's choice while the rest of the Richard sisters just shook their heads and began shouting reasons why their monsters were better. To her surprise Lapis even joined in claiming that her monster was not only the best choice but the best monster period. Which of course led to everyone laughing and telling their favorite monster and why it was the best.

"Let's just accept that me and Mala are right and you guys are wrong and just eat some food and listen to some music." Eyeball said loudly as she passed Greg a beer despite his protests.

"I can't drink. I have to drive to the boardwalk for the fireworks show and then back to the carwash." Greg explained putting the beer on the ground.

"We are literally a short walk away from the boardwalk and you and Steven could totally spend the night." Doc said matter of factly, "Besides we haven't seen our nephew in forever."

"Wait, you're Steven's aunts?" Mala asked shocked.

"Yup from Greg's side of the family." Army answered, "Though we got almost all the good looks."

"Ha ha, very funny Army." Greg said with a sigh.

"It's true though." Army joked, "I mean the good looks totally skipped you and luckily went to Steven."

Mala just laughed as Navy begin to play music on the stereo while Lapis began to dance with Steven while Leggy and Doc cheered them on.

"Ya know one beer won't kill you." Jasper said as she made her way to Greg.

"Pearl will kill me if I not only drink when he's in my care." Greg explained with a sigh, "Besides I'm having a pretty good time without the help of beer."

"Good point." Jasper said taking a drink of her beer, "He's lucky to have you."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yup, I know so." Jasper said patting on the back.

Looking up she saw Mala and Steven dancing with Leggy and Army while Lapis, Eyeball and

Looking up she saw Mala and Steven dancing with Leggy and Army while Lapis, Eyeball and Navy sat in the kitchen laughing and cheering them on. Doc was leaning against the wall drinking a beer watching her and Greg. Giving her a smile she made her way to the kitchen table where she joined in on the cheering on of Steven and Mala.

Jasper began wondering why her life couldn't be like this everyday. Lapis smiling and not accusing her of stupid bullshit. Mala laughing and having a good time with her friend.

* * *

Lapis felt overjoyed when Greg asked if she and Mala wanted to accompany them to boardwalk for the big fireworks show. She of course accepted because it had made her daughter happy and it meant for at least an hour she wasn't tied down to her wife who would have either a breakdown or a serious flashback as she heard the fireworks explode.

For the first time in forever she felt like she wasn't Lapis Lazuli the woman with the damaged wife but Lapis Lazuli, beautiful woman accompanying her friend and his son to a fireworks show with her daughter.

For the first time in years she felt normal.

She never realized how amazing the bright neon lights in various shades and hues were. The sounds of various conversations fading in and out as people went from the various booths and stands laughing and smiling. Not one person seemed angry or unnerved by the noise. She needed to find excuses to get away from Jasper more often.

"Mom! Can I get some cotton candy?" Mala asked hopefully.

"Sure." Lapis replied looking at the large smile on her daughter's face as she handed her a five, "Do you want me to go with you to get it?"

"No I can do it by myself Mom." Mala said seriously.

"Alright." Lapis said, "I'll be waiting for you right here okay Bunny."

"Okay mom." Mala said running towards where they were selling cotton candy.

Lapis watched her fade into the crowd and sat down on a bench next to Greg who was watching Steven as he talked happily to Sadie.

"Thanks for inviting us Greg." Lapis said gratefully.

"No problem Lapis." Greg replied with a smile.

* * *

As Mala slowly made her way through the ground of people back to Lapis, someone bumped into her causing her to almost drop her cotton candy.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't paying attention." Mala said not realizing who she bumped into.

"Of course you weren't." A raspy voice sneered, "A dumb striped dyke like you doesn't know how to pay attention."

"Alexandra." Mala said scared looking at her.

"You look scared Stripes." Alexandra jeered, "Is it because your girlfriend isn't here to defend

you?"

"Leave me alone." Mala said trying to be courageous.

"No." Alexandra hissed pushing her back, "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Alexandra. Leave me alone." Mala ordered but instead of stopping Alexandra pushed her back again forcing Mala behind one of the empty stands.

"You know what I like about you Stripes?" Alexandra asked venomously, "You're afraid of little old me. You're bigger and stronger than me but you're still scared of me. That's funny."

"No I'm not!" Mala growled only to have Alexandra slap her.

"Yes. You are." Alexandra hissed, "You're afraid because you know you're nothing more than a stupid whore."

"Leave me alone!" Mala said angrily only to get slapped again by Alexandra.

"Stop!" Alexandra ordered, "You don't get to talk." Grabbing Mala's collar she pulled her close to her, "I've always hated you. First you get everyone's attention and then you and that stupid nerd become best friends. Then you make the new girl be your friend and talk back to me."

"Alexandra just leave me alone." Mala pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Alexandra shouted slapping Mala again, "I'm done watching you get everything you while I get nothing. I'm taking what I want." Alexandra hissed as she pulled Mala's face close to her's.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Steven shouted suddenly.

"Fine." Alexandra said with a shrug, "I'll the stupid bitch alone."

"Apologize to her." Steven ordered.

"I'm sorry Stripes." Alexandra hissed before walking off.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked Mala concerned.

"No not really." She answered honestly, "Please don't tell my mom this happened."

"But Mala she was hurting you." Steven said watching Mala slide to the ground, "Your mom needs to know."

"She already treats me like a baby and if she finds out that Alexandra was bullying me again she'll keep treating me like one." Mala said running her hands through her hair as she began to cry.

"Mala she was doing this before." Steven said worried as he wiped away her tears.

"It's not important, Steven." Mala said trying to pull away from him.

"Yes it is." He said softly, "You're one of my best friends and I care about you."

Looking at him Mala felt guilty for making him sad. Hanging her head she began to cry only for Steven to pull her close and rub her back.

"It'll be okay Mala." Steven whispered.

Lifting her head she gave him a weak smile as he wiped away her tears again.

"Steven, is it okay if I...well -" Mala started to say only to have Steven stop her as he nervously kissed her while the fireworks show started with a loud bang.


	19. evoL

**Chapter 19**

 **evoL**

Rolling out of bed Amethyst slowly made her way down the hall towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror as she started the shower she let out a sigh.

Heavy bags hung her dark brown eyes and her dark black roots were showing again. The laugh lines on the side of her mouth made her look older and her nose seemed more crooked than usual as if she had broken it again sometime over the weekend.

Stripping out of her black tank top and black pajama pants she looked at her body in the mirror before stepping into the shower.

As the hot water cascaded over her she began to wonder what Peridot saw in her. She wasn't a dainty hourglass figured woman not even close to that. She barely fit the description of a "thick" woman. If she was being honest it was serious stretch on that barely because she didn't have the voluptuous curves a thick woman was supposed to have no she was more on the chunky side.

Stop Amethyst. Those are not positive thoughts. Remember what Rose said.

 _You are perfect the way you are and there is nobody else out there like you Amethyst. I want you to remember that._

"I am perfect the way I am and there is nobody else out there like me. I am perfectly the way I am and there is nobody out there like me." Amethyst told herself quietly,

She rationalized that she was just nervous because today was the day. The day she took a chance and asked the woman she loved to marry her.

She and Peridot had been together for two years. Two amazing years with a woman who loved her and wanted to be with her.

Letting out a sigh Amethyst whispered, "I can do this. I know I can do this."

Getting dressed Amethyst looked at the dark blue box sitting on her dresser. Inside of it were two rings. The first was a simple engagement ring with a small diamond in it and the other ring was a plain gold wedding band. They weren't much to look at but Amethyst knew that Peridot would know that as she could, she would buy her a much better engagement ring and wedding band.

Carefully putting the box in her pocket Amethyst grabbed her phone and sent Peridot a text.

 **Amethyst : Good morning Peridactyl I hope you have a good day :P Muah!**

Smiling she pocketed her phone and left the house. She had at least fifteen minutes before her shift started meaning she could grab flowers and a box of chocolates for Peridot.

It's so played out but I know that Peri will love it. She's such a sucker for romantic type stuff. Amethyst thought to herself with a soft smile.

Grabbing a boutique of assorted flowers, which were real because Peridot deserved only the best. Walking to the chocolate aisle Amethyst looked for the brand of chocolates that had been featured in several episodes of Peridot's favorite show. She let out a shout of joy as she grabbed the last box which made several people look at her irritatably.

Checking her phone she realized that she had a little less then ten minutes before her shift started. Quickly running to the checkout she was pleasantly surprised to be the only person in line. Stifling the urge to jump for joy she paid for the flowers and chocolates and practically ran out the store to The Big Donut knowing that today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Jasper's head felt like it had been hit repeatedly with a sledgehammer as she rolled out of bed. Squinting her eyes she was glad that Lapis hadn't pulled open their navy blue curtains like she usually dig before work. As she tried to lift her arms she felt a sharp pain in her side. Ignoring it she slowly made her way to the bathroom. She left the light off as she grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet. Downing four of the pills she wondered if she should splash some water on her face.

After all it would wake her up more but the normally soft sound of running water just might sound the roaring of Niagara Falls in this state. (Not to mention it might trigger a panic attack.) Until the aspirin kicked in there was no way in hell she was going to aggravate her hangov

"Mom! Are you up yet?" Mala shouted from her room making Jasper wince.

"Ugh that's the last time I go shot for shot with -" Jasper began to mutter to herself.

"Mom! You're up! Good." Mala said excitedly not noticing that Jasper was hunched over the sink looking deadly pale.

"Yes I am, Sweetie." Jasper whispered wondering why aspirin wasn't instantaneous, "Can you please talk a little quieter because well I'm..I'm...well, shit. I'm a little hungover honestly."

"Oh." Mala said quietly, "I'm sorry for shouting. It's just I wanted to know if I could go to Smokey's and maybe spend the night."

"You can go over but you have to make sure it's okay with Mom on sleepover bit." Jasper whispered.

"Okay." Mala said happily trying not to squeal because she couldn't wait to tell them about what happened on Saturday before they had ran into each other. Well the fun parts not the bits where Alexandra bullied her and tried to kiss her parts.

"Gimme a minute to get ready, and I'll take you." Jasper said softly, before thinking also so the goddamn aspirin can kick in.

"Alright" Mala said walking off.

Slowly walking back to her room Jasper felt her headache began to subside as the aspirin kicked in.

"Took your fucking time." She grumbled trying to think of a for sure way to get rid of a hangover. After all she didn't want Vidalia thinking she was an alcoholic.

 _Remember Sis the best cure to a hangover is a nice cold beer. Or ya know a shot of Jack but ya know a beer works fine._

Shaking her head at the thought of her sister's advice. She tried to think of any other hangover cures. Unfortunately she was drawing a blank.

"Fuck it. I'm going to ask for help." she said squinting her eyes as she turned on her phone.

 **Jasper : Greg do you know any hangover cures that work?**

It wasn't even a full minute before she received two replies from him.

 **G : Tomato juice and crackers**

 **G : Leggy or Eyeball?**

Laughing to herself she replied back with a smile.

 **J : Thanks :) and it was Leggy**

She honestly wondered how a woman at least sixty pounds lighter and two feet shorter than her could not only keep up with her but actually keep going when she called it quits.

Struggling to get out of her shirt she saw a large bruise on her side. It was a dark bluish purple color and was the size of her fist.

"What the fuck happened last night?" She asked herself before she tried to get dressed as quickly as possible.

"Mom. Are you ready yet?" Mala asked gently knocking on the door.

"Yeah Sweetie." She replied walking out of her room.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that Mala was dressed nicely. Her long wild auburn hair was combed so it looked wavy and it hung to her shoulders. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt that accented her broad shoulders and a pair of simple black jeans that like they had been freshly ironed just like her shirt. Her black sneakers had seafoam green laces that were neatly tied.

"You like nice Sweetie." Jasper said giving Mala a hug.

"You really think so?" Mala asked.

"I know so." Jasper replied softly hoping that whoever had charmed her daughter over the weekend knew that she had a tigress for a mother that would rip them to shreds if they hurt her.

* * *

Greg liked days like this. Sunny, with a handful of fluffy white clouds that were accompanied by a light breeze. Throw in the fact he had a pleasant weekend and that he helped Amethyst pick out the ring for Peridot on Friday before he picked up Steven.

Nothing could bring him down.

Nothing.

"Hello Mr. Universe." Agatha Holly said with a smirk.

On second thought.

"Oh hi Ms. Holly." Greg said suddenly worried.

"I was just at Mrs. Quartz's home and she mentioned that she was worried about you." Agatha said with faux concern, "She mentioned that you were unable to be reached by about two weeks."

"I was catching up on some legal stuff for the carwash. Which meant that I was gonna be pretty swamped." Greg explained, "Just paperwork and expenses and the mortgage and whatnot."

"I see." Agatha said looking at Greg with a look of disbelief, "So it wouldn't be any problem to show me said documents then."

"No not at all, Ms. Holly." Greg said trying his hardest to be calm.

"Good." Agatha replied as he began to walk to the carwash's office, "Did Mrs. Quartz try to get ahold of you at any point during that two weeks?"

"No. The only people who tried to call me were some friends that's it." Greg answered as he held open the office door for her.

"I see." Agatha replied, "Just so you know I believe you Mr. Universe and I will not need to see your paperwork but I would like to see Steven's room since he was with you over the weekend."

"Okay of course." Greg replied overjoyed that he wouldn't have to explain why he was a little late on his mortgage payments.

Leading her to the back office where a large gold star hung on the plain white door with the word's Steven's room on it. Opening the door he showed her Steven's "room". It was a simple setup with a handful of stuffed animals on the floor. There was a small mattress set against the wall on a slightly old bedframe. A single window with pink curtains was directly above it and old brown desk with a TV and a DVD player on top of it in the far right corner. Opposite the desk was a small dresser with a picture of Steven and Greg on it.

"He's rather organized for a teenager." Agatha commented as she looked around the room.

"He gets that from his mother." Greg said absent mindly hoping that Steven's room met the standards that were updated every so often.

"Well everything here seems to be in order here." Agatha commented dismissively when the sound of thunder rang from outside the room while raindrops began to pelt the roof, "Hmm I should have brought an umbrella." Agatha muttered to herself as she began walking out of Steven's room.

"I'm surprised it's raining it was just sunny like five minutes ago." Greg commented as he grabbed an umbrella from the supply closet, "Here ya go Ms. Holly."

"Thank you Mr. Universe." Agatha said gratefully, "Have a nice day."

"You as well." Greg replied as his phone went off.

Pulling it out of his pocket he was surprised to see that he had six new text messages.

 **Amethyst : Greg I don't think I can propose like what if she says no :(**

 **J : Would you like to get some coffee?**

 **A : What if she just laughs at the ring and leaves me!**

 **A : I can't do this Greg I can't do this!**

 **A : I'm freaking out and I get off of work in like twenty minutes! what am I supposed to do?**

 **J : On second thought we can get coffee tomorrow because of the rain :(**

"Shit." He muttered to himself as looked at Amethyst's texts.

He wasn't surprised that she was nervous, hell he had been twice as nervous when he had proposed to

No.

This was an entirely different situation. Amethyst and Peridot were in a perfectly normal committed relationship that didn't have any crazy twists like Peri being married.

Pearl had made sure of that. He thought thinking of the background check she did on Peridot because she had off handedly mentioned that Pearl was a stereotypical trophy wife that was all looks and no brain. That was the one time Pearl had actually ever vented to him about her problems. It was really odd especially since he had simply went over to talk to her about Steven and him going to Empire City for his weekend.

If he was being honest after that whole incident he actually preferred Pearl being a dismissive asshole towards him.

Looking at the texts from Jasper Greg began to think. He might be able kill two birds with one stone. He could,

 ** _A. Hangout with Jasper and get some coffee and,_**

 ** _B. Talk to Amethyst about what was going and quite possibly get Jasper to help her realize that Peridot would appreciate the ring she'd gotten and probably say yes._**

Though there was the possibility of this plan blowing up in his face. It hadn't escaped his notice that Amethyst and Jasper seemed tense around one another.

Letting out a sigh he remembered if every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs and that there was no problem in bailing.

 **G : Amethyst it'll be okay trust me**

 **G : Jasper I can take us to get coffee in my van**

* * *

If there was one thing that Lapis liked about Peridot it was her eagerness not to necessarily please her but prove that she was experienced and good at sex.

Which if Lapis was being honest she clearly wasn't...well she was okay but that didn't really matter.

What made their little affair truly worth it was that Peridot wasn't Jasper.

Sure Jasper was rough and strong and could bring her to climax every time they fucked and she could totally take it when Lapis wanted to be rough and in control but ever since her time in the military she had become fucking pathetic.

Lapis had tried to deny it for so long just blaming it on her stubbornness or her past because push come to shove Jasper didn't have the easiest life.

You imagine being the daughter of a crack whore who gave you and your sister up for a shitty dime bag and then bouncing from foster home to foster home only to end up with an abusive bitch who put you through hell for three years before bouncing from home to home until you were fifteen. Yeah that'd fuck anybody up but she had risen above all of that. She had been so kind and loving and treated Lapis like a queen but now she was cold and damaged and drug everyone else down with her into that pit of self loathing and despair.

But Lapis had enough and she was clawing her way out of that pit inch by grueling inch. Sure the rope she was using to pull herself out was a dorky messy haired blonde with one leg that had been in her swimming class four years ago. Yes she was loud and crass and didn't do that well in most social interactions but she still was an escape.

An escape from the prison that was her marriage, something she wished she had never gone through with.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was that her little blonde friend was lying spread eagle on the floor in front of her. Waiting for Lapis to finish putting on the harness and fill her with the dark blue toy.

Smiling to herself Lapis was glad she had this escape, after all if Jasper could have spent the past thirteen years cheating on her what were two and a half years of lust filled afternoons that never went longer than an hour or two.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll like it?" Amethyst asked nervously as she looked at the engagement ring with Greg and Jasper.

"I'm positive." Greg answered.

"It's the thought not the size of the diamond that counts." Jasper replied feeling slightly bad for the lavender haired woman.

"But what if it isn't good enough and she leaves me because I couldn't get her a better ring." Amethyst said with a sigh.

"Jasper's right Amethyst. She'll love it." Sadie said as she walked out the back, "Now quit moping and go propose."

"I'm not moping." Amethyst said resting her head on the counter.

"Yes you are." Greg replied.

"Shit." Amethyst hissed, "I am, aren't I?"

"Yup." Jasper said drinking her coffee, "Don't worry, Lapis told me she was insanely nervous when she proposed to me."

"I can only imagine why." Amethyst said sarcastically, "It's not like she was proposing to the Jolly Green Giant's big green sister."

Greg and Sadie couldn't help but snort at the comment while Jasper just gave Amethyst an angry look.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Jasper said through gritted teeth, "Very funny."

"It was wasn't it." Amethyst laughed, "Fine I'll stop moping but Greg you're going with me to be my moral support."

"Alright." Greg said, "I'll go get the van ready."

"Good also DIBS ON SHOTGUN!" Amethyst added loudly as Greg left before she walked into the back.

Grabbing the flowers and chocolates she took a deep breath.

She was really going to do this. She was going to propose.

Walking back into the front she was surprised to see Jasper holding a closed umbrella looking at her with a look that said well are you coming or not. Quickly telling Sadie bye she followed Jasper outside where Greg was waiting with the van ready to go. Although she felt nervous she couldn't help but notice that Jasper was shaking slightly as she walked through the rain towards the van.

Getting into the passenger seat Amethyst felt her heart race as she thought about the fact that she was really going to propose to Peridot.

"Jasper are you okay?" Greg whispered as she got into the van.

"I'm fine." She replied as she took a deep breath and tried to ignore the guilty look in Greg's eyes.

"Alright." He replied before turning to Amethyst, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied nervously.

* * *

The drive to Peridot's house was unusually quiet. If it weren't for the steady downpour of the rain on the roof of the van there would have been no noise other than Amethyst's nervous breathing as she tried to prepare herself for what she was about to do.

Stopping in front of a small green house, Greg just gave Amethyst a a reassuring smile while Jasper gave her a thumbs up. Getting off the van he quickly went to Amethyst's side and opened the door for her making sure he shielded her from the rain with the umbrella he was holding. Quickly running to up the cracked sidewalk to the front door. Taking a deep breath Amethyst gestured for Greg to open the door. Only to drop the flowers and chocolates she was holding when he had finished pushing it open.

Peridot was bent over the back of the couch wearing nothing but a sheepish grin while Lapis stood behind her pulling her hair with her left as she entered her from behind with a dark blue dildo attached to a black harness while her right hand was playing with Peridot's sensitive clit.

"Ohhh yyyeeesss! Right there! Ooohh" Peridot moaned deeply, "Lapis! Oh god! Lapis!"

 **End Of Act 2**


	20. Pain (Interlude)

**Chapter 20**

 **Pain (Interlude)**

Pain.

The pain of being betrayed by the woman she loved.

 _Ohhh yyyeeesss! Right there!_

The numb pulsing pain in her hand and broken fingers.

 _Lapis! Oh god yes! Lapis!_

The pain of the broken piece of mirror being splintering into her hand as she tightly gripped it as she pressed it into her thigh slowly dragging it across her tan skin.

 _Ooohh!_

The pain of realizing that she really wasn't in a good place in her life for a fucking change.

 _\- The Great and Lovable Peridot: Slayer of the Cluster and Savior of Earth and Amethyst's Girlfriend!_

Pain. That's all Amethyst felt as she laid in the tub.

 _I love you Amethyst._

She didn't feel the scalding heat of the shower water that cascaded over her body.

 _I love hearing you sing._

She didn't feel the warm blood running down her thigh dripping on to the soft off white porcelain of the bathtub.

 _So what do you wanna do now beautiful?_

All she registered was pain. Nothing else. Not the sound of Pearl's shrill voice screaming for her to open the fucking door. Not the sound of Garnet ramming into the door with her shoulder. Especially not the sound of Steven's sobbing as he yelled at Greg to let him go because he had to help her.

 _\- but I also know that I love you_

Looking at her left wrist absent mindedly she raised her the shard of mirror and pressed the sharp cracked tip into it before dragging it diagonally across her vein letting out a loud agonizing hiss as she did so. Struggling to pass the mirror shard to left hand as she felt the codeine finally begin to dim her senses and make her feel so drowsy and heavy. She sloppily drug the mirror shard at a slight slant across her right wrist before the drowsy light headed feeling took a hold of her making everything a pleasant blur of sound and sight before she fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Peridot : Hey Beautiful how are you?**

 **P : When do you get off of work Beautiful?**

 **P : I dropped by your place but nobody was home :/**

 **P : Are you okay Amethyst? I'm starting to get worried about you! :(**

 **P : Amethyst answer my fucking texts or calls! Please! I'm really worried!**


	21. What Nic It's Bad

**Chapter 21**

 **What Nic It's Bad**

Hearing her phone's alarm go off Priyanka instinctively shot up in bed and attempted to shut if off. After several fumbled attempts she managed to turn it off. Looking at the time she let out a sigh.

7:30 a.m.

Thank god she thought happily. I finally have a normal schedule.

Priyanka had a love/hate relationship with her job. She loved being a doctor and helping people. She hated her schedule that usually required her to wake up anywhere from two to four in the morning. She also hated how some of her patients and colleagues seemed not to have even an iota of common sense.

Seriously it was her number one complaint about being a doctor.

People's lack of common sense.

If more people just took a brief moment to think before they acted the hospital's number of patients could be cut in half and the number of trivial mistakes made by staff could also be reduced immensely.

It also would have spared her daughter and foster child a punishment.

All they had to do was take a moment to think things through and they wouldn't have been in this predicament. They could have been enjoying their summer vacation hanging out with there friends and making the most of other opportunities that summer provided.

But no they had insisted on acting without consideration of the potential consequences of their actions.

First Connie started wearing contacts without her or Doug's permission and adding insult to injury she removed the lenses of her two hundred glasses and pretended for three whole months that she was still using them.

Then there was the punk who had been harassing Stephanie. Instead of telling her or Doug, they had broken his nose and three of his fingers when he made a salacious comment about them.

While both of these were serious issues that she and Doug had dealt with accordingly. There was still the main cause of these issues that she and him had to deal with.

Their children didn't trust them.

Stephanie and Connie had both preferred to go behind their backs instead of talking to them because they didn't trust them.

Similar to the past couple of weeks Priyanka thought of ways to prove to them that their wellbeing was her and Doug's biggest priority.

As she poured herself a cup of coffee she thought of what Doug had suggested.

Give them limited privileges and make a habit of talking to them at least two times a week about

them. No judgement, no punishment, just pure communication.

Letting out a sigh she knew that he was right and that he would love hearing her admit that.

"Doug, after I get home from work we're going to talk to Stephanie and Connie." Priyanka said as she placed her cup down, "We're...we're going to try your idea."

Instead of replying he just smiled brightly as he stifled a chuckle.

I knew she'd realize I was right soon enough he thought happily as he kissed her before she walked out the door.

* * *

"So you two kissed!" Smokey squealed excitedly.

"Yes! That's why we all weird on Saturday!" Mala said excitedly, "It was crazy he kissed me right as the fireworks went off!"

"Really? That's so romantic!" Smokey squealed, "Now tell me what took you so long!" Smokey shouted as she pulled Mala into a hug that had pinned her arms to her side.

"What do you mean?" Mala asked as she managed to get her arms free so she could hug Smokey back.

"You spent time with him before Saturday and you didn't take the opportunity to make out." Smokey explained.

"Okay first thing we didn't make out it was just a couple of quick kisses." Mala explained snarkly, "We also hadn't seen or heard from you, Connie, or even Stephanie and we were worried."

"Yeah right." Smokey said blowing a raspberry, "You were just being a chicken. BAWK! BAWK!"

"Me, a chicken? Yeah right." Mala said dismissively.

"Oh that's right you're Mallory Lazuli girl without fear." Smokey said in a mock forties radio voice, "Unless your weakness Steven Quartz-Universe is involved."

"What?" Mala said in false anger, "Who informed you of my weakness?"

"Hahaha! So you admit it! Steven is your weakness like really cute small animals and chocolate chip cookies are mine." Smokey said before giggling then snorting to which they covered their mouth in an attempt to stop it only making it worse.

"That's so frickin' adorkable!" Mala laughed as a dark blush filled Smokey's dark brown cheeks, "I need to get a video of this."

"No!" Smokey squeaked in an unusually high pitched voice.

"What! It's not possible! There is no way that could be more adorable." Mala laughed as Smokey yelled at her in the high pitched voice.

"Stop it!" Smokey squeaked as Mala tickled them, "Stop! Please Stop!"

"No way Jose! This is too cute!" Mala squealed.

Vidalia was walking by when she heard Smokey laughing like a maniac while speaking in their down right adorable, I can't stop laughing squeaky voice. Mala, of course was making Smokey laugh even more despite their protests. Smiling to herself she could tell they were having fun.

While Vidalia knew that it was going to be a long difficult road to help Smokey through the deeply ingrained issues they had, moments like this would only make that journey easier. Smiling to herself Vidalia left them alone wondering what Smokey would think when they found out that her and Yellowtail wanted to adopt them and permanently cement their place in their family.

* * *

"So you got the suicide attempt Dr. Maheswaran?" Dr. Conners asked.

"Yup." Priyanka asked as she walked down the hall, "What about you?"

"I had a stabbing." He replied tiredly, "Correction. A severe impaling. Emily Kane, she was run through with a pool stick."

"You're kidding me right?" Priyanka asked shocked.

"Nope." He replied shaking his head, "I'm honestly surprised she's alive and that the pool stick didn't severely damage any of her vital organs."

"That's incredible." Priyanka said as he walked off leaving her alone to look at the notes left by the doctor before her.

Julie Rivera.

She was Hispanic and in her late thirties. Brought in almost two hours ago by a concerned "friend" who's name was,

Ivana Tinkle.

"Hmph real mature."

Ivana claimed that she had downed a bottle of one hundred fifty milligram Xanex and was drinking like a fish before that.

Making her way into the Emergency Room she was surprised to see that it was empty except for one little "room" which not only had the curtain pulled but the sound of singing was coming from it.

 _Cuz I don't really like_

 _The person I've become_

 _This isn't who I thought_

 _I'd turn into when I was young_

 _But now I'm grown_

 _And they say I'm no good (no good)_

 _No good (no good) no good (no good)_

 _I'm just a drug addict drunk_

 _I'm no good (no good) no good (no good)_

 _no good (no good)_

 _They say I need to turn my life around_

"Now Ms. Rivera tell me how you really feel." Priyanka joked half heartedly as she stepped through the thin white curtain.

"Ms. Rivera was my mom. She was also a junkie and a whore so I'd really like it if you didn't get us mixed up. Just call me Skinny." The woman said with a dry laugh her bright hazel eyes world weary and tired, "And I was feeling pretty shitty until I drank that absolutely fantastic dye that reminded me of one my mom used to make."

"I would appreciate it if you refrained from cursing." Priyanka said already irritated with the woman.

"Yeah sorry n shit." Skinny muttered, "I just haven't been having the best day."

"I could tell." Priyanka commented as she checked Skinny's vital signs and noticing that her IV bag was already half empty despite being here for a little under two hours, "Downing an entire bottle of one hundred fifty milligram Xanex while consuming enough alcohol to rival a frat house isn't something most people would do on a good day."

"It was half a bottle and I doubt I've drank enough to rival a frat house." Skinny said with a tired sigh, "So when can I get the hell out of here?"

"In a couple of days." Priyanka answered, "So why did you do really do it?"

"What do ya mean?" Skinny asked.

"All the other kids were doing it doesn't seem like a valid excuse." Priyanka said looking at the notes of Dr. Smith, who was tending to Skinny before the shift change.

"Fist fight with my baby sister." Skinny said dejectedly, "Haven't seen her in fifteen years and instead of a hug I get a right hook that knocked me my ass. Heh I got her back good though."

"Hmph. Sounds like you have a great family." Priyanka scoffed as she took notes of Skinny's vitals

"I thought doctors were supposed to be nice to suicide attempts. Or is it attempters? Whatever?" Skinny said with a chuckle, "Also aren't you supposed to introduce yourself?"

"We're supposed to keep you alive and my name is Dr. Maheswaran." Priyanka answered absent mindly.

"I like you already, Dr. Maheswaran." Skinny laughed tiredly, "I like you a lot."

Priyanka just shook her head as the woman fell asleep. This wasn't the first suicide attempt she had to handle as a doctor, but that didn't make it any easier of a situation to deal with it. It was always awful seeing people who were down on their luck rolled into the emergency room as they knocked on death's door.

* * *

"You need to seriously get that door fixed." Lapis said as Peridot drove her to her car, which was parked in front of the gym serving as an alibi for her whereabouts.

"I did. Well I thought I did." Peridot replied as she wondered why it had randomly started raining today. The forecast had predicted sunny and mildly cloudy skies.

"Someone could have seen us." Lapis scolded, "I love you but I can't risk Jasper finding about us."

"Why don't you leave her already? It's pretty obvious she's damaged and she's been cheating on you for years." Peridot said with a harsh tone.

"I plan on doing it but I want to get Greg's help breaking the news to her." Lapis replied as she looked out her passenger side window.

"Why would you need his help?" Peridot inquired thinking about how Amethyst had mentioned that they were unusually close, "Especially since she's probably sleeping with him."

"Pfft what?" Lapis snorted.

"You said they were incredibly close friends that spend a lot of time together. Which makes it pretty obvious that she's sleeping with him." Peridot explained as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"First off, Jasper doesn't like men. Second thing Greg is just friends with her, because he's afraid that she beats me." Lapis said confidently as she recalled the couple of times she had accompanied them for coffee.

 _I know this is gonna sound crazy but is everything okay with you two, Lapis?_

 _What do you mean Greg?_

 _You said she might've hurt me if I tried to follow her. You and her haven't been having problems like that? Have you?_

 _Oooh no. Not at all, I can calm her down usually._

 _Okay. I'm sorry that I'm prying it's just I worry a bit._

 _It's okay Greg. I totally understand._

"Not to mention he's with my neighbor." She added with a laugh.

"Really?" Peridot asked as she turned into the gym's parking lot.

"Yup." Lapis said as Peridot parked next to her car, "I'll text you the moment I get the chance."

"Okay." Peridot replied as she gave Lapis a goodbye kiss before she got off the car.

As Lapis drove back to the apartment complex she began thinking about how odd it was that Jasper hadn't been texting her as soon as the rain started. She usually made Lapis talk to her so she could focus on something else. She could be with Greg which would explain why she didn't text. He did make her feel safe after all.

Which if she was honest with herself was a great thing. It made her life a million times easier. Instead of having to deal Jasper's nightmares or PTSD epi

"Excuse me!" Navy shouted as she ran out the door almost knocking Lapis down.

"Navy what's the rush?" Lapis asked slightly irritated.

"Steven's aunt Amethyst, tried to kill herself and Greg needs me to pick up Steven!" Navy shouted as she ran to her Dodge Aspen.

"Holy shit." Lapis replied thinking of how Amethyst was always cheerful and full of energy, "Did Greg say what pushed her over the edge?"

"Nope. It's just he doesn't want Steven there!" Navy shouted as she got into her SUV.

"Well shit." Lapis said as she watched Navy speed off, "I'll have to make sure I go see him."

All Lapis could think of as she made her way to her apartment was making sure Steven was okay. He was a really sweet kind kid that didn't need that kind of bullshit in his life. She really hoped that Amethyst hadn't done it in front of him or when he was home.

"My love I'm home." Lapis said loudly as she walked into the apartment yet no reply came, "My love are you here?" Yet again there was no response.

She could be with...no that wasn't possible. He was at the hospital and it was raining outside not to mention he would have probably gave her the keys to his van letting her bring Steven to the Richard sisters. Maybe she fell asleep after all she dropped off Mala. After all she did drink enough to kill a small bar's worth of people last night.

Walking to her bedroom Lapis's breath hitched in her throat as she saw Jasper's soaking wet and shivering leaning against the closet door. Her head was down and her long wet hair was preventing Lapis from seeing her face. The skin on her knuckles and hands was torn and badly cut in several places, dripping dark crimson blood on to light brown carpet leaving a darkish reddish brown stain on it.

"Jasper what happened?" Lapis asked as she ran up to her only to pushed away.

"I know," Jasper hissed as she lifted her head showing that her bright hazel eyes were heavy with tears, "and I want a divorce."


	22. If I Had It My Way-

**Chapter 22**

 **If I Had It My Way, You'd Never Had A Motherfucking Heart To Start With**

An explosion of pain ripples through her jaw as the second punch connects leaving her in a brief state of utter disarray.

The raw strength aided by pure rage and proper form is what makes the punch so devastating.

Shaking her head she barely registers the message delivered to her.

"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE! YOU HEAR ME! YOU GET NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

 **Approximately A Little Over An Hour Ago**

He picked them up before he followed her.

He doesn't have any clue why he did, it's was just something he felt the need to do.

Part of him rationalizes that he picked up the flowers, the box of chocolates, and the dark blue box with the engagement ring inside it because Amethyst had gotten every last of them with the intention of proving her love to Peridot and they shouldn't be so easily discarded.

The other part of him tells him the odd truth he is unwilling to accept.

He did it because leaving them there would tip Lapis and Peridot off. It would let them know that someone had seen them in the act and that would give them time to lie and come up with excuses and lies and justifications for their actions.

Just like Mom.

Catching them off guard would make it easier to get the truth and also it would be easier to end things.

Just like you.

It would give Amethyst and Jasper the time to think things through and act somewhat rationally preventing them from doing something crazy.

Like stabbing someone through the arm with a fencing sword.

Getting into his van he set the chocolates, the flowers, and the ring's box on the floor.

"Greg what happened?" Jasper asked concerned, "Amethyst says nothing but it's obviously something."

"We'll talk about it when Greg takes me home." Amethyst answered bitterly before Greg could reply.

"Oh." Jasper replied as she put two and two together as she saw the heavy look in Greg's eyes as he looked back at her and just nodded, Peridot had obviously said no, "Amethyst I'm sorry."

Amethyst just grunted in return as she tried to get rid of the image of what she had seen.

 _Lapis!_

Peridot bent over with a shit eating grin on face.

 _Ooohh!_

Lapis fucking her from behind pulling her messy blonde hair with her eyes closed biting her lower lip.

 _Right there!_

She loved Peridot more than life itself and she had cheated.

SHE MOTHERFUCKING CHEATED!

"Amethyst we're here." Greg said quietly as he pulled the van to a stop, "Jasper here's an umbrella."

Instead of replying she just got off the van and angrily slammed the door before she punching the side of it letting out a heartbroken sob as she began to cry.

"I love her so fuckin' much and this is what she does to me!" Amethyst sobbed, "I know I ain't shit but fuck man! I fuckin' loved her!"

"Amethyst it will be okay." Greg said as he covered her with an umbrella and led her into the house followed by Jasper who felt like she was intruding on a private moment.

"Amethyst is that you?" Pearl asked from Steven's room.

"Yeah it is Pearl." She replied quietly as began to feel a numb pulsing pain in her hand and fingers.

"You really should have...Oh hello Greg, Jasper." Pearl said as she made her way down the stairs with an armful of dirty laundry.

"Hi Pearl we um need to talk." Greg said seriously.

"Um okay." Pearl replied confused as Garnet walked into the living room.

"Let me see your hand Amethyst." Garnet said in a calm yet commanding tone as she looks at Amethyst's hand which is beginning to bruise.

"It's fine." Amethyst hissed as she walked to her room.

"Greg what happened?" Pearl inquiries worriedly.

"Amethyst proposed to Peridot and she said no." Jasper answered as Greg stammered and struggled to find the words to tell Pearl what happened.

"Oh." Pearl replied simply as Garnet pulled Greg into the kitchen away from Pearl and Jasper.

"Greg, the truth. Now." Garnet ordered as she leaned against the refrigerator.

"Amethyst went to propose and we caught Peridot cheating with," letting out a sigh before he finished quietly, "Lapis."

"Shit." Garnet hissed as she took off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes, "I'll check on Amethyst, you explain what happened to Pearl. Then we'll break this to Jasper."

"Garnet, telling Jasper might not be the best idea right now." Greg said nervously, "Remember what Pearl did to me? Now imagine what Jasper might do to Peridot."

"Greg she needs to know." Garnet said glaring at him.

"Who needs to know what?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Greg tell her then we'll tell Jasper." Garnet said as she walked off.

"Tell me what?" Pearl asks coldly, "What happened Greg?"

"Peridot is cheating on Amethyst." Greg answered quietly.

"What!" Pearl shouted, "That little blonde haired bitch!"

"Pearl calm down." Greg said wishing Garnet was here to help him out.

"No! I will not calm down!" Pearl screamed, "I can't believe that blonde twit cheated on Amethyst! After everything she's done for her!"

"Wait you caught her cheating?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Yes, we did Jasper." Greg answered quietly as he hung his head.

"With who?" Pearl asked angrily.

"Jasper, Pearl can you both sit down please?" Greg asked trying to figure out how to gently break this to them.

"Hi Dad. Hi Jasper." Steven said happily as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi Stuball." Greg replied nervously as Jasper just gave him a simple wave, "How ya doing buddy?"

"I'm good." Steven beamed, "How are you?"

"Um I'm good." Greg lied.

"Well that's -" Steven started to say.

"Sweetie can you go up to your room please?" Pearl interrupted, "Jasper, your Dad and I need to talk about something important."

"Um sure." Steven replied somberly thinking about how weird it was that Pearl was calling Greg his Dad. She had never done that ever.

"Thank you sweetie." Pearl said softly as watched him go up to his room, "Let's talk somewhere more private." Pearl said solemnly as she stood up and gestured for Jasper and Greg to follow her.

Jasper struggled to keep herself calm as she followed Pearl to her room. Not only was it heavily raining outside but she was Pearl's home. The former home of Rosa's killer. Hell they had a fucking painting of Rose on the goddamn wall.

Then there was the fact that she had no idea why Greg wanted her to know who Amethyst's girlfriend had been cheating on her with. It honestly wasn't any of her business. Maybe he just needed to confide in me because it was someone close to the family that's was cheating with Peridot.

"Okay, Greg tell us who she was with?" Pearl ordered.

"Please sit down both of you and promise you'll be calm."

"Ok." Jasper replied nervously sitting down on the bed while Pearl just glared at Greg.

"She was with." Greg hung his head and let out a sigh, "She was with...with Lapis." He said quietly feeling guilty for telling Jasper what had happened.

Jasper felt as if she went deaf the moment Greg said Lapis's name. She didn't hear his guilt ridden apology or anything Pearl said.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This was some sort of sick joke. It had to be.

There was no way Lapis had been there with Peridot.

Jasper wanted so desperately to believe that Greg was lying but the rational side of her brain wouldn't let her.

After all it was no secret that Lapis wasn't happy with their marriage. She had eighteen years worth of scars that Lapis had given her that proved that.

It's just the fact that she cheated.

Lapis had spent the past fifteen years accusing her of cheating on her with dozens of people. From the mailwoman Barbara to some random ass cashier in Empire City.

Yet she never did. She never once considered cheating not until...

No!

She had never considered cheating. Her vows were too important.

She needed space and she needed it now.

"Jasper! Wait!" Someone shouted grabbing her arm.

"LEAVE ME BE!" She roared as she shoved the person grabbing her arm off of her hearing a loud cry of pain only moments after.

Looking to the side she saw who she had shoved of her.

It wasn't Pearl or Garnet or even Amethyst.

It was Greg.

He was laying in the sand by the side of the porch stairs. His eyes were shut and his teeth are gritted in pain. His left leg was bent slightly and laying on a large rock.

"Greg!" She said appalled at what she had done running down the stairs to get to him only to have Pearl stand in her and prevent her from getting closer to him.

Her strawberry blonde hair was soaking wet and hung down on her face preventing Jasper from seeing her eyes. Though if her posture was any indicator she was ready for a fight if that meant that Greg wouldn't be hurt again.

"Leave! Now!" She commanded venomously.

"Greg I-I-I'm sorry." Jasper stammered before running off.

"Pearl! Go after her! Please!" Greg ordered thinking about not only Peridot's, but Jasper's wellbeing, "PEARL! GODDAMN IT! GO AFTER HER!" He roared.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Steven asked from the top of the porch as tears ran down his face.

"I'm fine. Please go inside Steven." Greg said trying to ignore the pain shooting through his leg as he pushed himself up.

"Steven go to your room now. Greg stay still." Pearl ordered, "You could have a concussion and also moving might make the fracture worse."

"Go after her goddamn it!" Greg shouted at Pearl, "She might do she'll regret."

Instead of replying Pearl ran inside to get Garnet who was walking with Amethyst to bathroom with a somber expression on her face.

"We'll be right here, Amethyst." Garnet told her as she walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." She replied quietly before she closed the door.

"I'll get him. You wait here." Garnet told Pearl before she could speak.

As she carefully lifts him off the sand she notices the hollow look in eyes. The last time she saw that look was the day of Rose's funeral.

He feels guilty and responsible for something out of his control, she thought as she slowly made her way into the house when she heard it.

The sound of a mirror smashing against the ground.

"Fuck!" She shouts as she places Greg on the ground in front of the stairs to Steven's room.

Everything after that is a blur.

She remembered hearing Steven cry for Greg to let him go as Pearl nearly incoherently shouted the directions to their home to the paramedics. She managed to smash into the door hard enough to force it open, only to see Amethyst, with a cold smile on her face as shower water cascaded over her body, washing the blood from her cuts down the drain.

A single shard of mirror, stained with her blood, rested on Amethyst's chest.

* * *

For the first time in almost thirty years she doesn't register the rain.

She doesn't register the ice cold feeling that quickly seeps into her bones as she walks back to the apartment complex.

She doesn't feel any of these things.

All she feels is anger.

The anger at knowing that her wife cheated on her.

The anger of knowing she was responsible for hurting Greg.

The anger of knowing what this will do to Mallory.

It's almost two miles to get to the apartment complex from Pearl's.

Which normally means that it'd be almost two miles of hellish agony for Jasper but the anger is a substitute to the pain. What would take her anywhere from thirty to forty-five minutes is done in just under ten.

The moment she sees the apartment complex the flames of her anger begin to burn hotter.

She remembers why she drank so much last night.

She remembers running into Skinny in the parking lot.

 _Hey Jaz. Long time no see._

 _Julie. Is that really you?_

 _Call me Skinny, Jaz. So how ya been?_

 _I've been good Julie. I have a daughter now her name's Mallory._

 _Well that's great well except for the Julie bit. Like I said Jaz just call me Skinny._

 _You know how I feel about that name._

 _What are you afraid "Mother" is gonna smack you around for calling me Skinny._

 _She didn't do that Julie._

 _Yeah she did Jaz and the name's Skinny. It has been for a while._

 _Mother didn't do that Julie._

 _Yes she did._

 _No she didn't! Mother took care of us and never tried to hurt us._

 _Jaz, I don't know what fantasy land you're living in but "Mother" was a half cocked psychotic_

 _bitch who hurt us regularly and then tried to kill herself when they took us away._

 _That's not true!_

 _Yes it is!_

 _NO IT ISN'T!_

* * *

Everything after that was a blur but if the bruise on her side was any indicator, Skinny still had a hell of have a jab.

Resting her head on the brick wall of the apartment complex she finally felt the rain pouring down on her.

How long have I been under? Has it been longer than Skinny's record?

Slamming her fist into the wall the pain not only makes her come back to reality but it makes her forget about the rain for a moment.

A brief fleeting moment.

When she begins to feel the rain again she begins to pound her fists into the wall over and over again. Until her knuckles and hands are bloody and torn.

* * *

 **15 Minutes Ago**

"I know, and I want a divorce."

At first Lapis doesn't know what to say when she hears the words leave Jasper's mouth. She's paralyzed in a state of shock.

This isn't how this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be in control. She was supposed to be the one who demanded the divorce. Not her cheating pathetic excuse of a wife.

I can salvage this. I know I can Lapis thought to herself.

"What do you mean you know and want a divorce?" Lapis hissed.

"I mean I know your fucking Amethyst's girlfriend, Peridot and I want a divorce." Jasper growled.

"What! That's ridiculous." Lapis replied confidentially while trying to make sense of what Jasper had said.

 _Amethyst's girlfriend, Peridot._

That made no fucking sense. Peridot wasn't with anyone well except me of course. Jasper is just

trying to fuck with you in an attempt to cover her own infidelities.

"Of course it is Lapis." Jasper sneered, "After all I'm the fucking WHORE! Right?"

"Jasper what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Lapis asked feeling slightly surprised by Jasper using that word, "Is it because you get stuck in the rain again?"

"I'm leaving you and I'm taking Mala with me." Jasper said somberly, "That's what's going on."

"You are not taking MY daughter anywhere." Lapis hissed, "Now stop this bullshit and tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I told you what's going on and she's not your daughter." Jasper uttered venomously, "You lost the right to call Mallory your's, when you started fucking around with Peridot."

"I never cheated on you!" Lapis shouted, "I've been faithful unlike you!"

Standing up Jasper looked down at Lapis angrily and told her coldly, "If you're going to piss on me. Have the decency to not lie to me and tell me it's rain, you fucking cunt."

It was in that brief moment after Jasper uttered those words a ice cold chill raced up her spine.

Before she could react she felt Lapis's bony fists collide with her stomach one after another until she fell to her knees in pain feeling like she was about to throw up. Lifting her head she saw the an ice cold fury in Lapis's eyes as she slapped her. A loud SMACK echoed throughout their bedroom the moment Lapis's hand had come into contact with her cheek.

"Don't you ever call me a CUNT you fucking WHORE!" Lapis shouted as she kicked Jasper in the stomach a few times before stomping on her left leg as she fell to her side trying to protect her stomach. Right where Jasper had been shot getting her to scream in agony.

Seeing her wife sob curled up in a ball from the pain, Lapis's fury was stayed and replaced with concern, "Jasper I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Don't touch me!" Jasper sobbed as Lapis laid down next to her, "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Shhhh." Lapis said quietly as she rested her head on Jasper's back, "I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jasper just laid there and sobbed as Lapis softly reassured her that everything was okay and that she would be fine because she was there to take care of her.

* * *

Navy was never a woman of faith but as she rushed to the hospital she uttered a silent prayer not only for Amethyst, but for Pearl, Garnet, and Steven. She prayed that they would not only be okay but for Amethyst to have a safe and speedy recovery.

Sure Amethyst was a huge pain in her ass but no matter what happened to her suicide wasn't the option.

While Pearl was a stuck up snob with a seriously long stick up her she didn't need to lose someone else important to her.

As for her niece and nephew she knew that both had done nothing to deserve the pain of losing family.

Running into the emergency room she wasn't surprised to see Steven, Pearl and Garnet sitting anxiously in waiting room. She was however surprised not to see Greg especially since he had well he had cal- no he didn't call he had texted her. Which was kinda weird all things considered.

"Nancy." Steven said half heartedly as he ran up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey buddy." Navy said somberly as she returned the hug knowing that he only called her by her name when something bad happened, "How are you?"

"Not good." He whispered as he began to cry, "Amethyst tried to kill herself."

"Hey! You stop crying right now Steven." Navy ordered ignoring the glare from Pearl as she did so, "We only cry at weddings, funerals, and after romantic comedies. And this isn't any of those. Amethyst is gonna be fine. Now wipe those tears away and tell me where you're dad is."

Sniffling Steven replied, "He's in the emergency room getting a cast because he broke his leg."

"Wait what?" Navy screeched.

"Get your jacket and something from the vending machine while me and Pearl talk to Navy." Garnet told Steven before he could explain what happened, "Thank you for being able to watch him Navy."

"Yeah. No problem." Navy said quickly trying to process what the fuck was going on, "Is Amethyst okay?"

"She's stabilised for now but there's still a chance she might...well..you know." Pearl said nervously.

"What about Greg?" Navy asked worried.

"He's got a broken leg." Garnet answered simply.

"Okay Steven told me that. How did he break his leg?" Navy asked.

"He was pushed off the porch stairs and landed on a rock." Garnet answered again.

"By who?" Navy asked.

"That's not important Navy." Garnet replied with a shrug, "He's fine and that's what's important."

"Garnet Estelle Richards you will tell me who pushed him. Now." Navy ordered wondering who her niece was trying to protect.

"Wait how do you know Garnet's full name?" Pearl asked confused.

"She's my aunt," Garnet answered, "and who pushed Greg isn't important."

"Fine." Navy hissed knowing that Garnet was just as stubborn as Ruby if not more, "Steven are you ready?"

"Yeah." He replied as he hugged Pearl tightly.

"We'll call you as soon as we know anything.. Garnet told Navy as she followed them to Navy's SUV.

"Alright." Navy replied with a sigh watching Steven hug Garnet and then Pearl, "Let's go buddy."

The short walk to the SUV is nearly silent and immensely tense. The only upside to the situation is that the rain that appeared from nowhere has disappeared just as mysteriously as it appeared.

Navy can't help but worry about Greg as she drives back to her apartment. As she stopped at a red light, she turned to look at Steven, whose eyes were blood shot and puffy from all the crying he'd recently done.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yup. She'll be back to being a pain in the neck in no time." Navy said reassuringly.

"What about Dad?"

"He'll be fine too. After all it's just a broken leg."

"I know his leg will be fine but I'm worried about him and Jasper." Steven said as the red light turned green.

"What do you mean?" Navy asked hoping that he's not going to tell what she thinks he's about to.

"Will they still be friends since she pushed him off the porch?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, Steven." Navy replied stifling her rage, "I do know that Leggy has a Cookie Cat stash and if you ask nicely she'll be willing to share."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Really." She replied absent mildly thinking about she's going to murder Jasper for hurting Greg.

* * *

The knock on the door (if you want to call the heavy banging on the door a knock) is loud and fast.

Pushing herself up off of the floor Lapis makes her way to the front door wondering who the fuck is banging on her door like a goddamn maniac. Opening the door she's surprised to see Navy on the other side with her arms crossed angrily tapping her foot on the ground.

"Um hi Navy." Lapis said wondering what she wanted.

"Hi Lapis, I need to talk to Jasper. Now." Navy said irritably.

"Um now's not the best time." Lapis replied thinking of the large handprint shaped bruise on her wife's face.

"Yeah no shit." Navy muttered.

"What do you need Navy?" Jasper's asked from behind Lapis.

"I'm here to deliver a message." Navy replied coldly as Jasper walked up to her.

"What is -" Jasper began to ask only to have a well placed sucker punch hits her in her gut making her fall to her knee.

"He trusted you!" Navy shouted as she slammed her fist into right side of Jasper's jaw, "And you fucking hurt him!" She screamed as she punched her in the jaw again, "LEAVE HIM THE

FUCK ALONE! YOU HEAR ME! YOU GET NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN AND I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Jasper just nodded as Lapis screamed about calling the cops at Navy, while she walked away to her apartment.

"Lapis don't." Jasper whispered sadly, "Just don't."


	23. She's So Lost, Forgot Which Way Is Up

**Chapter 23**

 **She's So Lost, Forgot Which Way Is Up | On My Mind, All This Weighing**

 _Tell me was that little one eyed slut tighter than me huh?_

She feels nothing but guilt as she lies to Mala, telling her that she got the bruises on her face because she tripped and fell because of her hangover. She feels her heart break as her daughter hugs her and tells her at least she has Ma to take care of her. It then proceeds to shatter into a million pieces as Lapis tells Mala that she would do anything to keep them safe and that she will always be there to take care of them.

 _Don't you ever call me a cunt, you fucking WHORE!_

Her limp becomes more noticeable as she hobbles around the house and although she tries to hide it from Lapis, she catches her Tuesday night coughing up blood in the toilet. It turns out being hit in the stomach repeatedly with a decent amount of force can hurt you badly.

 _Tell me how long have you been fucking her?_

The doctor says that despite some internal bruising she's fine but needs to take it easy for a while. He also asks if Lapis has been beating her and gives her the card for the local battered woman's shelter. She lies of course and gives Lapis the card. Instead of being angry and accusing her of cheating she takes her home, and fucks her brains out using her dark blue toy telling her that she never meant to hurt her. She hates that her body betrays her as she calls out Lapis's name. She hates that Lapis makes her feel so complete, so whole, so useless when she's not there.

 _I know you're a LYING CHEATING WHORE!_

Adding insult to injury Lapis makes a show of helping her out to an imaginary audience because Mala has been dividing her almost all of her time between Steven and Smokey. Jasper's relieved that she has the two of them. They make her happy and they keep away from home which if she's being honest with herself is a great thing. She doesn't want Mala to see her so weak, so broken, so dependent on Lapis.

 _Did she scream your name as you FUCKED HER in our bed huh?_

She's not sure if it's Lapis's way of mocking her or not but every trip they take seems to take them by right by the carwash. It's not open and Greg's van is notably missing. She feels guilty knowing that her only real friend is gone and it's her fault. She wants to apologize but she remembers not only Navy's warning but the way Pearl stood in front of her. She was protecting him from her because she hurt him.

 _\- you're really beautiful and I like you._

Jasper knows Lapis only has a weeks worth of personal days and another week of vacation time. Which means when Lapis goes back to work she'll have her chance to end things. It's that thought that proceeds to keep her motivated and prevents her from giving up.

* * *

Peridot didn't know what to do.

Amethyst was in the hospital because she had tried to kill herself.

Lapis had also ended things claiming she was an fucking terrible person for never once telling her about her relationship with Amethyst.

She never felt it was important to mention Amethyst at least not yet but that wasn't important. What was Amethyst trying to kill herself. She needed to see her right away.

Well it seemed that the universe just felt like being a dick today and decided to make things even more fucked up Peridot thought to herself. She was surprised that out of all the members of Amethyst's "family" it was Greg who had told her to leave the hospital and to never contact Amethyst again.

Greg.

The man who never held a fucking grudge in his entire life, even after Amethyst left him messages pretending to be Rose, after Pearl had stabbed him the arm with a fencing sword, after she had pushed him off of a roof.

Yet here he was telling her to leave. It wasn't the unusually stoic Garnet or even the former trophy wife who told her to leave.

It was him.

The man child who had been deemed unfit to raise his own son was telling her to leave. As if he had any authority to order her around. She had pushed past him and tried to make her way to Amethyst's only to be told to leave by some stupid clod nurse who clearly didn't understand that she was Amethyst's girlfriend and emergency contact meaning that out of all Amethyst's so called family she actually had the right to be with her unlike them.

"I'm afraid Ms. Myers, you aren't listed on Ms. Rivera's health forms as a relative or emergency contact." The nurse at the receptionist desk said smugly.

"What! That's impossible." Peridot screeched at the woman.

"Well it's apparently not because according to our information her older brother, Greg Universe is not only the only relative listed but he's also her emergency contact and has been for the past eight years." The nurse explained with a smirk, "Which means if he doesn't want you seeing Ms. Rivera he has every right to ask you to leave."

Peridot wanted to scream and yell but she's utterly dumbstruck by the information. Greg "I'm A Stupid Useless Clod" Universe is not only Amethyst's emergency contact but listed as her relative while she isn't at all mentioned. Hanging her head in defeat she slowly makes her way out of the hospital wondering what the hell she's going to do without Amethyst or Lapis.

* * *

Jealousy.

That's what Stephanie tells her it is. Jealousy at what Mala has.

Steven.

And to a lesser extent Smokey.

Mala has them both while she, she doesn't have anyone.

She feels awful for feeling jealous because if anyone deserves to be happy it's Mala. After all she's not only been his friend longer but she's seems to always had it rough.

For the two and half years they've known each other Mala has always been picked on and treated differently not only because she was tall and broad shouldered but because of her vitiligo.

While it had always been one of their off limit topics, her and Mala had talked about her pale white stripe like patches of skin once. It was a conversation that Connie would never forget.

It was the only time she had seen Mala truly vulnerable and the only time she had ever seen her cry. She had opened up to her and told her about how she wished she didn't have vitiligo and was normal. She just wanted to look like the other kids and fit in for a change but she couldn't do that.

"You should talk to her." Stephanie said as they walked into her room, "It'll make you feel better."

"But what about her feelings?" Connie inquired sadly.

"She'll probably be mad at first but in the end she'll appreciate your honesty." Stephanie said honestly as she sat cross legged on Connie's bed, "Come on sit next to me."

"Okay." Connie replied as she sat next to them.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and clear your mind." Stephanie told her calmly

"Alright." Connie replied as she takes a deep breath, "What now?"

"Clear your mind." Stephanie ordered her softly, "Now take another deep breath. Good. Connie, how long have you had feelings for Steven?"

"For about a year and a half now." Connie replied quietly.

"Have you ever told him or Mala about these feelings?"

"No. I didn't want things to be strained between us especially if Steven didn't feel the same way."

"What would Mala and your friendship be strained by your feelings?" Stephanie inquired curiously.

'I didn't want Mala to think I wanted Steven to myself." Connie answered sadly, "I didn't want to lose one of my best friends because of my feelings."

"You're lying." Stephanie scolded her, "Tell me the truth."

"I'm not lying!" Connie snapped at Stephanie.

"Yes you are." They replied calmly, "Now tell me the truth."

"That is the truth." Connie lied feeling guilty as she did so.

"Keep telling yourself that." Stephanie said standing up, "Who knows maybe if you repeat it enough you'll actually believe it."

Turning her back on Stephanie, Connie looked out her bedroom window watching a few white butterflies land on the windowsill.

What she told Stephanie was the truth. It wasn't as if she was jealous of how close they were. She was just afraid of losing her friend that's all there was to it.

* * *

Skinny was surprised that she was paired with a roommate. Something about some bullshit two to a room rule. Which if she was being honest was utterly ridcocklous. Her roommate was easily in worse condition then her and needed her own room where she could rest by herself but alas hospital rules said NO especially since she had stabilized in her brief forty eight stay in the ICU so here she was stuck in a room with Skinny.

Skinny had spent the past two days really wishing her attempt had worked. It would have spared her from learning that her liver was not only failing but that her sister had actually bruised three of her ribs in the fist fight they had.

Skinny tried talking to her roommate a few times but she didn't reply. She either just stared blankly at the ceiling or cried into her pillow when she wasn't apologizing to her visitors.

Yeah unlike Skinny she gets visitors.

A whole fuck ton of them.

She actually recognizes two of them.

Mr. "I Have Not Aged Well" Universe and Pearl "I Have No Idea My Wife Boned Half The Town" Quartz.

She knows it's wrong but she listens in on their visits which for the most part are the standard Hallmark channel sentimental bullshit. I'm worried about you or so and so misses you so get better's. She kinda wishes it had all been sappy because she hears some things she'd rather not hear.

Like Lapis Lazuli ruining somebody else's life.

She always hated that blue haired bitch. Sure Jasper had started their relationship but it was Lapis

She always hated that blue haired bitch. Sure Jasper had started their relationship but it was Lapis who had kept her trapped in it. How many times had Jasper randomly came home with bruises and cuts or on days Lapis was feeling truly vindictive, soaking wet from head to toe?

 _Jasper! What the fuck happened?_

 _Nothing. I'm fine._

 _No your not! You're fucking drenched! Lapis did this didn't she!_

 _Julie just stop I'm fine._

 _No it isn't Jasper that little blue haired bitch kn_

 _Don't call her that._

 _Fine! That blue haired WITCH knows how you feel about water and she still finds an excuse to get you near it. Come on let's get you into some dry clothes._

 _It was my fault not hers Julie._

 _Yeah and I'm a lesbian space rock._

How is Jasper dealing with all of this Skinny thinks to herself as closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep.

* * *

All she has in life is Kev.

That's it no one else.

It's been just her and him for a while now.

Sure Dad drops in every so often but he's usually drunk off his ass wearing a shit eating grin smelling like stale piss and off brand bourbon. He crashes on the couch for at least a couple days before he disappears on his next bender. Which is long enough to pretend that's he's not only a member of their family but actually the bread winner of the family and not her seventeen year old brother who most people see only as a womanizing asshole with a rude personality.

Sure he's acts like an asshole whose idea of flirting is calling a girl sugar tits asking if her "lips" are just as sweet but that's not the real him.

The real Kev is a overworked and sleep deprived older brother who's ashamed to be the son of a drunk and a whore. He'd rather be known as the town asshole instead of actually having people know that he's spent the past ten years lying to social workers and teachers about his home life. Ten years of hiding bruises and pretending he didn't see his mother with some of his "uncles". Besides covering for his parents he has always taken care of her.

Always.

He never let Dad hit her or when mom was around insult her, hell he actually broke Dad's jaw the last time he tried to hit her with the belt.

 _Try and lay a hand on her again and I will fucking kill you worthless piece of shit. You got that? Good._

He tells her that's what older brothers are supposed to do. They are supposed to protect their younger siblings. He's always done and if he's telling the truth he always will.

She can't wait til she's older so she can help him with the expenses.

Every month he puts food in the fridge and keeps the bills paid. He never tells her how he makes his money but she knows.

She knows that he makes at least a grand from the weekend street races and the rest comes from selling fifteen dollar g's of dro to people not only in Beach City but Ocean Town. While they're not legal or the proper thing to do she knows that he's doing what he has do to make sure that they're okay.

She hates that it's just okay and not good or possibly great but that's her life in a nutshell. Just okay.

It's not good or great and it's most definitely not terrible but it's just okay.

She doesn't have friends and if it weren't for her raspy voice catching people's attention when they first hear it, most people wouldn't even acknowledge her existence.

She wishes she was like Stripes who has everyone's attention. She's tall, strong, and oddly beautiful but she acts like she's ugly and her life is just downright terrible, always throwing a pity party. Constantly complaining about her stripes, her height and broad shoulders, not realizing that's she has got it great because everyone not only knows who she is but actually pays attention to her. Then there's her friends Connie and Smokey. They never leave her side and they always seem so happy to see her especially Smokey. It's obvious that Smokey likes Stripes just like she likes her but unlike her Smokey has a chance to be with her or at least she did because she kissed that boy on the Fourth of July.

She felt awful when she saw them kiss because that was supposed to be her. She was supposed to be feeling Mallory's lips on her's not some stupid fat fuck.

Her.

She also knows that Mallory saw her watch them kiss, that's why she kissed him two more times each one lasting longer than the first. It's because she's just like Mom. She just a stupid fucking whore who enjoys complaining about her life and hurting people who just want to be close to her.

At least she has Kev, he's the only friend she needs.


	24. I Killed A Man, Swore He Looked Just-

**Chapter 24**

 **I Killed A Man, Swore He Looked Just Like Me, With A Gun In My Hand I Pulled That Trigger 1-2-3**

Amethyst isn't sure what to make of her new therapist or his office. While there are some similarities to the other therapists office's she'd seen recently, such as tacky dollar store artwork on the walls, big comfy chairs and degrees, well a degree that is for, Jonathan Doe.

Then there are the things that stick out to her that this therapist is different, like the fact his name is John Doe.

Seriously that's weird.

There are motivational cat posters you'd see in school counselors office, poster for bands and T.V. shows and his desk is utterly trashed. Folders and paperwork are practically spilling over the side where a sticker covered laptop teeter-totters on a pile of notebooks.

Then there's John Doe himself. He's certainly not like the other three therapists that she was recommended after she left the hospital. For starters he's dressed far too casually. All the others wore some sort of formal looking clothes like button up shirts or sweater vests, slacks and either loafers or plain sneakers but not him. He's wearing a baggy t-shirt that has a kid in sunglasses holding a cake that has the words I think your mom is a nice lady on it and a pair of faded blue jeans with a pair of dirty grey Vans that have a small hole in both toe areas of each shoe.

Singing a song under his breath he reaches into his small disorganized desk and pulls out a pack of mint Nicorette gum and throws two pieces into his mouth which is odd because she saw him smoking as he got out his car, throwing the filter that remained into the trashcan before he walked into the small waiting room. His long black hair is pulled into a messy ponytail and his scruffy bread makes him look a bit older than he probably is, which if Amethyst were to guess is early to mid twenties. Which is just great because she totally wanted some smart ass fresh out of college I'm new at this job therapist.

"So let me a guess you told the other couple of hospital recommended therapists to eat a dick and they said you should see me instead of them because I'm the best at dealing with the lost causes." He said bored as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Go fuck yourself." Amethyst replied spitefully

"So I'll take that as a yes, I hurt their feelings and that's why I'm here then." He said with a chuckle.

"Like I said before go fuck yourself." Amethyst sneered.

"Any specific position I should try?" He inquired bored.

"One that shuts you the fuck up." She hissed, "Seriously I don't have time for this shit." She added bitterly.

"Well shit, why didn't you just say so." He replied seriously, "If I had known that I woulda just let ya be."

"Ha ha." Amethyst replied wondering what the hell this guy's deal was, "Real funny."

"Yeah I know. I've honestly thought about being a stand up comic." He replied sarcastically.

"Well that's fan-fucking-tastic you're hi-fucking-larious." Amethyst said dismissively.

Chuckling at her comment he stood up and went to the window that looked out into the parking lot.

"So was it a piece of mirror or a piece of glass?" He asked seriously.

"What?" Amethyst questioned confused.

"Glass or mirror?" He asked simply before sighing, "Despite the long sleeves I can tell that your wrists are bandaged up and you don't seem the type to use a shaver with a double edged razor. So glass or mirror?"

"Mirror." Amethyst muttered bitterly, "But you probably already knew that."

"Nope." He said with a shrug before turning to look out the window at the light blue pick-up truck with only the left side mirror attached that's sitting in the parking lot, "Speaking of mirrors I need to get mine fixed. Seriously my poor baby has only one mirror and it's cracked." He muttered to himself, "Eh whatever."

"Seriously?" Amethyst said incredulously ignoring the fact he was talking to himself.

"Yup. The farthest I ever make it on someone's file is the name. Especially since I only get the patients who tried to off themselves recently." He replied before sitting back down.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously.

"Well besides being a shitty therapist when it comes to most issues." He says with a laugh, "I'm the only therapist, the hospital recommends that has actually tried to kill himself. Multiple times on top of that." He said seriously as he showed her his wrists, which both have jagged scars that have only began to fade from age, "Did this after I found out my girlfriend was cheating. A couple years later I OD'd on some prescription meds after me and my finance got into a serious fight after finding out she was cheating. Again."

"After I got out of the hospital for the OD I tried to hang myself with a leather belt and was saved by my finance's kid brother." He told her with a sad laugh, "They send y'all to me because I don't coddle you and because I can somewhat relate to what you're going through."

"You have no idea what I'm going through." Amethyst whispered.

"Let me take a guess, ya found your significant other being fucked like there was no tomorrow. Instead of flipping a bitch and committing a crime of passion you walked off and locked yourself in a bathroom and slit your wrists because life fucked you over for the umpteenth time this week." He explained bored, "Am I right or am I right?"

"Fuck you." She muttered.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said." He asked sarcastically.

"FUCK YOU!" She shouted angrily, "You stupid prick!" She added as she made her way to the door.

"Same time next week then." He joked as she stopped at the door.

Leaning her head against the door she let out a sigh. "You're right." She stated bitterly.

"I know." He replied bored.

"So is the part where you tell me I'm gonna be okay and that this is a safe place where you don't judge me?" Amethyst asked sarcastically.

"Nope this is the part where I tell you the truth." He said with a smirk, "Your gonna feel like shit for a while. You'll more than likely blame yourself for what happened and more than likely consider trying to kill yourself again." He absent mindly clenched his fists as he saif it, "As for the judgement free zone bit eh why the fuck not. So tell me Amy what happened."

* * *

It's days like this that Pearl really missed Rose. She was always so strong and able to handle any situation thrown at her.

She had taken care of Pearl and made sure she was safe after her mother had almost beat her to death. Never once complaining about having to do it.

She had stood tall and proud when she was accused of killing Sgt. Diamond never once succumbing to the accusations or so called evidence against her.

She would have not only known what to do in this situation but she would have probably prevented this entire clusterfuck of a situation from happening.

How could her life be turned upside down so suddenly. At least with Greg's bullshit in the past she had a slight idea what was going on and had sometime to prepare but this, this was so unexpected and so utterly devastating to everyone involved it might as well have been nuclear bomb leveling Beach City and not a fucking cheating girlfriend.

Steven had been having nightmares every night sense and even wet the bed for the first time in years. Garnet was sleep deprived and irritable because she not only had to watch Amethyst, almost constantly because she was on suicide watch, but she also felt that it was her responsibility to call her mother's every hour or so, so she could check on in Greg, who not only had a broken leg but a concussion and a broken wrist from landing on top of it as he fell out of his bed at the hospital. Then there was the blonde haired bitch who dropped by everyday trying to "explain" what had really happened as it was now called "That Day". Which had made Amethyst's anxiety issues return with a vengeance making everyone's life so much more difficult.

There was also the ongoing investigation by social services because of phone calls Steven made to Ms. Holly and Mrs. Diamond.

When it rains it pours it seems.

The only positive that came out of all this bullshit was Greg's sudden emergence as an adult who paid for all of the hospital expenses that that their insurance didn't cover after Amethyst's suicide attempt. He also mentioned that he was going to temporarily revoke his visitation after he sold his carwash so he could find a proper place to live and work and not have a negative effect on the investigation.

Hopefully everything works out, Pearl thought hopefully. Just let everything work out for a change.

* * *

Jasper really wished she had taken that stupid fucking doctor's advice and not only took Mala and went to the battered woman's shelter but got a cane because this walk was fucking killing her especially since Lapis being Queen Bitch of Abusive Wife Castle had stomped on her leg again last night because she had tried to talk to Eyeball about apologizing to Greg for her.

What made the situation worse was that she had didn't stop when she made her begin to cry from the pain. No she kept stomping on her leg until Jasper couldn't even stand up because of the pain, she also left her sneaker's imprint in Jasper's leg. She then proceeded to "make it up" to Jasper and yet again her body had betrayed her as she begged Lapis for more and to forgive her for talking to the sister of the woman who had hurt her. Lapis of course obliged but not before making her promise that she wouldn't ever do it again and that she would forget about Greg because,

 _He doesn't deserve to be friends with someone who hurt him as bad as you did. You understand that?_

 _Yes._

 _Now I want you to promise me you won't try and do what you did again. I promise._

 _What was that?_

 _I promise I won't do it again._

 _Good. Now where were we, my love?_

But she had lied. She wouldn't stop until she not only apologized to Greg but until she was free of this toxic relationship even if it kille

"Did Cuntzilla do that to you?" A voice asked from the side of the apartment complex.

"Julie?" Jasper asked looking at her sister who was wearing a midriff top that proudly showed her vitiligo striped stomach.

"Yup, now answer my question." Skinny ordered.

"It doesn't matter." Jasper replied as she hobbled past Skinny, "Now tell me what the hell do you want?"

"An eightball of coke, a shot of Jack and to help you." Skinny answered as she watched Jasper slowly walk down the street.

"Fifteen years and you still haven't changed." Jasper hissed ignoring the last bit of the statement.

"Actually that's not true." Skinny said as she leisurely strolled behind Jasper, "I've been sober two whole weeks and before our little fight, I was going on six months without booze and eight months without narcotics. See I got a chip and everything." Skinny said pulling out her keychain, "I also got a car which means I can take you to wherever your trying to get this century."

"Fine." Jasper grunted feeling a sharp pain shoot through her leg.

"Stay here I'll bring the car around." Skinny ordered wondering why Lapis would do this to Jasper.

"Julie I'm -" Jasper started to say.

"Apologize and I'll put you in a wheelchair." Skinny scolded, "I made my own choices. Me. Not you. Now let's go before Count Cuntula comes back."

* * *

"So why are we heading to the carwash first and not the divorce lawyer's place?" Skinny asked as they passed the Big Donut.

"I have to apologize to someone I hurt." Jasper answered somberly.

"You know I figured you'd suggest coffee and donuts not washing my car as you apologized." Skinny joked.

"Ha ha, Skin- Julie." Jasper deadpanned.

"You know you can call me Skinny I don't mind. I actually prefer it." Skinny told Jasper as she pulled in the carwash where a white sedan was parked next to Greg's van.

"What is Navy doing here?" Jasper asked herself out loud as she saw the short woman pacing back and forth by Greg's van.

"Let me guess you two don't get along?" Skinny asked as she parked her car.

"Not anymore." Jasper answered before turning to face Skinny, "Regardless of what happens I want you to stay put. Got it?"

"She's as tall as Carnelia." Skinny says with a laugh, "What's the worst she can do?"

"You'd be surprised." Jasper replied as she got out of the car.

As she approached Greg's van, Jasper heard a soft voice talking to a someone with slightly gruff voice similar to Navy's.

"I told you she'd come." The soft voice stated calmly.

"I guess you were right." The gruffer voice said as Jasper hobbled toward the van where Navy was standing like a guard on the side of.

"You only guess?" The soft asked flirtatiously

"No," the slightly gruffer voice said letting out a sigh, "I know you were right, now let's stop my little sister from committing a felony."

"Leave. Now." Navy growled, which if Jasper is being honest is incredibly out of character but then again Navy was just trying to protect Greg.

"I just want to apologize." Jasper said softly watching a short woman with platinum blonde hair and a woman with a cube shaped afro similar to Navy's, stepped out from behind the van, "That's it."

"Leave." Navy hissed, "That's the last time I'll tell you."

"Navy it was an acc-" Jasper tried to explain.

"Stop." Navy growled as she stomps up to Jasper, "I know what happened and I refuse to let you

get near him again."

"Just tell him I'm sorry." Jasper whispered as she hangs her head.

"I will if you promise never to bother him EVER again." Navy replied coldly, "He's got enough on his plate beside having to deal with your bullshit."

"Fine." Jasper replied tiredly.

Watching her walk off Ruby and Sapphire are both surprised that Jasper didn't put up fight or even attempt to negotiate.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ruby asked.

"Did Dad ever comeback after he ditched both our moms?" Nancy replied as she begins to pace again.

Ruby just shook her head as she leaned against the van while Sapphire let out a tired sigh knowing that her sister-in-law is just as stubborn as her wife. She also knows that it'll be better in the long run if Greg doesn't know about Jasper's apology, because Navy is right he's already got enough on his plate without adding the misplaced guilt that will come with Jasper's apology.

"Here let me the get the door for you Greg." Gwyn said from inside the carwash's office.

"Thank you." He replied gratefully as he hobbles out of the door with his crutches.

"Your welcome." Gwyn replied somberly, wondering what exactly happened to Greg's leg, she finds his slipping on a wet spot of cement excuse fishy.

"So that's the last of the paperwork right?" He askex as Navy silently took his crutches after he hobbled into the back of his van.

"Yes." Gwyn replied, holding out her hand, "It was a pleasure doing business with you Greg."

"Likewise Gwyn." Greg replied firmly shaking her hand.

"Have a nice day and be more careful of wet spots." Gwyn told him with a tired smile wondering why she doesn't feel overjoyed to finally own the carwash.

"You as well and I'll be careful for sure." He replies as he slowly lifts his broken leg into the van. "Anything happen when I was inside?" He asked tiredly.

"No." Sapphire answered, "Though Nancy almost burnt a hole in the ground with all her pacing."

"Hmph. You know you don't need to worry about me." Greg told her tiredly.

"Someone has to." She replied seriously before she kissed him.

"Ugh!" Ruby groaned as she closed the van's backdoor on them while Sapphire just chuckled, "Like a couple of fucking teenagers. I swear."

* * *

Letting out a low whistle as she finished, her therapist pulls out a pack of Newport menthol 100s. Taking out a cigarette for himself he held out the box for her to take one. Shaking her head no, he slipped the pack back into his pocket.

"So tell me Amy what's the plan now?" He asked as he lit the cigarette, "The obvious biting a bullet or slashing your wrist options, excluded."

"Those were options?" Amethyst questioned shocked.

"They were the first options. Hell they almost always are in situations like this." He replied, "Also don't lie and tell me you hadn't considered it at least once these past couple weeks."

"Well...yes" Amethyst answered honestly.

"Yeah I figured. That was actually the first thing I was planning when I first talked to my therapist after I let out the ICU." He replied darkly.

"That's incredibly fucked up. You know that right?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I know but that's the way it is. Very rarely does anybody hit rock bottom and just bounce back up chipper and ready to make a difference in someone's life." He replied in an oddly chipper voice.

"Seriously you do realize how fucked up that is right? Amethyst asked feeling surprised by her therapist's grim outlook.

"Yup and that's why I told you that sad truth. It was to make you realize how fucked up that kinda thought process is." He stated seriously.

"I guess." Amethyst replied uncertainly.

"So Amy tell me what's the plan?" He inquired seriously.

"I don't know." She answered after she took a deep breath.

"Well that makes two of us." He muttered as he finished his cigarette.

"What did you do?" Amethyst asked hopefully.

"Besides the leather belt bit, I ended up marrying her and then proceeded to divorce her a few months later." He answered bitterly.

"You married her even after she cheated?" Amethyst asked thinking about if she should give Peridot a chance.

"Yup. Really wish I didn't though." He said sadly, "Not because I didn't love her but because I had to be the one who crawled back while she assumed the bass ackward moral high ground."

"So should I just move on?" Amethyst asked nervously.

"Up to you Amy." He answered giving her a sad look, "Whatever you do stand by it whole heartedly otherwise you'll spend a long time playing what if."

"Okay." Amethyst replied simply, "When did the first option thoughts stop?"

"You'll be the first person I tell when they do." He answered grimly, before he looked up at the clock on the wall, "Well our times up. I wish you the best Amy."

"Thanks Dr. Doe." Amethyst replied softly before leaving.

Watching the door close he takes out another cigarette from the pack in his pocket. Lighting it, he took a deep puff. Holding in the smoke for a solid minute before he tilted his head back and exhaled a lone smoke ring.

"Heh. It's almost time to stand up, dust ourselves off and began the climb back up from rock bottom." Taking another hit of his cigarette he looks at a photo of him and Peridot smiling like a couple of dorks while wearing their graduation cap and gowns, hidden behind a stack of papers, "Shoulda listened to my advice Dot." He muttered before exhaling a thin cloud of smoke, "Really shoulda listened."


	25. When Will You Realize There's Nothing-

**Chapter 25**

 **When Will You Realize There's Nothing You Really Can Say That's Ever Gonna Change My Mind**

 **1 Month And 9 Days Ago**

Agatha was swamped in paperwork and not really in the mood for any unnecessary distractions. Then as if the universe itself wanted to slow down her progress, the phone on her desk began to ring.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh she answered the phone.Â "This is Agatha Holly, Delmarva Social Services, what do you need?" She asked curtly.

"Ms. H-h-holly it's S-s-steven. Steven Qu-u-a-artz-Universe." He said shakily and it sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Steven what's wrong?" Agatha asked suddenly concerned remembering Azul telling her a little over a month ago that she had gave him a card with both of their numbers.

"M-m-m-y au-unt tried to kill herself." He stammered before starting to cry.

"Steven. Steven, calm down." Agatha ordered as she stood up and grabbed her purse, "Calm down and tell me what happened Steven."

Instead of calming down he proceeded to sob even harder as someone in the background asked him to please open the door.

"Steven where are you?" Agatha asked concerned as she grabbed a sticky note and a pen. "I-I'm at N-n-a-ancy Richard's house." He stammered as he sniffled.

"Nancy Richards, okay." Agatha replied as she wrote it down, "I want you to call Mrs. Diamond after I hang up because I am on my way to get you."

"Okay." He said heavily.

"Be safe and don't hang up on Mrs. Diamond until I get you. Okay?" She ordered.

"Okay." He replied.

Hanging up she quickly got on her computer and looked up Steven's file because she knew that a

Nancy Richards was listed as an emergency contact for him.

Quickly writing down the address she then proceeded to run to the elevator. While this wasn't the first time one of the children under her care was in some form of distress she she still felt nervous as she raced to go get him. It was a forty five minute drive to Beach City and a lot could go horribly wrong in forty five minutes.

* * *

 **Present**

Agatha had done several different investigations over the years as a social worker. While there

were many that were a million times worse than this particular one, it still stood out to her.

Sure on the surface it was a fairly cut and dry situation. Steven's "aunt" Amethyst Rivera had tried to kill herself after catching her girlfriend cheating on her with an unnamed individual and was currently going to hospital mandated therapy and had been on a suicide watch for the past few weeks after the attempt.

Agatha had dealt with this particular situation quite a few times and the solution usually involved temporary removal of the child from the parties involved or court mandated therapy and far more check ups and surprise visits.

Except this wasn't the standard cut and dry case she had dealt with before. This one was slightly different because of certain suspicious factors.

While Amethyst Rivera did in fact have a history of not only minor mental health but legal issues, Pearl and Rose Quartz had always paid any and all expenses that arose with them but not this time. This time around it was Greg Universe who paid for all the expenses of her hospital stay that weren't covered by her insurance. Normally this wouldn't be an issue at all but certain recent developments in regards to Greg made this little detail one of utter importance.

He had not only gave up his temporary visitation but had sold his carwash and was temporarily living with Ruby and Sapphire Richards because he had "slipped on a wet spot of concrete" which resulted in him breaking his leg and getting a concussion.

Except that wasn't the truth, at least not according to Steven. He claimed his father had been pushed off the porch shortly before Amethyst had tried to kill herself by an unnamed individual who despite her numerous attempts to get Steven to give her a name remained in anonymity.

All of this information paired with the other information her investigation had yielded came to a simple easy to understand conclusion.

Amethyst's girlfriend had been cheating on her with Greg and after she had caught them in the act, he had tried to explain what had happened at Pearl's home only to be pushed off the porch by Pearl. Who then made him give up his visitation because of what he had done and he sold the carwash so he could move out of town to avoid further scrutiny as a cheater. His temporary living situation with the Richards' was them making up for their actions in Keystone back in April.

As she finished typing up her findings she decided to contact Pearl and set up a meeting where they could discuss what really happened on July 6th.

* * *

Despite the absolute upheaval of his life in the past month, Greg had every intention of making Steven's fourteenth birthday a truly momentous occasion. One, where the events of the past month were temporarily forgotten and his son was allowed to be an ordinary teenager once again.

He had using what little money he had left from selling the carwash to make this birthday perfect. Sure there wasn't a whole left after he dealt with not only the mortgage but some other necessary expenses that had come up like the $10000 trust for Steven and paying for Amethyst's and his own medical expenses. But Pearl had helped out with the costs and for the first time in a very long time they were able to set aside their issues with one another to make this day perfect and hopefully it went off with a hitch.

Now if he could only find an easier way to get around then his with crutches or the wheelchair

Ruby, Garnet, and Navy had all insisted he use a majority of the time because of the concussion he had gotten. The sand of the beach made both insanely difficult if not impossible to get around through. He really wished that the bank hadn't foreclosed on his aunt and uncle's farm outside of town because it had not only had wooden floors in the spacious barn but dirt outside which were both a million times easier to get through.

"You okay Greg?" Navy asked as she peeked into the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nancy." Greg replied before sighing, "I just need to figure out if I'm going to use my crutches or not."

"Use the crutches and if you don't feel like using them later on I can help you get around." Navy said sitting next to him, "Though we both know you're not going to accept my help because you're a stubborn pain in the ass."

"You're right." Greg said tiredly, "I just can't believe he's fourteen. It seems like it was just yesterday that I was making funny faces for him while he sat in the grocery cart while we went shopping."

"I remember that." Navy said leaning against him, "He had the biggest smile on his face while he giggled like a maniac. Hard to believe that was ten years ago."

"Yup." Greg replied simply.

Noticing how dejected he looked she turned his face towards his and kissed him. While it would only temporarily make him feel better it was worth it.

"COME ON! Every time I see you two you're making out! Can you two quit for like five minutes?" Ruby shouted as she walked into the room.

"I warned you." Sapphire said as she walked past the room.

"ARRGH!" Ruby shouted while Greg and Navy just laughed.

* * *

Mala wasn't really sure what to make of her life right now.

She wasn't exactly happy but she wasn't exactly sad either. She was somewhere in the middle of those two emotions.

On the happy side she and Steven were still best friends but they were best friends who regularly kissed now, which was really nice. Smokey had been teaching her how to do tricks with a yo-yo. Alexandra hadn't bothered her since the Fourth of July and she had met her aunt Skinny. Which was crazy because she never knew that Mom had an older sister especially one as laid back and cool as Skinny.

Then there was the sad side. While she thought that Mom had a legitimate accident because of her hangover, she quickly realized it was like the ones she and sometimes Ma had in the past. The only reason she realized it was one of those "accidents" was because of Mom's limp. It had always been bad but it had gotten worse and even now it was pretty bad. Then there was Steven's aunt Amethyst, she had tried to kill herself for some crazy reason that none of Steven's family wanted to talk about. Apparently Steven had no idea either but he wasn't dealing with it well and she could only help him so much. Connie was mad at her and Steven for occasionally kissing and refused to believe that they weren't a couple but just friends who kissed.

Then there was the thing that was both on the happy and sad side. Mom and Ma were getting a divorce.

It was sad because they admitted that they didn't love each other anymore and Mom had started living with Skinny at the motel. Which meant she wouldn't be able to see both of them everyday because more than likely she'd end up in a situation like Steven's.

Yet it was oddly happy because they wouldn't fight and call each other awful names anymore. Mom would also stop having "accidents" and Ma wouldn't have to pretend to be happy when Mom was in a funk.

Mala's main concern with the entire divorce situation was who would calm Mom down when she had her "episodes". Ma had always done it but now that they were getting divorced she couldn't do that anymore. Maybe Mom could find someone who could help her through them. Someone who she wouldn't fight with.

Someone who would love her always.

"Are you ready Sweetie?" Jasper asked softly.

"Yeah Mom." Mala replied quietly.

"You know that me and Ma getting divorced isn't your fault right?" Jasper asked voicing her biggest concern.

"I know." Mala replied sadly.

"I know you're like me and don't like sharing you're feelings but you can talk to me." Jasper said squeezing Mala's hand, "I also want you to know that I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"I know Mom." Mala replied letting out a sigh.

"YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE THIS BUT THEY HAD LION LICKERS AT THE BIG DONUT! THEY'RE SO GOOD!" Skinny shouted happily as she walked into the motel room, "Shit. I interrupted one of those sappy heartfelt moments didn't I?"

"Yes you did Julie." Jasper said with a tired sigh.

"Whoops. Well like I said before they had LION LICKERS!" Skinny said happily before offering one to Mala.

"I'll pass. I only eat Cookie Cats." Mala explained.

"It was your boyfri- Skinny started to say before catching herself, "It was your boy Fry who made you like Cookie Cats was it?"

"So you have a boyfriend. Have I met him?" Jasper asked as Mala gave Skinny a look that could have killed an entire army of weaker willed people.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Mala said angrily while Jasper gave Skinny explain now look.

"Then explain why you were making out with Steven when I picked you up yesterday." Skinny said simply.

"WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!" Mala shouted freaked out as Jasper gave her a odd look,

"What? We weren't." She added sheepishly in a quiet voice.

"So you and Steven hmmm?" Jasper asked trying to stifle a laugh at the blush filling Mala's cheeks.

"We're not a couple." Mala said hanging her head, "We just kiss from time to time.

"So you're friends with -" Skinny started to say but stopped as she saw the look Jasper gave her, "Just friends. That's it."

"Is there a reason why you aren't a couple?" Jasper inquired feeling angry that her daughter was only a plaything to Steven.

"We like each other but we also like other people too." Mala answered quietly, "So that's why we only kiss. That way if we ended up with the other person we could still be friends and not have to worry about breaking up."

"Oh." Jasper replied feeling slightly surprised at the straightforwardness of Mala's answer, "So who suggested this idea?"

"I did." Mala answered quickly.

"Is there a reason why?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Connie and Smokey." Mala said simply.

"Care to clarify sweetie?" Jasper prodded gently.

"Connie really likes Steven and he likes her too and well I...I...I kinda like Smokey too." She said hanging her head, "And they'd be a nice couple so I suggested that we just be friends who kiss occasionally just in case they get together or me and Smokey do. Or ya know we both decide that we want to be a couple."

Mala of course left out the lengthy discussion she and Steven had about her fear of ending up in a toxic relationship and his uncertainty about entering one. Sure he had occasionally seen Ruby and Sapphire's marriage on occasion but they lived a few miles out of town and even with Peridot and Amethyst's recent relationship but Pearl, Garnet, and Greg had never entered into ones making him wonder if it was perfectly okay to be alone.

"Alright. Just know if he does anything to hurt you I'll kill him." Jasper said calmly even though she wondered if her daughter's decision was influenced by her and Lapis's relationship.

"What!" Mala screeched.

"I'm kidding." Jasper told her reassuringly as she hugged her while shaking her head at Skinny, making her chuckle.

* * *

"Oooooh! Look at you! You look so handsome!" Pearl gushed as she dusted off Steven's pink button up shirt, "I can't believe you're fourteen! It feels it was just yesterday that...that...that -" Pearl began to cry instead of finishing her statement which led to her babbling about how happy she was and her baby growing up.

"Don't mind her Steven." Garnet said calmly, "You look great."

"Yeah Mala's not gonna be able to take her eyes off of ya." Amethyst joked as she gently punched Steven in the shoulder, "Steman the heart breaker."

"Amethyst!" Pearl hissed trying to look intimidating despite the tears in her eyes.

"I think she's got a point Pearl. Look at him, he's totally a lady killer." Greg said as he hobbled into the house followed by the Richard sisters, Ruby, and Sapphire, "Happy birthday Stuball."

"Thanks Dad." Steven said happily as he hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday Steven." The Richard sisters said in unison as they walked around Greg and pulled Steven in a giant group hug.

"I am going to apologize on behalf of my sisters except Navy." Doc said sadly, "I'm sorry we can't stay for the party but we will make it up to you as soon as we can. I promise. Now have a good time and don't do anything too crazy."

"Like Doc almost burning the house down when we turned fourteen." Eyeball joked getting Steven to laugh.

"I won't burn the house down." Steven joked as he broke the hug.

"Also try not to break too many hearts today. Alright?" Army said with a grin.

Leggy just laughed as Steven blushed before hugging him again.

"Happy birthday buddy! Hope it's a good one." She said before passing him a cold tupperware box with Cookie Cats inside making stars form in his eyes.

"Alright! Move out the way so me and my lovely wife can give the birthday boy much deserved love and attention!" Ruby shouted as she pushed past her sister before pulling Steven into a bonebreaking hug, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!"

"Happy birthday." Sapphire said softly as she hugged gently after Ruby let him go, "I can't believe you're fourteen, it seems like only yesterday that I was helping Pearl change your diapers."

"Ewww." Steven said pretending to gag.

"What are you ewwwing at? Is it gross gross or awesome gross? I need to know." A loud voice said happily.

"Smokey!" Steven said running up to them and giving a high five that echoed across the room making everyone wince.

"Happy birthday Steven!" They said passing him a dark brown box, "I hope you like what I got you."

Opening the box Steven felt his heart stop as he saw what was inside.

It was a neon pink yo-yo that had roses in full bloom engraved both sides in the center. The string was a striped with white and dark pink and it smelled liked rose scented perfume.

"Smokey! This is awesome!" He shouted as he pulled them into a tight hug, "I love it."

"Yay!" Smokey cheered, "Vidalia and Yellowtail helped me make it. Oh I almost forgot but Sour Cream, Vidalia, Onion, and Yellowtail also told me to tell you to have a happy birthday."

"Cool." Steven said hugging them again as a loud knock emanated from the screen door.

"Connie there's a sign on the door that says come in." A calm voice said from the doorway.

"But it's rude to just barge into someone's home." Another voice replied sharply.

"Connie! Stephanie!" Steven shouted happily as he opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Steven." Connie said quietly giving him a smile.

"Happy birthday Steven!" Stephanie said giving him a high five, "So how does it feel to be fourteen?"

"The same as I was yesterday when I was thirteen." Steven answered honestly.

"Heh well give it time. Soon you'll feel a little older and far more mature." Stephanie said confidently.

"Alright." Steven said happily, "Oh! Look at the yo-yo Smokey got me! It's awesome!"

Looking at the yo-yo Stephanie whistled impressed before wondering where Smokey was. Also where did Connie go?

"RUN! Ruby has water balloons!" Smokey shouted as she ran from kitchen holding on to Connie's arm only slowing down to grab Steven's arm and lead them out the door as Ruby ran after them with a mischievous grin.

"Wait up for me!" Stephanie shouted running out the door after them while Greg and Pearl just smiled.

"Well his birthday party is already off to a good start." Greg said with a tired smile.

"Yup. I'm glad he's having a good time." Pearl said with a smile before walking to the door where she was hit in the face with a water balloon, "RUBY!"

"Come on Greg." Navy said with a smile, "Let's go show em how to really throw a water balloon."

"Wait for me!" Amethyst filling up water balloons with a wicked grin, "This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

"SONS A BITCHES!" Skinny screamed as several water balloons hit her car as she parked it in front of Steven's house, "THIS MEANS WAR AMETHYST!" She shouted out her car window before being hit in the face with a water balloon.

Leaning back into the car Skinny wavy auburn hair was soaked and hanging in her face. Wearing an angry scowl she rolled up her window and gave Jasper a look similar to that of a soaking wet cat, "Jasper. Get me the shovel from the trunk. Mala use this opportunity to say goodbye to your friends."

"What?" Mala asked confused.

"I think this the last time we'll see Skinny ever again." Jasper said as she watched Skinny run out the car and tackle Amethyst who was holding an armful of water balloons.

"Well okay then." Mala said confused, "Well let's go tell Steven happy birthday then."

"Yeah." Jasper replied nervously as she spotted Navy sitting next to Greg with a large smile on her face.

Her heart broke as she saw not only Greg's leg but his wrist in a cast. No wonder Navy wanted to protect him from her. She had really hurt him because she couldn't accept what Lapis had done.

 _Stop. I know what happened and I refuse to let you get near him again._

"Are you okay Mom?" Mala asked her concerned.

"Fine. My leg just hurts a little bit." Jasper lied as she felt almost everyone's eyes lock on her including Greg's which seemed to brighten up as he saw her.

"Mala!" Steven shouted as he ran up to them soaking wet. "Happy birthday Steven." Mala said happily hugging him tightly.

"Hi Jasper." Steven said giving her a warm smile that made her feel even more guilty for what had happened a month before.

"Happy birthday Steven." She said simply, "Alright Mala have fun and have a good birthday Steven."

"You're not staying?" Steven asked sadly.

"No. I...um...wish I could stay but I have some things I have to do." Jasper replied sadly, "I hope you have a good birthday Steven."

"Alright." He said sadly before turning to Mala, "Come on let's go get Amethyst while we got the chance."

She was surprised to turn around see Skinny holding Amethyst in a headlock while Ruby was holding on her onto her back trying yank at Skinny's hair.

"GIMME A SEC JAZ!" Skinny shouted as she looked up at Jasper, "NOW SAY UNCLE!" She shouted to Amethyst.

"NO!" Amethyst shouted back, "RUBY GET HER ALREADY!"

"I'M TRYING BUT SHE'S A FLIPPING GIANT!" Ruby shouted before letting out an angry grunt as a water balloon hit her, "STEVEN!"

Laughing to herself Jasper walked back to car to wait for Skinny.

"Jasper. Wait." A voice said suddenly.

Turning around she absent mindedly took a step back as she saw Greg make his way up to her.

"You know you don't to have to go." He said hopefully, "You can stay for a little bit if you want."

"It'd be better if I left Greg." Jasper replied, "Especially since...you know"

"What happened wasn't your fault, Jasper." He told her seriously.

"Greg look at your leg and your wrist and tell me that wasn't my fault." Jasper said before sighing, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It was accident." Greg said taking her hand, "I'm sorry about what happened with Lapis and Peridot. You, Mala, and Amethyst didn't deserve that."

Squeezing her hand he gave her a hopeful smile, "Ya know we should get coffee one of these days like we used to."

"I'd like that." Jasper said letting of his hand.

"So how about tomorrow at noon then?" He asked with a smile.

"JAZ! START THE FRICKIN' CAR!" Skinny shouted before Jasper could answer, "THERE ARE TO MANY OF THEM!"

Greg just laughed as Jasper quickly got into the driver's seat and opened the passenger side door for Skinny who was soaked and being chased by Ruby, Amethyst, Stephanie, Steven, Smokey, Mala, and Connie.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!" Skinny shouted as she practically dove into the car. "That's right you better run!" Amethyst shouted at them.

Sticking her head out the window Skinny stuck out her tongue at Amethyst, "JUST WAIT TILL NEXT TIME AMETHYST!"

* * *

"So how long ya have had feelings for Mr. Universe?" Skinny asked as they drove back to the motel.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked confused.

"I mean how long have you liked him?" Skinny asked thinking about how before she was bombarded she was watching them send each other signals as they talked. Like him taking her hand or her bashful smile when he presumably said her name, "Please don't tell me you haven't realized that you like him." Noticing the blank look on Jasper's face she let out a groan, "You gotta be kidding me! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THAT YOU LIKE HIM!"

"We're just friends." Jasper said simply hoping Skinny would leave the matter alone.

"Ooooh. He's with the short chick isn't he? Ooookay that explains everything." Skinny said with a nod, "Damn that sucks, he's a keeper for sure."

"What do you say that?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"He's kind, funny, a great screw and oh and he has this thing he does with his tongue that is out of this world." Skinny explained with a wicked grin, "Sucks he gained some weight though. Fifteen years ago he was fine! Like you have no idea."

Jasper felt the overwhelming urge to strangle her sister as she mentioned the great screw bit. She couldn't have slept with or even met him because he had showed up in Beach City about...

Yeah I came to Beach City back in the winter of 98'. I thought you were bad with remembering dates?

The only reason I remember the year is because it was the only December that was as warm as an August.

That...that was seventeen years ago.

No.

Fuck no.

Her sister did not sleep with Greg.

There was no way in hell her sister had slept with him.

But he did admit he was a party animal before Steven was born and Skinny had been the exact same w

NO.

FUCK NO!

NO! NO! NO!

"Jaz you okay? You look like you're about to pop a gasket." Skinny said as they pulled into the motel parking lot.

"DID. YOU. SLEEP. WITH. HIM?" Jasper growled as she leaned across the car and grabbed Skinny by her top and pulled her close.

In the brief moment after the question was asked and answered Skinny saw her life flash before her eyes.

She saw herself as a six year old playing zoo with her stuffed pink lion. She saw herself at age ten playing in the mud. She saw herself and Carnelia playing zoo after playing in the mud at age sixteen. She was twenty-two flirting with Mr. Universe before Cindy had gotten mad and made them go home. She was twenty-five playing patty cake her dealer's kid. She was thirty sleeping on the floor high as hell missing her stuffed lion. She was thirty-five and detoxing in the drunk tank screaming her head off. She was thirty-nine eating Lion Lickers powering through her second month of sobriety wondering what Jasper was up to and why she had thought sobriety was a good idea.

"No." Skinny squeaked.

"DON'T EVER JOKE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Jasper ordered before getting off the car.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Skinny whispered to herself before she began to snicker, "Jaz is in love.

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" Skinny whispered to herself before she began to snicker, "Jaz is in love.

"Hahahha! She's in love. AWWH! THAT'S SO ADORKABLE!" Getting off the car she practically skipped to their motel room thinking about how cute it was that Jasper had feelings for Mr. Universe, "Jaz! WAIT UP! YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN!"

* * *

"Hey Greg. Hey Navy." Amethyst said tiredly as she sat next to them. "Hey." They replied in unison.

"I hope ya don't mind that I sit with y'all but I am tired of being watched like I'm a fucking basketcase." Amethyst said angrily as she shot Garnet, who in the brief time that she had turned her back somehow moved to being less than six feet from her, a dirty look, "I get that I fucked up but I'm not gonna slit my wrists with a plastic spork or hang myself with a paper streamer." Sighing loudly she muttered under her breath "Then again life isn't all rainbows and unicorn poop."

"You're seeing Dr. Doe aren't you?" Navy asked as Greg looked at Amethyst shocked by what she said.

"How'd ya know?" Amethyst asked curiously. "Eyeball sees him and she says the rainbows and unicorn poop bit too." Navy said with a chuckle.

"Hmm." Amethyst replied simply before leaning against Greg tiredly, "So are you two a couple? Or are ya just casually playing hide the pepperoni?"

"Hide the pepperoni?" Greg asked confused as Navy snickered.

"Ya know." Amethyst said suggestively before wagging her eyebrows getting Greg to turn a dark shade of crimson as he began to stammer out a response.

"No we're not hiding the pepperoni." Navy chuckled, "We've got a Mala and Steven type thing going on."

"So lots of awkward kissing because of the height difference. Got it." Amethyst said nodding her head, "Any reason you're not a couple?"

"I'm," Greg sighed, "I'm not ready for that yet." He said quietly as he hung his head.

"Whenever you're ready I'll be here waiting for you." Navy said quietly as she squeezed his hand tightly, "Well if you want to be with me that is?"

"Oh." Amethyst replied deciding to change the subject, "So it's crazy that Steman's fourteen right? Before we know it, he'll have a wife and kids and a job he hates."

"I don't think Steven can hate anything." Navy said with a laugh, "He's too kind hearted for that."

"What about Lion Lickers? He hates Lion Lickers." Greg replied.

"Greg's right he does." Amethyst added.

"He doesn't hate them he dislikes them. Watch ask Pearl or Garnet they'll tell you the same thing." Navy replied matter of factly.

"Fine." Amethyst said before looking around for Pearl, "Pearl! Pearl! Where the hell is she?"

"She's talking to Stephanie." Garnet answered, "Also Nancy he does hate Lion Lickers."

"ARRH! He does not!" Navy said, "ALSO IT'S NAVY NOT NANCY!"

"Nancy calm down." Greg joked.

"I hate you so much, Greg." Navy hissed at Greg.

"No you don't Nancy." He said with a chuckle.

"You're so lucky you're a great kisser otherwise I'd beat you up for pushing my buttons." Navy growled before pulling him into a kiss, "So lucky."

"YOU TWO NEED TO CUT IT OUT!" Ruby shouted, "Seriously five minutes without making out that's all I want."

"You and Sapphire are the same way." Amethyst pointed out.

"She's got a point." Sapphire said before kissing Ruby on the cheek.

"Fine. Whatever then." Ruby replied angrily.

* * *

"Connie are you mad at me?" Mala asked as she watched Smokey try to teach Steven how to do Sad Baby In A Diaper.

"I was never mad at you." Connie answered bitterly. "Are you sure?" Mala asked.

"No." Connie answered dejectedly, "Why don't you both just admit you're together instead of pretending you're not."

"It's because we're not." Mala replied.

"You don't have to pretend you're not together to try make me feel better or whatever." Connie said bitterly, "Believe it or not I'm happy that you guys are together. It's nice knowing you're happy but claiming you're not and that I can be with him if I want isn't fair."

"Connie. He cares about you and likes you a lot." Mala said seriously, "A lot more than me."

"That's not true." Connie said quietly.

"It totally is." Mala replied with a dry laugh, "Which is alright with me."

"What if I don't want to be with him? What if I want you to be with him? Connie asked her.

"Then tell me." Steven replied suddenly, "Just be honest with us and tell you how you feel."

"That's not easy to do, Steven." Connie said quietly.

"You're right but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Steven said confidently.

"Fine." Connie said with a sigh, "I like you a lot but so does Mala and I don't want be selfish and stop Mala and you from being happy. Besides you two have been friends longer than we have and I shouldn't be jealous that you're so close and cool with just kissing without being together."

"Connie you don't have to be jealous or worry about me being happy." Mala said honestly, "As

long as we're friends I'll be fine."

"Besides you deserve to be happy too." Steven added.

"So it'd be okay with both of you if I wanted to be with you Steven?" Connie asked nervously.

"Yeah." Steven answered simply.

"Yup. Just know that if you hurt Steven or if he hurts you me and Mala are gonna kick somebody's ass." Mala said making a fist.

"Yup." Smokey said flexing their arms.

"Alright." Connie said with a laugh, "So Steven do yoh want to go out with me?" "Sure." Steven said with a smile.

"Bout time you two got together." Stephanie said with a laugh, But enough sappy stuff lets go ambush Amethyst and Ruby." They said with a mischievous grin, "I got a few water balloons left and am ready to get some payback. Who's with me?"

Everyone but Mala who had wandered off said they were in. Taking a water balloon they went to go Amethyst and Ruby while she had decided to lay down on the blanket laid out on the beach and think about what happened with Steven and Connie.

She was sad that she couldn't be with him but was happy that they were they were gonna try being together. It was nice to know that they were ha

"Ooof." Mala coughed as Smokey fell onto her stomach, "Smokey what are you doing?" Mala asked trying not to laugh at Smokey who stuck their tongue out at her.

"Using ya belly as a pillow." Smokey explained nonchalantly, "I'm not gonna take a nap without a pillow."

"How would you like it if I used you as a pillow?" Mala asked with faux seriousness.

"I'd love it because because I know for a fact I'd make an awesome pillow." Smokey explained with a smile, "I mean look at me." They said gesturing to themselves, "I'M A GIANT PILLOW PERSON!"

While Mala laughed at the comment she knew that Smokey had a hard time with their weight and often made jokes about it that quickly escalated into thinly veiled insults about it.

"Which is perfect because your now officially my awesome pillow." Mala said as she took Smokey's left hand in her right and squeezed it tightly.

Smokey just laughed before closing their eyes and laying their head back on Mala's stomach. They remained in that comfortable silence for about ten minutes.

"Are you sad that Steven is with Connie now?" Smokey asked suddenly as they pushed themselves up and off of Mala.

"A little bit." Mala answered honestly as she sat up, "But I'm happy they have each other and I know I'll find someone someday."

"What kinda person are you looking for?" Smokey asked nervously.

"Well they have to be funny, and kind." Mala said thinking about how she had almost never seen

"Well they have to be funny, and kind." Mala said thinking about how she had almost never seen Smokey without their hair covering their left eye, "They also have to be smart, my friend," Mala continued noticing that Smokey's eyes were the most beautiful chocolate brown color she had ever seen, "and they have to have a yo-yo and be ready to my pillow."

Smokey gulped as Mala sat right next to them.

"Wow that's really specific." Smokey said trying to ignore the warm feeling in their chest.

"Yup." Mala said softly as she took Smokey's hand, "I know one person who meets all those details too."

"You do?" They asked quietly.

"Yeah." Mala whispered to them, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

"You really want to?" Smokey asked nervously, worried that Mala was only doing this to get back at Steven.

"Yup but only if you'll let me." Mala said softly giving them a kind smile. Smokey just nodded nervously as they leaned towards Mala.

It seemed that time itself slowed so that the brief few seconds before Mala kissed them would feel an lifetime had passed with each one. Yet when their lips connected that feeling was increased tenfold. While it had only lasted a few seconds their first kiss felt like it would never end. It was soft and nervous but it made them both feel strange. It was as if they had both been unknowingly incomplete their entire lives and when they kissed they became complete.

"Woah." Smokey said as they broke the kiss.

"Yup." Mala said brushing Smokey's bangs out of their face, "Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Smokey just shook their head feeling very lightheaded all of a sudden.

"Well they are the most beautiful brown color I've ever seen." Mala said, "I also like your freckles and your laugh."

"Thanks." Smokey said nervously before asking, "Mala why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you because I want you to know." Mala answered simply.

"Your not just trying to get back at Steven?"

"No. I'm happy for him and Connie."

"Then why me?" Smokey asked quietly.

"Because you're one of my best friends and I like you." Mala answered simply, "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel weird or uncomfortable." She added hanging her head.

"You're not. It's just I just don't want to be a replacement for Steven." Smokey said quietly. "You're not because you're Smokey and there is no one else like you out there." Mala said making Smokey smile

"Are you sure?" Smokey inquired.

"Positive." Mala said as she tried to take Smokey's hand only for them to pull away from her, "I can stop and give you some space if you want."

"NO!" Smokey shouted, "I mean no, don't...um...can I kiss you again?"

"Yes." Mala said with a smile.

"Okay." Smokey replied before kissing her again, "So are we partners now?" They asked as they finished the kiss.

"Only if you want to be." Mala answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, I do." Smokey answered.

"Yes!" Mala squealed, "Let's go tell them."

"No need everyone saw y'all." Stephanie said as they walked past them, "Now come on let's go dance."

Mala felt dumbstruck as she saw Steven and Connie waving at them from further up on the beach. While Smokey just laughed at the blush on their girlfriend's face.

"Come on Mala let's go dance." Smokey said as they grabbed her arm and ran to Steven and Connie.

* * *

Pearl watched with a smile as she saw Steven happily singing along with Mala, Smokey and Connie to the song that was playing. It was as if everything that had happened recently was just a bad dream and not reality. This was her baby's day and she would be damned if anyone took that away from him.

As the song came to a close a high pitched nasally voice suddenly started to shout catching everyone's attention.

"Armthyst! Amethissst! Ametits! Haha tits!" The drunken voice giggled, "Iz meh bootiful! I wana talk!"

Amethyst felt all the color drain from her voice as she heard the voice.

Of all the possible times she decided to show up and try and hash things out. She just had to choose today.

She just had to show up shit faced to Steven's birthday.

"Peridot go home." Pearl ordered as the short blonde woman stumbled into view holding a brown paper bag in her left hand.

Her dirty blonde hair was messy and uncombed falling down to cover her face. Her dark green maple leaf t-shirt was dirty and her dark blue jeans were badly torn.

"Not twil Ametwits talks ta meh." Peridot slurred before taking a drink, "Seh neds ta onderstan tha I'm sowry. I live har boot I live fookin Lapuz toh."

The moment Peridot had slurred Lapis's name everyone stopped dead in their tracks. It was as if

Peridot's drunken words had been connected to a switch that froze everything in place.

No one moved, took a breath or even made a sound for a full minute after the words left her mouth. Even the gentle ocean breeze and the sound of waves stopped. It was as if the entire world had been shocked by Peridot's drunken confession.

"What did you say?" Mala asked breaking the tense silence.

"I sawd I live Ametis boot I live fookin Lapiz toh." Peridot slurred with a grin, "Liwk ra naty bawl sappity fookin hah Mal."

No one could really say what happened in the brief moment between Peridot finishing her sentence and her body hitting the sand of beach as Mala proceed to beat the hell out of her. If the inhuman scream that echoed in everyone's ears for what felt like hours after it left her throat was any indicator, Mala had not only realized that Peridot was the actual reason for so many of the problems that had occurred lately (including but not limited to her parents divorce) but she had completely snapped.

She was literally foaming at the mouth as she was drug into the beach house kicking and screaming. Saying she was absolutely livid was an understatement and if it hasn't been for Pearl and Garnet dragging her off of Peridot there was a high probability of her actually severely hurting her and not just breaking her nose, busting her lip and giving her a black eye.

Greg somehow managed to quickly stumble without his crutches to Steven and Smokey, pulling them both towards the beach house, while giving Stephanie a look to do the same with Connie.

"Amethyst call Jasper. Now." He ordered as he let go of Smokey's hand and threw Amethyst his phone, "Nancy check on her."

"Okay." Navy and Amethyst both said in unison.

Though everyone had been shocked by what had happened, that shock quickly gave way to other emotions.

Steven felt a white hot anger burn in his chest as he realized that Peridot and Amethyst hadn't broken up because of her trying to kill herself but because she was cheating with Lapis. How could they both do that to Amethyst and Jasper? Amethyst loved Peridot so much and Jasper was Lapis's wife. What if the reason Amethyst tried to kill herself because she found out about them and not because she was just depressed?

Smokey felt a pit form in stomach as she thought about what would happen to Mala. Their birth mother had been sent to jail for ten years for what she had done to them and Mala had actually beat up Peridot just like their mother had regularly hit them. What was going to happen to her? They wouldn't take her away would they? They couldn't take her away. Mala had made a mistake because she was angry and didn't mean to hurt Peridot.

Amethyst felt guilt overcome herself as she called Jasper. Peridot was here to see her. If she had only talked to Peridot sooner than she wouldn't have shown up today. She wouldn't have told everyone the awful truth and she most definitely wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Pearl and Greg were positively livid for similar yet oddly different reasons. After everything that had happened in the past month Steven deserved to have one day where nothing went wrong. A day where he could be happy and not have to worry about all the bullshit that had happened recently. A day just for him and Peridot had effectively ruined that.

Pearl was also mad that she was going to be held partially responsible for Mala's actions which

would most definitely have a negative effect on the social services investigation.

Greg on the other hand was angry that the kids had learned what happened with Lapis and Peridot. With the exception of Stephanie, they were barely teenagers and most definitely didn't need to have that drama brought in their lives. He would most definitely apologize to every one of their parents for had happened. It also broke his heart into a million pieces knowing that Mala would have to spend the rest of her life with the pain of knowing her mother cheated. He knew from first hand experience that particular pain made it difficult to connect and trust people and now because of Peridot she would have to live with that pain.

"Calm down." Pearl ordered as they pulled her into the living room.

"LET ME GO!" Mala screamed as she struggled to get out of Garnet and Pearl's grip, "LET ME FUCKING GO!"

"Mallory calm down." Garnet ordered, "I understand that angry and hurt by you can't let that anger get the best of you."

"FUCK YOU!" Mala spat, "FUCK THAT STUPID BITCH! FUCK EVERYONE!"

"Mala it's okay." Greg said as Pearl and Garnet let go of her, "It's gonna be okay."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Mala shouted at him as tears began to run down her face, "No it's not!" She begin to sob as she felt Greg pull her into a tight hug, "Why! Why would Ma do this Mom? Why? Why? Why?"

"I don't know Mala but I know it's gonna be okay." He whispered to her, "Jasper will be here soon to pick you up and it's gonna be okay. You'll be okay."

As she sobbed into his shoulder Mala realized why Jasper had cherished his friendship so much. He was a good person. While Garnet and Pearl had drug her off of Peridot and practically dropped her on the floor, simply telling her to calm down he had tried to comfort her. He had went out of his way to make sure that she would be okay but he wasn't the only one. If the sudden tightness of the hug and the sudden increase in the voices telling her that'd it be okay were any indicator she was surrounded by people who cared.

Steven and Smokey had joined the hug only moments after Mala began to weep into Greg's shoulder. Stephanie and Connie had both followed suit seconds after, both feeling their hearts break at her pain. As Amethyst got off the phone with Jasper she shrugged off Garnet's attempts to stop her from doing anything stupid and joined in on the hug and began to apologize profusely to Mala.

While they were inside comforting Mala, Navy had made sure Peridot was seriously hurt. Snapping her fingers in front of her face she was relieved that she reacting to the sound as well as an inebriated person could.

"You're lucky Mala didn't hurt ya worse Blondie." Navy said angrily as she helped Peridot up, "Poor kid she didn't need to know about you and that bitch mom of hers."

"Thts net ah niece ward." Peridot slurred. "How'd you get here?" Navy asked irritated. "I droved here." Peridot said taking a drinking from the bottle she had yet to let go of.

"Where's your car parked." Navy asked resisting the urge to throttle the blonde. "I downt neh. Someweh ever deer." Peridot said swaying her arm.

"I'll take her home. You watch Amethyst." Garnet ordered as she lifted Peridot off her feet making her squeal in delight.

"Alright." Navy replied walking into the beach house wondering who she felt worse for, Mala or Steven.

* * *

Falling on to the couch Pearl felt drained. She not only had to apologize to Jasper who didn't even seem to register what she heard, she had to make Steven was okay and to nobody's surpise he wasn't. Though hie reasons foe being angry with Peridot weren't what she expected. He wasn't bothered that she crashed his party drunk as hell but he was bothered by what she and Lapis did to Jasper and Amethyst. He then said he was gonna take a nap and try to calm down.

Then there was Greg, who practically had to be drug out of the beach house. He had actually insisted on staying but at Sapphire's insistence he left so he could cool down and said he'd call Steven in an hour or so. Garnet had decided to take Peridot home and had called Pearl telling her that Navy should go so she could help Greg and that Amethyst should be accounted for at all times until she got back. So despite Amethyst's protests she was sitting next to Pearl on the couch.

Letting out a tired sigh Pearl resisted the urge to scream as she heard a loud knock at the door. Standing up she could only imagine who was waiting for her. Opening the door Pearl was surprised to see a tall stocky woman with long rainbow colored dreadlocks.

"Hi Pearl." The woman said casually.

"Emily?" Pearl asked shocked as she looked the woman up and down.

"The one and only." The tall woman said with a smile.

"Emily!" Pearl said excitedly as she hugged her tightly.

"Take it easy Pearl." The woman joked hoping Pearl hadn't accidentally opened up her stitches with that tight ass bear hug.

"Sorry. It's just been a long day and I'm so happy to see you." Pearl said excitedly, "I haven't seen you in years. Where have you been?"

"Well I've been out of the country until recently." She replied with a laugh.

"Who's here, Pearl?" Amethyst asked as she tiredly walked to the door.

"An old family friend." Pearl replied as she let Emily in.

"Hi, I'm Emily but most people call me Bismuth." She said holding out her hand to Amethyst.


	26. Lion 5 : The Director's Cut

**Chapter 26**

 **Lion 5 : The IThinkYourMomIsANiceLady Director's Cut**

 **One Month And Nine Days Earlier**

The Pink Palanquin is just as dirty and dingy as it was twenty years ago. The paint on the walls is still faded and chipped and the smell of cigarette smoke, stale piss, and vomit while hardly appealing still reminded her of all the good memories that she had in this bar.

Her and Bigs getting fake IDs when they were sixteen and downing shot after shot even after the bartender called them out for the IDs.

Watching Crazy Lace charm her way into the pants of everything and anything that walked on two legs and was the age of consent.

Trying not to laugh as Snowflake flirted with the bartender Renee, and her fiance Kate, at the same time before being drug out to the parking lot and losing her virginity in what she described as the world's greatest three-way.

Arm wrestling with Ruby and laughing as the short woman flipped the table taller than her after she lost.

There were of course the not so good memories.

Breaking her hand as her fist hit the wall instead of Gwyn Diamond's smug fucking face after that dumb bitch gloated about being rich and a woman of true sophistication.

Listening to Rosa Diamond try and give her some bullshit excuse why her parents, who just like their parents worked for the Diamond family since they were teenagers, were fired despite years of excellent and dedicated service.

Watching Rose take different men and women to the local motel while Pearl waited for her at home pretending that their marriage was perfectly fine when it was actually crumbling.

No. I'm not going to think about her today. I'm not gonna think about how she turned her backs on us. How she killed that bitch after lecturing me for years on tolerance and how Rosa wasn't like her family. I'm just gonna have a drink and be glad that I'm back ho

"Hey gorgeous, let me buy ya drink." A voice suddenly said next to her.

"Um OK." Bismuth replied simply as she looked for the bartender before looking at the man next to her.

He was an older man probably in his mid fifties. He had a large bald spot and light gray hair. Despite the lighting in the bar being terrible he was wearing dark black sunglasses and he had on a black leather jacket that covered his skeletal thin frame. He also stunk of cheap cologne and stale cigarettes.

In other words he wasn't her type but a free drink was a free drink and if it by some insane chance led to...well other things she'd deal with it. Besides it had been a long time since she had sex and it wouldn't be that bad to finally scratch that particular itch.

"I'm Marty by the way." He said flashing her a smile.

"Emily but everyone calls me Bismuth." She said with a smile as the bartender walked up to them.

"Because she means Bismuth." The bartender joked getting Bismuth to laugh.

"Long time no see Rainbow." Bismuth said looking at the tall olive skinned bartender, "I see you've outgrown your leg warmers."

"Fourteen years and you're still talking shit." Rainbow laughed, "So what can I get ya?"

"Two shots of Jim Bean, and what about you Bismuth?" Marty asked with a lecherous grin.

"Same as him." Bismuth said with a fake smile.

"Alright." Rainbow said with a smile, "You two play nice." She added with a wink.

"Oh I intend too." Marty said before placing his hand on Bismuth's back, "So tell me gorgeous what are you doing here in a Beach City?"

"I'm opening a gym in town." Bismuth answered before jumping slightly as his hand squeezed her ass making her feel slightly uncomfortable, "So what about you? What do ya do Marty?"

"Just passing through." He replied, "I got a big deal I'm trying to get worked out in Empire City."

"Really?"

"Yeah though I wanna hear more about this gym of yours." He whispered, "I mean it's not everyday I get to meet to an Amazonian goddess such as yourself."

"Um what?" Bismuth said trying not to laugh.

"You heard me gorgeous." He said confidently, "Ya know what how about we skip the drinks and just go back to motel room where ya can tell me all about your gym."

"Heh. Marty I like your confidence, but lets, heh, just enjoy a few drinks and maybe just maybe do THAT after." Bismuth replied trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Come on gorgeous quit playing hard to get." Marty said leaning closer to her, "I know what you want and I'm willing to give it to you." He finished as he grabbed her wrist.

"Marty. Get your hands off of me." Bismuth ordered as she pulled her wrist out of her grip accidentally bumping her elbow into someone making him spill his drink.

"What the fuck?" The man hissed.

"Sorry about that, Bud. I'll get you another." Bismuth said turning to the man.

"You bet your stupid fucking ass you're gonna get me one ya dumb bitch." He snapped at her.

"What did you call me?" She asked angrily.

"A dumb bit-" he was unable to finish as Bismuth's fist rammed into his face.

"Fuck you!" Bismuth spat before she felt a something hard hit her in the back before hearing something shatter on the floor.

"Ya shouldn't have hit him you dumb cunt." A husky man said as she turned around.

Instead of replying Bismuth walked up and punched the man in jaw dropping him as his friends all stood up from their seats and started make their way towards her.

Everything after the husky man hits the ground is a blur of sound and feeling to Bismuth. She feels her fists collide with sweat ridden flesh as glass bottles hit her arms and back. She feels the sharp sting of her skin being torn as various profanities are shouted and someone tells them to stop. She feels warm blood run down her face as as a wooden object cracks into it. Trying her hardest to ignore the throbbing pain in her skull and the pain in her side as she grabs at scratchy fabric and pulls it's owner into her closed fist.

Bending over slightly she takes heavy labored breaths before looking up and seeing Rainbow calling someone on her phone before looking around and seeing several broken beer bottles and about four or five men lying on the floor groaning in pain.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GO!? I'M EMILY BISMUTH KANE MOTH- Oh shit." She says as she feels not a sharp pain in her gut but a warm spot spreading across it.

Looking down she saw the broken end of a pool cue jammed into her gut before she loses consciousness she wonders when she was fucking impaled by a fucking pool cue.

* * *

 **Present**

"Nice ta meet ya Bismuth, I'm Amethyst." She said shaking the tall woman's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet ya." Bismuth said with a smile as she looked around at the decorations, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, Emily, we just had my son's fourteenth birthday party." Pearl said hoping that Amethyst wouldn't mention what happened with Peridot.

"Wait you have a son? As in a kid? You and Rose have a fourteen year old kid?" Bismuth laughed, "Damn I've been away a long ass time."

"Speaking of you being away where have you been?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Mexico, Canada, spent sometime in Norway." Bismuth answered as she looked up at the painting of Rose, "I decided to come back to Beach City and open a gym. So where's Garnet and," she said taking a deep breath, "Rose?"

"Garnet is dropping a friend off at home and Rose she...um...she..passed away after giving birth to our son." Pearl said quietly.

"Oh." Bismuth replied, "Well that's, that's awful."

"Yeah." Pearl replied sadly.

"So how did ya meet Pearl, Amethyst?" Bismuth asked.

"I tried to steal her wallet outside The Big Donut." She said sheepishly.

"Hahaha! I need to hear that story." Bismuth said with a laugh.

"Well it was about seventeen years ago and -" Amethyst started when they heard Steven coming down the stairs from his room.

"Ma, is Dad here?" Steven asked yawning.

"No. It's an old family friend of your mother's and mine." Pearl said happily, "Steven I'd like you to meet Emily. Emily this is mine and Rose's son, Steven."

"Hi Emily." Steven said tiredly to before yawning.

"Call me Bismuth." She replied with a chuckle, "Happy birthday by the way. If I had known I'd have brought you something."

"It's okay." Steven said yawning again before he sat down on the couch, "I like your hair by the way." He said absent mindly.

"Heh heh. Thanks." She said with a smile, "I first did this to make my parents mad but I grew to like it like this. Though I had to chop it back when I was in the army."

"Wait you were in the Army?" Steven asked interested.

"Yeah I served with, uh...Rose and some of our friends." She said somberly, "That was a long time ago though." She said bitterly, "So tell me when did you get those earrings?"

"Oh these I got them today from my friend Mala." Steven said happily, "She saved up her allowance to get me them. I really like that have rose quartzes in them."

"Your friend has good taste." Bismuth laughed.

"Yeah, Ma said that they were Mom's favorite gemstone." Steven said completely oblivious to the way Bismuth flinched at the mention of Rose.

"Bismuth, was actually the person who made your Mom like a rose quartz." Pearl practically beamed, "She even found the stone for your mother's belly button ring."

"Really?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah. I thought that um...Rose...would like it." Bismuth said trying her hardest to not say Rose's name hatefully but failing do so.

"Pearl who's he- EMILY!" Garnet said happily as she speedily walked up her and punched her on the shoulder, "Where have you been? I've missed you!"

"Haha! I missed you too, G-net!" Bismuth said punching her back, "Though that Ruby in you is showing."

"Heh. Just wait til she hears you're back in town. She's gonna flip." Garnet joked. "Haha! I look forward to it." Bismuth laughed.

"Now if only Rose were here, this would be like the good ol' days." Garnet said with a smile but as soon as she said Rose's name Bismuth's smile faded.

"Heh. Yeah." She replied.

"Emily can I talk to you in private?" Pearl asked wondering why Bismuth seemed mad at Rose.

"Um, sure." She said simply as she followed Pearl to her room.

"Emily, did something happen with you and Rose?" Pearl asked as they walked into her room.

"Pearl leave it alone." Bismuth replied simply.

"Emily talk to me."

"Pearl, leave it alone."

"Emily, please just talk to me about what happened." Pearl practically pleaded.

"Fine. You need to know that Rose wasn't perfect Pearl." Bismuth said with a sigh.

"I know that, Emily." Pearl said dismissively, "It's just I don't understand why you're so mad at here. Is it because of what happened with Crazy Lace and Bigs because that wasn't her fault."

"Yes it was her fault, Pearl." Bismuth said angrily.

"Emily it wasn't. She told me what happened and you should forgive her." Pearl explained seriously.

"Forgive her? Pearl she was two faced liar who only cared about herself." Bismuth said bitterly, "She told everyone of us that we weren't defined by our pasts and could do great things. She made us believe that we were individuals and were special yet when push came to shove she just used and threw us away when we were no longer of use."

"Emily that's not true." Pearl said hurt.

"Yes it is." Bismuth replied bitterly, Look at what she did to the people she supposedly cared about. She killed Rosa who she said was a sister to her. And she she no tears about killing Crazy Lace who tried to save Rosa's life. And to get out of being charged with it, she said Bigs was responsible. She said that it was all her idea and that she threw the grenade that had killed them both."

"That's not true." Pearl snapped.

"Yes it is Pearl." Bismuth practically screamed, "She blamed Bigs in the debrief and in the court martial and that's why she blew her fucking head off with a fucking shotgun. Rosa wasn't some saint she was a evil backstabbing bitch who not only killed two of her "friends" but turned her back on everyone else to save her own ass. And when she wasn't doing that she fucking half the town behind your back!"

"Get out of my house." Pearl kept repeating as Bismuth talked.

"Let me guess, Steven's "dad" is just another one of Rose's fuck bud-." Bismuth started to say.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Pearl screamed at her.

"Fine." Bismuth replied bitterly, "Just think about what I said Pearl." She added as she walked out of Pearl's room.

As she made her way out of the house she saw Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven looking at her confused. "Well I gotta go guys. It was nice seeing you again Garnet, and it was nice to meet you Steven, Amethyst. Next time we talk ya gotta tell me how you met Pearl." She said before waving as she left.

* * *

 **Mala : I KNOW THAT YOU CHEATED ON MOM!**

 **M : I HATE YOU!**

 **M : I FUCKIN HATE YOU SO MUCH!**

 **M : IM LIVING WITH MOM FROM NOW ON!**

Lapis read and re-read these four text messages what felt like a million times before she made the ten minute drive from the apartment complex to the motel where Jasper had been staying with her sister.

Lapis was livid that stupid bitch had told Mala. It was the ONE fucking thing that she had to keep her mouth shut about. She could tell Mala that she was an awful stupid cunt who ate babies and burned in the sunlight but she had agreed not to tell Mala about what had happened with Peridot. In turn Lapis wouldn't tell Mala about Jasper's infidelities which she still denied.

"Well guess what Jasper. I'm going to tell our daughter the truth." Lapis said to herself as she pulled into the motel's parking lot, "I'm gonna ruin your fucking life like you ruined mine."

Getting off of her car she quickly made her way to the room Jasper and Skinny had been staying in. Lapis was slightly surprised when the door suddenly opened before she could knock.

"Hi Lapis." Skinny said casually as she stepped out the motel room.

"Hi Julie." Lapis sneered feeling irritated that Skinny wasn't letting her pass, "Is there something you need?"

"Yup." Skinny said in a calm tone, "I'm warning you now that if you try anything and I mean anything out of line, I'll bust my foot so far off in your skinny ass I'll be wearing you like a pair of jeans." Skinny threatened, "Also before you flip a bitch and blame Jasper for Mala finding out you're a tramp it was your little piece of ass's fault not her's."

"I'm surprised you're still covering for her Julie. After everything she let you go through with Cindy." Lapis said with faux concern, "All those beatings, all the verbal abuse, everything that Jasper ignored and you still defend her."

"Heh heh. Fifteen years and you're still a manipulative bitch." Skinny said with a laugh, "I'm ashamed to know my sister still loves you." She added as she moved out of her way.

Lapis just scowled before walking into the motel room where Mala was arguing with Jasper.

"QUIT LYING FOR HER!" Mala shouted at Jasper, "I KNOW SHE CHEATED ON YOU!"

"Mala we had already decided to get a divorce when she started seeing -" Jasper tried to explain before Mala cut her off.

"QUIT LYING!" She screamed.

"Tell her the truth Jasper." Lapis sneered.

"I am telling her the truth, Lapis." Jasper said as Mala looked at Lapis hatefully.

"Tell her how you cheated on me dozens of times over the years. Tell her how you've hurt me because of a stupid word." Lapis said angrily as she closed the distance between the two of them, "Tell her the truth."

"I know the truth." Mala hissed before Jasper could reply, "I know that your a selfish evil BITCH

who cheated on Ma. I know that you're just trying to make me think that you haven't hurt Ma. I KNOW THE TRUTH! AND I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YO-"

"Mallory stop." Jasper interrupted, "Please stop. Lapis is right."

Lapis just smiled as Jasper hung her head while Mala looked shocked.

"I've hurt her so much over the years. I've done and said awful things to her. I've lied to her and cheated on her and while what she did was wrong. I pushed her to it. If you're going hate anyone Mallory hate me. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Mala asked, "Why are you still lying for her? Is it because you're afraid of her? Is it because you're afraid she'll make you have another "accident"! WHY DO YOU KEEP LYING FOR HER! WHY!"

"She's not lying bun-" Lapis started.

"SHUT UP!" Mala screamed at her, "I HATE YOU!" She screamed at Lapis before running to the door.

"Mallory!" Jasper said trying to stop her by grabbing arm only to to have her swing back and hit her in the face before running out the door past Skinny who began to follow after her.

"First you ruin our marriage, then you let your sister get beaten, then you make our daughter hate herself. Then you hurt your only friend and now, now you make her hate me!" Lapis sneered as she looked at Jasper who was leaning against the doorway with tears in her eyes, "You just ruin everything don't you? Hmph. I hope you're happy with what you've done you stupid WHORE. I hope you die alone in the rain while everyone just laughs at how pathetic you are." She hissed as she pushed past Jasper and got into her car.

Pulling out her phone she was about to try and call Mala when she saw that she had four text messages from Jasper.

 **Jasper : I didn't tell Mala. She found out because Peridot had showed up drunk to Steven's birthday party.**

 **J : I'm going to tell her that we were getting divorced when you started seeing Peridot.**

 **J : I'm doing this for her not for you. I'd rather have her hate me then me because at least then she won't have to know what a evil bitch you really.**

 **J : What's even worse is that I have to live with breaking our daughter's heart because I still love you and I don't want to hurt you**

Reading the texts Lapis felt sick to her stomach. She was gonna call Mala and tell her calm down and come home and then she was going to get a drink. A very strong drink.

* * *

Mala had never run so fast in her entire life as she tried to get rid of Skinny who had followed her the moment she left the motel room. Looking behind her she didn't see her aunt and took a moment to breath as her phone went.

Pulling it out she was surprised to see several missed phone calls from Lapis and a handful of texts from Smokey. Ignoring the missed calls she decided to look at Smokey's texts.

 **Smokey : Im sorry about what happened! :(**

 **SM : Are you OK? :(**

 **SM : Do you want me to come over gorgeous? So we can talk about what happened?**

 **SM : Do you want to be called gorgeous or something else? Like babe or sweetie or beautiful?**

 **SM : sorry im rambling :(**

Mala smiled at her partner's texts but still felt guilty. She didn't want Smokey to be worried about her. She knew that Smokey had enough problems without her getting involved with hers but she needed someone to talk too and Smokey was her partner now and partners talked about what was bothering one another.

Well they were supposed too.

Mom and...m

Her name wasn't Ma, it was Lapis.

Mom and Lapis didn't talk when they were together or they did on occasion and it didn't turn out too well.

What if Smokey and her ended up like them? What if Smokey grew to hate her or hit her or even cheated on her? Or even worse what if she did those awful things to them?

No.

She wasn't like her parents.

She wasn't like Lapis.

She was different.

She wouldn't hurt Smokey. Ever.

Letting out a sigh she looked back at her phone and decided what she needed.

 **M : I'm not OK :( but talking to you would make me feel better hunny :) youre not rambling either XP**

 **M : I also like gorgeous :) and sweetie and babe and beautiful its up to you though**

 **M : Im at the park btw**

Sitting on the park bench she hoped that Smokey would show up soon. She really needed someone to talk to that wouldn't judge her but would just listen to her and comfort her.

"What are you crying about now Stripes?" A raspy voice sneered, "Your perfect life being awful?"

"Leave me alone Alexandra." Mala replied angrily to Alexandra who was standing right in front of her.

Her dark green glasses frame was taped in the middle and the bottom right of the left lens had a small crack in it. Her black hoodie had several patches sown into it and her dark pink shirt had a dragon's head on it. Her black jeans

"No, I won't leave you alone." Alexandra sneered, "I'm tired of your whole bullshit poor me act. Oh my life's so bad. Oh I'm so ugly. Oh look at me poor me." She said in a mocking tone, "You don't even know what it's like to have an awful, SHITTY, FUCKED UP LIFE YOU STUPID WHORE!"

"FUCK YOU!" Mala screamed as stood up and pushed Alexandra to the ground, " MY LIFE IS TERRIBLE! MY MA'S A STUPID CHEATING BITCH WHO HIT MY MOM AND EVERYONE MAKES FUN OF ME!"

"Oh boo hoo! You're mom's a tramp!" Alexandra hissed as she stood up only to get knocked back as Mala pushed her to the ground again.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Mala shouted. "She's a dirty TRAMP just li-" Alexandra sneered before Mala punched her in the face.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Mala screamed again before realizing that she had hit Alexandra just like she hit Jasper.

If she was willing to them because she was angry what was stopping her from getting angry and hitting Smokey.

What was stopping her from being like Lapis?

Sitting down on the bench she began to cry wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"Quit crying." Alexandra ordered as she stood up, "MY LIFE IS TERRIBLE! NOT YOURS!" She screamed at Mala with tears in her eyes, "All that's wrong with your life is your stupid tramp of mother."

"You don't know anything about my life." Mala said looking up at Alexandra, "You don't know what's like to be mad fun of everyday because you look different. You don't know what it's like to know that your parents don't love each and just fight all the time."

"At least people notice you and don't completely ignore you. At least you're parents are both home." Alexandra said bitterly as she began to cry, "My mom's a stupid whore who left my family! My dad's a drunk who hits my brother! And everyone hates my brother even though he's a good guy!"

"I'm sorry" Mala said somberly as she saw Alexandra crying.

"Don't be." Alexandra hissed, "I don't need you to pity me."

"I'm not trying to pity you." Mala said angrily,

"I'm actually sorry that your life is like that!"

"Why would you be sorry?" She asked bitterly.

"Because that sounds awful." Mala explained, "Is that why you're so mad all the time? Is it because of having to go through that?"

"I'm not mad." Alexandra said dejectedly, "I'm just tired of everyone claiming their lives are awful

when they really aren't. I'm tired of being ignored and treated like dirt."

"Then you should be nicer to people." a voice said from behind them, "Maybe people will like you if you tried to be cool with them instead of being a jerk."

Looking back Mala was happy to see Smokey who gave her a warm smile before sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"No they won't. They don't even notice me in the first place." Alexandra said angrily, "Like you, you just made friends with Mala and Connie and ignored me."

"You called them losers, Alexandra." Smokey replied, "If you hadn't acted like a jerk I would have been your friend too."

"No you wouldn't." Alexandra snapped at her.

"Yes I would have." Smokey said honestly, "If you had apologized I would have too. Honestly if you wanted we could be friends now but only if you agree to apologize to Mala and Connie."

"Are you serious?" Alexandra asked wiping away her tears.

"Dead serious." Smokey said with a large smile while Mala squeezed her hand tightly.

"Fine." Alexandra sighed, "Mala I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been a jerk to you."

"Apology accepted." Mala said seriously, I had no idea what you were going through.

"It's whatever." Alexandra said dismissively.

Mala just laughed as she leaned in to Smokey who had wrapped their arms around her. Despite everything that had happened she felt a little bit better especially since Smokey was here.

"MALLORY ANN LAZULI!" Skinny shouted suddenly before hunching over to catch her breath, "I had a lecture planned but I'm too tired to yell at you." She said as she through heavy breaths, "Gimme a minute to catch my breath then we go back to the motel and figure everything out."

"Okay." Mala said sadly.

"Don't worry you hang out with your friends later." Skinny said hopefully, "Unless Jaz murders you first." She added under her breath as she watched Mala tell her friends goodbye or in Smokey's case kiss them goodbye, "Well that's interesting." She said simply.

* * *

Pearl tried her hardest to keep Rose's room the same as the day she died. She would carefully repaint the pink walls when they would begin to fade. She routinely dusted the pink cloud fixtures and Rose's desk careful not to disorganize the papers on top of it.

Yet today she felt the urge to change it. She had to change it.

She had to make it different.

Just like Bismuth had tried to make her memories of Rose different.

She had tried her hardest to make her believe that her beloved wife was a monster.

But that couldn't be true.

Rose wasn't like that.

She couldn't be.

That's why she was in here in the first place. She had to prove Bismuth wrong. She had to find some proof that she was wrong.

Yet she couldn't find anything that would change Bismuth's mind.

All of Rose's things were mundane and trivial. The only thing of actual note in Rose's desk was a blank VHS that had a pink sticky note attached to it that said to Greg.

While a part of her wanted to put it back and just pretend that Bismuth hadn't said what she said about Rose she couldn't do it. She wanted to see what was on this tape because maybe just maybe it could be something that would prove Bismuth wrong.

Walking to the corner of the room where Rose's old TV and VCR were she nervously turned them both on and inserted the tape.

Pressing play she was unsurprised to see static on the screen for a brief moment. As the static cleared Rose's empty chair filled the screen for before Rose quickly entered the frame and sat in the chair. She was wearing the black Mr. Universe shirt she had gotten on the night she met Greg and was smiling brightly.

Pearl felt her heart begin to race as she saw her wife on the television screen. She wished that she could reach out and touch her or just talk to her. Talk to her about their son and how he was just like her. Tell her how she missed her. How much she still loved her.

But none of that was possible so she should just watch the tape.

"-ow it's a bit ridiculous to make a video before I tell you in person but I'm afraid I won't have the courage to do it Greg." Rose said before nervously chuckling, "I haven't felt this nervous or scared in a such a long time but I have to tell you this. I...I...I can do this. I know I can do this." She said to herself, "I wish I had your's or Pearl's confidence right now. That confidence that kicks in when you absolutely need it. Like when you saved Sour Cream's life on the ferris wheel or the time Pearl beat up a mugger who stole my purse when we were in Empire City. Heh. It's kind of strange how you and here are so alike at times. You both can be incredibly stubborn at times, you both never like to admit when you're hurting or in pain, and you both love me unconditionally."

"No mat-," she takes a deep breath before continuing, "no matter the bullshit I put you both through. You both love me regardless even when I've done awful, absolutely terrible things that have hurt you both. You still love me." Rose stops to take a deep breath, clearly holding back tears before continuing, "I am so, so sorry that I lied to you about Pearl, Greg. I was selfish and I used you and led you on and not a day goes by where I don't hate myself for that. Not a day goes by when I see the scar she left you and don't feel absolutely responsible for what happened. Yet despite this you still forgave her, you still forgave me."

Pearl remembered Greg heartbroken apology after he had helped bail her out of jail. The tears running down his face as he tried to explain what had happened. How he refused to press charges or even incriminate her which had made it a lot easier to reduce her sentence to five years parole instead of jail time. Shaking her head she returned her attention to the video where Rose was smiling again.

"While I don't expect you or Pearl to love each other the way I do it would be nice for you two to

get along. Though you two loving one another like I love you wouldn't be bad either. You'd be able to see why I find you both so special and it'd be nice for us to have another child except it would be from you and Pearl. That would make our family truly complete." She said happily, "We could have a daughter or another son. It would be perfect for us, because I know you and Pearl will be great parents."

"Which is why I'm sorry to tell you this." She said before taking a deep breath, I'm not going to let you have custody of Steven when he's born. Not until you get the help you need Greg. I know that you pretend that you're okay and that nothing really bothers you but it's obvious that you're in pain. You've been through so much and you pretend that it doesn't affect you but I know it does. I know that it hurts you that you're family rejected you because you're bisexual. I know it hurts that your mother cheated on your father and then said she wanted nothing to do with you when you tried to reconnect with her when you got older. I know that you're hurt that you never got to forgive you're father before he died. I know that I hurt you by lying to you."

"But I also know that hiding that pain will only make it worse. I'm afraid that one of these days I'm going to wake up and find you dead because it finally got to you. I don't want that to happen. I don't want to lose you because you feel that you have to carry that pain. I want to help you like you helped me accept the awful things I've done in the past." Taking a moment she wipes away the tears that have begin to fall down her face, "I will never stop you from seeing him Greg. But I will keep custody from you until you are in a better place then we can be a proper family. I love you Greg and I'm sorry but just know I'll be here to help you always. Again I'm so sorry that have to do this but it'll be worth it because you'll be free of that pain and you'll be able to be the best father you could possibly be."

"Remember Greg I love you forever and always."

Flashing the camera one last smile the screen faded away into static for a brief moment before stopping.

Pearl didn't know what to think or how to feel as the tape ended.

As she removed the tape from the VCR she ignored the urge to scream because Bismuth had been right. Rose wasn't perfect and she had done things that had been awful and wrong and this tape proved that.

So that's why she had to get rid of it. If it was gone she could remember Rose the way she had really been.

A kind and caring woman who had only tested her before giving her an amazing son.

She didn't kill Rosa Diamond.

She didn't betray her friends.

She didn't really love Greg.

And that was the truth.

Ripping the tape out of the VHS she left it in a pile of torn ribbons at her feet before she threw it

on the ground and stomped on it until all that remained were broken shards underneath her feet.

Smiling to herself she walked out of Rose's room to get the broom and dustpan to sweep up the mess.

* * *

"How ya doing Greg?" Navy asked as she sat next to him.

"How many ways are there to say bad?" He replied dejectedly.

"Quite a few I assume." Navy said leaning against him, "He'll be okay. He's like you, kind hearted, willing to forgive and tough as hell."

"Heh. I know that he'll be okay but I'm still mad that the day meant to be all about him was ruined Nancy. Greg said tiredly, "I wish I could go back and stop her. Stop her from hurting Steven, stop her from hurting Amethyst, even stop her from hurting Mala and Jasper."

Navy couldn't help but scoff as Greg said Jasper's name. As far as she was concerned that giant bitch didn't deserve his sympathy. Pushing him off a porch and just leaving him laying hurt in the sand without even making sure that he was okay wasn't something that should be forgiven.

"Jasper's a good person, Nancy. She was shocked by what happened and wasn't thinking clearly. Hell neither was I. I should have given her space like she wanted but I was worried not only about her but Lapis and Peridot. I didn't want her to do something she regretted." Greg said looking at her with heavy eyes before letting out a tired sigh, "I didn't want her to have to live with that guilt."

"That's no excuse for what she did Greg." Navy replied trying to ignore the guilt that was suddenly eating at her.

"It was an accident." Greg said somberly, "A fucked up accident that she needlessly apologized for earlier."

"She apologized?"

"Yeah."

"Is that what you two were talking about?"

"Yeah. I hate that she thinks what happened was her fault when it was really mine." He said seriously, "I even tried to call and talk to her about it sooner but she wouldn't answer."

"Oh." Navy said guiltily, "Greg, I...I need to tell you something."


	27. What A World! What A World!

**Chapter 27**

 **What A World! What A World! I'm Hanging Up The Noose Now. Waiting For The End**

Mala had seen Jasper on her off days plenty of times but she'd never seen her look as broken and defeated as she was today.

Her eyes looked hollow and empty and her knuckles were bloody and stripped raw. Her wild mane appeared to have missing patches and her cheeks were moist as if she had been crying profusely.

"Mom?" She asked quietly, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Jasper lied.

"Did Lapis do this to you?" She asked despite already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Did you do this?" Mala asks slowly.

Jasper just hung her head in response.

"Let me see your hands Jasper." Skinny ordered, "Mala get me the first aid kit from my the bag with the blue and pink diamond logo oh and a wet rag."

Nodding her head Mala quickly grabbed the first aid kit before passing it to Skinny who quickly pulled out peroxide, cotton balls, Neosporin, and some bandages. Taking the wet rag from Mala, she thoroughly cleaned Jasper's hands and knuckles.

"Alright Jasper this is gonna suck." Skinny said as she began to coat the cotton balls in peroxide.

Jasper just sat on the bed and stared blankly at the wall as Skinny tended to her hands. While it only takes a few minutes it felt as if several lifetimes have passed to Jasper. She just kept replaying Lapis's words in her head over and over again.

 _Hmph. I hope you're happy with what you've done you stupid WHORE. I hope you die alone in the rain while everyone just laughs at how pathetic you are._

"What did she tell you?" Skinny inquiried.

"It's not important." Jasper said dismissively.

"Yes it is!" Mala said angrily, "You hurt yourself Mom. That's not okay! Now what did she tell you?"

"It. Doesn't. Matter." Jasper replied irritated.

"Why do keep protecting her?" Mala questioned, "Are you really that afraid of her? Just tell me the truth."

"You want the truth. Well here it is." Jasper said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath,

"I'm protecting her because I still love her and because I've hurt her far worse than she's ever hurt me. For the past fifteen years I've hurt her with my words, my actions, because I knew that if she had the chance she would have left me a long time ago." She bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold back the tears, "I came back from the Army messed up. I was no longer the woman your mother married and instead of doing the right thing and letting her live her life and find someone who wasn't damaged like me I fought to keep her trapped in our fucking terrible marriage." She let out a dry laugh at this, "Hell the only reason we actually got married was because I guilt tripped her into proposing to me."

 _Lapis if you actually loved me you'd ask me to marry you? You not proposing just proves that you don't actually love me._

"The only good thing to ever come out of our marriage was you, Mallory." Jasper said as she began to cry, "And even then I fucked that up. I never wanted you to see us always fighting or finding ways to spite or hurt one another. If you are going to hate one of us let it be me not Lapis. Everything she's ever done in our marriage has been because I pushed her too it."

Mala just looked down at the floor unsure what to think, what to say, or what to feel. She was so confused, was Mom really to blame for what had happened with Lapis or had she just convinced herself that she was wrong because she didn't want to admit Lapis was in the wrong.

Skinny just watched Mala think about everything that Jasper had said for a while, before standing up and grabbing her cigarettes, she needed a smoke and she needed one now.

"I don't believe you." Mala said after she watched Skinny leave the motel room, "I think you are both responsible for what happened and that you keep lying for her because you're afraid of her. You're afraid that she'll not only hurt you but leave you all alone." Taking a moment to sigh she continued, "As mad as I am at her for not only cheating on you but making you hurt yourself, and you for lying for her and hurting yourself, I don't hate either of you. Your my mom and my ma and I want you both to be happy but I think you both need help. Serious help."

"Okay." Jasper replied simply.

Mala stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too Sweetie." Jasper said feeling overjoyed that her daughter is far better than her or Lapis.

As they broke the hug her phone goes off. As she pulled it out, she's surprised to see a text from Greg.

 **Greg : Jasper can you meet up with me so we can talk?**

* * *

He's glad to see Skinny's car pull up as he waited in the back of his van. Watching Jasper get out of the passenger side he felt relieved to see her, until he got a good long look at her.

Her hands were wrapped up and her hair appeared to have numerous missing patches as if she had been in a fist fight.

"Hi Greg." She said sitting next to him in the back of the van.

"Hey Jasper." He said looking at her, "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about that." She said quietly, "So what did you need to talk about?"

"Nancy told me what happened between you two." He said letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry about what Nancy did. I had no idea about any of it. I'm sorry that she hit you and I'm sorry that she threatened you."

"It's okay. I had it coming." She said with a dry laugh, "I shoved you off a fucking porch and I...I...I uh," She started to laugh at first but that quickly gave way to sobbing, "I fucked up like I always do. I got what I deserved."

"Jasper it was an accident and you didn't deserve what happened." Greg said as he tried to calm her down.

"Yes I did." Jasper said angrily, "I fucked up everything like I always do. I threw you over a fucking porch, I ruined my fucking marriage, I got into a fucking fist fight with my fucking sister the same day I found out my fucking wife was fucking someone else behind my back. Don't lie to me and tell me I didn't deserve to get the shit kicked out of me by Navy and Lapis." She hissed.

"Lapis hit you?" Greg asked.

"Greg it's not important." Jasper said dismissively.

"Did she hit you?" Greg asked sternly.

"It's not important."

"Yes it is." He said angrily.

"Fine. Yes she fucking did!" Jasper sneered, "She kicked the shit out of me plenty of times but I deserved it every single time because I hit her twice as many times as she hit me."

"Jasper." Greg said as he pulled her into the van, "How long did this go on for?"

"Why do you care?" She asked as laid her against the back of the van.

"You're my best friend Jasper and I care about you." Greg said, "You should have told me. I could have done something, anything, to help you."

"I'm not the victim here, Greg. I was just as bad an abuser as her. It has always been that way. I was jealous and demanding when we first started dating because I never had anyone who cared before. Sure she'd be vindictive and cruel to me at times but I'd be the same way." Jasper said hanging her head in shame, "I can't tell you how many times I had a episode and gave her a black eye or bruises. Or how many times I've snapped because she called me or Skinny a certain word. I don't even know how times I've instigated fights and hurt her. Like I said I'm not a victim, if anything Lapis is the victim not me."

"Jasper you don't have to defend her." Greg said looking at her concerned.

"Don't pity me Greg." She said bitterly, "I've got enough of that bullshit my entire life, being the fucked up foster kid with the weird patches of white skin whose mom was a crack whore. I beat the only person who ever loved me and let my commanding officer die. I'm not a good person, Greg. I let my sister get beat by some stupid abusive bitch because I was too focused on my bullshit instead of actually helping her."

"Jasper regardless of what happened in the past or what you did you didn't deserve what

happened to get hit or used." Greg replied.

"What if I do deserve it Greg? What if I do deserve all the awful things that have happened to me during my life?" She asked him seriously.

"Trust me you didn't do anything to deserve what has been done to you your entire life." Greg said somberly, "It's just life just deals you a shitty hand sometimes. I mean look at my life. My dad was a drunk and my mom not only left him for another man when I was thirteen years old but told me to go straight to fucking hell because she only had one son and that son wasn't me. My dad beat the shit outta me and said he would have never had a faggot for a son when I came out as bisexual when I seventeen. I fell in love with a married woman and so on and so forth. Hell I gave away my visitation to see my son because deep down I know Pearl's right."

"I'm not a father, I'll never be one. The only real option I have to connect with Steven is as a friend who tries to guide him on to the right path but I'm pretty sure I'd fuck that up like I've fucked everything else up." He said with a laugh as he rested his head against the van, "I know people can give a flying fuck less about me unless I serve some purpose that helps them. I'm completely fucking useless otherwise. Hell Amethyst said it best I'm kind of a motherfucking mess." Greg laughed before sighing, "She's completely right too."

"She said that?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Yup. She still blames me for Rose's death. Hell they all do especially Pearl." He said squeezing her hand, "After all it's blame me, blame Steven or blame the both of us and hell could freeze over before they blame him or at the very least admit that they blame him somewhat." He said bitterly, "Know what the most fucked up thing about me is? I'm afraid to move on from Rose. I'm afraid that I'll fuck everything up yet again. Hell despite Nancy trying to convince me that I didn't, I know for a fact that I led her on. The first woman interested in me that was almost completely honest with me and I completely fuck it up. Heh. What are the chances?"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't lead her on." She said reassuringly.

"I did. I said I wasn't ready which I really wasn't but I still kissed her and promised that when I was ready it'd be me and her but we both knew that would never happen." He said somberly, "We both knew that I'd never be ready or if I ever became ready that we'd never work." Looking at her he gives her a sad smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to whine about my life I just wanted you too know you're not alone when it comes to dealing with b.s."

"I know." she said somberly, "I had no idea you'd been through so much though."

"Not as much as you though." He said leaning against her, "So are you going to tell me what happened with your hair and your hands now?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes I do."

"I started panicking after a fight I had with Lapis and started to pull out my hair but it didn't hurt enough to calm me down. I punched the dumpster behind the motel until I couldn't feel my hands." She answered.

"I'm so sorry Jasper."

"Don't be." She said gruffly, "It was just another fuck up on my part."

He just shook his head before he slowly grabbed her left hand and kissed it softly before he

grabbed the right and kissed it as well.

"I'm not a kid Greg." Jasper saidwith a laugh at the gesture.

"I know and I know that it'd make you feel better." He says with a bright smile.

"You were right." She said happily, "Though what about you? Any ideas on how to make you feel better?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're happy that's what matters." He said with a shrug.

"That's not true. Now let me cheer you up, Greg." She said sternly.

"How do you plan on doing that?" He inquired.

"Like this." she said as she pulled him into a kiss.

She felt her heart begin to race as their lips connect. It started off tentative but quickly transitioned into a deep passionate kiss that turned into several slow kisses, that they only stop to take a much needed yet unwanted breath.

The first few moments after the kiss is broken seem to happen far too fast for both of their minds to comprehend. As she and he both take a breath she somehow finds herself in his lap after he scooted back and leaned against the wall of the van. Before they can properly register the situation they are in she's pulled him into another deep kiss as his hands find themselves on her hips while her's end up on the hem of his t-shirt.

Their kisses become sloppy and chaste as he encouraged her to roll her hips as she began to take off his t-shirt. She had to stifle a laugh as his shirt got caught on his cast before it comes off.

"Heh heh. That's not funny." He scoffed as she takes off her tank top.

"It is a little bit funny." She said before noticing that his eyes are fixed on the scars that she has on her stomach and chest.

"Did Lapis do this to you?" He asked quietly.

She quickly shakes her head and looks away feeling very self conscious all of sudden.

"I'm sorry she did this to you." He whispered before he began to softly kiss the scars.

Each soft kiss sends small sparks through her skin making her moan softly. It strange to know that it feels so good. Leaning back she lets him kiss the scars that criss cross her ribs and stomach.

"GregIwantyoutomakelovetome." She said quickly as she pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"Jasper are you sure you want to do this?" Greg asked as he broke the kiss.

Looking into his eyes she felt the hazy fog, clouding her brain clear as she saw an unfamiliar concern and sincerity that showed he fully meant what he's asked. While she already knew the answer to his question she took a brief moment to calm down, breathe, and consider his question and ask herself some of her own.

Did she want to do this?

Yes she wanted to do this. She wanted to make love to him. She wanted to share this intimate act with him because she trusted him and she...she...well she loved and trusted him. She knew that he won't hurt or take advantage of her. She knew that he will put her feelings and needs before his own because he cared about her.

So yes she wanted to do this and felt no shame for wanting this so badly but does he want to do this?

Is he ready to take this step?

Or is he only doing this because she wanted this?

"Yes I want to do this but only if you want too". She replied before softly kissing him, "I'll only do this if you're ready and want to Greg. If you're not I'll stop."

Sitting up he kissed her deeply and intertwined his hand with hers.

"I'm ready and I want to do this." He replied giving her a soft smile.

"Okay." She said softly as she quickly took off her pants.

She has to stifle a laugh as she watched Greg stumble with his pants and underwear.

"It's not funny!" He said with a laugh.

"It kinda is." She said as she straddled him, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." she said as she gently took his manhood and slowly guided it to the entrance of her moist sex before slowly lowering herself upon it.

She let out a soft oh as he entered her and wrapped her arms around his neck as she completely lowered herself on to him. Looking at him, she began to slowly roll her hips as he gave her small nod. Giving her a gentle smile as she rolled her hips he leaned forward and slowly began to leave a trail of soft pecks up from her chest to her neck. Gently biting her neck she softly moaned before she felt him leaving a another trail of quick kisses up her neck and across her jaw before his lips locked with hers.

She absent mindly picked up the pace as they kissed making his breathe hitch in his throat as she let out a soft moan. Keeping up the pace she can't stop the soft moans that escape her throat.

"Greg!" She began to call out softly only to be interrupted by a deep kiss that she broke as she moaned into his mouth as he gently ran his nails down her back.

She's never felt like this before. So whole, so utterly sensitive to touch, and taste. She loves the tart yet delicious taste he left on her lips as he kissed her. She loved the way his hands gently ran across her sensitive skin before he planted soft kisses and takes gentle bites on her chest and neck. As she rolled her hips she wished that she could tell him how good he felt but almost every attempt to speak coherent sentences fail as she felt the spark like touches of his fingers or his lips.

She doesn't want this to end anytime soon.

It feels so good seems to be the only coherent thought in Greg's mind as he tried to think of a way

to make her feel as good. He wanted her to feel this good, this complete. So he kissed her soft beautiful striped skin while it caresses her. He felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine as she moaned his name again. Smiling he began to gently kiss her breasts before he sucked on her nipple making her dig her nails into his back as she temporarily stoped rolling her hips.

He doesn't want this end. Not yet.

They continue for what feels like a lifetime before they both begin to feel an orgasm coming to fruition.

She tried to tell him that she's close but the only word that escapes her throat is his name in between soft moans and quick gasps.

He desperately wanted release but he had to tell her to stop, they can't take that particular risk. But as he said her name through heavy breaths and told her that he's going to cum, she kissed him deeply and picked up the pace, before telling him it's okay before she began to dig her nails into his back.

Everything become a blur of color, sound, and utterly euphoric sensation as they reach release. She called out his name loudly as he moaned her's as they rode out the waves of their shared orgasm.

As they slowly come down from this high, they hold on tightly to one another as if they are afraid that they are both going to float away if one they even temporarily loosen their grip. Breathing heavy they slowly make eye contact and smile before uttering a single word.

"Wow."

Slowly taking herself off of him she ignored the chill that crawled up her spine and kissed him softly before she laid down next to him.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked as he pulled a soft blanket over them.

She just shook her head in response.

"You are far more beautiful than every star in the night sky." He said as he traced an unseen pattern on her arm as she rested her head on his chest before yawning softly, "It took a lot out of you too?"

"Uh-huh." she replied absent mindedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"It seems like something is wrong." He said before yawning, "Please talk to me."

"I don't want to fall asleep because I'm afraid I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. I don't want this to be a dream. I don't want everything we just shared to just be a dream." She said sadly as she sat up.

"Jasper, I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise." He reassured her.

"Okay." She replied, "But if you're not here when I wake up I'm going to find you and beat you." She said sleepily as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Fair nuff." He said curling up into her.

* * *

"-abe wake up. Come on babe wake up." A gentle voice told her.

"Hmmmgh." She said groggily as she lifted her head and slowly openedher eyes, "Greg?"

He looks different.

For starters he's clean shaven, and he actually has all of his hair though there are streaks of light grey running through it. His usually tired world weary looking eyes are bright and full of life. While he still has a hearty stomach it's not as pronounced as before and his arms don't appear to be as tan as before.

The only thing that is exactly the same about him is the smell of the car wash soap on his skin.

"Morning babe." He said with a smile before he softly kissed her, "I'm sorry to wake you up but I need your help with the twins."

"It's..um..okay." she said trying to wrap her head around what he had just said.

 _I need your help with the twins._

Twins?

What the hell was going on?

Where the hell was she and why did she feel so heavy?

Sitting up she was more than a little shocked to see that her stomach was large and round as if she was...

Pregnant.

What the fuck was going on? Why was she pregnant? Why was she with Greg? Where was she?

"Jasper!" Greg said as he caught her as she stumbled and almost fell as she tried to walk, "Jasper are you okay?"

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked confused as she begin to panic as her heart began racing and breathing became difficult to do.

"Jasper please calm down. It's okay. I'm here." Greg whispered quietly as he took her hand and helped her sit on the bed, "It's okay, I'm right here. Just breathe in and breathe out."

"Daddy! Is Mommy up yet?" A high pitched voice asked excitedly.

"Yeah is she up?" Another high pitched voice asked excitedly.

"Mallory, Steven give me and your Mom a second please." He ordered as two small children, a boy and a girl peek in the doorway.

"It's okay. Let them in." Jasper says as her breathing levels out, "I'm okay." She said again, more to reassure herself instead of Greg who's looking at her worried while the two children run into the room and wrap their little chubby arms around her.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" The little boy asked as he tightly hugged her.

"Were you having an episod?" The little girl asked concerned.

"Mommy's okay." She said reassuringly as the two children broke the hug and looked at her happily.

At first she doesn't recognize them but it quickly hits her that the two children in front of her are Steven and Mala.

They can't be older than six years old and age difference aside they look very different then what she remembers.

Mala is still taller than Steven, but she has olive hued skin, and her messy wavy hair is black instead of auburn. While she is still slightly broad shouldered she is slightly chubby, with full round cheeks, and she has bright hazel colored eyes instead of green. Her smile is missing three teeth two on the top and one on the bottom. The biggest difference with this Mala is her lack of vitiligo.

There is not a single pale stripe on her skin instead it's Steven who has the vitiligo.

His wild dark black hair falls past his shoulders and similar to Mala he has broad shoulders but is still chubby with full cheeks. His skin is a darker tan hue similar to hers. His eyes are hazel instead of dark brown and like she noticed earlier he has thin stripes of vitiligo across his arms and one broad stripe that goes across the bridge of his nose. His smile is only missing two teeth both on the bottom.

They are both wearing a t-shirts with that weird crying breakfast food on them. While Steven is wearing jean shorts, Mala is wearing a pair of plain black jeans.

She can't explain why but she begins to tear up as she pulls them into another tight hug.

"I love you both so much." She cooed softly.

"We love you too Mommy." They said happily.

"Alright. Now let's get you two ready." She said as she stood up.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table Jasper felt completely wiped out after she helped Greg with Mala and Steven. She forgot how much energy six year olds had and how short their attention span was which made it very difficult to keep them sitting still long enough to comb their hair and get them to brush their teeth. Greg of course helped out a lot and kept them entertained by singing to them while she combed their hair and helped them tie their shoes because they were going to the zoo today with their aunt. She wondered if they meant Ski

She's pulled out of her thoughts by a loud knock at the front door. Watching Greg open the door she's surprised to see Rosa walk in wearing a bright pink t-shirt with the words "World's Worst ("worst" playfully lined out) Best Aunt" on it. Her pixie cut blonde hair has a thick stripe of pink on the left side of it and she's smiling brightly.

"AUNTY DIAMOND!" Steven and Mala shouted happily as run up to Rosa.

"Stevie Wonder and Mala Koala!" She said happily as she pulled them into a tight hug, "How are my favorite niece and nephew."

"Good!" They replied in unison.

"Well that's good." She replied happily, "Now are you both ready to go to the zoo?"

"Yes!" They both shouted.

"Well say goodbye to your Mommy and Daddy and then we can go." Rosa says calmly before looking up at Jasper, You look tired Universe. "Long night?"

"Long morning." she replied simply.

Rosa just laughed at this as Steven and Mala finish telling Greg goodbye before pulling Jasper into the tightest hugs they're little arms can give before telling her and the baby goodbye.

"Don't get them all pumped up on sugar Rosa." Greg said to her as she headed to the door.

"What kind of fun aunt would I be if I didn't get them all energized on sugar?" Rosa joked before waving goodbye before she left

"Her and Nancy I fucking swear." Greg said shaking his head.

She just laughed and decided to go back because she feels entirely wiped out. Making her way to the bedroom she slowly lays down, watching as Greg walks to the closet.

"I'm gonna start getting ready for work, babe." Greg said as he grabbed a dark blue button up shirt off a coat hanger.

"No you're staying home with me today." Jasper stated matter of factly, "Now get into the bed with me."

"Babe but the carwash needs it's need manager and owner. It's ownager." He replied.

"And your wife NEEDS you to get in bed and cuddle her." She retorted commandingly, "Now."

"Fine." He said in mock defeat, "But I'm only doing this because you NEED to be cuddled."

A satisfied cat like smile adorned her face as Greg wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach.

"How has Julie bear been treating you today?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach.

So they were having a girl she thinks to herself before answering.

"Fine. She's been calm today."

"Well that's good." He answered, "I know she can get a bit antsy sometimes. I think it's because she wants to get out and meet her beautiful mother."

"Maybe." Jasper said before yawning, "Or maybe she wants to meet her handsome father who takes such good care of her mother, and older siblings."

"I doubt that." He said calmly, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but good." She answered sleepily.

"Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"It's been a while since you had an episode and I can't help but worry about you when you have them." He said as he took her hands and squeezed them.

"I'm okay. I promise." She said as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, "I was *yawn* just a little confused that's all. I love you." She said before she drifted off into a brief dreamless sleep not hearing the soft I love you he tells her in return.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes she's pleasantly surprised to see Greg lying in her arms. His breathing is slow and soft and she watched his chest rise and fall with each breath for a moment before slowly removing her arms from him.

Grabbing her clothes she quickly slips into her panties before she hears Greg start to wake up.

Turning around she can't help but smile as his eyes light up as he sees her.

"Hey." He told her nonchalantly.

"Hey." She replied with a smile before putting on her bra.

"Are you leaving?" He asked quietly as he watches her grab her tank top and pants.

"No not yet." She said before leaning down and kissing his cheek, "I just didn't want to give you any funny ideas." She joked.

"Funny ideas?" Greg scoffed in mock anger, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Absolutely. Making love to you again is a great idea." He said as he struggled to get his boxers on.

"You really think so?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I really know so." He replied before kissing her.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we could make love again." She said with a collected smile as she straddled him and slowly rolled her hips in his lap making him shiver and let out a soft oh. "Do you like that?" She purred into his ear before leaning down and kissing him as his right hand creeped up her waist sending small sparks through her sensitive skin.

"Uuuhhh-huh." he stammered out as she continued to roll her hips.

"Uh-huh?" She asked quietly, "That's not the answer I wanted. Maybe I'll have to ask you again?" She purred as she rolled her hips again, "So tell me do you like that?"

"Uh-huh. Y-y-yeah." He stammered again as he wishes that Jasper would quit teasing him and he absent mindly wished he could slip out of his boxers as well.

"Hmm wrong answer again. Hmmm. Maybe it's my panties that are distracting you?" She's said in a soft voice, "Maybe I'll just have to take. Them. O-"

"GREG! YOU BETTER NOT BE BONING MY SISTER IN THERE!" Ruby shouted as she banged on the doors of the van, "I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!"

"Honey just give them space." Sapphire said softly.

"Space?!" Ruby shouted, "HE HAS PLENTY OF SPACE IN THE GUEST BEDROOM!"

"Honey, calm down and give them some space." Sapphire ordered, "They are obviously being intimate."

"Fine but when he's banging your sister in the van, don't get mad when I tell you give them space they're being intimate." Ruby said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry, for interrupting you two." Sapphire said softly before walking off.

Greg couldn't help but laugh as soon as he was certain Ruby and Sapphire were both out of earshot.

"I'm so sorry about that." He said chuckling.

"It's okay." She replied as she tried to ignore the urges telling her to pick things back up from where they were rudely interrupted, but a there's something far more important to deal with first.

"So, what are we now? Are we still friends or are we...something more?" She asks seriously.

"I..I want us to be something more." He answers, "But I'm afraid I'll fuck things up like I always do."

"You won't fuck things up." She told him confidently.

"You seem so sure." He scoffed slightly.

"I am." She replied, "I know that it won't be easy but we'll find a way to make it work. After all that's what best friends do right? Make things work."

"Yeah." He said with a laugh, "So Jasper will you go out with me?"

"Yes." She said simply as she laid next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

 **6:30 A.M. The Next Day**

"Lapis ya gotta leave." Rainbow said to her commandingly.

"Whee?" Lapis slurred.

"It's closing time." Rainbow replied, "Don't worry, I already called you a cab and I'll pay for it too."

"Fin." Lapis slurred as she stood up.

Rainbow was honestly surprised that Lapis could stand much less walk as they made their way to the cab. After helping her into the backseat, she turned to the driver.

"Take her to the G. Fring Apartments 401 Pinkman Street."

"Got it." The driver said as he took the fifty Rainbow passed him.

"See ya Lapis." Rainbow said before closing the door and walked back into the Pink Palanquin.

"Wat." Lapis said drunkenly as she started looking in her purse, "Tak meh to 123 Kidtargrrdin Lan." She said passing him two twenties.

"Alright." The driver said as put the cab into drive and took off.


	28. It's My Problem If I Have No Friends-

**Chapter 28**

 **It's My Problem If I Have No Friends And I Want To Die**

If she wasn't half asleep and her head didn't feel like it was being pounded like a bass drum she would have screamed at the clod who was banging on her door like a maniac at 6:45 in the morning on a goddamn Sunday.

Slowly getting on her leg, she began making her way to the front door. She had to grit her teeth as the sound of the banging on the front door became almost unbearable as she got closer to it. Opening up the door she quickly slammed it back shut as she saw Lapis tipping back and forth on her doorstep.

No.

Lapis wasn't really here. This was just some drunken fever dream like Mala punching her in the face or her crashing Steven's birthday party.

It had to be.

Slowly opening the door she peeked through the crack and saw Lapis looking at her with a sheepish drunken grin.

"Peri ya bwich." She slurred in what Peridot assumed was her drunken attempt to be angry.

"Lapis what are you doing here?" Peridot sneered half heartedly as she shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight shining through the open door.

"Emm her ta well at yah nd ya biff." Lapis slurred as she stumbled into Peridot's house and leaned against the wall, "Mela hats meh cuz of yah."

"What?" Peridot asked confused.

"MELA HATS ME CUZ OF YAH!" Lapis shouted drunkenly, "BWICH!" She slurred bitterly before stumbling towards Peridot before falling to the ground in front of the couch with a THUD before letting out a low groan.

"What the fuck just happened?" Peridot asked as she stepped over Lapis and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Waking up Mala absent mindlessly looks around the motel room. She feels her heart skip a beat as she realizes that her mom is sharing a bed with Greg, while she's in bed with Skinny who is laying in a large puddle of drool and on the verge of falling off the edge of it.

She was confused for a brief moment before recalling the whole long conversation that she and Jasper had after she had gotten back from "talking" to Greg. It was pretty obvious that they had been making out but besides being kinda gross that wasn't all that important.

What was the important was how he had been honest with her after Jasper asked him to come to the motel room.

 _So what are your intentions with my mom?_

 _I want to be with her and make her happy because she's one of my best friends._

 _Do you know what had happened with Lapis?_

 _Yes, *sigh* yes I do._

 _So will you do what she did?_

 _No, I won't. I promise I won't._

 _What about you and Navy?_

 _I plan on talking to her tomorrow after talking with Steven._

 _Alright. Just know that if hurt my Mom I will hurt you. BADLY! BUT IF you do take care of her I'm okay with it._

 _AIright, Mala I'll try my hardest._

 _Good._

Mala tries her hardest not to let the door make a lot of noise as she opens it but despite her efforts it still makes a loud squeak that makes her flinch slightly. Turning back to look at Greg and Jasper she's pleasantly surprised to see that they are still asleep. She begins to let out a sigh of relief but stops midway as she watches Jasper stops laying next to Greg's side and moves her body so that she's laying on her right side before pulling him close to her as she begins nuzzling him with a gentle smile on her face.

Mala internally laughs at her brief moment of fear before smiling as she realizes that Jasper moved herself into a position that looks like she was holding a person sized teddy bear.

Closing the door as quietly as she can, Mala steps out of the motel room and calls Smokey.

"Smokey pick up the phone!" Mala says impatiently as she begins to pace back and forth.

"Mello." Smokey said grogily as she answered the phone, "Twis iz Mokey. Ya-ya enthubist an bwue dinosir."

"Hey beautiful it's me." Mala said with a laugh.

"Sorry Me eh got a girlfriend." Smokey replied with a yawn, "She wouldn't like meh talkin' to other girls."

"Very funny, beautiful."

"Yeah I know gorgeous." Smokey said before yawning again, "So what's up?"

"My Mom's still passed out with Greg. It's so flippin' cute!" Mala squealed.

"Wait? She's really asleep with Steven's dad?" Smokey asked confused.

"Yes! There are so cute. She actually giggled when he kissed after she told him good night. SHE GIGGLED BEAUTIFUL! I've never seen her giggle and she literally is cuddling with him like

he's a life sized teddy bear." Mala squealed, "I've never seen her so happy."

"Well that's good and crazy at the same time. Does Steven know?" Smokey asked curiously, "Wait does Navy know?"

"No. They don't know. Not yet anyway." Mala replied suddenly wondering how they'd both take the news.

"Oh. Well it'll all work out." Smokey said reassuringly before quietly adding, "Maybe."

"Yeah. Maybe." Mala said realizing that she hadn't even considering things with Steven and Navy could go badly.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." Smokey said reassuring before deciding to change the topic, "Soooo are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Mala said excitedly, "Mainly because I get to spend the whole day with you while being the world's best roadie for Sour Cream."

"You're the best you know that right?" Smokey said with a laugh.

"Now I do." Mala laughed as she sat down next to the motel door, "So what are you doing?"

* * *

Jasper is happy to wake up with her arms wrapped around Greg. Especially after having another dream about them being together.

Though unlike the other dreams this one was more...risque.

Looking up she felt slightly irritated that Skinny and Mala were here with them in the room. Maybe she and him can sneak away to his v...shit! She and Skinny had picked him last night.

"Hrrrgh!" She groaned as she rolled back, "Damn it."

"Well good morning to you to." Greg said as turned towards her.

"Sorry. I didn't wake you di-" she was interrupted by a soft kiss.

"You didn't." He said with a smile, "You look beautiful today babe."

"Hmph. Flattery will get you nowhere." She said with a laugh, "Though you get points for trying."

"Well if every pork chop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs." He said pretending to be hurt before kissing her which made her smile.

"Don't get used to that." Jasper teased as she pulled Greg pulled closer to her, "I am not going to let you kiss me every time you compliment me.

"Ya sure about that beautif-"

"Owwh!" Skinny shouted suddenly as she rolled off the bed, "EWWW! MY FACE IS ALL WET! JAZ QUIT MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOY TOY AND GET ME A TOWEL!"

Greg just laughed as Jasper groaned irritated and muttered about just having one day where Skinny wasn't a weird pain in the ass. Just one.

* * *

Amethyst isn't sure why in the hell she thought it would be a good idea to be here at Peridot's house. She knows that she should be at home and just moving past Peri's actions yesterday like Garnet had suggested but she needed closure of some kind.

Even if it was just punching Peridot in her face for everything she'd do

That thought is quickly erased from her mind as she feels her heart race in her chest as she sees Peridot open the door. Even now she loves her and a very loud voice in her mind is desperately telling her to ignore what happened and be with her again.

Forgive her. It was just one tiny mistake. She might be willing to take you back. You and her can get married like you planned. All you have to do is forgive her. Kiss her and apologize for pushing her into the arms of another woman. Beg her to take you ba

"Amethyst!" Peridot shouts excitedly before wincing slightly, "Ow."

"You look terrible." Amethyst said softly.

"I feel awful." Peridot said, "But I'm glad you're here. I've really wanted to talk to you."

"I could tell." Amethyst replied with a smirk, "Figuring you crashed Steven's birthday yesterday. Drunk."

"That really happened! Shit!" Peridot practically shouted before wincing again, "Sorry. Just come on in."

"Okay." Amethyst replied following Peridot into her house.

She couldn't help but feel her heart race as she did so. Her and Peridot had shared a lot of intimate moments in here and she had even asked Peridot to be with her in the back y

"What is she doing here!?" Amethyst hissed as she saw Lapis's messy blue hair peeking out from the front of the couch.

"She showed up earlier and sorta fell asleep on the floor drunk." Peridot explained sheepishly.

"And you didn't kick her out!" Amethyst sneered.

"Amethyst let me expla-" Peridot started.

"What is there to explain!" Amethyst shouted making Peridot flinch back and Lapis grumble something, "You cheated on me! I come to talk to you about what we're going to do about us and you just act like it's no big deal that she's here! Let me guess you were fucking her before I showed up and you figured I wouldn't care since I don't matter to you."

"Amethyst that's not what happened." Peridot tried to explain.

"That what did happen!"

"Exactly what I said she showed up drunk, and passed out on the floor and I was tired and hungover and I..I..I just left her there because I was tired and confused and you mean the world to me Amethyst. I love you and I want to explain what happened between me and Lapis but you won't let me." Peridot said quickly.

"What's there to explain Peridot?!" Amethyst screamed.

"A lot actually Amethyst. Please just let me explain." Peridot pleaded.

"Son of a bitch! Can you please shut the fuck up! For fucks sa-" Lapis was unable to finish as Amethyst's foot collided with her jaw, replacing her hangover induced headache with a the searing pain of having two or three teeth being cracked, "Fuck!" She groaned as she rolled over in pain.

"Amethyst!" Peridot shouted as she kneeled down to check on Lapis, "Why did you do that!?"

"Now she knows a little bit of how the fuck I feel!" Amethyst shouted as she began walking towards the door, "I wish I could fucking hate you, because it would be a lot easier to deal with it then this bullshit." She screamed before slamming the door.

Peridot wanted to run after her but stopped as she heard Lapis groan as she pushed herself up.

"It seems that everyone hates you." Lapis said letting out a dry laugh.

"They'd understand why I did what I did if they'd only let me explain." Peridot said as she slumped against the wall.

"What's there to explain?" Lapis asked, "You're a lying cheater. That's all there is to it."

"That's rich coming from you." Peridot said bitterly.

"I know." Lapis said rubbing her jaw, "I tried my hardest last night to forget that my daughter hates me, my wife isn't as selfish as I thought and the fact that I'm as bad as Jasper." she sneered, "I cheated on my fucked up wife pretending that it was okay because she did it first but no it really wasn't. My daughter fucking hates me because I was just like Jasper. Just like you. A stupid cheating whore."

"Fuck you Lapis." Peridot said angrily.

"What was that?" Lapis asked venomously.

"I SAID FUCK YOU!" Peridot screamed.

"Hmph. Fuck me? No fuck you Peridot." Lapis sneered, "No one said you had to ruin not only my life but Amethyst's by fucking us both behind others' backs. No one told you to lie to both of us. No one told you to open your fucking mouth and make my daughter hate me! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT! ALL OF IT! BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BE A FUCKING WHORE!" Lapis screamed before stomping out of her house.

Peridot just sat there and cried as she realized that Lapis was right. All of this was her fault and there was nothing she could do to change that.

After all who would believe that she loved them both but for different reasons.

Who'd believe that she loved Amethyst with every fiber of her being because she was her soulmate in every sense of the word.

And that she loved Lapis because she was the first person to make her feel sexy and was the first person she made love too and that her love for her was purely physical and not emotional like her love for Amethyst.

Who would believe her? Who would care?

After all she was a useless cheating whore just like Lapis said.

* * *

 **Lapis : Jasper we need to talk. It's important.**

Jasper read and re-read the message hoping that there was some sort of hidden message with in that could tell her what Lapis wanted but there was nothing hidden in the five word message.

No hidden warning or visible threat.

It was just five simple words telling her that Lapis wanted to talk again.

Maybe she had calmed down after the whole incident yesterday and was willing to be civil with her for Mala's sake.

Or maybe she wants to hurt you like you've hurt her over the years? Maybe she wants to make realize you really are? Or maybe just maybe she's gonna do everyone a favor and get r

"Jasper. Are you okay?" Greg asked looking at her concerned.

"It's Lapis. She wants to talk." Jasper said quietly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you ready to talk to her?" He asked quietly.

"No." Jasper whispered back, "but I have too."

"I can go with you." Greg said as he leaned against her shoulder before whispering, "I won't let her hurt you again."

"I'll be okay." She said simply as she thought about him offering to go with her and protect her.

She thought about how he kissed her scars before they made love something Lapis had never done. He had made her feel so safe, so good. She trusted him and he was clearly worried about her.

So why was secretly afraid that Lapis wanted to hurt her, when she was with someone who wouldn't let her ever do that again?

"I'll be okay. I promise." She said reassuringly before she kissed him.

"Okay." He replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry." She ordered sternly, "I'll be fine and when I get back I am going to make love you like their is no tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." He said sheepishly.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'm gonna talk to Navy and Steven. They both need to know about this. Hopefully this will work out."

"Hopefully." Jasper said as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah hopefully."

* * *

He gave Jasper a soft kiss before she left to speak with Lapis. Watching her leave he leaned against the wall and wished that she would be okay as he replied to Navy's text.

 **Navy : I'll be there in five minutes**

 **Greg : Alright. Thank you.**

"So what's the plan, Mr. Universe." Skinny asked as she lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Navy's gonna pick me up so I can go check on Steven and tell him and her about Jasper and me being together."

"Sounds like fun." Skinny joked before taking a hit of her cigarette, "So Mr. Universe, you seemed hesitant about letting Jasper go talk to Lapis. Why?"

"I know what happened between her and Jasper." Greg said with a sigh, "I wish she had let me go with her to see her. I don't want either of them to get hurt."

"What do you mean either of them?" Skinny hissed, "Have you seen what that blue haired bitch did to my sister?"

"Yes I saw the scars Lapis gave her but -"

"But what? You don't think she was in the wrong do you? Let me guess you're taking her side because she was obviously abused by big, bad Jasper, the short tempered mentally ill wife." Skinny sneered, Fucking typical.

"No. I'm not taking anyone's side." Greg replied visibly trying to keep his cool, "I'm saying I want to hear Lapis's side of the story. I want to get a proper perspective because I've seen what Lapis did to her. I saw her in tears as she admitted that she hurt Lapis and wasn't a victim, Skinny." Sighing he looked down at the ground, "I honestly think that they're both in the wrong here and that they both are the victim and abuser at the same time."

"I wasn't expecting that answer." She muttered bitterly.

"I can tell." Greg muttered causing them to fall into a tense silence.

"Soooo Mr. Universe what's the plan with my sister?" Skinny asked breaking the silence.

"Exactly what I told Mala last night."

"You're kidding me right?" Skinny said with a tired laugh, "Please tell me you're kidding and you didn't really mean that whole I want to make her happy because she's my best friend crap."

"I was completely serious." Greg replied trying to laugh at the look Skinny was giving him, "I really want her to be happy."

"If that bite mark on her neck and the goofy smile she had after she saw you yesterday was any indicator, you make her very happy." Skinny said with a laugh as all the color drained from Greg's face, "Yeah I know what you two did. For shame Mr. Universe, for shame."

"I ugh...um...ugh...um can explain." He stammered out.

"It's alright, Greg. I understand." Skinny said with a shrug, "Just treat my sister right and we'll be good."

"I will." He said calmly as Navy pulled up.

"We'll see." She said exhaling again as she watched Greg hobble to Navy's car, "We'll see."

* * *

The drive to the beach house was filled with a tense silence. Though Greg tried several times to break that silence but all attempts died in his throat as the words

"I'm sorry Nancy." He said sadly, "I didn't mean to lead you on or hurt you."

"You didn't lead me on Greg. You were straightforward from the beginning." She said looking at him, "Although I'm hurt that we aren't together, I'm happy you found someone. Someone who makes you happy." Navy said letting out a hurt sigh, "Though if she ever hurts you or Steven, I will kill her and make sure no one finds her body. Ever. No one will ever find her. I mean it."

"I believe you." Greg said pulling her into a tight hug, "And thank you for understanding, it means a lot."

"You're my best friend, Greg." Navy said as she squeezed him back, "I'm supposed to understand, and while I don't like Jasper I'll be civil for you and my nephew. Now go tell him about his new step-mom and make his day."

Smiling he slowly got out of the car and grabbed his crutches as he slowly made his way into the beach house. Hopefully this would all work out for the best he thought to himself as he saw the white minivan parked next to Pearl's.

The Maheswaren's were here.

That made things a bit more complicated.

Slowly making his way up the porch steps he was unsurprised to hear Priyanka arguing with Pearl.

"-ow can I trust that my daughter will be safe at your home when you can't even deal with a drunk ex-girlfriend!" Priyanka sneered at Pearl.

"We did handle the situation with her and got the kids away from -" Pearl practically shouted back.

"After Mallory started to hit her." Priyanka interrupted, "I let my daughter visit your home on the understanding that you don't act as a completely negligent guardian Pearl."

"Good luck." Navy said as she knocked on the screen door, "You'll need it."

Greg just nodded in response while he tried his hardest to remain calm.

"Excuse for one moment." Pearl said before opening the door, "Hello Greg, Navy." She said in an unusually chipper tone.

"Um hi Pearl." Greg said wondering why she was being so nice.

"Hey Pearl." Navy said knowing that she was either going to throw them under the bus or use them to validate her argument.

"Come in." Pearl said happily.

"Hi Dr. Maheswaren." Greg said with a nervous half wave as he hobbled in.

"Hello Greg.. Priyanka said looking at him oddly, "When did you get hurt?"

"A little over a month ago. I uh fell off the porch and then fell out of the hospital bed and landed on my wrist." Greg answered sheepishly.

"Oh." She said simply.

"Yeah."

"So Greg, what brings you over?" Pearl asked as she gestured for him and Navy to sit down.

"I came to see how Steven was doing after everything that happened yesterday and uh well talk to him about something important." Greg said feeling uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him.

"I see." Pearl said nodding her head, "What important news do you have you want to talk to him about?"

"It's um kinda personal." Greg said quietly.

"Oh." Pearl said, "Unfortunately Greg, Steven's not here. Garnet took him to Funland for the day."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll leave then." Greg said as he began to sit up.

"No, Greg stay. It's nice to have company." Pearl said with a smile.

"Um no. I uh um should go. You and Dr. Maheswaren seemed to have been having an important conversation before I interrupted." He said trying to get on his feet.

"No. It wasn't that im-"

"Yes it was." Priyanka interrupted, "Though I can understand that it would be best if Pearl and I continued it at another time. When she doesn't have company." She said standing up before nodding to Navy and Greg and leaving.

"Okay." Navy said slowly, "Well I guess we'll uh see ya later then."

"Okay, well goodbye then." Pearl said quietly as she watched them leave.

"Well that was weird." Navy said as they walked to her car.

"Yeah, hopefully I can talk to Steven soon." Greg said sadly.

"Hopefully." Navy said simply, "Hopefully."

* * *

Jasper felt a swarm of giant butterflies in her stomach as she made her way up the stairs to the apartment. She really wished she had taken Greg's offer to come along. He would have made this walk a million times less nerve wracking.

Staring at the apartment door she considered leaving but knew that this was like ripping a band-aid off. She just had to rip it off and get it over with.

Knocking on the door, she unintentionally held her breath as she waited for Lapis to open the door.

"Come in." Lapis said as she quickly opened the door.

Walking into the apartment Jasper released the breath she was holding. Even though it had only been two weeks since she had last set foot in the apartment she still felt like a complete stranger here. It was as if she didn't belong in the place she had lived for over seventeen years.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Lapis said suddenly as she gestured for Jasper to sit down, "It crossed the line."

"Um, okay." Jasper said feeling confused by Lapis's apology and the big ass bruise on her jaw.

"I do hate you. I'm not even going to pretend I don't but I want us to be civil for Mallory's sake." Lapis said before taking a deep breath, "So what I'm trying to ask is how are we going to deal with custody of Mallory?"

Jasper felt her heart break as Lapis admitted she hated her because despite her fears that Lapis was going to hurt her and everything that had happened she still loved her but that wasn't important right now. No what was important was figuring out to deal with custody of Mala.

"Well I figured she could live with you for school and certain holidays and I take her during the summer and the holidays you don't have and school breaks." Jasper answered.

"Fine." Lapis said simply as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, "That works well. The only holiday I want to have her for Christmas. You can have the rest."

"Fine but I would like to get her at least half of the day for her birthday." Jasper said as she watched Lapis write down the terms of the custody agreement.

"I could live with that." Lapis said dismissively.

"Alright." Jasper replied as she watched her write down half day of birthday.

"Anything else?" Lapis asked.

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright then. I will make you a copy then we can go some time this week to the divorce attorney's office and finally end this fucking marriage." Lapis said in sarcastic tone.

"Good." Jasper replied wishing that Greg had came with her, because he would have had some phrase or kind words that would make her feel better instead of empty and broken.


	29. You Only Care About Yourself-

**Chapter 29**

 **You Only Care About Yourself And That's Weak Shit. Never Mind A Cosign You Can Keep It**

Pearl felt like screaming as she came to terms with the fact that her life was crumbling.

No, not crumbling.

COMPLETELY FUCKING FALLING APART!

That was the most accurate description she could think of.

First there was Amethyst's suicide attempt, then the investigation by social services, as much she tried her hardest to forget about them there were also Bismuth's lies about Rose and Rose's videotape. Now to top off this recipe for absolute misery Priyanka was claiming she was a negligent parent because of Peridot randomly showing up at Steven's birthday and Mala's outburst.

While she felt that she had handled the situation as whole well she felt that she shouldn't be held responsible for Mala's actions. Seriously how was she in any way negligent when she had actually tried to deal with Peridot in a calm and collected manner.

Splashing water on her face Pearl wondered what she had done to deserve any of this bullshit.

Taking a deep breath, she dried her face off and left the restroom. Walking to the reception desk she mentally prepared herself for her meeting.

* * *

Jasper felt uncomfortable as she sat across from not only Steven but Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet and Navy who seemed just as uncomfortable as her. The only thing keeping her somewhat calm was Greg who was sitting right next to her tightly holding her hand.

"So," Steven started breaking the tense silence, "you and Jasper are together now?"

"Yeah." Greg replied simply as Jasper just nodded her head.

"So when did you get together?" Steven asked slowly as Ruby began to tap her foot angrily on the floor.

"On Saturday." Jasper answered, "We talked about some things and decided to be together." She added as Ruby shot her an angry glare.

"Yeah, you two talked alright." Ruby muttered angrily.

"What about you and Navy?" Steven asked looking at her.

"Greg and I are friends still." Navy answered before Greg could, "I'm also glad he has someone who makes him happy as well."

"Well that's good." Steven said with a nod, "So does Mala know."

"Yeah, she does." Greg answered noticing that Steven seemed a little hurt by that fact, "Though I

wanted to you to be one of the first to know and I wanted to talk to you on Sunday and yesterday but Pearl said you were asleep on Sunday and you were with Garnet all of yesterday so that's why I didn't tell you sooner." He explained.

"It's alright." Steven said reassuringly, "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you Steven." Jasper said.

"Just take care of my Dad, Jasper. That's all I ask." Steven told her commandingly.

"I will." Jasper replied trying not to laugh at the fact he and Mala had the same idea.

"Alright Steven, can you give us a moment to talk to Jasper and your dad in private?" Sapphire asked Steven.

"Um sure." He replied before walking off to his room.

As soon as he was out of sight and earshot Ruby stood up and went to smack Greg only to have her wrist caught by Jasper before it connected. While Sapphire and Garnet seemed unsurprised by Ruby's actions, Jasper looked like she was considering murdering the short woman, and Navy had her fists tightly clenched and similar to Jasper looked like she was ready to murder her sister.

"Ruby I can explain." Greg started as he tried to pry Jasper's large hand off of Ruby's wrist.

"What is there to explain you damn dirty son of a bitch! Leading my sister on and then fucking her!" She hissed as she gestured to Jasper who unintentionally tightened her grip, "First Rose and now her, I'm fucking disappointed in you Greg. And you should let me go." Ruby ordered giving Jasper an angry look before Jasper begrudgingly let go of her wrist.

Before Greg could reply to her comments Navy punched her Ruby in the jaw making her fall to ground as everyone just watched her in shock, "First off he didn't lead me on. We had an understanding that he when he was ready to enter a proper relationship that he could do it with who ever he wanted. Meaning that I am okay with him not choosing me. Second off don't play the concerned sister card. You hardly ever make an an attempt to see any of us and if it weren't for Doc, I'm positive you wouldn't even know we existed so fucking save it." She sneered, "Just admit that you don't like her because of what she did to him instead of using me as excuse." Stomping out of the house everyone was left in a momentary silence.

"Well that was...something." Sapphire said suddenly as Garnet just nodded, "While Greg I am happy that you have found someone but Jasper I am curious about your and Lapis's marriage. Are you two divorced or just on a temporary break? Also I am curious about how Mallory feels about this."

"She approves as long as Greg does right by me and not that it's any of your business but we are finalizing our divorce Thursday." Jasper said not failing to notice the dirty look Ruby gave her.

"I didn't mean to be rude." Sapphire said calmly, "I just wanted to know because Greg is not only Steven's dad but my friend and I refuse to let anyone take advantage of either of them."

"I understand." Jasper replied.

"While besides that issue I wish you two the best." Sapphire said happily, "Garnet do you have anything you'd like to bring up."

"Besides warning Jasper about what I'll do if she uses or hurts Greg or Steven, there's nothing wrong that I want to bring up." Garnet said calmly.

"Well alright then." Sapphire said, "Honey anything you'd like to add."

"Nope." Ruby said angrily.

"Well okay then." Greg said calmly, "I guess we'll um head out then. I'm happy you understand and um yeah. I'll just tell Steven bye and uh be on my way."

"Alright. We'll see ya Greg." Garnet said with a wave as he hobbled off.

* * *

"Jasper can I talk to you?" Navy asked as she and Greg walked out on to the porch.

"Sure." Jasper replied already knowing what Navy was going to tell her.

Stepping out of earshot of Greg and Steven Navy tried her hardest to look intimidating to Jasper before speaking.

"I'm gonna be honest here Jasper, I'm resisting every urge I've got telling me to beat your giant ass because clearly this whole relationship with Greg is you trying to get back at Lapis." Navy said bitterly, "What makes this even more fucked up is he believes that you actually care about him. I actually thought you were different than everyone else but I guess I was wrong. You're just like everyone else,"

"Are you done?" Jasper asked irritated.

"What do you mean am I done?"

"I mean are you done assuming that I'm using Greg? Are you done assuming you even know anything about my feelings for him? Are you done trying to scare me away?" Jasper asked angrily.

"Well fucking forgive me for actually giving a flying fuck about my best friend." Navy hissed, "Now I'm only going to tell you this once Jasper. If you do anything to hurt or use him or Steven I will fucking kill you and dump your body in the fucking ocean."

"Alright." Jasper replied, "Just know I have no intention of hurting or using him."

"Good." Navy said before taking a deep sigh, "Remember he's been fucked over by almost everyone in his life, Jasper. Remember that before you think about doing the same."

"I won't."

"Okay. So are you going to tell him about your history with Rose?" She inquired.

"No. He doesn't need to know." Jasper said quietly.

"Alright." Navy said as she looked out at the ocean, "Just remember what I said."

Jasper just nodded before she walked over to Greg who was leaning against the porch railing looking incredibly tired.

"You ready to go?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." He said simply.

Watching them leave Navy felt a heavy weight in her chest because deep down she knew that Jasper was exactly like her and wouldn't ever hurt Greg intentionally and would go above and beyond to make him happy like he deserved to be.

* * *

Mala wasn't sure what to think as she was told to sit down on the couch so Vidalia and Yellowtail could talk to her.

Did she do something to offend one of them? Did she do something to offend Sour Cream or Onion?

Wait.

Did they not approve of her and Smokey? Were they going to stop them from being together? What would she do if they told her to break up with Smokey?

"What are you're intentions with Smokey?" Vidalia asked sternly, while Yellowtail added what sounded like a stern meh, his thick accent made it difficult to understand him most times.

"I want to umm make them uhh happy." Mala answered hesitantly.

"Really?" Vidalia asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Mala replied nervously.

Yellowtail began to speak using a series of serious mehs that were briefly interrupted by Smokey's, Sour Cream's and Onion's names before he stopped and gave her a questioning meh.

Mala just looked him feeling immensely confused before shaking her head while struggling to vocalize that she didn't understand what he had said.

"Our children's happiness and wellbeing are the most important things to us." Vidalia explained seriously, "That's why we're curious about your intentions with Smokey. They haven't had an easy life and I don't want SOMEONE hurting or using them because of those facts. And if SOMEONE tries to do that to MY BABY I will make their life a living hell. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Mala said quietly never knowing that Vidalia could be so intimidating.

"Well then. Smokey and Sour Cream are in the garage getting his gear ready for his rave tonight." Vidalia said calmly as if she hadn't just threatened her.

"Okay." Mala said as she quickly walked to the garage.

"Meh meh. Meh meh meh meh?" Yellowtail asked.

"Yup, they are a cute couple and of course I had to scare her. Smokey is one of my babies and I'll be damned if someone hurts them." Vidalia said with a shrug.

"Meh meh?" Yellowtail said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my bad one of our babies." She said with a laugh as she leaned against Yellowtail.

"Meh meh." He replied with a laugh.

"Just wait til Amy wakes up." Vidalia teased, "She's gonna laugh her ass off at you being all sentimental."

"Meh." He replied dejectedly.

"Told you he was a big ol softie." Amethyst said groggily as she walked past the living room.

* * *

Smokey was pleasantly surprised when they felt Mala wrap her arms around them in a tight hug.

"Hey beautiful." Mala said happily.

"Hey gorgeous." Smokey said with a bright smile and turned around to kiss her only to be interrupted by Sour Cream clearing his throat.

"I need a little help here." He said as he struggled to hold up a box filled with wires and sound equipment, "Y'all can make out later."

"Fine Sour Cream." Smokey said dejectedly as they took the box from him with ease.

"We weren't making out. Not yet." Mala joked making Smokey blush as she picked up a box, "So where are we taking this stuff?"

"We're gonna take it out to the curb so we can put in Buck's car when he comes to pick us up." Sour Cream explained.

"Alright." Mala said as she followed Smokey out to the curb, "So how ya doing babe?"

"I'm good." Smokey said happily, "Especially since my gorgeous girlfriend is here being an awesome roadie with me today."

"Mallory Lazuli, gorgeous girlfriend and awesome roadie." Mala said with a smile. "I really like that. I should get it on a t-shirt or a sweater. Ooooh I know we can put it on glow sticks and hand them out tonight at Sour Cream's rave."

"Hahaha! Yes! That's an awesome idea." Smokey said excitedly, "I even have a sharpie right now so we can start writing it on them."

Sour Cream just laughed as he watched them. They were clearly meant for one another and he was happy to see Smokey having a genuine smile for a change. He knew that they still felt very out of place and he tried his hardest to show them he cared but it was difficult when he had to deal with Yellowtail constantly busting his balls about wanting to be a DJ.

"-ere's a bus in front of the house." Smokey said loudly dragging him out of his thoughts, "Did Buck get you a tour bus? Cuz if he did that'd make him like the best boyfriend ever."

"Kiki will have a hard time competing with that. Like seriously how is a girlfriend supposed to compete with a giant tour bus." Mala said as Sour Cream walked out the garage to where a large tour bus was parked.

"She just has to give a gift from the heart." Smokey replied as a balding man with pale grey hair and wearing a leather jacket walked off the bus.

"Dad?" Sour Cream asked shocked.

"Martin how's it going?" The man asked as he walked up wearing a large smile.

"Martin?" Mala asked confused.

"That's his real name." Smokey answered.

"Oh." Mala replied as Sour Cream pulled the man into a tight hug.

"Dad! I missed you." Sour Cream said happily.

"I missed you too son." The man replied, "I can't believe how big you've gotten."

"It's been a while Marty." Vidalia said before Sour Cream could reply.

"Hello Vidalia." Marty said flashing her a bright smile.

"Why are you here Marty?" She asked irritated, "Did you finally get the money to pay the child support you owe Sour Cream?"

"Sour Cream?" Marty asked confused.

"Mom." Sour Cream whined.

"Yes he goes by his DJ name which is Sour Cream. You'd know that if you actually tried to stay in contact with your son." Vidalia said spitefully, "So like I asked before why the hell are you here, Marty?"

"I'm here to spend time with my son and I know he's a DJ. I just didn't know he went by Sour Cream. That's all." Marty explained sheepishly.

"Meh meh meh Marty." Yellowtail said as he stood next to Vidalia.

"Yellowfish long time no see. Or should I say meh meh meh." Marty joked holding out his hand to Yellowtail.

Yellowtail just sighed before shaking Marty's hand.

"See Vidalia that's how you act civil. Marty said with a laugh, "Now I hope ya don't mind but I'd like to spend some time with my son."

"I do mind. It's been what ten years since you were around?" Vidalia said bitterly.

"Meh meh Marty meh." Yellowtail said making Sour Cream smile as Vidalia scowled at him.

"Fine but if anything happens to him, I will kill you Marty." Vidalia threatened, "I'm not even joking."

"Mom." Sour Cream whined.

"Don't worry Vidalia. He'll be safe with me." Marty said reassuringly.

"He better." Vidalia sneered.

"Ya should be more like Yellowfish, Vidalia. He gets it." Marty said with a laugh, "Now come on son, let me show ya something to that's gonna blow ya mind."

"Alright." Sour Cream said happily as he followed after Marty.

"Alrighty then." Smokey said as Vidalia and Yellowtail just walked back into the house, So um whatcha wanna do now?"

"I don't know." Mala said with a shrug.

"SMOKEY! MALA!" Sour Cream shouted suddenly as he ran off the bus, "MY DAD GOT ME A STAGE AND A TON OF GEAR SO I CAN DO A MASSIVE RAVE TONIGHT!"

"Really?" They both asked in unison.

"Hell yeah I did." Marty said, "Only the best for my son. No more of this ringy dingy bullshit." He said kicking a box of wires to the side, "I'm Marty by the way." He said introducing himself to them.

"Smokey."

"Mala."

"Well it's nice ta meet ya." Marty said with a smile, "So are ya friends with Sour Cream or like Yellowfish's nieces or somethin'?"

"Um no I'm Smokey's girlfriend." Mala said.

"And I'm Vidalia and Yellowtail's foster child." Smokey explained.

"Oh shit. My bad kiddo." Marty said, "Ya know what why don't ya two come with us and hang out with us. Ya can tell me some embarrassing stories about Sour Cream especially since your his little sister. I bet ya got tons of em."

"But -" Mala began only for Smokey to shake their head.

"Let me see if Vidalia will let me go." Smokey said as she ran into the house followed by Mala.

"Alright kiddo. We'll be waiting for ya on the bus." Marty said as he walked back to the bus.

"Smokey's non-binary, dad." Sour Cream said as he walked on to the bus, "They aren't a girl."

"Okay. Whatever ya say son." Marty said dismissively, "Whatever ya say."

* * *

Azul could tell that Pearl was nervous and she completely understood why. This meeting was truly important and would not only explain what happened over a month ago but would help Azul form a decision in regards to what she should do next.

"So Mrs. Quartz you do understand why you're here today?" She asked calmly.

"Yes I do." She replied simply.

"Well let's get down to business then." Azul said looking at Agatha's report, "On the day of July 6th your roommate Amethyst Rivera who has a history of mental health and legal issues attempted to kill herself after she discovered her girlfriend's infidelities. Approximately twenty minutes after that occurred Ms. Holly was contacted by Steven, who then contacted me while Ms. Holly made her way to Nancy Richard's apartment who actually refused to let her take Steven until she received confirmation from you or Gregory Universe. Is this information correct so far?" She asked.

"Yes." Pearl replied simply.

"Good." Azul said, "Now before we continue Mrs. Quartz that under normal circumstances this

would have been a very cut and dry investigation especially considering that you made sure to take numerous measures to keep Steven safe after her attempt and you made sure that Ms. Rivera received proper treatment for her actions. Yet this investigation didn't exactly have normal circumstances in regards to this particular situation. No their is a series of events that occurred before and after that for some odd reason have multiple conflicting stories or in your particular case no story at all."

"I am of course talking about the injuries that occurred to Mr. Universe and revoking of his visitation and subsequent selling of his business slash residence." Azul said coldly noticing that Pearl seemed to grow pale at the mention of the situation with Gregory, "According to Mr. Universe he was injured after he slipped on a wet spot of concrete. In regards to his visitation he claimed that certain circumstances made him realize that he wasn't currently in the state emotional or financially to be a parent."

"Now according to Ms. Holly's report Steven claimed that Mr. Universe was injured by an unnamed individual and had been with Amethyst prior to her suicide attempt." She said looking at the report, "Ms. Holly believed that he was the individual Ms. Rivera's girlfriend had been cheating with and that he had tried to explain to her what had happened but on upon learning what happened you became volatile and assaulted him and forced him to revoke his visitation and to avoid further scrutiny for his infidelities he sold his car wash and plans to leave town."

"That...that's utterly ridiculous." Pearl said dumbfounded.

"I actually agree you that some of her conclusions are ill conceived even if they were thoroughly explained and justified." Azul said with a soft laugh, "I highly doubt that Gregory was cheating with Ms. Rivera's girlfriend especially considering that she is listed as his second emergency contact. Despite that I am inclined to believe that you are the individual who assaulted him and forced him to revoke his visitation."

"What!" Pearl screeched.

"Mrs. Quartz over the past twenty years you have been arrested for assault six times that is of course not counting either count of assault with a deadly weapon and aggravated assault that involved Gregory. While you managed to avoid conviction for any of said charges that doesn't in any way mean they didn't occur." Azul stated coldly, "Also in the twelve years that Gregory has had visitation you have made over thirty separate complaints on him. Almost every one has been a small easy to solve problem that could have been settled between you two."

"While I can understand you have the right to have some grievances with him, that you have allowed them to become a vendetta that makes you completely blind to him trying his hardest to maintain your nigh impossible to achieve standards. Now I am going to ask you to tell me exactly happened and I recommend that you don't lie to me." She said looking at Pearl with a raised eyebrow.

"First off, yes I don't like Greg and don't think that he has proven himself to be capable enough to be considered a parent but that doesn't mean I hurt him or forced him to give up his visitation. He gave up his visitation of his own volition. Which if I'm being honest was an excellent decision because he finally realized that he had some growing up to do." Pearl said angrily, "As for how he was hurt he was accidentally knocked off the porch by Jasper Lazuli as he tried to calm her down. Her wife was cheating on her wife with Amethyst's girlfriend."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is so. Jasper is friends with Greg and they had dropped Amethyst off at Peridot's the day that happened." Pearl explained, "She was clearly shocked by what happened and he tried to calm

her down only for her to push him away from her unintentionally knocking him off the porch. That's what really happened."

"Is there a reason you withheld this detail?"

"Ms. Holly never asked me about Greg's injuries so I assumed they weren't important."

"I see. Can you explain why Steven refused to tell us her name?" Azul inquired.

"It's probably because Jasper is his friend Mallory's mom. He probably didn't want anything to happen to her because of the accident." Pearl explained.

"That makes sense." Azul said thinking of how considerate Steven was, "Now Mrs. Quartz I am going to tell you how we are going to proceed with this situation. Steven will with his caseworker weekly instead of monthly, a closer eye will be placed on you and your roommates and of course a much closer eye will be placed on Steven's emotional, mental, and physical well-being."

"Okay." Pearl replied.

"I will also be verifying your claims about not only Gregory's injuries but the exact reasons he revoked his visitation a mere day after Amethyst's suicide attempt. He had been rather vague." She added under her breath before continuing, "If I discover that you are in fact lying to me. I guarantee that the ramifications of doing so will not be kind. Am I clear?" Azul asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes." Pearl replied trying to wrap her head around what Azul had said.

 _\- the exact reasons he revoked his visitation a mere day after Amethyst's suicide attempt. He had been rather vague._

"Excellent." She said with a cold smile, "Now that the main issue has been dealt. Is there anything of note you would like to bring to my attention regarding Steven?"

"Um no there isn't." Pearl lied.

"Well I believe our business is concluded then." Azul as she stood up and held out her hand to Pearl, "Have a nice day Mrs. Quartz."

"You as well." Pearl replied absent mindedly as she shook Azul's hand before walking out of the office in a haze.

She had thought hell she had been told that he was going to revoke his visitation after he sold the carwash a full week after Amethyst's attempt but he had, at least according to Azul revoked it the day after.

She was completely baffled by that fact.

Shaking her head she wondered if maybe she had been wrong about him all along. Maybe he was actually a semi competent man who really did value Steven's well-being.

Maybe.

Just maybe.

Mala didn't like Marty not one bit and if it wasn't for Smokey saying it was okay that he kept referring to them as Sour Cream's little sister she would more than likely have strangled the irritating balding man. Hell she still might after all that wasn't the only thing that he did that she disliked. His whole attitude was pompous and he kept subtlety insulting not only Vidalia but Sour Cream's gear that he had spent every penny he had ever made on.

"Ya know I passed through Beach City last month." Marty said with a smile, "I tried ta see ya but Vidalia said you were with your girlfriend and I would have waited but I had to leave in the morning. Did she tell ya?"

"No, she didn't." Sour Cream said dejectedly.

"Well It's alright bud. Vidalia can be a little rude at times. Heck you shoulda seen how she used ta treat Universe, it was insane." Marty said with a laugh.

"Wait Greg Universe?" Mala asked.

"Yup. I used to be his manager." Marty said before shaking his head, "We could have done great things but he wanted to settle down. Damn shame." He said as they pulled up to the side of the boardwalk where a large stage was being set up, "Son here's where ya are gonna throw your rave."

"Wow." Sour Cream said in shock, "Dad you're the best."

"I know son." Marty said beaming with pride, Now go invite everyone ya know including your girlfriend I'm eager to meet the lady you're with."

"I will. You can meet my boyfriend Buck too." Sour Cream said happily.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah I have a boyfriend and a girlfriend. You don't mind do you?" Sour Cream asked concerned.

"Mind? I think it's great." Marty said with a grin, "Never settle for just one when ya can have two or three son. Haha. Heck maybe ya can share a little bit of that wisdom with ya sister. Now run along kiddo. I'll get everything ready here."

"Alright." Sour Cream said with a smile, "This is gonna be great."

"Oh before ya go can ya get ahold of Greg and tell him I want to talk him."

"Sure thing Dad." Sour Cream said before turning to Smokey and Mala "Come on guys let's go tell everybody about the rave."

"Alright." They said in unison.

* * *

Peridot was burned out. Everything that she had gone through lately had really taken it's toll on her. Lapis had made her realize that she fucked everything up and was a cheating,

Whore.

She had even pushed back all her repair work a couple of days so she could try and cope with

She had even pushed back all her repair work a couple of days so she could try and cope with everything but she found no such success.

She had tried to call Amethyst over thirty times (today) to explain and apologize for what had happened with Lapis yesterday, Amethyst refused to acknowledge her phone calls, texts, even the Facebook and Twitter messages she had sent.

Sitting on the floor leaning her head against the wall Peridot blankly stared at the door waiting for Amethyst to burst through and pick her up off the floor and tell her that she loved her and that she wanted to work things out but of course,

None of that happened.

She just sat in the silence of her house all alone.

Looking away from the door she stood up, and walked to her room. Slowly falling on the bed she remembered how her and Amethyst would lay here together sometimes laughing at one of her bad jokes, cuddling for the heck of it or laying in Amethyst's strong arms after they made love.

This bed was their special place and it felt completely wrong for her to be laying here without Amethyst.

Sitting up she looked at the photo of them on her nightstand. It was taken on Steven's thirteenth birthday.

They were standing on bottom stairs of the porch. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Amethyst's waist and her head was propped on her left shoulder. A large smile plastered across both of their faces.

Lifting it up she remembered that was the first time Amethyst told her I love you.

She tried not to cry as she looked at the photo, noticing the various little details about Amethyst she had always overlooked like her full lips, and the thin laugh lines at the corners of her mouth. The soft chocolate color of her eyes and the perfect dark tan that adorned her skin.

Rolling over she went to place the photo down and saw the soft white envelope it had been sitting on. It was the birthday card she had received from John back in January. Like the ones before it he apologized for his actions from four years ago and wished her a happy birthday.

Yet unlike the other cards the return address was written in a slight messy cursive script but that wasn't the only thing she had overlooked before. The return address was not a Jersey address but a Beach City one that was not far from her home.

619 Alamosa Lane, 3B.

Sitting up and placing the photo down she realized that she had a chance to not only repair a friendship but talk to someone who knew what it felt like to be left alone by the person they loved the most.

* * *

As she pulled up to the address on the envelope she was surprised to see that the address was for the Top Of The Line strip mall. She of course had passed by this place dozens of times in the past but wondered if that there was some sort of mix up with the address. Looking at the envelope before she checked her GPS. It said that she was in the right place. Stepping out of the car she looked for 3B and was pleasantly surprised to see Dr. John Doe, Therapist on a glass door.

Entering the small building after a tall stocky woman with rainbow colored dreadlocks walked out she quickly made her way across the small reception area to a small desk where a short woman with dark black hair was looking at her with a bored expression.

"Hi." Peridot said confidently, "I'm here to see John he's an old friend of mine."

"And I'm the Queen of England." The woman retorted, "I understand that you angry spouses don't like John usually telling your significant others to leave you guys but you really got to stop trying to pretend that you're friends of his so you can try and kick his ass."

"No I'm really his friend Peridot, Peridot Myers." She said pulling out the envelope, "I'm really here to talk to him."

"Hmm. So you're Peridot." The woman said looking at the envelope, "I'll let you talk to him but make it quick. He's got a patient coming soon."

"Thanks." Peridot said as the woman pressed a button on a small intercom.

"Someone's here to see you John." She said calmly.

"Alright. Send em in, Carnelia." A reply came quickly, "Alright go on in." She said to Peridot.

Walking to the chipped brown door she takes a deep breath before she walks into the room. John is typing something into a sticker covered laptop.

"What do ya ne-" He starts to say as he looked up at her giving her a smirk after a brief moment of confusion, "Well, shit."

"Hey." She says nervously. "What are you doing here and what the hell do you want Peridot?" he asks as he pulls out a cigarette. "I'm here to talk to an old friend." She says as she looks at his messy desk.

"We haven't been friends for a while." He says exhaling smoke through his nose. "You said you wanted to be." She said as she lifts up the picture frame with their graduation photo in it, "Or at least that's what that's what the birthday cards implied."

"They said I was sorry. That's it." He said dismissively.

"John, I'm sorry for what I said and what I did." She said taking a deep breath, "And I...I need someone to talk to because I'm going through a lot." she said as she laid the photo back on the desk."

"You're going through a lot? That's rich coming from you Peridot." John chuckled, "Figuring your name has been brought up by three of my patients. All three of them placing the blame on you for serious bullshit occurring in their lives."

"Wait what?" She asks confused.

"Dot I know you were cheating on your girlfriend with a married woman and ya showed up smashed to her nephew's birthday party." John said calmly as he put out the cigarette on his wrist, "I'm equal parts impressed and disappointed at what you did. I'm, hmmm...disappressed. No that's not right. Hmmm I'm impressipointed." He said before turning to face her with a smirk,

"Yeah that's it. I'm impressipointed with how you fucked up. Like wow! Heh heh. Great job."

"Fuck you!" She hissed, "Fuck you, you self righteous prick! You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Oh, I do Dot. I really do." He says wickedly, "I know what's happened. I know you really fucked up and that I fucking told you so."

Smirking he watches her sit down and bite her bottom lip trying to hold back tears.

"Sorry. That was kinda uncalled for." He says looking at his watch, "Besides I'm pretty sure that Lazuli and Amy both chewed you out already. "

"They're both your patients, aren't they?" Peridot asked quietly.

"Nope. Well not exactly. One of em is." He said explained, "But she doesn't see me this week."

"When does she see you next week?" She asked hopefully.

"Well she's supposed to come in at none of your damn business o'clock." He said jokingly, "I get you probably want closure but I'm not gonna let you crash my patient's session to get it."

"Fine." Peridot said angrily before thinking to herself I'll just swing by everyday and wait for her to show up eventually.

"Don't even think about loitering outside the office because Carnelia has been in a dire need to whoop someone's ass and I'm pretty sure she'd kill you." John said as she started to walk towards the door.

"The John I used to know would have helped me get closure." She said matter of factly as she walked out the door.

"Shit." He said angrily as he lit another cigarette, "Now I fucking have to help her."

"John," Carnelia said over the intercom,"Skinny is here."

"Alright. Send her in." He said with a sigh.

* * *

Greg wasn't sure what to think as Jasper told her that Mala had called and told her Marty was in town and that he wanted to talk to him.

The last time Marty and he had talked it ended with Greg breaking Marty's nose because in his own words,

 _That crazy groupie is saying I knocked her up! That is utter bullshit she's probably been fucking the whole fucki-_

Now here he was several years later walking with Jasper up to the biggest tour bus he had ever seen which was behind a decently sized stage that was rigged with strobe lights and what appeared to be an expensive DJ set up.

"Where the hell did Marty get the money for all of this?" Greg asked out loud.

"You should ask him." Jasper answered.

"I plan on it." Greg replied as they walked up to the tour buses door.

Taking a deep breath to calm his suddenly jittery nerves but before he could knock on the door it shot open.

"GREG!" Marty shouted, "It's good to see ya, b-. Who. Is. This. Goddess?" He asked lecherously as looked at Jasper.

"She is MY GIRLFRIEND, Jasper." Greg snapped surprising Marty momentarily before he winked at Jasper making her smirk, "Jasper this is Marty, my former manager."

"It's nice to meet you." Jasper said trying not to smack the balding prick in front of her.

"It is nice to meet you too." He said flashing her a grin.

"So Marty what do you want to talk about?" Greg asked trying not to snap at his former manager.

"We'll get to that in a minute Greg." Marty said dismissively, "Martin Jr. is about to perform and I want to hear how you met Jasper, here. Ya know Jasper you remind me of a woman I was with recently. She was an Amazonian goddess like you."

"Don't call me a goddess." Jasper hissed, "I a am with Greg and b don't like your attempts at flirting. If you keep it up I will hurt you."

"I see why Greg likes you. Ya got spirit." He said with a laugh before he walked onto the stage not hearing Greg tell Jasper to take it easy.

"Ya ready son?" Marty asked Sour Cream as he got on stage.

"Hell yeah!" Sour Cream replied excitedly.

"Well alright let's do this." Marty said as he grabbed a mic and a remote, HELLO BEACH CITY! ARE YOU READY TO HEAR THE MUSICAL TALENTS OF SOUR CREAM!? He shouted at the crowd who cheered, "ALL RIGHT! BEFORE WE START THIS SHOW LET'S GIVE UP FOR SOUR CREAM'S SPONSOR!"

"Sponsor?" Sour Cream asked confused.

"GIVE IT UP FOR GUAC-COLA! THE BEST NEW SODA ON THE MARKET!" Marty shouted as he pressed a button that released the Guac-cola banners.

Taking off the black covers on the large coolers on stage he grabbed cans from them and threw them out into the crowd.

"GUAC-COLA! ALL THE FLAVOR OF GUACAMOLE IN AN EASY TO DRINK SODA!" He shouted as Sour Cream tried to get his attention.

"Dad what the hell?" Sour Cream asked angrily.

"What do you mean what the hell? Sour Cream, this is your big shot." Marty said as people began to open the Guac-Cola cans, "Just run with it."

"You said you did this for me not some fucking sponsor!" Sour Cream shouted.

"Martin come on. This is for you. It's a real shot at making it big. Who cares if a sponsor paid for

all of this stuff? This is all for you." Marty said with a smile as people in the crowd began spitting up the Guac-Cola.

"No. Fuck you Dad. You lied to me." Sour Cream sneered.

"What the fuck!" Marty said as a can of Guac-Cola almost pegged him in the head, "God damn it." He shouted as began ducking and trying to avoid the cans being thrown at him.

"This shit sucks!"

"What the hell is this crap!"

"This is nasty!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Marty began to shout as he hid behind a speaker, "Sour Cream start playing some fucking music! Distract these crazy fucks!"

"No!" Sour Cream shouted as he jumped off the stage, "I thought you actually gave a shit but it's pretty clear you don't! I'm fucking done!"

"GOD DAMN IT! MARTIN! COME ON! MARTIN!" He shouted as he slowly made his way off the stage, "Shoulda worn a fucking rubber. He muttered to himself as he made his way to the passenger side of the tour bus where Greg was waiting for him with Jasper.

"Marty what the hell happened?" Greg asked confused.

"My son was acting like a spoiled fucking in great. The only reason I came to this shit hole town was to give you this." Marty said bitterly as he ran into the tour bus and threw Greg an envelope.

"What is this?" Greg asked confused as he caught the envelope before Vidalia pushed past him and Jasper.

"Marty, I need to talk to you." Vidalia said eerily calm as she stomped onto the tour bus.

"Greg I think we should go." Jasper said as she heard Marty shout before a loud thud and a muffled scream came from the bus.

"Yeah." He said as he hobbled with her to the other side of the tour bus where Yellowtail was helping Sour Cream quickly set up a make shift DJ station while Onion happily drank some GuacCola and Smokey and Mala started throwing out glow sticks to everyone.

"Holy shit." Greg said shocked as he read the royalty statement from ASCAP that said he was entitled to thirty percent royalties from the Pepe's Burgers jingle, "Holy shit!" He shouted excitedly as he turned to look at Jasper with a large grin on his face, "Babe, I'm rich!"

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"I need something entertaining. Something interesting. Something exciting." Sara said as she paced back and forth, "I just need something that will draw the viewers in."

"We know." Jorge replied as he ran his hands through his hair, "It's just no one wants to be a guest on the show anymore. Not since the whole fiasco with the boxer."

"That was a complete misunderstanding." Sara said dismissively, "How was I supposed to know she thought we were more than a fling?"

Jorge just shook his head at Sara's dismissive and unintentional pretentious attitude.

"What about that man who wrote the burger place jingle?" Sara asked as she snapped her fingers, "He'd draw viewers in. From being broke to being a millionaire. It's a heartwarming story and a little heartwarming fluff could reel the viewers back in."

"Sara, this isn't Good Morning America or The Today Show or Oprah, it's late night TV. People want to see celebrities, hear jokes, watch a witty host poking fun at celebrities and the political climate not hear about heartwarming bullshit." Jorge explained.

"Who said we couldn't poke a little fun at him?" Sara said with a laugh, "You know a few light hearted jokes. It'll work trust me."

"Fine." He replied doubtfully.

"Sara Donyx is making her come back! Oh ho ho! How I missed you all!" She said to an imaginary audience as Jorge walked off so he could try and get the burger jingle man as a guest


	30. It's Over, Isn't It? (Part 1)

**Chapter 30**

 **It's Over, Isn't It? (Part 1)**

Greg was tired of filling out paperwork but it just kept on coming.

First it was paperwork for the bank because making a ten million dollar deposit only three weeks after making a ten thousand dollar bond and a seven thousand dollar deposit was awfully suspicious. Then it was paperwork for the IRS who had to file him under a whole new tax bracket. The paperwork to arrange future royalty payments to be directly deposited into his bank account instead of sent as yearly lump sum checks.

After all of that necessary paperwork he found himself some unnecessary paperwork to fill out, for the farmhouse and land he bought outside of Beach City, of course there were some minor issues that had to be dealt with the house, leading to him filling out paperwork for a contractor. Then there was the paperwork for the Dondai, and more paperwork for the bank because he had established an interest bearing bond for Steven so he could go pay for college or whatever crazy interests he had after he turned twenty one. Then there was the paperwork to get the custody attorney James McGill on retainer.

While he and Pearl had talked briefly after her meeting with Azul about him getting visitation again he knew that it was time for him to man up and seek partial custody of his son. He had promised himself a long time ago that he would be better than his father, and he had been failing at that. Which meant that he had to actually start being a proper father to Steven. He knew that Pearl would fight him tooth and nail in regards to partial custody. Hell she'd probably have a heart attack at the idea of him just having Steven a full month out of the year but he needed to do this. He needed to become not only for Steven, but for Jasper, and most importantly himself.

Though that self improvement could wait a few minutes he thought to himself as Jasper nipped his bottom lip as she broke their kiss before giving him an angry look.

"I hate you so much, you bastard." She said bitterly.

"Why?" He asked confused by her sudden hostility.

"You get me all riled up and ready to fuck you when I'm on my goddamn period." She growled, "Dick."

Greg had to stifle a laugh at her answer.

"It's not funny." She spat angrily.

"It kinda is babe." He replied before kissing her softly, "Especially since you were the one to kiss me first and pull me onto your lap."

"I only pulled you onto my lap because you were the one playing grab ass." She snarked back.

"If I remember correctly you grabbed my ass first." He said with a laugh making her crack a smile.

"That's besides the point." Jasper said before kissing him again, "It's still your fault."

"Or is it?" Skinny said as she walked into the motel room, "I swear you two are like the picture perfect risque romantic comedy couple."

"Risque?" Jasper asked with her eyebrows raised.

"What? I know smart words." Skinny replied.

Jasper just shook her head as she leaned back and laid her head against the wall, while Greg slowly moved himself out of her lap and sat to next her.

"Oh don't worry you two. I'll be out of hair in a minute and you can go back to playing Smoochy Smoochy Grab Ass." Skinny said as she opened up her suitcase.

"Smoochy Smoochy Grab Ass?" Greg said confused as Jasper gave Skinny an angry.

"That's what Mother called it when she caught me making out with our next door neighbor Suzie and her twin brother Sam." Skinny answered as she pulled out a Ziploc bag that had three smaller bags and a small scale inside of it.

"Mother?" Greg asked not failing to notice that Jasper tensed up at the mention of Mother.

"Really evil bitch who somehow fucked up a French kiss with a double barrel after the State of Delmarva brought her various cases of negligence, child abuse, assault of a peace officer, and other cunty behavior towards two girls who already had been dealt a shit hand in life, before the honorable Judge Jaune Diamond." Skinny answered as she counted the white pills she had in one of the small baggies before she began weighing out the weed she had in one of the other baggies.

"Oh." Greg replied as Jasper tightly squeezed his hand.

"Oh. Is. Right." Skinny said as she began putting away the Ziploc bag, "Though those two girls are in a much better place now. The Geode Motel, and I heard that the younger sister has a nice millionaire boyfriend."

"And the older one is a drug dealer." Jasper said bitterly.

"The power of plot device ain't paying for the motel room." Skinny said nonchalantly, "And Greg before ya offer, we ain't taking a cent of your money." She said as she opened the door, "Because Jasper said so."

Greg just laughed at that last bit as Jasper shook her head.

"Sooo," Greg began.

"No we are not talking about what she said." Jasper said authoritatively, "Not any of it."

"Okay so what about the other thing?"

"What other thing?"

"The house thing."

"Greg. No." Jasper replied sternly.

"It's a big house, and we won't have to share a room. Hell I could sleep in the barn or my van. I wouldn't mind at all." Greg said hopefully.

"First off you are NOT living in your van anymore." Jasper growled, "Secondly we have only been together for a little over week. It's too soon."

"Jasper we've been friends a while and you and Skinny can't stay here at the motel forever." Greg

said sadly, "Just let me help out. Please."

"No." Jasper replied sternly.

Sighing he replied, "Fine."

"Now come here." Jasper ordered as she scooted back towards Greg, "Pearl will be here in a little bit to pick you up and I don't want to waste any of the time we got until then fighting."

"Alright." Greg replied dejectedly, "You know you can come with us. Steven wouldn't mind and I'm sure Pearl wouldn't mind either."

"I'd love to but this trip is about you and Steven spending some time together and you still have to talk to Pearl about the custody thing." Jasper explained, "Besides I have some things I have to do today anyways."

"Like what?"

"Job hunting, apartment hunting, and going to meet a therapist because SOMEONE doesn't believe that I'm fine." Jasper said bitterly, "And because that someone is important to me I'm going to do it. To make them happy."

Greg just shook his head before sighing, "Alright."

She wanted to reply and tell him not to worry or not to be mad that she didn't want help but instead she pulled him into a soft kiss, one that said everything she wanted to say and more.

Such as be safe.

Don't worry about me I'm fine.

Even though you'll be gone for less than a day I'll miss you.

I want you so bad right now handsome.

I'll be right here when you get back.

The kiss he gave her in return says just as much as hers.

Such as I'm sorry.

I will beautiful.

I didn't mean to push but I worry about you.

Please come with me.

I want you too beautiful.

Both kisses say the same thing something they'll can't say to one another yet, at least not verbally anyway.

I love you.

* * *

Greg was unsurprised to see Steven passed out in the backseat of Pearl's minivan. After all it was

eight thirty in the morning. Putting his crutches in the back and giving Jasper a soft kiss goodbye he sat in the passenger seat.

"Morning Pearl." He said calmly wondering why she was looking at him like he had cracked a joke.

"Good morning Greg." She replied clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"Is something...wrong?" He asked as they pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"What? No. It's just," Pearl chuckled before continuing, "you and her are most definitely an odd couple."

"What do you mean odd?"

"I mean she's a this big intimidating woman and you're... well you're you." She said before noticing the look Greg was giving her, "No I mean your this nice guy who doesn't seem like you'd be in any way compatible with a woman like that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine." Greg said dejectedly.

"So that awkwardness aside thank you for inviting me to come with you and Steven." She said gratefully.

"Yeah it's no problem Steven thought you'd wanna come with us and ya know he knows that you like Sara Donyx too so yeah." Greg replied.

Pearl just nodded and let the car fall into a comfortable silence for a while before deciding to ask the question that had been on her mind since her meeting with Azul.

"Greg, Mrs. Diamond," Pearl took a breath before continuing, "She told me that you...that you gave up your visitation the day after the...well, incident. Is that true?"

"Shit." Greg muttered to himself, "Yeah it's true."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Sighing Greg replies, "Because I felt that everything that happened was my fault. I took Amethyst to Peridot's and I told Jasper about Peridot and Lapis. So I decided to take responsibility and called Azul and revoked it. I didn't tell you guys because you already had a lot on your plate at the time and didn't want to give you anything else to possibly worry about."

"Oh." Pearl said feeling shocked and impressed at how much he had stepped up lately.

He accepted responsibility for a situation that he had only played a tiny frivolous role in, paid for Amethyst's hospital bills, bought a home, put away money for Steven, hell he even was humoring Jasper as she dealt with her divorce by pretending to be in a relationship with her.

"Yeah." Greg replied simply.

"Ma, dad are we there yet?" Steven asked suddenly.

"Not yet." Pearl replied, "We'll be there in a little bit sweetie."

"Alright." Steven said with a sigh, "So are you excited to be on TV, Dad?"

"A little bit, I'm mostly nervous though." Greg said with a laugh.

"Don't be." Steven said happily, "Because I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Stuball, it means a lot." Greg said gratefully.

* * *

As Pearl parked the minivan in front of the absolutely magnificent Overlook Motel she wondered two things. Was Greg messing with her and if he wasn't why in the hell would Sara Donyx get them a room at a motel this fancy and expensive?

"We're really spending the night here?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yup." Greg said with a bright smile.

"Sara Donyx's show paid for us to stay here?" Pearl asked as she grabbed her's, Steven, and Greg's bags from the back of the minivan.

"No. I...uh...did. I thought it would be kinda nice to uhh stay here." Greg said with a laugh as he hobbled up the steps to enter the hotel lobby.

As they walked into the hotel, Pearl and Steven both let out a gasp. It was even more magnificent on the inside. The ceiling was filled with crystal chandeliers and painted a shimmering gold color. There were at least a dozen pillars of finely carved marble reaching upward to the ceiling. Large painting cover the walls and the soft sound of music drifts out of the ballroom out into the lobby.

"I'll get the keys to our room." Greg said as Pearl and Steven just nod absent mindedly.

Steven follows closely after Pearl as she walks around the lobby in a haze.

This place is amazing Steven thought to himself.

Rose would have loved this, Pearl thought to herself as she looked in the ballroom where a band played a somber song that temporarily entranced her.

 _She don't know that she's haunted_

 _She don't that I see_

 _Tells me that she sees monsters_

 _And I pretend to agree_

 _But she doesn't know that she's haunted_

 _She's haunted by her past_

 _And I don't why_

 _She don't know she don't know no_

 _I let her walk on by_

 _'Cuz she doesn't know_

"-arl, Steven, I got the keys." Greg said suddenly breaking her from her trance, "We're on the eighth floor."

"Oh um good." Pearl said quickly as she began to follow him and Steven to the elevator..

* * *

Pearl wasn't really sure why she was surprised when Greg opened the door to their room and it turned out to be just as nice as the other parts of the motel.

The room itself was about as large as her living room, kitchen, and half of her front porch combined. The walls were a soft champagne color and had a black floral pattern on the borders. A small leather couch and two leather chairs sat a few feet away from two large glass doors with dark crimson on them. The doors led to a wide open balcony that had two large flower pots filled with soft pink roses. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall above a large wooden dresser that had three small diamonds carved into each of the drawers. Painting of seascapes and gentle meadows covered some of the walls and two queen sized beds sat in the center of the room.

* * *

"Wow." Steven says as stars fill his eyes, "This room is awesome!"

"I knew you'd like it." Greg replied as he hobbled into the room and sat on one of the beds.

"This is incredible Greg." Pearl said in awe.

"I'm glad you like it." Greg said happily, "I thought it'd be nice

"So we'll get unpacked, get some breakfast, then ya know go out and enjoy the sights and then uh go do the filming for Sara Donyx Tonight at eight and then we get dinner afterwards." Greg said calmly.

"Sounds like a plan." Steven said as sat on the bed.

"Yes it does." Pearl said as she stepped out on to the balcony and took a whiff of the roses, "Rose would have loved this." she said to herself quietly before walking back into the hotel room.

Jasper isn't quite sure why Skinny insisted on coming with her as she drove around town to pick up job applications. Other than occasionally making a joke or singing along with the radio she is literally just sitting in the passenger sit doing nothing but contributing to the silence that is only broken by the ambient noise of the car radio.

"You should move in with him." Skinny said breaking the silence between her and Jasper.

"Did he put you up to this?" Jasper asked irritably.

"No." Skinny replied, "I'm doing this because he's got six bedrooms in that farm house. SIX! One for you two lovebirds, one for Steven, one for Mala, and of course one for me and ya know two for what the fuck ever but still six rooms."

"What do you mean one for you?"

"I mean a room for me as in a room for me to stay in duh."

"First off, no. I am not moving in with him, not yet anyways." Jasper explained, "Secondly what makes you think you're gonna get a room in MY boyfriend's house?"

"Um I'm your sister, Greg's a good guy and every time he's asked you about it, he says you and Skinny not just you so that's why." She explained nonchalantly, "Also his house has SIX ROOMS Jaz. Not one, not two, not three but SIX."

"I'm gonna have him get rid of some of those six rooms then because there is no way in hell you

are going to live with him." Jasper said as she shook her head.

"Yes I am completely terrified of the thought of my drug dealing older sister taking my best friend and boyfriend from me." Jasper said with a laugh as she pulled up to the new gym, The Forge.

"Don't worry I will totally make sure that you're invited to our wedding after I steal your millionaire boyfriend. We'll even name one of our little munchkins after you." Skinny joked.

"Munchkins?"

"Yup we're gonna have a whole army of kids almost all named after superheroes." Skinny said seriously.

Jasper just shook her head and got off the car as she walked up to the front door. She was about to grab the handle and open the door when she heard a loud boisterous laugh come from behind her.

A laugh that she almost instantly recognized despite the fact that the last time she heard that laugh was over sixteen years ago.

"Well, shit, Private Lazuli aka Little Diamond. It's been some time." A confident voice said from behind.

"It's Uni- Rivera now, Sgt. Kane." Jasper replied seriously as she turned around and saw a tall stocky woman wearing a black tank top that stretched across her large chest and black shorts with dark tanned skin, rainbow colored dreadlocks, and a large black star tattoo with a black bar underneath it holding a bottle of water.

"Uni-Rivera. I like that it's different." Bismuth said with a laugh.

"It's just Rivera." Jasper said trying her hardest to say calm.

"Just Rivera. I like too." Bismuth joked.

Jasper just gave her a bored look in return.

"Come on Little Diamond even Rosa was willing to smile and laugh at a good joke." Bismuth said with a chuckle, "Alright you're not in the mood to joke Little D, so you here for a membership or an application?

"Application." Jasper replied seriously.

Alright, let's go get ya one then. Bismuth said as she opened the door and walked into the gym.

"So do you work here?" Jasper asked as she looked around noticing that there were stars with bars underneath them on some of the walls and on a few of the carpets.

"I own it actually." Bismuth replied as she led Jasper to a small office, "That's not gonna be a problem is it, Little Diamond."

"Not at all." Jasper replied before adding, "Also don't call me Little Diamond."

"Why not?" Bismuth asked as looked through a stack of papers, "You were like Diamond's "little" girl if I recall correctly. Listening to everything she said and trying you're hardest to meet her expectations haha." She said before passing Jasper an application.

"Thanks." Jasper said before turning and walking out the office.

"Tell Skinny I said hey." Bismuth shouted.

"What?"

"Tell Skinny I said hey." Bismuth said again.

"How do you know my sister?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Same therapist." Bismuth said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Jasper replied simply before she began to walk off.

"You know I'm sorry about what happened with Diamond." Bismuth said as she left the office.

"Sure you are." Jasper said bitterly as she stopped again.

"I really am. Which is kinda ironic considering I hated the woman." Bismuth said seriously, "And I had no idea Rose would have done something fucked up like that."

"Yeah." Jasper said dismissively.

Sighing Bismuth gave Jasper a somber look before replying, "Alright. So just bring that application back ASAP so I can schedule an interview and we can get you a job Just Rivera. After I need all the help I can get."

"Will do." Jasper replied as she began to walk to door stopping and turning around, "Sorry about Crazy Lace, she was a good person."

"Yeah she was." Bismuth replied calmly knowing that she was going to enjoy working with Jasper, especially if she could swallow her pride like she just did and also if she was the tiniest bit like her sister.

* * *

As Peridot walked into John's office she was surprised to see him looking out the window singing off key with the song playing on his laptop.

 _My baby up and left me alone_

 _She signed goodbye on the letter she wrote_

 _My baby up and left me now_

 _Mr Therapy Man I need to ask you_

 _How? Can. I. Live. On. Live On_

"Still a terrible singer I see." Peridot said getting John's attention.

"Most definitely." He replied nonchalantly, "Though with everything going on lately. This felt like an appropriate song." He said with a laugh as he turned to face her before sighing, "You ready?"

"Yes I am." She replied as she sat down.

"You sure?"

"Nope." She retorted.

"At least you're being honest." John said absent mindly as he made his way to his desk.

"Any advice?" She asked hopefully.

"Just be honest." He said simply.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

Peridot just hung her head and took a deep breath as she realized that any substantial advice he could have given her still wouldn't have prepared her for talking with Amethyst about everything.

As the music John had been playing in the background stopped, the door to his office swung open as Amethyst walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Doc, how's it goi-" Amethyst started to ask before she saw Peridot lift her head and look right at her.

"Ameth-"

"What's she doing here?" Amethyst inquired angrily.

"Well me and Dot used to be friends back in the day." John said calmly, "Also she showed up so you both can hash things out or ya know make herself a victim of a felony or at the very least a class A misdemeanor. It's really up to you." He said with a dry laugh.

"Amethyst I'm s-" Peridot began.

"Save it. I'm leaving." Amethyst said as she turned around.

"Ya sure Amy?" John inquired, "This could be the only chance you have at getting answers and some closure."

"What if I don't want closure?" She asked bitterly.

"If you didn't want closure you would have left the moment you saw her." He replied, "Now please, take a seat."

"Fine." Amethyst said after taking a deep breath and sitting on the couch.

"So Peridot since you're new here, you explain you're side first." John said calmly.

"Are you sure I should start?" Peridot asked nervously.

"Absolutely. I already know Amethyst's side in depth but not yours." John said as he grabbed a notepad and clicked a pen, "Come on Dot start talking."

"Dot?" Amethyst asked giving Peridot an angry look.

"Like I said old friends." John replied before gesturing for Peridot to start.

"Alright." She with a sigh, "First things first I'm sorry Amethyst and never meant for this to happen."

"Sure ya didn't." Amethyst hissed.

"I didn't Amethyst, I really didn't." Peridot apologized.

"Peridot while your apology is appreciated can you please explain your side of what happened." John said calmly as he pulled out a notepad, "Please."

"Which parts exactly?" Peridot asked wondering how much John actually knew.

Letting out a sigh he replied, "How long you had been with Lapis. Why you did what you did. How you feel about what ya did. Ya know the essentials."

"Alright." Peridot said before taking a deep breath, "Lapis and I had been, well not necessarily together but having casual sex for about two and a half years before she um ended things.

"What do you mean two and a half years?" Amethyst hissed.

"I mean we started having sex back in January of 2013, before we got together in July of that year." Peridot answered quietly.

"She...she was Ms. Booty Call?" Amethyst asked remembering how she had joked with Peridot about the older woman she had been casually sleeping with when they first became friends.

"Yes."

"Ms Booty Call?" John asked confused.

"Peridot had been occasionally FUCKING some older woman and I jokingly called her Ms. Booty Call." Amethyst explained as Peridot hung her head, "But according to Peridot they stopped back in June and then in July I asked her to be with me. Of course she assured me that they had ended things between the two of them but she obviously lied."

"Peridot?" John asked as he began writing Amethyst's explanation down.

"You're right Amethyst I lied. I lied about me and her ending things because I liked you Amethyst." Peridot answered, "I liked how you could make me laugh and were so casual and fun about everything and Lapis and I were just having sex at the time. It wasn't serious then it was just sex not hugs and kisses or I thought about you today's in our texts. It was just sex, just meaningless sex."

"If it was just meaningless sex why didn't you just end it?" John asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if things would work out with Amethyst." Peridot admittedly shamefully, "I honestly thought that it just might be a short lived fling that wouldn't have any real effect on my life but then I started to fall in love with her but I also started to fall in love with Lapis as well."

John was going to speak when Amethyst who had been silent this entire time spoke up.

"You know I know I'm not a good person and I wasn't a good girlfriend and that Imma selfish, asshole, fuck up who only cares about herself," Amethyst said through gritted teeth, "but I tried my hardest to show you how much I actually not only cared but loved you. I tried my hardest to show you that you actually meant something to me."

"Amethyst." Peridot said as she tried to reach out and take her hand only for her to pull away.

"I was going to propose to you. I was going to finally step up and prove to you how much I

actually loved you and you cheated on me." Amethyst said angrily as tears began to flow down her cheeks, "I loved you more than anything else and you fucking cheated. What makes it even worse is that I saw you cheating." She said clenching her fists, "I saw her fucking you from behind! I saw you fucking smile as she did it! I heard you call out her name begging for more! I-II ca-ca-can't even go to sleep with out seeing her FUCK YOU!"

Peridot was unable to respond. She knew that Amethyst had found out somehow but she had no idea that she had seen them. Trying to form some sort of coherent apology she was silenced by the pained look on Amethyst's face.

"You know what's really fucked up Peridot? Every time I close my eyes I see you two. I fucking hear you calling out her name. I see her fucking you and I can't do anything to stop it. I can't even look away. I have to watch. I have to watch...I have to watch...her a-a-and -" Amethyst just stopped as she gritted her teeth and tightly clenched her fists as she bent over with her eyes closed.

"Amethyst. Take a deep breath." John ordered, "Then count to ten and take another deep breath."

Peridot just watched feeling sick as John counted to ten with Amethyst at least six times before she unclenched her fists and slowly opened her eyes.

"Amethyst, I think we should call it a day and end your session n-"

"Amethyst I'm so sorry." Peridot practically whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No you're not. Your only sorry you got caught." Amethyst spat as John gave Peridot an angry look.

"I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry." Peridot apologized.

"WELL YOU FUCKING DID HURT ME!" Amethyst screamed at her, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUCKING MUCH YOU HURT ME!"

"Ame-" Peridot began.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU FUCK ME AND THINK OF HER!? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU KISS ME WITH THE TASTE OF HER CUNT ON YOUR FUCKING TONGUE!?" She screamed making John and Peridot flinch, "TELL ME HOW MANY TIMES!"

"I d-d-don't know." Peridot stammered out.

"Sure you don't! I bet if Lapis was here you'd have a fucking answer!" She shouted.

"Amethyst I think we should stop. Now." John said in a commanding tone.

"NO! Not until she tells me why she never just talked to me. Why she didn't tell me!" Amethyst growled, "Come on Peridot tell me why! Why didn't you tell me that you thought we wouldn't work? WHY! I would have hated it but I would have understood. I would have tried to make things better for us but nooooo. You just fucked her behind my...no. Heh. No. Heh haha! It was me you were fucking behind her back." Amethyst spat angrily before taking several deep breaths, "I thought you loved me the way I loved you but it's pretty clear that's not the way it was. Now tell me why! Why?! Just tell me motherfucking why?! Why did you use the two of us!?"

Peridot opened her mouth to explain why but no words came out.

No words explaining how made sense to her to be with both of them because they both made up

for their shortcomings. Yes Amethyst made her feel loved and safe and complete. Yes she did fall in love with her because of that but she didn't make her feel the way Lapis did when they had sex.

Lapis made her feel so amazing, so utterly euphoric and satisfied sexually but she didn't make her feel the way Amethyst did emotionally. In hindsight it was blatantly obvious that Lapis didn't love her the way Amethyst did but that was okay. She didn't love her emotionally but rather physically, sexually, and that was good enough for her.

Though those words, those reasons never left her lips and remained unspoken.

Instead she hung her head and spoke four simple words. Four words that she had been telling herself for the past week.

"Because I'm a whore."

John and Amethyst both looked at her utterly dumbfounded because of her answer.

"That's why." She said shamefully, "I thought it was okay to use you both but it wasn't and I'm truly sorry about that."

Taking a deep breath Peridot stood up and left the room leaving John and Amethyst alone in a tense silence.

"Well, shit." Amethyst said somberly.

"It'll be alright Amethyst." John replied before sighing.

"Sure it will."

"So same time the week after next?" John asked.

"Yeah." Amethyst said sadly as she took a deep breath before she walked out the door.


	31. Why Don't You Talk To Each Other? Part 2

**Chapter 31**

 **Why Don't You Talk To Each Other? (Part 2)**

Amethyst stopped dead in her tracks as she stepped out of John's office and saw Peridot trying her hardest to look confident as she stared down Jasper with tears running down her face. Jasper on the other hand looked like she was trying to decide if she should beat Peridot to death or just strangle her.

Taking a gulp Peridot spoke first, "Hi Jasper."

"Hello Peridot." Jasper replied her voice eerily calm.

"Before you beat me up I'd like to apologize for what happened on Steven's birthday and for telling Mala about Lapis and I." Taking a deep breath she continued, "I also am sorry for having an affa-"

"Peridot stop." Jasper ordered, "First off I'm not going to beat you up. Secondly don't apologize for the affair, which you clearly aren't sorry for." Taking a deep breath she continued, "I am also sorry for what Mala did. She shouldn't have hit you."

"Apology accepted." Peridot said as Jasper walked around not failing to notice that Jasper's fists were so tightly clenched that her knuckles were a pale white color.

I better leave. Now! Were the only thoughts that went through her head before she heard the tall skinny woman with Jasper say Amethyst's name as she walked out of the office with her shoulders slumped and her feet dragging.

"Hey Skinny." Amethyst replied quietly.

Instead of replying Skinny closed the distance between them and pulled Amethyst into a tight hug before taking her hand and leading her outside where she passed her a cigarette before taking one of her own.

"So that was her, huh?" Skinny asked as she lit her cigarette before lighting Amethyst's.

"Yeah." Amethyst said sadly as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"You know you can cry I won't judge." Skinny said quietly before taking a deep drag.

"I don't cry." Amethyst replied as she exhaled a small cloud of smoke, thinking about how she tried her hardest not to.

"And I didn't use to snort coke through a rolled up dollar bill." Skinny retorted as she exhaled smoke out through her nose.

"How can you be so upbeat about your past?" Amethyst asked curiously.

"The same reason you haven't ran down the street after her." Skinny retorted with a smirk before noticing the confused look Amethyst gave her, "I accept that what has happened has happened and that's it."

"What if I don't want to accept it and just want to pretend nothing happened and let things go back to the way they were?" Amethyst asked hopefully.

"Seven times out of ten that doesn't work out." Skinny answered.

"What about the other three?"

"One time it actually works, one time you wake up with a strange dick or puss in your face, and the third actually makes everything a million times worse." Skinny said darkly thinking about how she had that worst possibility happen to her when she realized that she had spent a whole week getting high in a meth lab, "Trust me you don't wanna take that gamble. It's best to just accept it and move forward." Noticing the dejected look on Amethyst's face she let out a sigh, "It'll be okay Amethyst."

"Sure it will." She replies sadly before taking a deep breath, "So Greg and Jasper huh?"

"Yup." Skinny said before taking another drag.

"I mean they seem cute and happy." Amethyst said reassuringly.

"Oh they're super happy, like you have no idea. As for the cute bit live with em for a week and then talk to me." Skinny joked.

"Wait Greg's living with you guys?" Amethyst asked surprised.

"Not by choice." Skinny clarified, "Jasper refuses to let him live in his van anymore, something about her boyfriend deserving better and helping him out."

"Well that's good." Amethyst said right as Jasper walked out the office.

"Hey Amethyst." Jasper said before turning to Skinny, "You ready?"

"Yup." Skinny said simply as Amethyst waved hey.

"Alright. See ya Amethyst." She said as she walked to the car.

"See ya Amethyst." Skinny said before following after Jasper.

"See ya." Amethyst replied with a wave.

Waving back Skinny quickly ran to the passenger side of the car.

"Jasper!" Amethyst shouted as Jasper reached the car, "Were you in the Army back in the day?"

"Yeah." Jasper replied simply.

"Oh alright. I was just curious." Amethyst said as she watched Jasper nod before getting in the car.

Watching them leave Amethyst nodded as she remembered where she had seen Jasper before the recent couple of months. The funeral for Rose's Army buddy Rosa. While her hair had been way shorter back then and she had been using crutches to walk around she looked the same. Flicking her cigarette to the side she began to wonder if Jasper had known Rose. Which wouldn't be all that crazy considering that Rose flipping knew everyone. As she began walking towards the beach house she tried her hardest to keep her mind focused on how crazy it had been that Rose knew everyone in town and not let her thoughts go to the woman who she still loved despite everything that happened.

Stopping as she reached an intersection she realized that if she took a right she'd be able to reach

the 120s of the Kindergarten Street in about ten minutes or she could go left and drown her sorrows at the Palanquin or just keep going straight and go to the beach house.

Which way should she go?

Which way was the right way to go?

Making sure that all the roads were clear she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she slowly spun in a circle twice before taking a few hesitant steps in a random direction.

* * *

Greg could literally count all the times he could remember he had ever seen Pearl smile so brightly and appear to be genuinely happy before today on one hand. It seemed that for a very much wanted change everything was working out fine.

To make things even better Steven was having the time of his life.

While he had been to Empire City several times it was almost always for a meeting with Ms. Holly and a quick trip to the mall but today was different. Today he got to see the various sites up close instead of just through pictures.

Not to mention his Ma and his Dad were actually getting along. There were no insults, no glares, not even a subtle scoff at one another when the other's back was turned. It was actually nice and while his Dad seemed just a little lonely, he was for the most part happy, like really happy and having a good time. It was really nice. He wished that it could always be like this instead of just a random time, like this.

* * *

As they were taking the ferry back to mainland from the Statue of Freedom, Greg received a call from an unknown number.

Hesitantly answering it he said, "Hello."

"Hello, is this Greg Universe?" An upbeat slightly accented voice replied.

"Yes this is." Greg replied thinking about how the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Excellent. This is Sara, Sara Donyx. Oh ho ho." She said happily.

"Oh my god." Greg practically whispered, "Um wow, I mean hi. How are you Ms. Donyx."

"I am excellent Greg and please call me Sara." She said in a chipper tone.

"Of course, Sara. No problem. Not at all."

"Oh you are too precious Greg, I can hardly wait to meet you tonight." She said with a laugh, "So part of the reason I called was to verify that besides you, you were bringing along your son, Steven and your wife, Pearl. Correct?"

"Yeah it's me, my son, and my son's mother, though we're uh not married." Greg explained sheepishly.

"Oh my apologies Greg." Sara said calmly, "Now the reason I called was to tell you to drop by the RTJ Boutique on El-P Boulevard to get yourself, your son, and your son's mother fitted for a suit or a dress, here at 1:30. Ask specifically for Mike he is just KILLER at his job. Also don't

suit or a dress, here at 1:30. Ask specifically for Mike he is just KILLER at his job. Also don't worry about the cost it's my treat. Oh ho ho."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked hesitantly.

"Of course Greg. After all it's the least I can do since you booked your own room at the Overlook Motel and refused to have a driver pick you up and show you around the city." Sara said in a commanding tone, "Now stay safe and enjoy your visit to our lovely city. Ta ta Mr. Universe."

"Bye." Greg replied simply as the ferry docked, "I know where we're going next." He said with a smile to Pearl and Steven.

* * *

Sitting down Greg on a chair watched Pearl and Steven start to get their measurements taken. He had to wait because their was some sort of special procedure that had to be done since he was in a cast. Pulling out his phone he noticed that he had received two text messages. Unlocking his phone he was happy to see that they were from Jasper but all that happiness went out the window as he read the messages.

 **Jasper : Peridot was at the therapist's office with Amethyst.**

 **J : Don't worry I didn't beat her up. I wanted to but I didn't.**

 **Greg : Are you okay? Did she say or do something? G : I'm also glad you didn't beat her up.**

 **J : I'm...alright I guess and she apologized for telling Mala and for cheating.**

Greg's heart grew heavy as read that she was only alright.

 **G : I'm sorry that happened beautiful :( I'm glad she apologized though.**

 **J : It's alright. So how are you?**

 **G : Good. We're getting fitted for tuxs for Sara Donyx Tonight.**

Looking up from his phone Greg saw Pearl try to swat away the hands of the woman getting her measurements when she started to place various hats on her head. Stifling a laugh at this he saw that he had gotten three replies from Jasper.

 **J : Send me a picture when you're wearing the tux.**

 **J : Skinny also says that you're actually getting the tux for your's and her's upcoming wedding.**

 **J : Is that true? Have you left me for my sister? Lol**

 **G : Beautiful I'd never leave you for your sister.**

 **J : That's good to know :)**

 **G : Because how can I leave you for someone I'm already with. ;)**

A full two minutes passes before he receives a reply from Jasper.

 **J : So you want to play that way huh? :|**

 **J : Alright. Then no more kisses, no more cuddling, and no more love making.**

Greg let out a laugh at her text before he replied quickly.

 **G : I'm sorry :(**

He can imagine Jasper sitting on the bed reading the I'm sorry text with a smirk before she comes up with a clever reply.

 **J : Sure you are. Remember no kisses, no cuddling, no love making, J : unless...**

 **G : Unless? Unless what? Tell me what! G : Please :)**

 **J : End it with Skinny. Now!**

Greg snorted as he read the text. Hopefully Skinny wouldn't freak out when he sent her the text.

 **G : Alright G : Skinny I'm sorry but we're over. :( I had fun. Sorry.**

It's not even a full minute before he gets a rapid fire series of replies.

 **Skinny : WTF! GREG! SK : I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! SK : I EVEN LET YOU HOLD MY HAND! Sk : DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME WHEN SHE LEAVES YOU!**

Greg was about to reply when he got two more texts.

 **J : HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY SISTER'S HEART! Lol XD**

 **Sk : Please come back to me when she leaves you. I miss holding your hand :'(**

Greg was trying his hardest not to laugh hysterically while he replied to both of them.

 **G : I'm sorry! So sorry! :P G : I miss holding your hand too Skinny :)**

"Mr. Universe." A strong voice said making him look up, "Are you ready?"

"Oh! Yeah." Greg said quickly as he grabbed his crutches and stood up.

Watching Greg follow the man, presumably Mike, the man he had specifically asked for to the special fitting room Pearl cracked a smile it had been some time since she had fun like they had been having today.

"Will they really have our suits ready before 8:30?" Steven asked her.

"Yes, after all they are quite efficient here. They were the ones who actually did your mother and mine's wedding dresses." Pearl replied.

"Really?"

"Yup." Pearl said with a nod, "All the other boutiques and bridal shops would have taken two to

three months to make our dresses but here they did it in a month and a half and at a much more affordable price as well."

"Wow." Steven said with stars in his eyes, "That's awesome."

"Yes it is." Pearl said with a soft laugh.

After that they fell in a comfortable silence as Pearl began to absent mindedly looked through a magazine while Steven looked out the window at the busy street.

"I think Dad wishes that Jasper was here." Steven said suddenly.

"Why do you think that?" Pearl asked.

"He's seems like he was having fun but still kinda lonely like he wished Jasper was here with us." Steven said seriously.

"Maybe." Pearl said wondering what would Greg think if she told Steven that he and Jasper were only pretending to be together to get back at Lapis for her infidelity and that they weren't actually a couple, "Or maybe he's just nervous. After all he's gonna be on TV tonight. That'd make anyone nervous."

"Maybe." Steven said with a shrug thinking about how happy Jasper and Greg seemed when they were together.

* * *

Greg was kind of regretting having a glass of juice and a candy bar before they had came her to the studio where Sara Donyx Tonight was shot because he felt like he was gonna puke.

Was it too late to back out and get someo

"Oh good, you're here Mr. Universe." A tan skinned man said as he walked up to Greg, Steven, and Pearl.

Greg just nodded in response.

"Feeling nervous?" The man asked.

"Just a bit." Greg replied.

"Don't be." The man said, "Just take a deep breath and be yourself. Now we'll start filming in ten minutes. You're gonna be the first guest and will go on after the first commercial break. Here is a list of things you can't say on air. " The man said as he passed Greg a piece of paper filled with words, "Oh. I'm Jorge by the way. If you need anything just holler." He said before he opened a door to the green room.

"Um alright." Greg said nervously as he walked into the green room and sat down.

The next twenty minutes feel like several lifetimes have passed as he anxiously waits to go to talk to Sara Donyx. As he's lead out of the green room and brought to stage left he's overjoyed to see Steven sitting in the front row of the audience. Giving his son a wave he is shocked to be temporarily blinded as a spotlight illuminates him.

Quickly blinking his eyes and getting used to the light he makes his way to the chair on the left of Sara Donyx's desk.

"Hello Greg or should I say Mr. Universe." Sara says as he sits down.

"Hi and um either is fine." He replies giving her a smile.

"Well alrighty then Mr. Universe, let's get started." Sara said with a smile, "Tell me how did it feel to find out you made a million, no correction a ten million dollar song? Was it out of this world? Oh ho ho!"

He laughed for a moment before he replied, "Yeah, it was pretty mind blowing to be entirely honest."

"I can imagine. One moment you own and operate a carwash the next you're a millionaire whose song is being played all across the country on TVs, tablets, phones, and computers." Sara said dramatically, "You must be living the dream right now. Or at the very least your son must be. Oh ho ho!"

"Yeah. I think he is enjoying his ol' man being a millionaire." Greg said with a laugh, "I mean he practically refused to leave our motel room at the Overlook, earlier because the beds were as soft as a cloud."

"Oh yes the Overlook's beds are just divine!" Sara said suggestively, "But I bet you haven't had the chance to try them out yet?"

"Uh um no. Um not yet." Greg said with a nervous chuckle as he realized what she was implying.

"Oh my Mr. Universe are you blushing?" Sara asked in faux surprise, "That is so adorable. Right folks?" Sara asked the crowd making them cheer, "I can see why your girlfriend Pearl, is so fond of you. Oh ho ho!"

"Girlfriend?" Greg asked shocked as the spotlight shines on Pearl and Steven.

"So tell us Pearl, why haven't you and this fine gentleman taken advantage of one of the Overlook's finest amenities?" Sara asked with a wink.

Pearl was turning a bright shade of pink as she tried to stammer out a response while Steven just looked at her then Greg confused before Pearl managed to make a coherent sentence.

"We aren't together."

"You aren't together?" Sara asked, "So you are telling me that Beach City's resident millionaire is single. Well that changes everything! Instead of finding out what your muse for the song was, we will have to find someone, perhaps from the audience even, to a-muse you. Oh ho ho! Now tell us what exactly are you looking for and please do not be modest and say you aren't looking because we all know that can't be true."

"I'm not looking because I'm actually not single." Greg said with a soft laugh.

"Oh my stars!" Sara said in faux shock, "Who is the lucky lady? Or is it perhaps a lucky gentleman?" She asked suggestively, "Oh come on Mr. Universe do tell us who has your affections and, why!? They aren't here tonight."

"Her name is Jasper." Greg replied happily.

"Jasper." Sara said with a nod, "I like that. It's strong, commanding, confident, and if the blush on your cheeks is any indication she means quite a lot to you but that doesn't explain why she isn't here tonight."

"She had some things she had to take care of in town today." Greg answered somberly.

"You seem a little sad about that."

"Well I was hoping we could have spent today together and see the sights as a couple and have a nice day together but it's alright. I'd rather focus on the positive instead of the negative because I'll see her tomorrow when I get back home and that's all that matters." He explained.

"That's a beautiful sentiment, Mr. Universe." Sara Donyx said as she wiped a single tear from her eye, "You make sure you show her how much you care about her when you get home. Make her feel like the most beautiful wom-" She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the blush growing on Greg's face, "Oh ho ho! Oh my stars, Mr. Universe. You didn't. Oh you took her to the stars and back before you left. Didn't you?"

"What! No! N-n-no. No." He said quickly.

"Oh! I see it wasn't before you left but rather recently." Sara chuckled, "It's okay to admit that you had some fun. Come on admit it." She teased.

"Um, well yeah I uh...um...guess we've had a uh "intimate" moment and um what not." Greg said sheepishly, "Sorry beautiful."

"Oh, even now you're a gentleman Mr. Universe." Sara said as Jorge mouthed that they were about to go to commercial break, "Well it seems our time is almost up and while this interview has been great, I gotta ask anything you'd like to say before we we're done."

"Um, yeah. Hey Beautiful, I wish you were here with me and thanks for having me on Sara." Greg said with a smile.

"I assure you it was my pleasure, Mr. Universe." Sara said before the commercial break began, "Awwh that was absolutely wonderful. Thank you again Mr. Universe, I haven't had so much fun in a while."

"Um no problem." Greg replied with a chuckle.

Sara stood up and pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh and please give your lovely lady Jasper, my regards. She is one lucky lady to have a gentleman like you. So bashful and sensitive."

"I will." Greg said as he broke the hug and sat next to Steven and Pearl.

"You did great Dad." Steven told him with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Stuball." Greg said happily.

"Yeah, Greg you did great." Pearl said quietly as if she were in a haze.

"Thanks." Greg said wondering why Pearl was acting weird all of sudden.

"You're welcome." She said in a soft voice as she stared off into the distance.

Maybe he'd put off telling her about the custody issue until tomorrow when she wasn't acting so unusual.

* * *

There are no words in existence to describe the sensation Pearl felt as she reconnected with reality and realized that the pale white void that she had been staring into for what had felt like an eternity was in fact the ceiling of the hotel room and that she was lying in one of the beds that Steven had described as having a cloud like softness to it. Looking to her left she's not only sees another bed also filled with peacefully sleeping occupants but the dark blue almost black night sky through the doors to the balcony.

She completely unsure how or even when she got back to the motel room. Hell she doesn't even remember them leaving the taping of Sara Donyx Tonight. All she can recall is Him, that lying, cheating, fat, bald headed, bastard smiling brightly as he said four simple sentences,

 _I'm really not looking because I'm actually not single._

 _Her name is Jasper._

 _Um, well yeah I uh...um...guess we've had a uh "intimate" moment and um what not._

 _Hey Beautiful, I wish you were here with me_

How?

No.

Why?

No.

Who?

Who the fuck does he think is?

Why is he so fucking special that he is allowed to move on?

How the fuck does he live with the fact that he is utterly disparaging the memory of Rose by being with someone else?

 _Rose you're my one and only, forever and always._

How many times had he said that to Rose? How many times did her truly radiant smile brighten the room when he had told her that?

Too many times to count.

Too many missed chances to call him out on his bullshit.

Too many times that, she like Rose had actually believed him.

She felt a strange and utterly overwhelming urge fill her body as she sat up and pulled herself out from underneath the soft blankets and in almost complete silence make her way to the side of the bed Greg is in.

Looked at him with utter contempt as malicious thoughts fill her mind, she slowly stretches out her hands towards him, resisting the urge to pull them back as the soft light of the moon shined

hands towards him, resisting the urge to pull them back as the soft light of the moon shined through the window upon them. As her hands grow ever closer to his unbuttoned collar she sees the person in the bed with him.

Steven.

He is lying next to Him wearing a bright smile as his chest rose and fell with every soft breath he took.

The inferno that is raging on in her chest is quickly extinguished by Steven's presence.

The urge to yank Greg out of the bed and his slumber by his collar as she screams every hate filled insult she could imagine is quickly forgotten because as much as she hates Greg she loves her son more.

Her precious son who is unaware of his pathetic father insulting his mother's memory with his actions.

Tightly clenching her fists she takes a deep breath giving Greg one last angry glare before making her way back to her bed, though not before something catches her eye.

Sitting on the dresser is a small basket that has a glass decanter filled with a dark amber colored liquid, two glasses with the letters s, d, and t on it. and a box of fancy dark chocolates. A small card sits in front of the bottle with a message written on it in a fancy cursive script.

 _ **Thank you Mr. Universe for helping make tonight's show an excellent one. - With Love, S. Donyx**_

Pearl scoffs at the sentiment of the card. Greg did nothing but act like an upbeat child while Sara tried her hardest to make their conversation somewhat salvageable.

Taking one of the glasses and the surprisingly heavy decanter, she made her way to the balcony doors. Before opening them she turned back and gave Greg one last malicious glare before she stepped out in the cool night air.

Giving the the soft pink roses a brief glance she sits down at the simple black table overlooking the various buildings of Empire City. Setting the glass down she quickly opens the glass decanter to instantly have her nose assaulted by the smell of an unusually strong scotch.

It seems that Sara spared no expense she thought to herself as she filled the glass halfway. Staring at the glass for a brief moment Pearl decided to fill it completely after all when in Rome and what not.

Ignoring the urge to gag after she took a sip she looked out into the night sky and thought about what Greg had done.

Yes he had actually moved on, conveniently forgetting about his so called love for Rose at the first opportunity but that was just it. No there was the fact he had admitted, no. Absolutely gloated that he had FUCKED Jasper. To think that she had actually thought Ruby had been joking about them having sex in his van.

What a pig!

He probably set up that blonde haired bitch up with Lapis so he could finally get the opportunity to not only get back Amethyst for the harmless pranks she played on him in the past but disparage Rose's memory as he played the role of a trusted friend that made Jasper feel wanted and safe so he could get his chance to fuck her.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at the star filled night sky and wondered what Rose would think?

Would she be angry that Greg had moved on from her? Or would she be ultimately indifferent to it?

After all she had left Pearl with full custody of their son after she died stating simply in her will that Greg was a sperm donor who had given up his parental rights but there was the ta

No.

There was no tape.

There was NO DOUBT in her mind that Rose had simply used Greg to help them have a child.

None.

None at all.

In an attempt to calm her increasingly frazzled self Pearl took not a sip but a moderate sized drink of the glass. She grimaced as the strong liquor rushed down her throat leaving an awful bitter taste on her tongue that was accented by a soft burning sensation that quickly ran down her throat and into her chest. Despite the overall unpleasantness of that drink she had taken, it did have a somewhat soothing effect on her after the burning sensation had faded.

Taking a deep breath she took a another drink this time it was somewhat more modest then the one before it.

Like the one before it calmed her somewhat and oddly enough reassured her that Rose hadn't been in love with Greg. That would be utterly ridiculous. How could anyone fall in love with that pot smoking loser especially a woman like Rose. All she had done was just play a long game with the man. After all that made the most sen

Except it didn't make sense.

Not really.

What was in the point of playing him if she could have just told him what she wanted in the first place. Hell Greg would have probably leapt for joy before running through the streets shouting about how he would be free from the "terrible" burden of becoming a parent.

Looking at the half empty glass she decided to take another drink and try and wash away those thoughts about Rose and Greg.

Yet instead of the thoughts going away they seemed to fill her mind instead.

Thoughts about how in hindsight their friendship had clearly been something more.

Thoughts about the nights after she had stabbed Greg and how Rose had cried herself to sleep on the couch as she looked at the door as if she were waiting for someone, waiting for him.

The nights she had taken him in their bed moaning and calling out his name in ecstasy.

She had even made a tape explaining why he wasn't going to have custody of Steven until he got help, until he had gotten into a better place mentally.

Finishing off the scotch in the glass she plucked one of the roses from the vase.

"You loved him. You actually loved him." Pearl said as she looked at the soft pink rose, "He wasn't anything like the others was he? He actually meant something to you. Of course he meant something to you, Rose. Of fucking course he meant something to you. The goofy, pot smoking, alcohol abusing, van living, piece of shit meant the world to you!" She spat as she crushed the rose, leaving a mix of dew and petals in her hand, "Well look at him now Rose. He's fucking someone else in that godforsaken van of his." She hissed as she filled the glass again.

"Oh Rose you're my one and only." Pearl mocked before she took a drink, "You mean the absolute world to me. Bullshit." She snapped as she looked at the glass, "You were just another fuck to him that was all Rose. Just a beautiful, far better deserving fuck that only pretended to care about. You gave him your love and he spit all over it." Biting her bottom lip she stifled a sob before continuing, "You gave him something that he didn't deserve. Something that was supposed...supposed...supposed -" instead of finishing her sentence she downed the remainder of the glass. The bitter liquid absolutely burned as it went across her tongue and down her throat leaving what felt like a trail of flame down the inside of her chest making it hurt even worse as she began to violently cough.

Gritting her teeth she tried her hardest to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to flow freely. Tears brought on the from the agonizing pain Rose had inflicted upon her with her actions. Actions that were unintentionally cruel and utterly selfish.

Lies that had left her lips with unmatched charisma, weaving stories and excuses that had to be true.

Infidelities with various men and women who would boast and brag of her skilled tongue and hands. The taste that she left on their tongues after long nights in the throes of lustful passion. The sound of their name purred or cried out by her lovely wife.

The touches and actions that Rose had insisted that she partake with her and Him. The gentle lover like caresses of his hands on her exposed flesh. The soft kisses he pressed to her lips leaving the taste of cherries mixed with Rose's sex upon them. The jealous pride that filled his eyes as filled Rose with his release before helping her reach her own.

All of it.

All of the pain.

All because of Rose.

Even though,

"That love was supposed to be mine!" Pearl growled as she shakingly filled the glass halfway while tears that felt like they scalded her skin flowed freely, "It was supposed to be you and I, Rose. It was supposed to be us forever and a day. Was I not enough for you? Was that it? Was I just a play thing until you played with until you found him?" Looking up at the stars she resisted the urge to scream, "How long had we been over, Rose? How long were you going to make me believe that you loved me before tossing me to the side so you could be with him?" She hissed at the sky.

"That bastard that never visits your grave. That bastard who watched your funeral from a distance while I cried until I couldn't cry anymore for you. The bastard who is fucking somebody else when he swore that you and he would be everlasting." Wiping the tears from her face she hung her head, "Why did it have to be him, Rose? Why did want him more than you wanted me? Why

did you fall for the man who killed you? Why him and not me? Why? Why didn't you just tell me it was over?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was over?" Pearl said quietly as she looked up at the stars before she got off the chair and turned to walk back into the motel room.

But as she reached the threshold of the balcony door she stopped and dropped the half full glass of scotch to the the carpet with a soft thud as she saw Steven and Greg sitting up in their bed. Both of them wearing a look that was a mix of sadness, anger, and shock.

"I'm sorry Pearl." Greg said seriously before he took a deep breath,"I never meant for any of that to happen."

"Greg." Pearl said quietly.

"It's alright. I understand." He said as he grabbed his crutches and headed for the door, "I took her away from everyone. From you. Especially you."

* * *

As he left the room everything seemed to be a blur of sight and sound.

Pearl hating him was nothing new to him but her claims that he was absolute monster because he made Rose believe that he loved her even though he never did and that moving on insulted her memory was just too much for him to handle right now. Sitting down at the bar he barely managed to power through his overwhelming urge to drown his sorrows in alcohol or to call Jasper and tell her what happened. She didn't need any of his unnecessary bullshit in her life.

Asking for a glass of water he began to think about the past fourteen years and how he had processed everything.

Yes he tried his hardest to remain positive these past fourteen years even though he not only had to live with the guilt of knowing that Rose's death was his fault but knowing that he was an absolute piece of shit that had no real place in his son's life. These were facts that everyone had reminded him for years.

Whether it was the subtle cold shoulder that Garnet had given him as she stepped up and took Rose's place making sure that everyone knew that she was the family's anchor through their time of loss that he caused. Or the not so subtle flame covered, flea sized, hoops that Pearl made him jump through over the years as he tried to be a part of Steven's life. Hell Amethyst had made sure to put him through a psychological hell after Rose had died. Calling him pretending to be Rose, leaving him notes written in Rose's handwriting, even going as far leaving him messages from "Rose" telling him to hurt himself because it's what he undoubtedly deserved.

Taking a sip from the glass he wondered why he hadn't taken Garnet's advice and ended things? Why didn't he he throw that ring into the ocean after Pearl ran him through the shoulder with the fencing sword? Why didn't he do the right thing and refuse to be with Rose and her wife? Why didn't he leave when Rose had told him he was going to be a father? Why didn't he pull that trigger the night the will had been read?

Why?

Because he was a coward.

Because if he put on a happy face and just forgave people for their actions, regardless of how cruel, things would work out. Things would become instantly better because it was always better

to forgive and forget or at the very least pretend. Pretend that things weren't as bad as you thought.

After all that's always worked in the past.

That's how he repaired a friendship with Amethyst that way and became the older brother she never had.

That's how he been able to move past the things that had happened with his family.

That's how he was able to make it through everyday of the past twenty years. Forgive and pretend you weren't completely hurt. Pretend that you aren't aware of what people say or think about you. Pretend that you are confident and happy no matter what.

Just pretend because it's far easier to do that then accept the fact that you're cause of everyone's misery.

Looking to his left he saw a bowl of cherries, taking one he wondered what lie he was going to tell Jasper about this trip so that she wouldn't have to deal with his bullshit. After all she had so much to deal with already and he wanted to help her through it not add to it.

"I wish I could be like you buddy. I wish I could just be a cherry, man." He said as looked at the cherry in his hand sadly.

* * *

Pearl admittedly is surprised by Steven's sudden outburst of stubbornness. Despite her protests that Greg needs some time alone and that she is in fact Steven's mother and he should listen to her, she still finds her drug out of the comfort of the luxurious motel room and towards the elevators. Which doors had just closed before they could reach them.

Their was a good chance that Greg was currently in that elevator, after all it's not like he could have just raced away with his leg still being in a cast. Though it would be kind of funny to see him try to run away only to wobble and waddle instead Pearl thought to herself.

Steven just gave her an angry look before saying, "That's not funny."

"I thought that out loud, didn't I?" Pearl said sheepishly as she began to tilt to the left slightly.

Instead of replying Steven began to tap his foot impatiently as they waited for the elevator.

"You know you hurt his feelings with all of the mean things you said in the room." Steven said angrily as the elevator doors opened.

"Steven," Pearl said as she slowly followed after him really wishing she hadn't drank so much scotch, "it was a misunderstanding and Greg took everything out of context."

"I heard what you said too, Ma." Steven replied as he pressed the button for the ground floor, "I heard it too."

"Steven, I'm sorry." Pearl said before letting the elevator fall into a tense silence broken by the sound of Steven texting someone as they made their way from the thirty third floor to the ground floor.

As the doors opened the soft sound of music reached their ears from the ballroom, where the band was playing a song about shortcuts and dead ends.

Looking around the lobby Steven was unsurprised not to see Greg anywhere. After all the lobby while nice wasn't the best place to sit and think about things. That left only two options. The spa area which according to the sign closed at 9 o'clock sharp or the ballroom. Even though he knew it was well past 9 o'clock, he looked at his Cookie Cat watch to make sure.

10:45 PM

Leading Pearl into the ballroom he was surprised to see his dad sitting at the bar against the far wall nursing a glass with clear liquid inside.

Making their way to the bar, Steven sits next to him and then taps Greg on the shoulder.

"Dad."

"Hey Stuball." Greg replied tiredly.

"Are you okay?" He asked despite already knowing the answer.

"No. I'm not but if you will give me a minute I will be." Greg replied as he drank his glass of water.

"Pearl's here Dad." Steven said quietly.

"I know."

"You two should talk." Steven said seriously.

"Should we?" Greg asked as he turned to his left at Steven and Pearl, "I think Pearl said everything that needed to be said."

"Greg, let me explain." Pearl said quietly before continuing as Greg gave her a skeptical look, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to have a nightcap and well I ended up having a little bit more than I had intended to and well you know what happened."

"Yeah I guess I do." Greg said dismissively.

"I'll let you two talk." Steven as he got up and sat at one of the handful of tables set up around the ballroom.

"I'm sorry Pearl." Greg said softly, "I should have stayed away after, well... ya know but, I loved her." He stops for a moment before shaking his head, "No. I still love her and I always will." He muttered to himself, "I knew how you felt and I still stayed. I became a third wheel in a poly relationship with you and Rose. Completely ignoring the fact that I was ruining your marriage and honestly your life."

"Greg you didn't ruin either." Pearl said sadly, "If anybody did that, it was me. I was the one who acted overly possessive and made everyday a fight between us. I made every day a challenge to see who could get Rose to ourselves like she was some sort of pet inside of as her own woman."

"You had every right to be some what possessive Pearl. She was your wife, the love of your life and I just randomly showed up and butted in. Hell I started almost every argument you and I had just so I could watch Rose come to my defense and watch you be crushed by it." Greg said shamefully.

"I used to do the same thing." Pearl said quietly.

"I'm sorry I took her away from you. From Amethyst. From Garnet. Especially from Steven." Greg whispered, "Not a day goes by when I don't think about her and how proud she would be of him. Of you, taking care of him. Loving him even though he's a constant reminder of not only her but me." Tears ran down his cheeks staining his tuxedo top, "I don't why she loved me Pearl. I wasn't worth it and you have every right to hate me."

Looking at the pained look in his eyes she saw for the first time in over seventeen years, why Rose had fallen in love with him. She saw behind the pain, the grief, and deep rooted regret, she saw the kind man who would forgive someone wholeheartedly even in the darkest of times.

"I don't hate you, Greg. I won't lie, I wish I could. You have no idea how much I wish I could hate you." Pearl said looking him in the eyes, "But I can't because despite everything you did and have done, you still gave me Steven. You gave me the one person I love more than Rose. You gave me my son and because of that I can't hate you." Pearl hung her head and bit her lip before continuing, "And while I don't approve of your relationship with Jasper and am still hurt by what you did in the past, deep down I know Rose would want you to be happy and that's what really matters." Looking up at him she added, "And maybe, maybe someday I can forgive you Greg."

As Pearl finished talking she was surprised to feel Greg's hand grab hers in a firm handshake.

"That's good enough for me." He says quietly as the band begins to play a different song.

"Yup, I know a lot of y'all been wondering... where is paradise? I've been thinking that too. As the years passed by. I started to realize that... it's to be created. There's nobody that could do it but you." The band's singer said with a quiet laugh before he began to sing a somewhat somber song.

A song that Pearl and Greg listened to in silence to before Greg broke that silence.

"Pearl." Greg said taking a deep breath, "I want partial custody of Steven. I know that I have done a poor job as a father so far but I plan on trying to do better."

"What if I say no?" Pearl asked.

"I have a lawyer and will fight you in court until I have no money left or no options left." Greg replied calmly.

"I see." Pearl said quietly as she looked at Steven and gave him a soft smile, "Tell me why you give up your visitation the day after Amethyst tried to kill herself and I'll give you an answer."

"Fine." Greg said with a sigh, "I felt that Amethyst's suicide attempt was my fault. So I thought I'd do everyone a favor and just give up. Like I always do when things get tough."

"Oh." Pearl uttered surprised by his answer.

"Yeah, oh."

Taking a deep breath Pearl said sadly, "Greg, I will let you have partial custody but it will be on my terms. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Greg said with a smirk.

"Good." Pearl said, "Good."

* * *

 **8:30 The Next Morning**

Greg quietly entered the motel room knowing that Jasper and Skinny were more than likely asleep still.

While Jasper was laying on her left side facing away from the door, Skinny was drooling as she hung off the edge of her bed. Stifling a laugh at this he hobbled to the bed and took off his shoe and laid his crutches on the ground before he slowly moved himself onto the bed underneath the covers.

"Hee hansoom." Jasper said groggily.

"Hey beautiful." Greg said softly, "Sorry for waking you up."

"Dernt beh." Jasper said groggily as she turned to face him, "I mesed ya."

"I missed you too." He replied giving her a gentle smile, "So what did ya do when I was gone? Well besides run into Peridot."

"Well besides running into her, I scheduled an appointment with Skinny's therapist, got an interview for job at the new gym, watched you on Sara Donyx Tonight." She said before yawning tiredly.

"That's good."

"I also got a call from Steven telling me you and Pearl got into an argument, not to freak out and that he was going to try to get you both to talk things out." Jasper said with a tinge of anger in her voice, "He also texted me that you and her worked things out about fifteen minutes later."

"Worked things out is a bit of a stretch." Greg joked trying to break the tension, "We kinda came to a bit of a truce actually."

"I figured." Jasper muttered bitterly, "So how are you?"

"I'm good especially since I'm here with you."

"That's good."

"Jut mak owt alreedy." Skinny said sleeply.

Greg and Jasper just laughed at this before Jasper gave him a soft smile.

"Greg before we do what my sister said, I want to tell you something." Jasper took a deep breath before continuing, "I thought about the house thing and I'll do it. I'll move in but on one condition."

"What condition is that?" Greg asked nervously.

"You get therapy as well." Jasper answered, "I know that you try your hardest to remain positive no matter what and you pretend that things don't get to you and just bottle it all away. That's, well that's not healthy at all, Greg and I care about you and want you to be okay."

"Okay, I'll do it." Greg said sadly, "I'm only doing it though because SOMEONE important to me, wants me too."

"Really?" Jasper scoffed.

"Really." Greg retorted before he kissed Jasper, "Have I ever told yo how beautiful you are."

"Yes but you can tell me again if you feel like it." Jasper joked.

"Very funny, beautiful." Greg said with a bright smile before looking at her seriously, "You know I'm here for you right?"

"I know." Jasper replied, "I've known for a while now. And I want you to know that I'm here for you too."

"I'm glad to know that." He said giving her a soft smile before he laid on her chest as she rolled on her back.

Not even a few minutes later they were fast asleep both dreaming of the same thing. Their new life together and how they would both help the other through their troubles no matter what.

As they slept Skinny slowly rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom trying her hardest to ignore the pain she was feeling. Opening up a bag a black bag with a pink and blue diamond on it she pulled out a small orange prescription bottle and quickly opened it, pouring two little pills into her hand. Quickly swallowing the pills she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she was starting to look paler than usual. Splashing some water on her face she slowly made her way to her bed and sat down as she looked at Greg and Jasper sleeping peacefully together.

You got him and Mala, Jaz she thought to herself somberly. They'll both keep ya out of trouble once I'm gone.

Laying down she quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep as the pain killers numbed the pain she was feeling slightly.

 **End Of Act 3**


	32. (Epilogue)

**Chapter 32**

 **No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Fair (Epilogue)**

 **August 26, 2032**

Absent mindlessly plucking a somber tune on his guitar as he sat in a faded rocking chair watching the sun slowly dip below the horizon leaving streaks of dark pinks, faded orange, and soft yellow in the sky before it gave way to the dark blue sky filled with twinkling stars.

Decades ago he had written songs about traveling through those stars and the galaxies that they had inhabited. He still occasionally played them for his grandchildren making them smile and laugh as he sung them with gusto and showmanship that he wished he had when he had been younger.

"Something on your mind babe?" Jasper asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Just thinking about my life, beautiful. And I'm wondering what I did to be so lucky to have one as great as this." He said quietly as he set his guitar down on the ground.

"Well for starters you couldn't reach the Crying Breakfast Friends on the top shelf despite being 5'8"." Jasper said with a laugh as she walked around the chair and sat in his lap, "You enjoyed the good times and you fought like hell to make things work during the bad times."

"It was a tall shelf, like a really tall shelf." Greg said before giving her a kind smile.

"Oh I remember it was gigantic like seven or eight feet high." Jasper said with a laugh before she kissed him softly, "Or ya know it was just a standard run of the mill shelf that's like six feet tall."

Greg just laughed before he shook his head then kissed her deeply.

"Steven I found em! They're out here making out!" A soft voice shouted suddenly, "Mala should I get the hose?"

"Yes!" Mala shouted while Steven shouted "No!"

"Juwee dern't git he hos." Greg said as Jasper pulled him into another kiss.

"Don't worry she wouldn't get the - JULIE KENNEDY UNIVERSE!" Jasper roared as she and Greg were sprayed by water.

Both turning they saw a tall young woman wearing a black t-shirt with a with a yellow star in the center that had a pink diamond in the center of the star holding the hose. She had tanned skin and her wild black hair fell past her waist and as she cracked a wicked grin her bright hazel sparkled mischievously.

"You know the rule. No making out in front of the house." Julie said trying to stifle a laugh before she ran inside.

"JULIE!" Jasper shouted as she ran in the house after her.

Greg just laughed as a car pulled up to the house. As it shut off Smokey and Connie quickly got out of the car and opened the back door so three children could get out.

Two boys and a girl.

One of the boys had tan skin and long curly hair. He was wearing a bright red shirt with a yellow star in the center with a brown leather jacket over it. His blue jeans had a few tears in them and his sandals were dusty.

The other boy had dark tan skin and wavy auburn hair. Pale stripes of vitiligo criss crossed across his arms and he was wearing a black t-shirt with bright neon green yo-yo on the front. He was wearing a pair of simple black jeans with plain black tennis shoes.

The girl had dark tan skin and wild black hair that reached to the center of her back. She had a cast and a bandaid with blue dinosaurs across it on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a smiling t-rex on the front. Her dark blue jean shorts had a slight tear on the left side and her polka dot black socks looked dusty and her black tennis shoes were covered in dust as well.

"Grandpa!" They shouted happily as they ran up to him and pulled him into a tight.

"Take it easy guys, Grandpa is old and falling apart." Greg said as he hugged, "I am also soaking wet."

"Were you kissing Grandma again?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I was Bonnie and then your aunt Julie saw us." Greg replied, "So she sprayed us with the hose."

"Wait aunty Julie is here?" The wavy haired boy asked excitedly.

"Yup she's inside, Clyde." Greg said, watching the young boy run inside the house, where he heard Julie suddenly shout out for help as Jasper shouted about being grounded for a month and never had trouble like this from her brother and sister.

"Mom can I go play with Aunty Julie?" The other boy asked hopefully.

"Yes you Stephen just be careful and don't let Julie use you as a shield from Grandma Jasper." Connie said as he ran inside the house as well.

"Do you need a towel Grandpa?" Bonnie asked him quietly.

"I'm fine." Greg replied as he rustled her hair making her laugh right as Julie burst out the front door with Clyde riding piggyback laughing like a lunatic with Jasper and Mala chasing after her and Stephen chasing after them.

"PUT MY BABY DOWN!" Mala and Jasper screamed in unison as Julie ran into the barn.

"I'LL PROTECT YOU AUNTY JULIE!" Stephen shouted happily as he ran after them.

Smokey just laughed while Connie shook her head before chasing after Stephen.

"Was it always like this Grandpa?" Bonnie asked with a bright gap toothed smile.

"Pretty much Bon Bon." Steven said as he walked outside and patted Greg on the back, "Though usually Grandpa was being the one chased."

"Really?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Yup." Greg said with a laugh before sat down in his rocking chair, "It's always been this way."

"Yup." Greg said with a laugh before sat down in his rocking chair, "It's always been this way." He lied as he picked up his guitar, "Always."

 **The End**


End file.
